Coming To Know You
by Sailor Hope
Summary: A/U, Van/Hitomi, A young lady in waiting unknowingly begins the unraveling of her past with a trip to an old friend in Fanelia. With the song from her mother and a few gypsies she sets out to find her own story...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
A/N Changed the title I know and I hope you all enjoy the beginning. I have plenty of time so I'll have another chapter up soon. Oh and hey I know I must not be smart but i tried putting the song in italics but no matter what i save it as fanfiction won't let it show up as italics!! ggrrrness! so if someone knows what I'm doing wrong or what i can do to fix it and would tell me i would be very grateful! Thanks!  
  
  
  
The melody floated on the wisps of the wind twisting with the billows....  
  
"Life is a journey with love in hand  
  
Secrets kept and hearts broken  
  
Out in the rain whispers lived  
  
Hope was always the true friend  
  
You have captured my love completely  
  
And life's journey isn't so hard now  
  
Thank you for the time we spent  
  
And thank you for the memories made  
  
My love fight the fog  
  
Follow the tears and blood  
  
Listen for the song in the night  
  
And together we'll fly free"  
  
The enchanting tune slowed to a stop and the birds chirped in the warm afternoon sun. Tiny tugs of the wind pulled on thin shreds of grass sending the scent of nature into the air. The soft breeze drowned out the rustling of the leaves in the forests far off. An abrupt clapping broke the peaceful flow.  
  
"That was beautiful! I've never heard you sing that Hitomi, where did you learn it?" the listerner inquired.  
  
The listener had curly golden locks pulled back in a ponytail bound by a pink ribbon. She was wearing a pale pink summer dress that seemed only to enhance her bright blue eyes and her smile was playful and caring.  
  
"My mother used to sing it to me whenever I got scared"  
  
The other young lady by the name of Hitomi was athletically built and wore a light blue dress that brought out her emerald eyes. Her short honey brown hair was dancing in the wind only adding to the mysterious peace surrounding her.  
  
Millerna smiled at her lady in waiting and best friend, "It's amazing"  
  
"Thank you Princess"  
  
"Don't start with the royal junk Hito-chan," Millerna frowned popping another grape in her mouth  
  
Hitomi munched on her cheese smiling to her friend all the while. Silence settled over the little picnic while the two friends simply enjoyed nature's beauty. Hitomi ran her hand over the soft grass of the field and felt the joy bubble up in her as the sweet scent of fields wafted past her nose.  
  
Millerna shook her head at her friend and fell back against the earth closing her eyes. Hitomi always found every bit of nature beautiful from the tiniest bug to the tallest oak. She was just happy to be basking in the sun of the hills instead of signing papers in the castle. The fields were so open and inviting today that she hadn't been able to resist coming for a picnic.  
  
Forests could be seen off in the distance to the west and to the east. South were more fields and north was Liara. Millerna sighed content with the temporary escape and felt the pulls of sleep attack her poor body. She was about to drift off when the soft clop of horse's hooves disrupted the peaceful rhythm of nature.  
  
Millerna groaned in frustration and rolled onto her side. Hitomi looked up and smiled, poor Millerna was just beginning to relax.  
  
A team of horses rode into view followed by a lavish carriage. The finest cedar had been carved and decorated with precious gems to create the extravagant carriage for the girls. The driver pulled on the reins and the horses whinnied to a stop right beside the little picnic sight.  
  
The driver was an elderly man with shoulder length gray hair pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes sparkled when he smiled at the pair as he hopped down from the driver seat.  
  
"Hello Tom," Hitomi stood and straightened her skirt.  
  
"Good afternoon lady Hitomi," Tom bowed to the girl and then turned to Millerna  
  
Millerna opened her eyes and saw the man raise his eyebrows and gesture to the carriage.  
  
"Oh I know I was just enjoying myself a few more minutes"  
  
Tom smirked and turned to open the carriage doors. Millerna rose and walked up the tiny steps into the velvet seats of the two-person carriage. Hitomi gathered up the food and folded the blanket. Tom fastened the supplies to the back of the carriage and climbed back up to his seat after closing the door behind Hitomi. Grabbing the reins he gave them a pull and steered the horses back the way they had come.  
  
Millerna leaned back against the silk pillows sewn in just above the seats for their comfort and closed her eyes. Hitomi pulled the curtains back from the windows and watched as the fields disappeared. The carriage slowed a little as it climbed to the top of the hill. Hitomi smiled as Liara appeared and the carriage began it's decent.  
  
"No one will ever love this kingdom like you Hitomi," Millerna smiled and shook her head at her best friend.  
  
"You might be right," Hitomi replied winking at the princess and turning back to the view  
  
Said kingdom rode into view as the carriage galloped onward. Liara was a very wealthy and powerful kingdom. They have never had to use their force to prove the point but the army was always ready. Liara was the lead in trade as well as Gaia's hottest tourist attraction.  
  
Guests were always stunned by it's beauty and never wanted to leave. Nature was a part of the vast kingdom. Trees, bushes, and all number of flowers would surround the houses and stands in the market. A river ran through the majestic kingdom oddly enough just through the middle of the village making a great water source for the people.  
  
The soft pound of hooves against soft grass shifted to the loud click of hooves against cobblestone as they entered the market.  
  
The market was bustling with people and voices soon drowned out the horse's hooves. Stands lined the street on both sides and Hitomi waved to the people as they drove through. The market soon disappeared and Hitomi marveled at the palace as she always did.  
  
The alabaster walls of the palace were lined with emeralds and sapphires. But that wasn't what could steal your breath. The history of Liara was painted on the walls of the castle.  
  
People, leaders and events in the past of the marvelous kingdom were all painted on the outside walls. Hitomi loved studying the delicate drawings covering practically every inch of the mighty palace that rose up into the sky to tower over the rest of the kingdom.  
  
She drifted from the paintings to the people in the many windows of the palace. Servants and nobles alike could be seen in every window either laughing or working. The carriage stopped as the mighty bronze gates swung open leading into the courtyard in front of the palace doors.  
  
The horses started up again and rode a good 60 feet before stopping in front of the intimidating palace. Hitomi pushed the door open and jumped down the steps. Millerna wasn't as enthusiastic to see the palace as Hitomi was and therefore followed slowly. Tom nodded to them both and drove the carriage off to the stables.  
  
Millerna smiled and turned to face the oncoming maids. Hitomi was still looking at the palace disappear in the clouds high above. Millerna grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her along.  
  
"You've seen the palace's height for 16 solid years and it still amazes you?"  
  
"Every time," Hitomi answered laughing as her friend quickly urged her in through the palace doors.  
  
"Let's hurry to mother's solar before-"  
  
Millerna frowned and stopped her sentence just as the group of servants caught up to them.  
  
"Your Majesty we have a few messages for you!" one servant called  
  
Hitomi patted Millerna's back and turned her around to face the servants.  
  
"Your father wishes to see you in his study immediately," one young maid announced  
  
"Marriage stuff again," she whispered to Hitomi who gave her annoyed look in return.  
  
"Not again"  
  
Two new maids stepped up and held two dresses out, "The dresses for the ball are finished Milady"  
  
"The ball is in a month, and they finish them now?" Millerna whispered to Hitomi and thanked the maids.  
  
Another servant stepped up and bowed, "And we have a guest your majesty"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"King Allen Schezar of Asturia"  
  
Millerna blushed, "Thank you, dismissed"  
  
The servants all hurried away and Millerna straightened her dress ignoring Hitomi's laughter.  
  
"Father wants me to press about my marriage most likely but what could King Allen want?"  
  
"You," Hitomi laughed again  
  
"Oh hush Hitomi! He hasn't offered a proposal of marriage yet!"  
  
Millerna glared at the laughing form of Hitomi one more time before heading up the stairs to her right. Hitomi cleared her throat plastering a huge smile on her face before following Millerna to her father's study. The girls traveled down a few halls before finally reaching the large oak door. Gold letters labeled the room, 'His Majesties Study'.  
  
Hitomi opened the door and walked in Millerna following.  
  
Advisors surrounded the desk as King Aston drew lines here and there and pointed to things on the map. When Millerna cleared her throat the King's head snapped up and he grinned.  
  
"Dismissed gentlemen"  
  
The advisors nodded and bustled out of the study shutting the door as they went. King Aston circled the desk and hugged Millerna kissing both her cheeks. He repeated the motion with Hitomi and then gestured for them to sit.  
  
"Now Millerna I've narrowed the suitors down to two."  
  
Millerna rolled her eyes to Hitomi and the girls both made gagging motions. King Aston laughed and leaned against his desk.  
  
"I know, but it had to happen sometime. Now Millerna I think you'll be glad to hear the suitors and I'm sure I know your answer already but I'll have you say it all the same. They are two recently introduced proposals. From King Allen Schezar of Asturia and one from King Van Slaznar de Fanel of Fanelia."  
  
Millerna's smile absolutely beamed and Hitomi laughed again. Millerna turned the smile to her father and her father nodded.  
  
"Hie yourself up to your mother's solar and tell King Allen of your choice, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to hear. However you two will be visiting Fanelia this week as planned despite your rejection. King Van had a feeling he would lose to his friend but insisted that you girls visit just the same. He hasn't seen either of you in 10 years and said he would love to see you again."  
  
Millerna jumped up and hugged her father, "Of course papa!"  
  
With that she ran out of the room. Hitomi smiled and stood up hoping to escape before her turn came. But it wasn't to be so.  
  
"No no Hitomi, come back here and sit"  
  
Hitomi sighed and turned to face the king with a pleading look. The king smiled and gestured to the chair. Hitomi moaned in defeat and the king laughed.  
  
"I know, but Hitomi you know I love you like a daughter. You've always been a part of this family and I want to make sure you're well taken care of when I'm gone."  
  
"I know majesty"  
  
"The formalities aren't needed dear"  
  
"I've been looking I just haven't found anyone," Hitomi sunk into the cushions of the chair  
  
"Well what of Prince Charlie of Niteria?"  
  
"He would rather spend his time looking in a mirror"  
  
The king laughed, "True, how about King James of Loren"  
  
"I thought he was engaged to Princess Melissa"  
  
"Nope he called it off"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was caught with a lover"  
  
Hitomi gasped, "Oh boy busted"  
  
The king laughed again, "Yes she was, I just want you to think about it. You and Millerna will be leaving for Fanelia tonight please think about this suitor business while you're gone okay?"  
  
"I will"  
  
King Aston smiled and pulled Hitomi up from the chair into a hug, "Good now go finish packing and make sure Millerna finishes"  
  
Hitomi nodded and walked out of the study and up to the solar.  
  
"This is going to be a long evening," she whispered to herself as she opened the door to the solar.  
  
The sun began sinking below the treetops as Hitomi handed the bags to Tom. Evening was settling in and the tiny group was setting off for Fanelia. Normally one wouldn't travel at nightfall but they were in a hurry and Fanelia wasn't that far away. The journey would be swift and easy, the only difficulty involved would separating Millerna and Allen. Hitomi heaved a sigh and turned to face the lovers laughing and smiling at the doors. Straightening her dress she marched up the steps and wrapped her slender fingers around Millerna's wrist and tugged.  
  
Millerna turned to Hitomi and immediately gazed at the setting sun.  
  
"Alright I'm coming Hito-chan," she waved her friend away and Hitomi took the hint and bounded down the steps again.  
  
Queen Aston had just stepped up next to the carriage and was going over safety rules and such with Tom. No matter he had been driving carriages since he was 20, now a man of 50 he may have forgotten some things. Tom just smiled and nodded at everything the Queen said. Hitomi pitied the poor man and stepped in front of him blocking the Queen's view. Luckily the sight of Hitomi was enough to distract her.  
  
"There you are dear child!" the Queen busied forward and pulled Hitomi into a great hug, "Now be careful and hurry home to us"  
  
"I will," Hitomi assured the Queen and returning the hug.  
  
Millerna chastely kissed Allen on the cheek and hurried down the steps to hug her mother goodbye.  
  
"We'll be home soon mother"  
  
The Queen nodded and sniffed holding back her tears.  
  
"Oh don't cry mother we'll return soon," and with that Millerna shut the carriage door.  
  
"Move out men!!"  
  
The captain of the guard's voice boomed out the orders and the soldiers in the front started out towards Fanelia. Tom pulled on the reins and snapped them to get the horses going. The great crack startled them into a gallop and along with the soldiers guarding the rear the small group set off for the powerful kingdom of Fanelia.  
  
Hitomi leaned against her window and pulled the curtains up as custom and stared at the disappearing palace. Millerna smiled to herself and leaned back against the cushions.  
  
"Well Allen isn't sure he likes the idea of my practice but I think with a little more coaxing he'll let me continue my study to be a doctor"  
  
Hitomi gasped and turned to her friend, "Really? The man is a womanizer I didn't think he would let you do it"  
  
"Hitomi!! Don't say that he's my future husband!"  
  
Hitomi laughed, "Saints have mercy to you sister"  
  
Millerna smacked her and Hitomi laughed harder sticking her head out the window. Jutting her hand out she waved to Allen and the King and Queen. They waved back and the Queen blew a kiss. Hitomi pulled her hand back in and let the wind beat against her face sending her hair into fits. The loud snap of the galloping horses was truly a deafening sound and she was considering settling herself back inside the carriage. But something gnawed at her instincts. Something told her to look her fill of the beautiful kingdom of Liara, so she did.  
  
She studied the fading lines of the immaculate drawings covering the palace walls. She imprinted the faces of the loved ones disappearing over the tops of market stands. And finally she imprinted the breath taking view of Liara as a whole when it glowed in the setting sun. The kingdom vanished from her sight as the carriage took a sharp right into the forest. Hitomi closed the curtain and tied them down. Millerna was already sleeping stretched out in her large seat. Hitomi unrolled one of the blankets they had inside and billowed it out before covering her up. Millerna smiled while Hitomi tucked it around over her shoulders and under her chin.  
  
"Arigatou Hito-chan,"  
  
Hitomi patted Millerna on the shoulders and leaned over to tie down the curtains on the other window. Once that was finished and everything was settled she leaned back in her own little bed.  
  
Sixteen years she had lived in the blossoming kingdom of Liara. She had often visited other kingdoms with Millerna but it never felt like this. Maybe it was because they were leaving at night. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but she had a nagging and particularly unnerving feeling that something, she didn't know what, just something wasn't right.  
  
Shaking away the nervous thoughts Hitomi let out a light breath skywards to move the hair dangling in front of her eyes. And as much as she fought her thoughts drifted to memories of old as she relaxed in the bumpy carriage.  
  
Hitomi my child, never forget my love for you.  
  
Her mother's dieing words had haunted her for years. Kind though they were her voice had just been so raspy and chilled.  
  
Even more haunting was her mother's dieing tune. She hummed the song she used to sing to Hitomi as a child as death's shadows came over her. The tune had finished on her dieing lips which was probably one of the reasons Hitomi had never sang the song for Millerna until today.  
  
Hitomi let out a great heave of a sigh and stretched out on the velvet cushions and let the bump of the carriage soothe her to sleep.  
  
"My love fight the fog, follow the tears and blood, listen for the song in the night, and together we'll fly free…."  
  
Hitomi whispered the ending verse inside the luxurious carriage and went to sleep humming the song to herself.  
  
The group was riding threw the forest none stop to Fanelia. Tom smiled as he heard the ending verse of Hitomi's song float from the carriage.  
  
"Good night Hitomi," he whispered as he leaned back into his little seat.  
  
The forest grew silent with the night; the only sound notable was the clop of the horses as the party rode on through. 


	2. Life's Clock

Disclaimer: Well if you must needs pry it from me then yes.....I don't own Escaflowne  
  
  
  
A/N Hey I got a review saying that this author has heard tons of praise about me and I can't tell all of you how great that made me feel. I want to thank all of you out there praising my work I don't know who you are but thank you so much. And thank Sailor Star for telling me that and thank you to all my reviewers you make my day ^^ Oh and to Aylee the Dragon sorry Van does like Hitomi it was already in the plot when I was thinking of the story however it's not exactly the 'oh I'm going to marry you tomorrow' thing it has a twist. ^^ Oh and warning this chapter is sad and might be a little depressing. But please Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Van sunk into his chair and continued staring at the flames dance over the hearth. The only sound n the massive room was the crackle of the burning wood. Night was heavy upon the prosperous kingdom of Fanelia and everyone had turned in to sleep, except the king that is.  
  
Sighing again he dashed his head against the chair. There were just some things about being a king that he couldn't handle.  
  
Your advisors all but ordering you to get married for instance.  
  
He was young and he knew the advisors pushed off his words calling it foolishness of his youth. He was 17 but he was still king, they didn't seem to see that. He was trying to convince himself he would just have to accept the fact that he would never marry for love.  
  
Clenching his fists he jumped up and stomped over to the window. Still no sign of his guests. That was good for now. Grabbing his sword off the dresser he marched into the hall and up to the roof. His foot touched the roof and he felt the chill run up his spine.  
  
It was cold out tonight but the moon was shining brightly so he would endure the cold for now. It was the perfect time for a little training. No one would bother him and the moon was producing enough light so he wouldn't have to worry about slipping off any ledges. He just began wishing he would have brought a thicker shirt or a cloak to insulate some of his natural and fleeting heat.  
  
Van slowly pulled his sword out of its sheath and let the leather-covering fall to his feet. Brining the weapon about mid way in front of him he sized up the imaginary sparring partner and struck. His heavy blows hit nothing but air but the practice would be good for his reflexes.  
  
Soon the cold didn't seem to phase him, in fact he found it to be quite hot out. Van shed his shirt and resumed his practice. A few droplets of sweat slid down his face stinging his eyes and tickling his skin. Van ignored them and continued with a lunge. Careful not to stumble he slid his right foot forward a little for extra footing and better balance. Turning, he swung at the imaginary partner again and pulled his muscles tight where a sword would have been. Coming around to the left he through all his anger into the shove and sent a blow that would have had a sword flying in real life.  
  
Stopping he leaned against his sword trying to slow his breath.  
  
Merle sat in the shadows as she had been for the last half an hour watching her brother. She had to admit had they not been related she would have likely gone for the king. His muscles flexed in the moonlight as he leaned over and Merle realized just looking at his well honed muscles would likely sent an enemy back a step or two.  
  
Merle let out a purr and watched Van turn around wide-eyed.  
  
"How long have you been there?" he frowned glaring at the shadows  
  
Merle crawled out of the darkness and into the moonlight smiling. She pounced over to Van and threw his shirt in his face.  
  
"Clean up you're all sweaty," she teased  
  
The shirt slid down his face and Merle laughed to see him still frowning.  
  
"It's not nice to sneak up on people," he growled mopping his face with the shirt and throwing it back to the ground  
  
"But you're just my brother," Merle smirked  
  
Van threw her another glare before sheathing his sword and picking up his shirt. Merle stood up and followed him down the stairs into the castle.  
  
"I was there first anyways," Merle defended when they reached the top floor.  
  
"Why weren't you asleep it's past your bedtime Merle"  
  
"Yours too," Merle countered  
  
Van reached over and grabbed his sister in a hug, "Couldn't sleep besides our guests have yet to arrive"  
  
"I couldn't sleep either," Merle leaned against Van's shoulder  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
Merle looked up and stuck her tongue out, Van just laughed.  
  
"No I just wasn't tired, now go in and take a bath you smell!" Merle opened Van's door and jutted her tongue out in disgust  
  
Van smiled and lightly pulled her tail before shutting his door. Merle jerked her tail away and hissed at the door.  
  
"Good Night Merle," Van called from the other side  
  
Merle gave a loud "harrumph!", turned around and marched into her room tail twitching.  
  
Van smiled and walked over to his washing basin to clean up. Once he was cleaned up he grabbed a white tunic and slipped it on. Vaulting over the back of his large red chair he slid down into the cushions.  
  
'I wonder how Hitomi and Millerna are...'  
  
Actually his thoughts were drifting to more along the lines of what they looked like. He was trying to picture them but he could only pull up pictures of their 6 year old faces and short legs. Van gazed into the fire as he felt sleep settle in. Heavy eyelids came down over dark crimson eyes and his head slumped side ways.  
  
Merle leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the sleeping figure of her brother.  
  
Quietly padding over to his bed she stripped the feather mattress of its quilt. Shaking it out she let it float down over her brother. Kissing his forehead she tucked the blanket down around his shoulders and whispered good night. Merle was just putting her paw out into the hall when she heard the click of horse's hooves. Closing Van's door she dropped to all fours and bounded through the castle.  
  
She burst through the doors just in time to see a carriage flanked with soldiers pull into the courtyard. Smiling she stood up and straightened her dress. The carriage driver smiled and bowed to Merle before climbing down and opening the carriage doors. Merle sucked in her breath and couldn't help the wide grin that pulled on her lips.  
  
The anticipation was proving too much and she rushed over to the carriage and peaked in. Hitomi and Millerna were asleep on the seats and Merle's grin absolutely beamed. Why they hadn't visited sooner she couldn't divine. Van had been busy but they still should have come sooner, 10 years was too long.  
  
"Hitomi....Millerna..." the soft purr filled the warm air of the carriage and Merle grinned bigger when the two stirred and slowly sat up.  
  
Millerna rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms with a yawn. Hitomi sat up and yawned pushing the blanket off her lap. Turning the girls gasped and all traces of sleep were gone.  
  
"Merle?!?" Hitomi practically screamed  
  
"Hitomi!! Millerna!!"  
  
"Merle!!!" Millerna smiled and launched forward hugging the cat girl  
  
Once she finished Hitomi pushed up and took her turn.  
  
"Come on let's get you guys inside it's cold out here!"  
  
Millerna walked down the steps while Hitomi folded the blankets. Tom grabbed their luggage and followed the three girls into the palace. Merle ordered the captain of the guard to take care of the rest of the party and he nodded leading the soldiers to the barracks and stables.  
  
Merle linked her left arm with Millerna's and her right with Hitomi's.  
  
"Sorry Van isn't here to greet you but the poor guy fell asleep,"  
  
"It's okay it's late," Hitomi assured her friend, " It's so good to see you again Merle! How have you been?"  
  
"Yea how is life in Fanelia? Van being nice to you?" Millerna pelted the cat girl with questions  
  
Merle just laughed and led the girls up to the royal wing. Putting her finger to her lips she motioned for them to be quiet.  
  
"Van will hear us, yes he's been nice to me and Fanelia is great you should have been here a long time ago. Now go to bed and we'll talk in the morning."  
  
All three hugged and Merle showed them to their separate rooms bidding each good night.  
  
Morning came all to soon for the young monarch. Van stretched his achy limbs and rubbed his neck.  
  
"How long did I sleep for?" he asked no one in particular as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.  
  
When his vision cleared he stared down into his hearth and cursed when he spun and found the sun sliding over the hills.  
  
"Millerna and Hitomi! I can't believe I fell asleep ...." Van continued to heartily curse his own carelessness as he cleaned up and ran down the stairs.  
  
He was turning to head into the courtyard to ask his captain if the guests had arrived when he did a double take at the laughter floating from the dining hall. Letting go of the grip on the stairwell he sucked in all his breath and marched to the dining hall.  
  
He stopped in front of the large oak doors and smiled at the servants standing on either side. They smiled and bowed back.  
  
"Good Morning your majesty"  
  
"Your sister the Lady Merle is entertaining the guests from Liara my lord"  
  
Van mentally thanked his sister and stepped up towards the doors. The servants grabbed the handles and pulled the heavy doors open. The tiny click of the handles twisting silenced the breakfast party and all eyes turned to the young man walking up to the tables.  
  
Van saw his sister and gave her a look full of gratitude. Merle winked back and caught her brother's eyes. Slowly she moved her bright blue orbs to her side, Van followed and felt his eyes unconsciously grow a few sizes. First was Millerna, it had to be her. Her curly golden hair accompanied with ocean blue orbs was a dead give away. She smiled at him and Van couldn't believe how different she looked. Well sure it had been 10 years but she was just so beautiful.  
  
However the tale of her eyes let him know right away that he had lost to Allen. Van groaned before he could stop himself, Allen would never let him hear the end of it. Bringing himself back to reality he smiled at Millerna and then turned back to Merle. Merle captured his eyes again and led him to Hitomi on her other side.  
  
Van felt his chest tighten at the sight of her. This was not the scraggly skinny little girl he had known all those years ago. Attempting control, he made a move to speak but found his body wouldn't cooperate. Hitomi smiled at him and Van gripped the chair in front of him for support.  
  
Good heavens he had never seen someone so beautiful. His eyes unknowingly began their journey at her short brown hair. He mentally slapped himself when his mind began to wonder to thoughts of his hands skimming over the silky strands. Next his eyes locked with her emerald gems and for a second he thought all oxygen intake had ceased. They quickly scanned over the rest of her matured figure and he watched as Hitomi blushed.  
  
Cursing himself for gaping he shook his head and turned back to Merle before he caught another glimpse of Hitomi's entrancing emerald eyes.  
  
"Thank you Merle"  
  
Merle smiled and leaned back in her chair. Van walked over to Millerna and bent to kiss her hand.  
  
"Good Morning Millerna, it is a great pleasure to see you again"  
  
"You too Van, and I'm sorry but about the proposal..."  
  
Van waved away the rest of her words, "I figured you would choose Allen from the start but it was worth a try. I'm sorry my intentions were truly selfish I thought if I was to be badgered into marriage at least I could spend the rest of my days with a friend by my side"  
  
Millerna smiled and felt the tension slip away. "That's not selfish"  
  
Van smiled and then walked around the table to kiss Hitomi's hand. He felt the shivers rush down his spine when she placed her slender fingers in his rough callused hand. He also couldn't help smile when he felt her tremble as he kissed her knuckles.  
  
"Good Morning Hitomi, it's so wonderful to see you again"  
  
Hitomi nodded and gave him a weak smile. Van stood up and took his seat next to Merle. The rest of breakfast passed with much laughter as the friends caught up on all the time missed. As breakfast came to a close though Van thought it better to leave the ladies to their devices.  
  
Standing up and bowing to each of them he pushed his chair in.  
  
"I'll leave you ladies to my sister I'm afraid I don't know how to entertain ladies and I could use some practice in the lists"  
  
Merle stuck her tongue out at him and then turned to her friends, "He just can't stand socializing"  
  
Van glared at his sister and made a quick retreat. He closed the door just as his captain of the guard walked up.  
  
"Saved!" Van cried and stood straight, "Please, James tell me you have something for me to do I know my sister will have me locked up in her solar or dragged to the market if I don't escape soon"  
  
"I'm sorry my lord I just came to ask for your company in the lists"  
  
"Good enough let's go!" Van smiled over at his friend, "Still hoping to best me?"  
  
"My lord your memory fails you, just last week I had you backed against the barrack wall, sword point to your throat"  
  
Van frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"Of course you don't Van-sama"  
  
Van scowled this time but kept silent either way.  
  
Merle led Hitomi and Millerna down the halls, "Well ladies shopping or," Merle let the or linger a second or two as she stopped and stared at Hitomi, "we could go to the lists and watch Lord Van"  
  
Hitomi felt the blush creeping up her cheeks and immediately turned away from her laughing friends.  
  
"Shopping," Hitomi voted once she felt the heat in her cheeks retreating  
  
Millerna and Merle turned to each other, smiled, then turned back to Hitomi. Grabbing both of Hitomi's arms the two guided her off down the hall.  
  
"Alright the lists it is," Merle announced leading the group out a side door  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes heaven ward and turned to glare at Millerna who only laughed harder.  
  
Van's shirt slid to the dust along with James's. The two took up the wooden practice swords and began. James tapped the end of Van's sword smiling. Van frowned but kept his cool and waited for James to lunge.  
  
Merle led the group out to the edge of lists smiling. She had never seen Van's jaw hit the floor like it did this morning when he saw Hitomi.  
  
"Here we can watch from that bench," Merle bounded over to the bench resting comfortably in the shade of a large Sakura tree.  
  
Hitomi reluctantly followed and sat down on the bench looking anywhere but the lists. She heard the crack of wood against wood and almost shrieked when she heard the swords shatter.  
  
However Hitomi soon found out her body had other plans for her and before she knew it she was watching Van and his partner grab new swords. She gulped unconsciously when she found her eyes following his every move.  
  
Van slid forward and brought his sword down on James's. Again the swords shattered and Hitomi watched as the splinters floated to the ground. Millerna began clapping and the two turned to the audience. Both smiled and threw the wooden hilts in the dirt. Marching over for more practice swords they took up their stances and resumed training.  
  
Hitomi was mortified for some reason. It could have been the fact that Van had just caught her staring at him or the fact that Millerna had clapped on purpose. Turning to Millerna she glared at her blonde friend. Millerna laughed harder and just patted Hitomi's shoulder.  
  
Merle was giggling and Hitomi turned to glare at the cat girl as well. Soon the resounding crack of the swords shattering again filled the lists. The girls looked up and watched as fellow soldiers surrounded the pair and began chattering. They were talking about tactics here and moves there. Merle stood up and turned to the girls.  
  
"Well what should we do now?"  
  
Millerna stood up and opened her mouth to announce shopping when Tom came running up to their sides.  
  
"My lady," he said bowing to Millerna, "I'm afraid we must leave at once"  
  
"What's wrong?" Millerna felt her chest tighten  
  
"I'm truly grieved to cut the visit short but a messanger has just arrived. He comes bearing news of your mother."  
  
Hitomi felt her own chest tighten and stepped forward next to Millerna.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I'm afraid she's fallen ill, she fears the worst for herself and wishes for her daughters to return immediately"  
  
Hitomi grabbed Millerna's hand and squeezed. Ever since the own passing of Hitomi's mother the Queen had taken on Hitomi as her daughter. She never attempted to replace Hitomi's mother but she gladly played the role for the young girl. She gave no argument and treated Hitomi just as she had Millerna. Hitomi felt her stomach twist on the verge of retching at the thought of another mother's death.  
  
She barely made it after her real mother's death. Could she handle another one?  
  
Hitomi felt Millerna shake under her hand and knew she was losing her balance.  
  
Hitomi spun around to Merle and wasn't surprised to find Merle standing in shock herself.  
  
"Please give our regards to King Van but we have to go"  
  
Merle shook her head to snap herself out of the trance.  
  
"Yes, of course leave you have to go now hurry," Merle began pushing the girls forward and then stopped to call some servants.  
  
"Servants! Hurry! Get their bags to their carriage! Now! Hurry!"  
  
Millerna and Hitomi practically ran to the front of the castle.  
  
Van frowned as he watched the solemn looks on his guests faces as they left. Millerna looked as if she was going to cry and Hitomi looked sick. His sister had been in shock and then had flown straight to panic. Something was wrong.  
  
Shoving away from the group he ran after the fleeing party. He twisted around the side of the castle just in time to see Hitomi and Millerna getting in their carriage. He started to run up to it when Merle appeared in front of him.  
  
"Let them be Van," her voice was unusually hollow  
  
"Merle?"  
  
"It's their queen mother, she's sick…"  
  
Van looked up as the servants tied the luggage to the back of the carriage. The Liara soldiers flanked the carriage and dust soon filled the courtyard billowing behind the retreating figures.  
  
Van watched as they disappeared into the market and felt the sickness wash over him. He knew what is was like to lose parents. But as he watched the carriage fade away he had a gnawing feeling something was wrong. Blowing it off as nervousness he gave Merle a half smile and vanished back around the castle corner.  
  
Hitomi pulled Millerna closer as the carriage raced through the market. Millerna hadn't said a word since they had received the message. She had merely leaned against Hitomi's shoulder once they entered the carriage. Hitomi hugged her friend and slowly pulled the curtain up to watch the fading picture of the Fanelian castle. She found unfortunately that she couldn't smile at the beautiful site.  
  
Fanelia was such a beautiful kingdom. With such a handsome king.  
  
Hitomi jerked the curtain down and blocked the view.  
  
She was foolish to even dare think a king would have something to do with her. Especially a king ruling such a powerful country. Aston had said she was worthy but she just didn't feel it.  
  
Hitomi turned back to the sad problem at hand and leaned on Millerna's head.  
  
"She'll be okay don't worry Millerna"  
  
Millerna was silent and Hitomi knew she couldn't really do anything in this situation. Each would handle the truth in their own way. So Hitomi pulled a blanket up around them and closed her eyes trying to block out images already flooding her mind. She refused to fear the worst right away she just couldn't.  
  
......  
  
Hitomi stirred and yawned as the carriage bumped under her.  
  
"I must have fallen asleep"  
  
She sat up and slowly lowered Millerna down to the cushions. Pulling the blanket up around her shoulders she leaned back on the other side and pulled the curtains open. It was dark.  
  
"That's strange," she whispered  
  
The more she thought about it the more confused she became. The fact was they should have been home hours ago, well before dark. Trees whipped by as the horses galloped on the forest floor. Hitomi hit the side of the carriage and the company slowed to a stop.  
  
Tom quickly jumped down and came around to the door.  
  
Hitomi leaned out the window and gave him a confused look, "We should have been home by now"  
  
"I'm sorry my lady but regretfully we are lost. I can't talk long lady the forest isn't the safest stopping place for travelers. Especially at night."  
  
Hitomi nodded and closed the curtains, a few seconds later they were moving again. Hitomi didn't think she could possibly sleep anymore but the soft rthym of the carriage soon began lolling her to sleep once again. She felt her eyelids grow heavy with the pull of the dream world.  
  
Her muscles relaxed and all the tension, despite their situation, left her. Conciouness was drifting away when the carriage jerked to an abrupt spot. Hitomi unwillingly flew forward and Millerna sat up with a start.  
  
"Hitomi! What's going on!?"  
  
Hitomi pushed herself up off the floor and sat up.  
  
"I don't know hold on"  
  
Hitomi opened the curtain and felt the sudden clench of fear grip her heart. Slowly she pulled the curtains back and turned to face Millerna.  
  
"Hitomi what's wrong?" Millerna's voice was cracking more every minute  
  
Hitomi didn't have the will to lie or the courage to tell her friend what was currently probably the worst situation for the two.  
  
"Hitomi you look like you've seen a ghost what's wrong?!"  
  
Before Hitomi could stop her friend Millerna pulled the window curtain back and gasped. Quickly she jerked the curtain closed and spun to face Hitomi.  
  
The two sat in silence as they heard swords clash and battle cries fill the night air. Metal hit flessh and Hitomi tried not to flinch. Arrows sliced through the air and Millerna jerked when a few arrows pierced the side of the carriage.  
  
The two sucked in all their courage and tried not to let panic overcome them. The left side door swung open and Hitomi moved in front of Millerna. The man grinned revealing his missing or rotten teeth.  
  
"Well looky what we have here fellas!"  
  
Millerna and Hitomi grabbed hands and didn't scream when more men appeared and dragged them from the carriage. Hitomi felt the tears sting her eyes when they stepped into the cool night air. Liara soldiers lay scattered all over the now stained soil. Millerna caught Hitomi's gaze and led her eyes to the body lying next to the carriage door.  
  
Hitomi turned and threw up when she saw the battered body. Millerna didn't stop the tears that slid down her cheeks and frowned when a man trapped her arms and pushed her forward to the ground.  
  
Hitomi was shaking and didn't have the energy to resist when she was pushed down next to Millerna.  
  
The images of Tom's battered and bleeding body flashed through Hitomi's eyes. He had been run through more than once and his hand still clung to the carriage window. Hitomi felt guilt rise up in her at the sight. If she had done something....If she hadn't stopped them maybe this wouldn't have happened.  
  
'Pull yourself together!' she scolded herself and twisted to see Millerna glaring up at their captures.  
  
She had to get Millerna out of her.  
  
"Well who do we have here?"  
  
Hitomi slowly raised her head to look up at the possible leader of the bandit group. He had long black hair pulled back in a braid that fell over his rather bulk shoulders. Twisting her head she felt the fear swell up as she took in the size of the group. There were at least 50 men surrounding the two women.  
  
"I saw that blonde lady back in Liara!! She's the princess!!!"  
  
Hitomi followed the voice to reveal a skinny weasel of a man clutching his bow smiling like an idiot.  
  
"Princess of Liara huh? Country has too many powerful allies couldn't risk ransom. Sorry little ladies looks like you won't be waking to another sunrise."  
  
Hitomi stood and walked up to the man. Standing toe to toe with the rather intimidating leader she gave him her most formidable scowl.  
  
"Let her go and Liara's royals will never know of you. Take me alone. Please."  
  
"Hitomi no!!"  
  
Hitomi turned and smiled at her friend and sister. Facing the leader again she frowned.  
  
The man laughed and pushed Hitomi to the ground. "No"  
  
Hitomi felt the fear take over but was able to pull herself together for a public apperance. Millerna rose to her shaky feet and the two smiled at eachother.  
  
Turning to face the leader they closed their eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you Hitomi"  
  
"You too Millerna"  
  
The men laughed and Hitomi heard the arrows settle in the bows.  
  
"They've got guts Lorus!"  
  
The muscled covered leader let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"That they do! Shame we have to kill them"  
  
Hitomi saw the memories flash in front of her eyes. She was going to die. She would never see the magnificent designs of Liara's palace or the smiling face of Merle aga. She would never again have a picnic with Millerna or a kiss on the hand from Van. She could literally feel Millerna's trembles from where she was standing and the sorrow hit her full force. She wanted to comfort her friend but couldn't find anything that might help in a time like this. Then it struck her, her mother's song. Appropriate she would sing it as she died, the irony was sickening. The song couldn't be finished in their little time so she gathered all her courage for the last verse and parted her lips.  
  
Her shaky voice stunned the men for a minute and everyone silenced as she began.  
  
"My love fight the fog....  
  
Follow the tears and blood...  
  
Listen for the song in the night...  
  
And together we'll fly free..."  
  
An eerie hush settled over the crowd as she finished and Hitomi smiled when she felt Millerna grab her hand. Her trembles had stopped and she was standing tall.  
  
The twinge of the bow in the still forest night was like a tsunami to Hitomi's ears. She clenched her teeth and waited for the sting of an arrow but only felt tears when Millerna cried out in pain. Another snap sounded and Hitomi cried out at the blinding pain that hit her chest. She cried harder when she bit her tongue accidentally.  
  
The two fell to the ground and the men laughed as they mounted their horses.  
  
"Move out men!"  
  
Hitomi coughed and screamed out at the excrutiating pain in her chest. She felt for the arrow and gasped as the warm liquid trickled down her fingers. Madly searching for Millerna's hand she grabbed the cold fingers and more tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
With all the energy she had left she turned over and screamed again. The small line of blood trickling down her chin made Hitomi push closer despite the own pain in her chest. Millerna gave Hitomi one last smile and drew her last breath.  
  
"I couldn't have asked for a better sister"  
  
Hitomi felt the flood of salty tears break through as she watched Millerna's chest fall never to rise again. She couldn't think straight any longer and fell to the ground in tears. Tears for her friend and tears for the pain. The forest treetops began fading into a different kind of darkness. The natural darkness of the night was bright when compared to the pitch black of where she was fading. Sucking in some air her heavy eyelids slid shut.  
  
The birds scattered as the brave pair faded to their deaths. The moon frowned down at the tiny slaughter and as if in honor of the lost innocent souls scattered around in the mud the heaven's cried out.  
  
  
  
A/N Oh hey after rereading it I find that my Millerna is yes out of character according to the show. Please don't be mad but that is just the Millerna in my story okay? and I know sorry really depressing but trust me it's not as bad as you think! I'm serious! I know after Feathers it seems like I'm on a depressed streak but I'm not! I promise this just had to happen for the story! But for all those people who hate the really sad stories! ( I do to it's just depressing after a while) but it's not as bad as you think trust me! 


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
A/N Hey did I rush that last chapter? I kind of think I did but I wasn't too sure. If I did please let me know so I can rewrite it. Thanks for all the wonderful encouraging comments and all the reviews out there I love them! And sorry this chapter is sad too but it has to be. Oh and I know Dilandu fans, Dilandu would NEVER be as nice as he is in my story ( you know what I mean, I mean come on really him help Van? Not likely) but I like Dilandu and I want him in my story and I want him to be nice. Yes I know it's not him but if that aggravates you then please don't read. Besides that Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
"Soren this one's alive!!!"  
  
"Pick her up Trisha! The bandits could return! We don't want to be here if that happens!"  
  
"What about her friend?!"  
  
A tall young man walked over to the black haired lady hovering over Hitomi and Millerna. He had long midnight hair and pale green eyes, his soft features were twisted to a sad frown.  
  
"Darice said she was dead when we arrived. I'm afraid this young one is the only survivor. Caleb! Come help Trisha carry her back to camp! Move out everyone!"  
  
The tiny group of gypsies laid Hitomi's body on a quickly made stretcher and disappeared from the slaughter as fast as their feet could carry them. If the bandits spotted them they wouldn't last very long considering the size of the gypsy group.  
  
The leader of the group, the man by the name of Soren turned around to sweep one last glance at the dead bodies scattered everywhere. Shaking his head sorrowfully he turned back to the trees. They would take good care of the girl and nurse her back to health. Hopefully she would remember her home and they would return her as soon as possible.  
  
They didn't have much to offer but Soren hated to see fellow humans slaughtered like this. The only killing he wished and hoped for was the deaths of the bandits and their cowardly leader Lorus. One day Lorus would get his just deserves and Soren was going to be there when it happened.  
  
Van threw the comforter off his legs and lazily rose to his feet. Groggily he shoved his face in the wash bin on his dresser. The cold seeped into his blood and he felt the chill sweep over his limbs. Jerking his head out of the ice water he shook his unruly locks and shivered as the tiny droplets slipped from his hair and glided down his arms.  
  
He grabbed the usual red tunic and slipped it over his shoulders. Casually tying his sword around his waist he pulled open the heavy bedroom door and stepped into the hall. Looking himself over he frowned at his dirty beige pants. Last night he had been so tired he hadn't bothered to change his pants. He had thrown his shirt off and crawled into bed.  
  
Oh well he could change them later they would just get dirty again anyways. He would take his bath after a good morning of training and a large meal. Shaking off the remaining ties of sleep he looked up just in time to see Merle burst around the corner into the royal wing. She spotted him and Van froze at her frantic eyes. She dropped to all fours and leaped down the hall straight into his chest.  
  
"Van-Sama!!!"  
  
Van groaned and rubbed his offended head. Pushing Merle off his chest he gladly took in the much-needed air she had knocked from him.  
  
"Merle what's wrong?!" he groaned  
  
Merle was bouncing on her feet her tail rapidly swishing back and forth.  
  
"A messenger just arrived from Liara!! He says the king wants to know why the girls refused the Queen's request to come home!"  
  
Van stood up and brushed his shirt off casually shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"They didn't, they left.."  
  
His own words finally clicked in his mind and his head snapped up to capture Merle's eyes.  
  
"I know!!! Van-Sama! Do you think the bandits got to them?!"  
  
Van felt the walls swirl together like water falling down a drain. Shaking his head of pessimistic ideas he turned to Merle again.  
  
"Merle send the messenger back to Liara and tell them I'm setting out now."  
  
Merle nodded and bounded down the hall Van right on her heels. They reached the steps and Merle rushed over to the messenger who looked tired and a little anxious. Van watched as Merle told him of the current plans. The messenger's face turned as white as a ghost. He had heard tales of how the royals of Liara were well loved by their people. They brought the people nothing but joy and wealth. Travelers had often spoken of Hitomi as well. She was constantly visiting the people and helping on farms. The people would be very grieved if anything happened to the two young girls.  
  
Shaking himself back to reality he turned and ran out the front doors. James was just walking up the steps and smiled to Van. Van was anything but smiling and James own cheery grin soon melted into a look of panic and concern.  
  
"Van what's wrong?"  
  
"Get the soldiers ready we're heading to the Castille Forest, now!"  
  
With that Van ran off to the stables to saddle his horse. James stood confused for a minute before finally jumping down the steps and racing over to the barracks. Within minutes half of Fanelia's army was rounded up and ready to head out. Van climbed up onto his horse and with a kick of his foot sent his horse into a gallop.  
  
By this time news of the missing Liara guests had spread all over Fanelia and the people looked on in sorrow as the army raced through the cobblestone streets of the market heading for the forest.  
  
Van didn't flinch as branches cut across his flesh drawing blood. He ignored the dust and dirt in his eyes and followed the trail Liara's party had left. Looking up from the path he urged his horse forward faster. Turning back to the trail he froze and pulled the company to a halt. The path normally continued on for another mile or so and then turned left to Liara and right to Fried. He felt the anger flare as his eyes followed the tracks to the right. The path that was supposed to be in front of him had been covered with leaves and dirt. He could see faint horse hooves where messengers must have seen the path during the daylight but not the prints of many horses, the prints he should have seen. They must have just missed the path before it got dark.  
  
His crimson eyes flashed with a sudden rage. Turning to James he pointed forward where the covered path led.  
  
"Take half the men clear this path and head on forward, I'll take the rest and continue following the tracks."  
  
"Van-sama is that wise? What if the bandits are still there?"  
  
Van gave James a formidable scowl and kicked his horse into a gallop once more. James shook his head and turned to the soldiers.  
  
"Half of you with Lord Van the rest of you with me! We clear off this path and head forward!"  
  
The soldiers split up, half breaking into a gallop following their king. Van felt the wind sting his eyes and angrily blinked to keep the forest in focus. However it wasn't long before he pulled his horse to a stop once again. The resounding clatter of horses pulling up short rang through the forest air.  
  
No one moved, no one even dared breathe as their king sat desolate, staring out over what had once been many proud Liara soldiers.  
  
Van felt the rage consume him and his hands shook. Slowly he slid down the side of his black velvet stallion and leaned his head against the horse's side trying to compose himself. Finally after he was breathing normally he stepped over the first dead body and felt the dread lodge in his throat.  
  
His cracked voice shattered the unnerving silence consuming the forest.  
  
"Search for survivors"  
  
The soldiers slowly and quietly jumped down from their horses and spread out over dead bodies checking for any living souls.  
  
Van felt the sorrow and anger eat at his thought as he shakily stumbled over bodies and made his way to the carriage. The shock of the situation ate at him as he gazed over the dead bodies. He rounded the side of the carriage and felt his stomach jump to his throat threatening to come out. Instead he swallowed and felt the sting of bile. Tom's body had been ripped and stabbed and Van saw images of Hitomi and Millerna flash through his mind. Quickly shaking them away he ran up to the carriage only to find it empty. The truth was setting in. He spun around looking over the dead bodies more carefully this time. Over the dirt and grass he spotted blonde hair and forced the tears back.  
  
Leaping over bodies here and there he hastily made his way to the body. The forest blurred around him as he looked down on the face of Millerna. Her body lay as still as the forest floor, her hair was mingled with dirt and blood creating a sickening brown. Her skin was an unnatural shade of white and purple and her dress was blood red. Van had never let the site of battle bother him. His stomach had been able to handle it but as his eyes focused on his friend lying dead with an arrow through her heart Van felt an indescribable pain seize his chest.  
  
His lungs tightened and he watched as the ground came up on him. His knees sunk into the mud his eyes still locked on her void blue ones. Ignoring a lone tear slipping down his cheek he brushed her eyelids closed.  
  
One morning ... he had only one morning with her before her life was stolen.  
  
His eyes flared up again and the anger literally blazed as he rose to his feet. Someone would pay for this, when he found him the man would beg for mercy. And it would never come. This murderer wouldn't hang, that would be too merciful. He would hurt for months before death would come to take him.  
  
The forest smoothed back into focus and he watched as soldiers gathered up the bodies and loaded them onto their horses. Van looked down at Millerna and bent down to her once again. Shaking with hatred he carefully pulled the arrow out of her chest and threw it shattering into a tree. Picking up her body he turned to a soldier who dared to approach the king.  
  
Van swallowed and despite his best efforts his voice came out cracked and broken, "Hitomi?" he managed  
  
The guard shook his head and Van felt the despair sink in. Gods this was terrible! He didn't dare think on what the bandits would do to her. If they had spared her yesterday she wouldn't last very long. Van dredged up a nod and the soldier walked back to his horse shoulders slumped. Van climbed onto his horse and nestled Millerna against his chest.  
  
Twisting the reins he began the journey back to Fanelia. Today would be a grave day indeed.  
  
James kicked the last leaf out of the path and looked over their handy work. The path was nice and clear now, no one would miss it and future problems could be avoided. He was about to mount his horse and head out when the thunder of horses could be heard. Everyone tensed and drew their swords but James ordered them down when he saw Van approaching.  
  
He felt the relief wash over him as Van rode up with Millerna in his arms. Scolding himself for worrying he smiled up at Van and the approaching party. Van's eyes were void and moist. James couldn't understand and took another look at Millerna.  
  
Her limp hand bounced with the horse and James focused on the color of her skin. He felt the dread return and his smile scattered. Van pulled his horse up next to James and looked down at him.  
  
James couldn't help but stumble backwards at the rage and hurt his gaze held up close.  
  
"Hitomi wasn't with them, we'll return to Fanelia and send a message to Liara. We'll store the bodies for a proper burial and then head back out to look for Hitomi."  
  
James grit his teeth and glanced back at the soldiers lined up behind Van. They were carrying more bodies and James closed his eyes to control himself. Slowly he opened his eyes up and turned back to Van.  
  
"Van..you know as well as I do that Hitomi won't be."  
  
"WE HEAD BACK OUT!" Van's sudden outburst silenced the entire group.  
  
James slowly nodded and jumped back on his horse, "Let's go"  
  
The trip home was dead silent and again the ride through the market was silent excluding a few gasps that some villagers let out in shock. Merle was sitting on the front steps when the group rode up. Her eyes blazed with hope as she dashed to her brother's side. She saw Millerna's blonde hair and felt the tears of relief wash down her face. Merle was smiling when Van rounded his horse holding Millerna's body. Merle looked up and screamed in spite of herself. There was no mistaking it up close, Millerna was dead. Merle's eyes danced across the figure and then up to her brother. The horror reflecting in her blue orbs was nothing short of what Van had expected.  
  
Merle turned around still in shock and screamed again as the soldiers climbed down from their horses carrying the other dead bodies.  
  
The stunned cat girl stumbled backwards and fell to the ground her mouth open. She reluctantly searched the bodies but didn't see Hitomi.  
  
Still not completely thinking straight she stood up dazed.  
  
"Hitomi? Where's Hitomi's body?!" she demanded  
  
Van looked over his shoulder and captured his sister's terrified gaze.  
  
"We head out in a half an hour to look for her, it wasn't there. She may be alive."  
  
Merle's tail sagged to the dirt and her shoulders slumped. She blinked and ran back inside the castle.  
  
Allen burst into King Aston's study dragging the messenger from Fanelia along with him.  
  
"Van is personally leading a search party for the girls, he says they left yesterday afternoon!!"  
  
King Aston's head snapped up, "They what?!"  
  
Allen's grave expression let him know he was serious. The king dropped his quill and clutched his desk. While he let the news sink in Allen hadn't bothered to waste time. King Aston looked up just in time to see Allen disappear his heavy boots fading down the stairs.  
  
Pulling himself together the King tied his sword around his waist and ran out of the room following his future son in law.  
  
Another search party was organized within minutes with a messenger on his way to Asturia ordering the soldiers to set out and search the forests near home. Another messenger was sent to Fried and Zaibach asking for help. Finally another messenger set out to Fanelia to let them know they would head to Fanelia right away and meet up to head out.  
  
Merle sat huddled in the corner of Van's study resting her head on her shoulders. Liara's messenger had arrived about a half an hour before Allen and Aston themselves. They were waiting downstairs confused as to why Van wasn't there. Merle had been informed of their arrival and was trying to gather her courage. Finally brushing away some stray tears she opened the doors and ignored the stares from the servants.  
  
She walked into the entrance hall where Allen and Aston stood. They both rushed up to her as she entered and immediately pelted her with questions. The voices were fuzzy to her ears and with the extra stress and revelations of this week she couldn't bare to stand and listen to them babble on.  
  
"Be quiet," she hissed  
  
The two blinked and shut their mouths. Merle tried to raise her shoulders but failed miserably as the images and news of the day wrenched more tears from her.  
  
Allen stepped up and pulled the cat girl into a hug.  
  
"Merle what happened?"  
  
Merle cried into Allen's chest for a good 10 minutes before getting control of herself. The tears washed into hiccups and Merle pulled away rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Where is Van dear? It's dark he should be inside" Aston stated  
  
"Van is out looking for Hitomi," Merle managed with a squeak  
  
"Did he find Millerna?!" Allen asked frantically  
  
Merle nodded solemnly and led them to the healer's rooms. Aston was the first to enter and cried out before he could clamp his mouth shut.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Allen pushed in after him and fell back against the wall. The healer's room had been converted to a storage room for the bodies for the time being. Allen walked over to Millerna's body and fell down beside it.  
  
Aston began to shake his wide eyes glued to his daughter. Merle turned to back out the door but Aston grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"What of my other child?" his raspy voice broke Merle's heart  
  
"Van left as soon as he returned with them"  
  
"Please tell my soldiers to head out, now"  
  
Merle nodded her head and closed the door behind her. Seconds later the courtyard was in a fury of dust again as soldiers set out to aid in the search for Hitomi. Word had been sent back to Liara from Fried, Zaibach, and Asturia. The countries were more than willing to help. Cheid though in his teens was meeting up with King Dilandu from Zaibach to search their side of Gaia. Dilandu had already offered to just burn the forest down and flush the bandits out but Cheid had talked him out of it and the two had set out. Asturia's soldiers had left upon seconds of the messenger's arrival.  
  
The search was on.  
  
The tent flaps flew up open in a fury.  
  
"Lorus! You ain't gonna like this!"  
  
Lorus stood up and glared at the skinny little man standing at the entrance to his tent.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"You know the little caravan party we knocked off the other day?"  
  
"The singing girl ah yes what about it?"  
  
"You know how they were royals?"  
  
Lorus scoffed he wasn't worried about Liara they hated violence what would they do?  
  
"What is that scrawny country going to do to us?" he laughed at the thought  
  
"Millerna was engaged to King Allen of Asturia, they were returning home from their visit to their long time friend King Van of Fanelia. The allies have joined and Zaibach soldiers were spotted searching for us not 100 feet from here!! I checked and King Dilandu himself was leading them!!! Fried is on our right and Fanelia is bringing up the rear!"  
  
"Fanel! Albatou! And Schezar are searching!!?" Lorus felt the panic rub off from his fellow bandit.  
  
Three of the most powerful countries in all of Gaia were out for his head?!? King Dilandu alone was enough to send any man running but Fanelia and Asturia as well!!  
  
"Pack up! We leave now!!!"  
  
The skinny man rushed from the tent and started ordering the others to pack up.  
  
Dilandu jerked his reins to the left and his soldiers shivered at the cold smile pressing his lips.  
  
"This way men!!"  
  
The army turned south and followed the sadistic laughter of their king.  
  
Lorus mounted his horse and kicked it into a gallop. Horses could be heard off in the distance and the fear of his own death sent him running. The nearest kingdom was Zaibach and the last man he wanted to face over swords right now was Dilandu.  
  
Dilandu pulled into the abandoned camp and looked around. He was rarely ever wrong and he was sure he had heard something over this way.  
  
"Let's keep going!"  
  
Lorus watched as Dilandu and the Zaibach army galloped past the bandits about 100 feet in front of them. His lungs tightened at the sight of the king notorious for his love of bloodshed. Soon the sounds of horses hooves beating down against the earth faded and the bandits made a quick retreat.  
  
Days passed as the bandits hid in trees and slipped passed soldiers slithering this way and that. A month passed before Aston called off the search. His wife was said to have only a few weeks left. He thanked the kings for their help and begged that they go home.  
  
Dilandu posted guards on the edge of the forest and Allen continued the search for a few more days with Van. But still no sign. Cheid went home and posted guards just as Zaibach had done but the bandits remained hidden.  
  
Millerna and the soldiers were given a proper burial and Gaia returned to normal, as normal as could be expected. The people of Liara were heart broken and the land stayed sorrow stricken for a long time to come. The two could never be forgotten.  
  
One month earlier..  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes to a tent canvas and gasped in pain when she tried to sit up. The tent flaps parted and a young lady walked in. She had long black hair falling over her shoulders in curls. She had bright purple eyes and a gentle smile. Her ears were decorated with large gold hoops and a loud jingle came from the anklet she was wearing. Hitomi blinked the lady into focus and was surprised to have her body relax at the women's voice.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better"  
  
"That's good," the women stepped in and bent in front of Hitomi her shin length purple skirt falling over her knees. Hitomi stared at the beautiful beadwork sewn into the hem of the skirt and the women smiled grabbing Hitomi's attention again.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
"Well Hitomi, I'm Trisha welcome to the gypsy camp"  
  
Hitomi clenched her teeth together and pushed herself up.  
  
"Thank you so much for taking me in, but where's Millerna?"  
  
"The blond lady with you?"  
  
Hitomi nodded  
  
Trisha gave Hitomi a sympathetic look and shook her head, "I'm sorry but when we found you she was already dead"  
  
Hitomi started breathing quickly and leaned back to the ground again. Millerna really died. The tent started spinning and Hitomi shut her eyes off from the world. What would Aston think? Would he blame her for Millerna's death? He would never want to see her again! And Van! Why would he see her now? She could have helped Millerna. She could have done something. She was the one to blame! She had never been the real daughter of Liara's royals! They would blame her for stopping the carriage. She could never go back now. Hitomi felt her stomach flip upside down. All in one incident, in one night her life had changed.  
  
Hitomi let the flood of tears break free and just ignored the man who stepped into the tent with a concerned expresssion.  
  
"Trisha what's wrong with her?"  
  
Trisha pushed the man out of the tent and left Hitomi to her tears for now.  
  
"What's wrong?" Soren insisted  
  
"She just found out her friend died, she called her Millerna. Her name is Hitomi."  
  
Soren felt his heart break at the sound of Hitomi's tears. Gently pushing Trisha aside he walked back in the tent.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi slowly sat up and wiped her tears away. Soren gasped once he caught her eyes in his own. She had the most stunning pair of green eyes he had ever seen. The girl seemed to radiate a kind of joyful playfulness he had never seen, even in her sadness.  
  
"Who are you?" her weak voice floated over her bent knees.  
  
"My name is Soren, don't worry you aren't a prisoner here, we'll take you to your home as soon as you're ready"  
  
Soren wasn't prepared for more tears to fall from her eyes. He thought that would have helped, apparently not.  
  
"What's wrong Hitomi, tell me I will try to help you."  
  
Hitomi just shook her head.  
  
"I can't go home"  
  
"Why not Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head harder this time, "They'll never believe me I can't go home I have no where to go"  
  
Soren crawled over to Hitomi and pulled her into a hug. He hated to watch others suffer.  
  
"Don't be silly, you can stay right here. All are welcome in my camp. If it's your past you wish to give up come and live the future with us."  
  
Hitomi squirmed at first but found that Soren for some reason didn't scare her. In fact his arms were a great comfort.  
  
"I could stay?"  
  
"Of course, Trisha! Come in!"  
  
Trisha walked back inside and smiled at Hitomi, "Where to?"  
  
Soren shook his head, "Hitomi will be staying with us from now on."  
  
Trisha smiled even bigger, "I'll have Caleb get some stuff ready for her."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Trisha nodded and disappeared from view again. Hitomi looked up and felt her fear fly away. They hadn't asked any more questions about her home, friends or story. They had just accepted her as easily as that and given her a home. No details, ties or twists just a welcome to our home.  
  
"You'll give me a home?" Hitomi was still skeptical for a second, until Soren smiled.  
  
"I hate to see my fellow man suffer. I will gladly help when I can. What is ours is now yours as well."  
  
Trisha shoved her head back in the tent and jutted her hand out for Hitomi.  
  
"Come on Hitomi, I know it's soon but no time like the present I'll show you around. I don't think you can meet everyone in one day but we can start."  
  
Time stopped and silence swept through the tent like a blanket.  
  
Hitomi looked up at Trisha's slender fingers and peered for a minute. Was she really willing to give up her past life. They wouldn't question and Aston would assume her dead. She could live her life out and not have to worry about the others blaming her for something she couldn't help. Hitomi felt her fingers twitch and slowly placed her hand in Trisha's.  
  
Hitomi smiled and grunted when the wound pulled as she stood up.  
  
"Don't strain yourself or the wound will reopen," Soren warned from behind  
  
Hitomi smiled back at him and turned forward as the tent disappeared and she walked into the camp. She gasped at the sight.  
  
Soren came up to her right side and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hitomi, welcome to my gypsy's court."  
  
Hitomi could only stare in awe at the camp before her. Tents were scattered everywhere accompanied by wagons full of trinkets and food. People bustled around tending to fires or talking. The camp was a wonder and she had never seen so many people in one area.  
  
Trisha pulled her out of her dream state and pointed to a tall blonde haired blue eyed man in front of her. Hitomi couldn't' help stare at first, his muscles were flexed in plain sight, she hadn't ever seen a figure like that besides Van's. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief as she danced up to his eyes. The man laughed and bent down to kiss her hand.  
  
Soren pushed him away, "Leave her alone Caleb she doesn't need that now"  
  
Caleb just smiled and Hitomi felt her knees buckle unconsciously. This man was definitely a hit with the lady's, his smirk alone was enough to send anyone swooning.  
  
"My lady," Caleb offered her some clothes and smiled up at her  
  
"Caleb this is Hitomi, Hitomi, this is Caleb" Soren said the introductions and shoved Caleb away.  
  
"Where is Darice??" Trisha called after Caleb's retreating figure  
  
"Went to Asturia for a day said she'd be back tomorrow and not to leave without her" Caleb called over his shoulder  
  
"The women is shopping again," Soren growled  
  
Trisha laughed and led Hitomi acrossed the camp, "What did you expect??!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Trisha led Hitomi through the twists and turns of tents, fires and people. She led her up to a wagon and opened it up for her.  
  
"You can sleep in here until we get a tent for you. Soren's tent is on the other side and mine is right here next to the wagon. Caleb's tent is up by the fire so if you need anything just come and find one of us. Go ahead and change, tomorrow we'll get you a bath and for tonight I recommend you rest."  
  
Hitomi thanked her and stepped into the wagon.  
  
"Rest well Hitomi and welcome to your new life"  
  
Hitomi turned before the doors were closed.  
  
"Trisha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This seems all to good to be true, you guys aren't going to pry for details about me or anything are you?"  
  
Trisha giggled and leaned against the door, "Hitomi what makes you think you're the only one in camp with a past that they want to disappear"  
  
Hitomi cocked her head and stared at Trisha for a minute. Trisha nodded and winked at her.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you some day when we're old and gray with nothing better to do than sit around and talk all day."  
  
Hitomi hugged her clothes and watched as the doors closed.  
  
She had a new life to look forward too. Hitomi changed and prayed for the safety of the friends and family she was leaving behind. A part of her wanted to go back but the stronger half told her it was too complicated. She would never fit in again. Here she had a place and new friends. If she just stayed away from those from her past great pain could be avoided and they would eventually move on and forget her. It would be better if they thought her dead.  
  
It was just better for her to vanish.  
  
One month later.  
  
Van slumped down into his chair letting his head hit the hard wood desk. Merle had locked herself in her room for a couple of days and Allen wasn't smiling anymore. Word had just arrived of Queen Aston's death and Van felt the world spinning. He was on a ride and he couldn't get off. Everything was happening so fast and he couldn't stop any of it. Tomorrow they headed to Liara to bury Queen Aston and Hitomi next to Millerna. Millerna had been given a proper burial and all of Liara had grieved. They didn't have a body to bury but Hitomi was to be given a burial service along with Queen Aston.  
  
A knock on the door made Van groan. He couldn't handle anymore bad news for at least another 10 years. This past month had been too much. The person didn't wait for him to answer and she walked in.  
  
Merle's tail was hovering lightly on the ground and her determined blue eyes twinkled in the firelight.  
  
"She's not dead Van, and I'll find her again someday."  
  
Van didn't have anything to say to that. He couldn't even contemplate his heart's sudden attachment to the girls. Sure he had known them all those years ago but as soon as he had walked into his dining hall that morning the old bond that had once existed had sparked to life again. Oh how he wished it hadn't.  
  
Van just stared at his sister his crimson eyes pleading for her to stop thinking like that. It was just hurting her. She needed to let go. Merle stared back and being the stubborn cat she was, managed a smile.  
  
"I will, she's alive, I couldn't help one friend but I will find Hitomi and I will bring her back don't worry Van-Sama leave it all to me."  
  
With that Merle walked out of the study and closed the door. Van wished he had the emotional courage that Merle did, but he didn't. So taking one last look out his window he closed his eyes. He would just forget about both of them, their names would never be spoken after Hitomi and Queen Aston's funeral. If he just pushed their memories away and locked them up maybe they would just disappear and he could handle it.  
  
He would just make them disappear.  
  
A/N Another sad chapter I know but it gets better I'm serious! Oh and I know Hitomi we're like YOU STUPID GO BACK!!! But hey she's in shock and panicked I mean to watch your friend die in front of you? Talk about shock. Besides she wasn't really a royal so she isn't going back because she's panicked and shocked. Please R&R thanks!!! 


	4. Frozen

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
A/N Okay I know I'm really sorry that the past two chapters have been like really sad and dark but they are getting better! Yea I know the marauder dude has really bad aim if he couldn't kill Hitomi up close but let's just say hey he was careless and his hand slipped to the side! ^^ Oh and Sereneblaze you're right Hitomi could have spied around but if she did I wouldn't have the plot I do now. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you all liked it! Have a great day!!! Sailor Hope  
  
  
  
Birds chirped sounding off nature's morning wake up call. The beauty of golden rays bursting through bustles of branches was something of indescribable beauty and Hitomi was grateful for it.  
  
Traumatic incidents can bring souls on the verge of insanity or it can help a person grow. A person can rise above the pain and create a new life in their newfound knowledge. Hitomi had moved on and found for herself a new life in the gypsy camp.  
  
Pushing on her knees Hitomi smiled at the morning glory and stretched in the bright sunlight. Behind her sounds of breakfast and morning grumbles greeted her ears. It was a familiar and comforting sound. Life in the gypsy camp was amazing and with her new friends she couldn't imagine anything better.  
  
Well that was a lie.  
  
Often days haunting dreams of hours spent with Van would taunt and tease her heart. Memories of running around the palace garden with Merle would pop up and pictures of her old life with Millerna would turn her smile upside down.  
  
"Hito-chan!! Where are you!!! We're going into town today!! Darice insists another shopping trip is needed!"  
  
Hitomi laughed at Soren's irritated call and spun around with her bright smile.  
  
"Is Trisha dancing in the market today?" she called back pulling her waist length sandy hair into a braid  
  
Soren crossed his arms in a fatherly manner and gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Yes and she wants you to come with her"  
  
Hitomi laughed and ran up to Soren. Winking at him she kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.  
  
"Good Morning to you too Soren"  
  
"Between the three of you it's a wonder I'm still sane," he mumbled as Hitomi pushed through the trees and into camp.  
  
Hitomi let the branches fly back and stood to admire the gypsy camp. Heads popped out from canvas tents some from wagon doors as the morning set in. Pots and pans clanked together as some attempted to get breakfast going while others headed off to the river for water. Beads rattled and earrings jingled as the people moved about camp.  
  
Hitomi felt Soren's heavy hand come to rest on her shoulder and turned up to smile at him. He smiled back and pushed her forward.  
  
" Hurry or Trisha will end up turning the camp upside down looking for you"  
  
Hitomi laughed at the truth of it and weaved her way in and out of tents looking for the circle holding Trisha's tent.  
  
As of today it was two years into her new life. She had learned to overcome the fear of traveling into towns, especially Fanelia. However she would not under any circumstances travel into Liara it would end terribly that she was sure of. Besides that life was great. She knew everyone in camp and they all loved Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi was lost in her thoughts and didn't see the man she was about to run into. Luckily the man saw her coming and picked her up just as the ground was about half way to her face.  
  
"Hitomi you really have to watch where you step," he sighed standing her upright  
  
Hitomi shook her head and looked up at her rescuer. He had dark brown eyes and even darker brown hair.  
  
"Sorry Mark," she said still a little dizzy  
  
"Just hurry up Trisha is looking for you again"  
  
Hitomi nodded to her friend and hurried on watching her steps this time.  
  
"Caleb!!! It was you I know it!!!"  
  
Hitomi slapped her hands to her ears to avoid the screaming. Ah, now this was her morning routine.  
  
Hitomi walked up to her group's tents and saw Darice holding her new beaded purse that just happened to be purple and soaking wet. She looked ready to burst.  
  
"Good Morning Darice how are you?"  
  
"Oh don't even start with me Hitomi!"  
  
Hitomi through her hands up and laughed as Caleb strode into the circle wearing the biggest smirk she had ever seen.  
  
"Here we go," Trisha sighed rolling her eyes as she walked up next to Hitomi.  
  
Darice spun to face Caleb and growled, "This was brand new"  
  
"I know, got it in Asturia didn't you? No it was Freid, yes, Freid that's it"  
  
"CALEB YOU JERK!!!"  
  
"SERVES YOU RIGHT ITCHING POWDER ISN'T ALL THAT PLEASANT!!"  
  
"WELL IF YOU HADN'T RUINED MY DRESS THEN THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!!!"  
  
"WELL IF YOU HADN'T MESSED WITH MY BEAR TRAP-"  
  
Hitomi and Trisha quickly ran the other way. Those two could go on for hours just arguing about anything. They loved to pull pranks on the each other and Caleb usually did his in the cover of the night leaving Darice furious in the morning.  
  
Soren was heading towards their tents but heard the shouts and immediately turned on his heel and headed for the river.  
  
Trisha laughed and threw Hitomi an apple and some bread.  
  
"Hurry up Hito-chan we head into Fanelia today some shopping and dancing, I thought we might even stay in town for a day or two"  
  
"Fanelia does have the best Inn's but this wouldn't have anything to do with this being market week and all would it? You know the one where merchants from all over Gaia come to Fanelia-"  
  
"Hitomi just eat and meet me at the front in a half an hour!" Trisha ordered and marched off  
  
Hitomi smiled and bit down on her apple. She was smiling to herself and looked up just in time to see Caleb walk out of their tent circle. He was looking remarkably pleased with himself and straightened his shirt as he walked up to Hitomi.  
  
"You?" Hitomi asked after swallowing.  
  
Caleb nodded, "I'm just too good she can't win anymore"  
  
Hitomi heard the flying apple and side stepped just in time to miss the broken pieces. Caleb stumbled forward and fell to the ground in shock. Feeling the side of his head he whirled around and watched as Darice dusted off her hands and marched away off towards the river.  
  
Growling Caleb brushed the apple pieces off the side of his head and staggered to his feet.  
  
"OW!!" he moaned feeling his head, "That hurt!"  
  
Hitomi looked at the apple pieces scattered on the forest floor and then back up at Caleb's head.  
  
"You just don't mess with a woman and her stuff"  
  
Caleb squinted his eyes and rubbed his head walking off back to their tents.  
  
"Ha ha ha," he mimicked as he crawled into his tent  
  
"She won!"  
  
Caleb stuck his head out of his tent and glared at Hitomi.  
  
"Going to town today you coming?"  
  
"What city?" he called from inside the tent  
  
"Fanelia"  
  
Caleb was out of his tent faster than Hitomi could blink.  
  
"Sure," he casually answered walking past a stunned Hitomi as soon as he had composed himself  
  
Hitomi cocked her head and watched Caleb walk away, "What got into him?" she mumbled to herself throwing her apple core to the ground.  
  
The rest of the morning passed surprisingly peacefully except for Caleb's incessant urges to hurry into town. Everyone knew something was up. Tom and Celia were convinced he was in love, Soren laughed, Mark teased him and Trisha couldn't stop asking who it was. Darice couldn't care less.  
  
Everyone was finally ready to leave but all had agreed to keep Caleb there unless he told them who the girl was.  
  
"Alright if I bring her to dinner tonight will you let me go!!!"  
  
There was a moment of silence before all finally decided that was reasonable enough and let Caleb head into town. His horse kicked up a furry of dust as he rushed off causing Trisha to burst out laughing.  
  
"He's got it bad!"  
  
"I want to know who can put up with him," Hitomi giggled  
  
"Well we'll find out tonight now let's go"  
  
The small group that wanted to head into town that day finally set off for Fanelia. The walk was short and Fanelia soon came into view.  
  
As soon as the market was in view Darice was gone. Soren set up a booth with Tom and Celia and sent the rest on their way. As soon as the three found a good place Mark pulled out his flute and started up his playful tune. Hitomi had found that dancing with Trisha was a great way to relax. The little children who smiled at the music and laughed when their scarf's changed colors as they spun to the notes was a sight far more entrancing than the rising sun. And it always made Hitomi smile.  
  
The soft melody of Mark's flute flooded the market as Hitomi leaned against the stonewall watching Trisha dance. This wasn't her song to dance to this time; this was where she got to sing. It had taken a few days but finally Mark had learned Hitomi's song and Hitomi now found the song comforting like a large warm blanket. So singing it always brought her joy.  
  
  
  
Van smiled as Merle bounced from booth to booth. She loved shopping and Market week was her favorite. She had finally convinced him to come and Van was actually amazed at how many merchants there were in the streets of Fanelia today. He didn't want to shop so he was simply strolling along the streets browsing for a gift for Merle.  
  
Merle still held her childish fantasy of finding Hitomi and would bring it up once and a while. Van would simply walk away; he didn't want to have any part in his sister's fanciful search. It would just reopen old wounds he had long sealed up.  
  
Fanelia was doing as good as a country possibly could and Van was happy. As happy as he could be he guessed. Fanelia was rich and powerful, he had great friends, an ambitious sister and the best allies Gaia could offer.  
  
So he was kind of engaged to the Princess of Williams.. it wouldn't be that bad.  
  
His advisors had been on him to get married for years and after Millerna turned him down his advisors had taken it upon themselves to find him a princess. Unfortunately they found one about 2 months ago. Flora was a wonderful women and he was very fond of her. However that little sliver of his heart fought with all the power it possessed and pushed all women away. It was stubbornly waiting for Hitomi to just stroll up to the castle gates smiling just like she used to.  
  
Conveniently however Flora wasn't interested in Van. She had been madly in love with some man named Mark Travis. Three years ago they had run off to get married but her father had tracked them down and thrown Mark in jail. When he was released 2 weeks later a rumor had spread about Flora being married to some rich lord and Mark had just disappeared.  
  
Flora had locked herself in her room for about a week the crying never stopping. Now three years later her face was stone cold around her family and her marriage to Van was only going to increase her hate. She had been grateful to Van for understanding but since both were stuck with their loves gone for life they had agreed to produce an heir and live out their lives. They would raise a wonderful family and create a prosperous kingdom. They both knew that love for the other was impossible and had regretfully signed the contracts settling their marriage date.  
  
Flora and Merle got along great and whenever Van wasn't around Merle would tell stories of their long gone friends. She even took Flora out to the statues next to Folken's grave one day. Van had caught them and was in more of a temporary shock that Flora was seeing so much of his past than he wanted to let on.  
  
Flora could only smile and rub Van's back in some attempt to comfort him.  
  
All she would say was, "I know Van, I know"  
  
Van was actually grateful that he had ended up with his understanding fiancée. But as he wandered the market he tried to forget all about the castle life and enjoy the bazaar surrounding him.  
  
He was buying a necklace for Merle and a bracelet for Flora when the song whispered in his ear. His head turned and for some reason he was suddenly drawn to the words.  
  
"Life is a journey with love in hand.."  
  
The song hit his heart in a way he just couldn't explain. The melody teased his ears and Van spun in circles searching for the source.  
  
"Secrets kept and hearts broken.."  
  
People crowded the streets as Van struggled through clumps of shoppers in his frantic search for the singer.  
  
"Out in the rain whispers lived..."  
  
Van watched as the crowd came into view. More people than thought humanly possible were shoulder to shoulder silently listening to the beautiful song. Van pushed his way through the first layer but it was just too packed he could only stand and listen as the flute led the singer on.  
  
"Hope was always the true friend, You have captured my love completely"  
  
The words blurred and all he could hear was the soft sound of the woman's voice rising just above the flute. He closed his eyes and felt the market disappear. He was in the fields he played in as a child. Folken spun him in the air and tickled him in the grass. Hitomi, Millerna and Merle ran up and tackled Folken dragging a deep laugh from the elder as all three tickled the older boy.  
  
Hitomi turned to face Van and waved him over, "Come on! Hurry while we got him!"  
  
Van jumped up and Merle scooted over letting Van climb on Folken and join in on the tickling.  
  
Van watched as they all disappeared letting the tiny specks of dry grass swirl around their faces. The market reappeared and Van listened to the last few lines as the woman finished up.  
  
"My love fight the fog, Follow the tears and blood, Listen for the song in the night and together we'll fly free"  
  
The applause was deafening mixed in with cheering and whistling. Van found himself clapping and stood still as the crowd dispersed. Flashes of the groups faces appeared as heads moved this way and that. Van smiled when he saw the a tall black haired lady stretch and shake her hips. Her smile was uplifting on its own and he watched as the beads and bracelets clanked together while she waited for her friends.  
  
The male was packing his flute smiling at his comrades. Van loved the gypsies, they always had an air about them that was just so inviting. They would dance and sing like they hadn't a care in the world.  
  
Then his eyes fell on the singer. The sliver in his heart went hysterical but his mind couldn't register why. She had her long sandy hair in a braid and she was smiling as she twirled in her light skirt. She was linking arms with her friends the black haired woman screaming shopping and Van just stared.  
  
There was something about her that he knew. Her figure the way she smiled but a mental block pushed against his thoughts, he felt like he was beating against a brick wall.  
  
The three walked past him smiling, completely oblivious to his stares.  
  
Van spun to catch a glimpse of her retreating figure and felt the strangest feeling of familiarity. Shaking his head he scolded himself. He hadn't been into the market for 2 years. He couldn't know anyone around here. So turning away from the crowd he marched back up to the booth he had left Merle at.  
  
She was still rummaging through the jewelry when she saw him.  
  
"There you are Van-Sama!!!"  
  
Van half smiled and walked up behind his sister.  
  
"Van-Sama what are you doing?"  
  
"Just hold still Merle"  
  
Van slipped the necklace out of his pocket and snapped it around her neck. Merle squealed and fingered the diamond heart necklace.  
  
"I love it!!" she screamed, "Thank you Van-Sama!!!"  
  
Van steadied himself and sure enough she jumped on him nearly knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"I'm glad," he smiled hugging his sister, "I'm headed back have fun"  
  
Merle nodded her huge bright grin growing every minute. Van kissed her forehead and headed off through the masses to his castle.  
  
  
  
Soren had taken a break and wandered the market for a while. Before he knew it he was wandering the forest just outside of Fanelia's palace gardens. The view was gorgeous and he found it very relaxing. The huge crowds always got to him. He could only stand all that noise for so long.  
  
He followed trunks as they rose up into the sky and smiled at nature's wonders. Gazing up the branches he didn't see the statue's in front of him, that is until he hit them head on of course.  
  
He hit the ground with a huge 'thump!' and felt the bump already growing on his forehead. Rubbing his head in pain for minute he didn't see what he had run into. So finally standing up he examined what had caused the already darkening bruise on his head.  
  
And he stumbled backwards gasping out of surprise.  
  
There were statues a little taller than 7 feet each with pictures and plaques at the base. They were breathtaking, very well done. The farthest to the left was a very tall young man with spiky hair and a mechanical arm. He was smiling with his hands behind his back. He was wearing slacks and a long sleeved shirt with Fanelia's royal symbol plastered on the side.  
  
Soren walked over to the statue and bent down to read the plaque at the bottom. It read:  
  
"Folken Fanel, loving brother, blessed son and dear friend. We will miss you and rest assured you will never be forgotten."  
  
Then right below the plaque was a picture. Folken stood in the middle of a great orange field with a little boy on his shoulder. The boy had unruly raven hair blown back by the wind and he was wearing the biggest smile Soren had ever seen while he hugged Folken's head. Then on the other shoulder was a small cat girl smiling just as bright as the boy leaning against Folken's head. Clinging to Folken's left leg was a small little girl with curly golden hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had bright blue eyes that just screamed mischievous. Attached on Folken's right leg was another small girl with short sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes.  
  
There was something about that little girl that Soren recognized but he couldn't put his finger on it, until he read what was at the bottom of the picture:  
  
"We love you" Followed by four little signatures: Van Merle Millerna Hitomi  
  
Soren shook his head and read the signatures again but it was still there. Hitomi.  
  
Moving on to the next statue Soren immediately recognized Fanelia's old King and Queen. They were smiling and hugging. The plaque was carefully carved of tiny feathers and Fanelia's national symbol.  
  
It read: "To our loving parents"  
  
There was no picture simply two names carved in the bottom.  
  
Van and Merle.  
  
He moved to the next one and froze. Two young ladies stood smiling as they leaned against each other. One had long slightly curly hair and the other a short ear line cut just like the two little girls in the first picture on Folken's statue. That wasn't what made him freeze.  
  
He recognized one of the girls. It was Hitomi.  
  
Bending down to the picture he blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing right. The boy who he recognized as Van Fanel king of Fanelia was very grown up now and very handsome. The cat girl he knew to be his sister Merle was taller but her being still radiated "playful"  
  
Millerna he knew to have been the Princess of Liara said to have died a few years back with her best friend on one of the marauders hits. And then there was Hitomi. The same Hitomi he had seen two years ago when he had found her dying on the road.  
  
Her short brown hair and deep emerald eyes.  
  
Van was sitting in the same field that Folken's picture was in. He was smiling like he didn't realize the rest of the world existed, all that mattered to him were the three girls surrounding him. His dark rubies shined and Soren could tell he was clinging to all the girls like a life support. Merle was curled up on his right side leaning against his shoulder holding onto one of Hitomi's hands. Hitomi was lying in the front leaning against Van's chest just below his chin. Millerna was on the other side leaning against Van's shoulder just like Merle she too grabbing Hitomi's other hand.  
  
All were smiling like they were lost in a dream of never ending happiness and all at once Soren understood.  
  
The plaque wasn't like the others this time it was more of a letter.  
  
"To our loving Hitomi and Millerna, We can't tell you how sorry we are that you died alone. Your memories will never die and you will live in our hearts forever. Our tears will never stop for you have touched a part of our souls that can never be reached again. Wherever you are now never forget us. We will never let your stories die. We love you with all our hearts and wish you happiness in death."  
  
Van and Merle had signed the bottom and put a bow on the corner. Soren saw a picture of Hitomi flash through his mind. Why would she leave these friends who loved her so much. At the same time he was wondering, he felt as if he had just intruded on someone's heart.  
  
Hitomi didn't want them to know and she had her reasons. But as he backed up staring at the statue he couldn't help but feel a little of the pain Van and Merle must be feeling. To lose all those loved ones this early in life must be hard.  
  
Turning he headed back to the market. Well now he knew where Hitomi was from, the question was why did she leave.  
  
Trisha spent the rest of the day shopping, dragging Mark along with her to carry the bags. Hitomi had aimlessly walked around the market for hours just browsing before finally heading back to camp just as Trisha, Mark and Darice were arriving.  
  
Mark looked exhausted and Trisha was smiling as she made dinner telling Darice about all her bargains. Darice was happy as ever and handing out gifts she had bought for everyone.  
  
Mark got a new dagger with a sapphire encrusted hilt, which he absolutely loved. Trisha got a new skirt the strange designs sewn with pure gold thread. Darice had actually gotten Caleb a gift, well kind of. She got him a diamond bracelet for his mystery girl she figured he needed all the help he could get. But strangely enough Caleb hadn't shown up yet. Trisha was serving dinner as Hitomi continued to stare up at the starry sky.  
  
Trisha had canceled the hotels in town earlier and promised they would go tomorrow night. Hitomi had to spend an hour convincing Trisha it was okay before Trisha would drop it.  
  
Soren walked into camp with his hands in his pockets a half smile on his face. He turned to immediately face Hitomi and Hitomi looked back in confusion. He looked sympathetic and pained. She couldn't understand and pushed up from her log heading for their fire. Darice jumped up and linked her arm with Hitomi's.  
  
"Okay Hito-Chan I know you like reading I've seen you in those book stores smiling like a kid in a candy store."  
  
Hitomi smiled, "My mother used to read to me when I was young I've loved it ever since"  
  
"Well I hope you like this I wasn't sure what kind of book you would like so I got fantasy. I always thought of fantasy as an escape from the real world and I think everyone could use that once an a while."  
  
Hitomi hugged Darice, "Thanks"  
  
"I haven't even shown you yet!"  
  
"But you thought about me that's enough"  
  
Darice scrunched her nose and dug down in one of her shopping bags. Hitomi watched in amazement as she pulled out a very large book. The binding alone was a work of art. The intricate designs mesmerized Hitomi and reminded her of the palace walls in Liara. She was speechless. Roses and dragons were carved into the gold that seemed to be the book itself.  
  
"Darice it's.gorgeous"  
  
"I thought it looked pretty neat so I thought maybe you might like it. The lady said it was the legend of the umm.. Draconians that's it. It's the complete story of the Draconians."  
  
"Weren't those the winged people?" Mark asked looking up from his food  
  
"Yea, they were hunted by humans because they became to violent. They were swallowed into the mere thought of their power and ended up becoming extinct or very rare," Soren said settling down on a log next to Mark  
  
Hitomi turned the book over in her hands, "The designs are beautiful"  
  
Feather designs were carved everywhere as if someone had just dumped an entire bag full of them. Hitomi pulled on the edge and was shocked to find it stuck.  
  
Darice smacked her head, "Oh sorry I forgot it comes with a key"  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow"  
  
Darice fidgeted in her pocket and finally pulled out the key, or necklace. Hitomi watched as the tiny tear drop stone swayed back and forth. The gold chain sparkled in the moonlight and Darice opened Hitomi's palm and let it wind down against her skin.  
  
"It's a necklace as well"  
  
Hitomi's eyes softened at her friend, "Darice this was too much"  
  
Darice shook her head, "Nah we all need to get spoiled now and then"  
  
"You spoil yourself all the time," Mark smiled  
  
Darice turned around and stuck her tongue at him, "Watch it"  
  
"Open it Hitomi," Soren's deep voice startled Hitomi's thoughts  
  
Shaking her head Hitomi took the pink stone and settled it into the little hole on the front of the book. With a tiny twist the book popped up. Hitomi snapped the necklace around her neck and pulled the heavy cover open.  
  
Everyone watched as Hitomi pulled the cover back to reveal the title page. Feathers lined the edges finally circling the title written in fancy bold letters.  
  
"The Legend of Angels"  
  
Hitomi read the title out loud and sat down on the log next to Soren. Hitomi stared at the page for a minute, afraid if she touched it, it would crumble and disappear. Soren squeezed her arm and urged her on.  
  
Hitomi's slender fingers carefully flipped the page over and narrowed her eyes at the one sentence standing boldly in the middle of the page.  
  
"Life is a journey with love in hand."  
  
Mark looked up and squinted at her, "You're singing now Hitomi? Come on read the book"  
  
Hitomi looked up at him with confusion in her eyes, " I just did"  
  
"What?" Trisha asked handing a bowl of stew to Soren  
  
"It says, 'Life is a journey with love in hand'," she repeated  
  
"Isn't that the beginning to the song your mom taught you?" Darice asked  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Well turn the page," Mark urged on  
  
In great flourishes of marks Hitomi read the beginning of chapter one.  
  
"Our story begins many years ago when Gaia was empty of sin and pain. My people, the feathered angels, were nature's best friend. We had love and peace, we had each other. We had everything that a people could possibly need.  
  
But all in one day we discovered a new ability we were capable of. Power. Unfortunately power brought greed and a hunger for blood and my people became violent.  
  
Hitomi read on about the Draconians downfall and how their own lust for power had brought about their demise. Soon Hitomi's voice vanished as she read the words to herself unaware of the others around her.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi could hear Soren's voice and raised her head to answer him.  
  
Then she realized she couldn't raise her head. In fact she couldn't move at all. The words on the old and worn pages swirled into black dots and disappeared. Hitomi tried to move but her body wasn't responding. The campfire withered down to a single flame and Hitomi watched as it blew out.  
  
Everything around her disappeared and Hitomi gasped as her body finally cooperated and she looked around. It was blacker than night and she couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Soren!!!"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Trisha!! Darice!!!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Mark!" she called out in desperation  
  
It was strangely cold and Hitomi began to shiver. Her head was still spinning and throbbing so Hitomi sat down, only to cry out in pain.  
  
The ground was frozen.  
  
She closed her eyes and rubbed her arms. Opening her eyes she gasped again. There was a ground now and it was pure white, for miles around. She didn't know what to do so she walked. Her shoes didn't provide any protection in the freezing snow and Hitomi felt her feet and legs go numb.  
  
Not before long Hitomi looked up and tilted her head to squint at the building in front of her. It rose at least a mile high into the gray sky. It looked old and unstable. Stones were falling off the wall here and there, others just cracked and threatening to.  
  
The base was a tall rectangle which melded into a cone shape. Teardrop stones outlined the edges of the building giving the building a very uninviting look. Honestly it was the ugliest building she had ever seen but she figured it might be a little warmer inside.  
  
The large stone steps were frozen over and slick so Hitomi had to grip to the railing on the side to get up. The stairs however seemed to go on forever and she was getting colder. As the large double doors got closer Hitomi picked up speed.  
  
Finally reaching the oak doors she shoved them open with her shoulder and fell inside pushing the doors closed with her feet. She took a few minutes to catch her breath as she lay on the luckily slightly warmer ground.  
  
She let her fingers run over the floor and found it was marble. Standing up she looked around in awe. The outside may have been shabby but the inside sure wasn't.  
  
Gems of all colors, sizes and types glittered from their snug holes in the wall. Tiny openings in the granite let light shine through bouncing off the stones creating a never ending rainbow throughout the entire building. Hitomi spun around gazing at the gems in amazement. Blues, reds, greens, oranges, yellows, every color she could think off bounced off her arms and legs as she turned.  
  
However it was just one room.  
  
"I don't get it," she whispered, "only one room in this entire building?"  
  
Hitomi stopped and examined the walls. Shrugging she walked up to the gem covered walls to touch the cold jewels and shrieked in surprise as she blinked only to find herself in another room.  
  
She was facing a door made entirely out of obsidian. She focused on the black rock and saw her reflection in the smooth rock. She had her short hair again revealing a long scar on her neck. She went to touch the scar when she realized there was someone else in the room.  
  
Turning around she saw the glass paned windows making up the walls. The room was in a cone shape and a little hole at the tip of the ceiling shot a beam of light straight down to the floor.  
  
Rather to whatever this person was standing in front of. Hitomi flinched at his appearance. His arms and back were both bloody and scratched. What was left of his shirt was next to him on the floor in a pile. She walked up to his side to look at his face but just as his eyes came in view everything went black.  
  
Hitomi felt dizzy and groaned as she fell to the floor. The shrine melted away to a dying camp fire. Soren and Trisha were sitting next to Hitomi, Trisha changing the cool rag every once and a while. Mark and Darice were cleaning up camp and checking on Hitomi every few seconds.  
  
Hitomi was stirring just as Caleb cheerily walked into camp.  
  
"I'm back!" he called walking into their tent circle  
  
No one answered and Caleb frowned to see all of them huddled over by Hitomi's tent.  
  
"Guys I have someone I want you to meet..hey guys?" Caleb turned to his love and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Turning to the visible heads he counted off.  
  
"Okay Trisha, Mark, Soren, Darice and..hey where's Hitomi?" he asked getting closer to the group.  
  
Hitomi blinked her eyes open and sighed in relief when she saw her friends peering down at her.  
  
"HITOMI!!" Trisha cried out pulling her into a hug, "What happened to you??"  
  
Hitomi just smiled and hugged Trisha back.  
  
Mark and Darice both jumped Hitomi at the same time babbling on about "don't ever do that again" and more "what happened?!?"  
  
Soren pulled his friend from the two and gave her a hug himself. When he was satisfied that she wasn't going anywhere again he pulled back and frowned.  
  
"What happened to you Hito-chan?"  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
Hitomi was cut off by Caleb's voice.  
  
"Hey what's going on what did Hitomi do?"  
  
Hitomi turned around smiling and froze. Caleb narrowed his eyes at the emerald eyed girl and waved his hand in front of her. Everyone watched as Hitomi locked eyes with Caleb's mystery woman. Caleb turned to his love and tilted his head.  
  
"HITOMI!!" Caleb's love screeched her diamond necklace bouncing off her chest as she pitched forward.  
  
Caleb caught her just before she hit the ground pulling her against his chest his eyes wide with fear.  
  
Hitomi groaned and fell back against Soren closing her eyes. Soren looked over at Caleb's love and immediately recognized her, gazing down at Hitomi he gathered that she recognized her as well. Everyone else looked at each other confused beyond belief. Hitomi covered her face with her hands and groaned again.  
  
"Hey Merle," Hitomi sighed  
  
A/N Alrighty thanks for waiting so long for this chapter I hope you all like it. I'm off to write more see ya all later!! Please R&R 


	5. The Belief of a Cat Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!!!  
  
A/N I'm glad you all liked chapter four!!! And Emerald Mist I can't answer you, oh well you all probably all know who Mark is so when you find out in the story just act surprised okay? ^^ Thanks!!! And Magicman don't hit your head!!! Oh boy I'm sorry the cliffhanger wasn't supposed to make you hurt yourself!!! I'm really glad you all like it!!!! Well on with the story!!! Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock!!!  
  
Soren pulled Hitomi into a hug before he pushed her up and winked at her. Hitomi furrowed her brows at him in confusion but turned around to look at the squirming cat in Caleb's arms.  
  
"Merle are you okay?" Caleb asked trying to help her stand up  
  
"Hitomi!!!" Merle screamed ignoring Caleb and launching at the seeress.  
  
Hitomi smiled and opened up her arms biting her lip knowing the two would crash to the ground any moment now. With a loud thud everyone watched as the girls went sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Hitomi! You're Alive!!!" Merle squealed her tail batting back and forth excitedly  
  
Hitomi felt the tears rush to her eyes and blinked rapidly to hold them back.  
  
"Oh Hitomi no one believed me!! But I knew you weren't dead!!"  
  
Hitomi just clutched the cat girl to her chest and smiled leaning into her shoulder. Caleb's eyes grew the size of saucers as he watched the scene. Mark and Trisha had strained to pay attention at the mention of death. Darice was rooted to the ground as she watched the exchange before the words finally sunk in and hit her like led.  
  
"Dead?"  
  
The two friends ignored the rest of the world as Merle pushed back and looked at Hitomi again.  
  
"Oh Hitomi!! This is wonderful!!! Van will-."  
  
Hitomi watched as Merle's smile immediately melted into a frown. Her eyes scrunched and she backed away.  
  
"Hitomi.why?" she whispered shaking her head as if she had just been told the world was crumbling under foot, "You were alive all this time?" her whisper was growing softer, "And you didn't see us? Why Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi backed up and bowed her head. Everyone was silent as they waited for Hitomi to answer. Soren's lip twitched in sorrow as he watched Hitomi shrink back. Trisha and Darice were exchanging confused looks as Mark settled down next to the fire watching Hitomi solemnly. Caleb was wide eyed and cross-legged on the ground still beyond completely confused at everything going on.  
  
"I thought.."  
  
"You thought what Hitomi!!" Merle snapped the hurt now evident in her voice and body, "What?! What were you thinking!!! WHAT?!?!" She bellowed her eyes shut and hands balled in a fist.  
  
"That it was my fault." Hitomi let out in a tiny whimper  
  
"Your fault?!!!" Merle screamed again  
  
"That you would all blame me," she went on, "I couldn't save Millerna, she died.. and I lived!!" Hitomi's head snapped up and everyone gasped at the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Tell me Merle Fanel!! Why did I live only to have the sister of my heart to die at my side!!! I was in shock!!" she screamed shaking her head and staring at her hands, "I couldn't do anything I was scared.I didn't know what to do and I thought you would all blame me.I didn't know what to do.I was scared," she finished in a deathly silent whisper  
  
"Blame you?" Merle's question was barely audible as she cocked her head to stare at her friend, "Allen dedicates his life to his work now a days, Aston locks himself away from the rest of world, I've been worried out of my mind looking for you and Van.."  
  
Merle trailed off stepping forward closer to Hitomi, "And Van.. Searched for you for a month before we had to drag him in and make him stop. It destroyed Van." she whispered an unmistakable pain flashing in the cat girls bright blue orbs.  
  
"Hito-chan.It wasn't your fault it ju-"  
  
Hitomi clenched her fists and cried out in anger, "Yes it was!!! I lived Merle!!! I did!!! And I got shot just like Millerna!!! I could have done something!!"  
  
Merle pulled her outstretched hand back towards her chest, "Hitomi if anyone is blaming you it's yourself"  
  
Hitomi slowly raised her head to lock her emeralds with the ocean blue gems.  
  
"You don't understand," she began  
  
"You're right, I don't understand Hitomi!" Merle called out, " We grew up together Hitomi! And never have I had reason to be really angry with you! But Hitomi we thought you were dead!! We have a grave for you! Your funeral was heart wrenching! How do you think that felt! To think you were dead! Slaughtered or raped by those marauders!!"  
  
Hitomi's lips tightened as she shook.  
  
"It felt like someone ripped my heart right out of my chest! Too lose two sisters all in one day! And watch it destroy my brother! You want to know who he blames?!"  
  
Hitomi was silent as she was sure she was going to hear it now, Van was mad because Millerna had died and blamed her.  
  
The entire gypsy camp was dead silent as everyone listened to the raging cat. Caleb was past the confused state and was now standing to comfort his love but Merle pushed his hand away. Soren fought the urge to pull Hitomi away and hug her but knew it would do no good.  
  
Trisha and Darice just stood opened mouth at the whole situation. Mark sat with his head in his hands listening to his friend's pain.  
  
"He blames himself! That's who he blames!!"  
  
Hitomi jerked back in confusion, "What?"  
  
"That's right! He blames himself! He feels guilty every day! He feels he should have been there! That he should have been there to die with you two! He plasters on a smile and can't even bare to hear yours or Millerna's names without falling back in his guilt. He just smiles and puts up with Flora, his stupid duties and all those ridiculous meetings.." Merle was on a roll now as she let her pent up anger out  
  
Hitomi froze, he blamed himself? She felt so stupid, worried and sick all at once. She clutched a near by tree as her stomach threatened to empty itself. He blamed himself? And Merle, what had she done? Merle had been so hurt and Van destroyed? The forest was spinning as memories she had pushed away in hopes of living a calm life came flooding back.  
  
Mark's head snapped up.  
  
Hitomi looked up and felt a wave of guilt wash over her. What had she done? She had never meant to hurt Merle so much, she had wanted to keep her happy. Running forward she grabbed Merle in a breath-stealing hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry Merle, I-I was just scared.I didn't know what to do.I didn't want to hurt you I never meant too. I just wasn't thinking"  
  
"No you weren't," Merle whispered squeezing Hitomi back just as hard  
  
The two stood there for who know's how long holding each other crying into each other's shoulders just hugging. Soren smiled at the sight and leaned back against a tree with a smirk. Trisha smiled at Hitomi and turned to Darice with a huge grin.  
  
"I think she solved what she came here to solve," she whispered  
  
Darice nodded happily though her expression was one of longing sorrow maybe with a hint of jealously.  
  
"What about us?" she whispered against Trisha's ear, "Is there any hope for us?" her voice cracked against the question  
  
Trisha's smile faded as her dead eyes gazed at the friends hugging, "I don't know Darice," turning to her friend Trisha sighed, "Not for a while yet, maybe"  
  
Darice nodded slowly, "What about Caleb?" the hint of a smile returning.  
  
"I think maybe sooner than we expected," Trisha said her voice a little lighter  
  
"I think you may be right," Darice agreed smiling at the dumb founded look on Caleb's face.  
  
"Oh Hitomi I've missed you so much please come back with me," Merle smiled looking at Hitomi  
  
Hitomi was just beginning to smile when her lips turned upside down and her eyes rounded in a mix of shock and pain. Turning she looked at Trisha and Darice smiling at her. Trisha had a motherly knowing smile and was nodding as if telling her to go. Darice looked on the verge of tears but smiled.  
  
"Go Hitomi you can always come back and visit, it's sounds like you've been away from home for far too long. You know where to find us."  
  
Hitomi felt her own tears brimming as she turned to Mark.  
  
"Sounds like you have some old friends you need to see, go on Hitomi it's not like we'll be disappearing."  
  
Hitomi's eyes scrunched up in confusion and fear as she turned to Caleb whose lips had finally twisted into a smile.  
  
"Go Hitomi we'll always be your friends," he urged with a huge grin  
  
Hitomi looked back at the four before finally spinning to face Soren who was still leaning against a tree smiling a sad little smile.  
  
"We'll always be in your heart Hitomi, that's what we're here for, we'll always be here for you. But it sounds like you have a few things you need to sort out back home. You've hid here long enough. Don't worry we're always here for you."  
  
Hitomi stared at him for a moment. She wanted to go back with Merle and see Allen, Cheid and Van again. Van..she didn't know how'd she explain everything to him. But Merle was right he wouldn't blame her and he would welcome her back. And deep down in her heart she had always known it. She loved Van, as silly as that sounded she did. She hadn't seen him in a year but she loved him.  
  
It had always been there Millerna had teased her about her having a crush on him when they were little and Hitomi had only blushed and watched Van cough and brush it off. It's okay, it would work out, and her friends would always be here. She could visit them whenever she wanted but right now she had to go back and straighten things out.  
  
Smiling at Soren Hitomi turned to face Merle.  
  
"Alright I'll go back," she whispered  
  
Merle jumped as her tail flew back and forth with happiness. Spinning around she jumped on Caleb and leaned forward capturing his lips with hers. Hitomi giggled unable to stop it as Caleb's eyes shot up ten sizes before he finally realized what Merle was doing and closed his eyes pulling the cat girl closer.  
  
Everyone was watching and smiling as Merle broke the kiss and bounced.  
  
"Oh Hitomi it'll be great! Van-sama will have probably die of shock!! And Allen will rush right over!! Cheid will be so happy! Aston will certainly faint from shock!!!"  
  
Hitomi fought to keep up her smile, she wasn't so sure if she was ready to see King Aston yet. True he had always been a father figure to her but, she just felt awkward even thinking about him. She would tell Merle to avoid giving him the news quite yet when they reached Fanelia's castle.  
  
"Flora will be love you!! And I think Dilandu will even be happy to know you are.back..and.." Merle stuttered slowly turning to face Hitomi her smile suddenly gone her face looking frankly, scared as hell.  
  
"No.." she whispered  
  
Hitomi scrunched her eyebrows, "Flora? Who is that?"  
  
Hitomi turned to her side to check to see if Mark was okay, she literally felt the tension flowing from him. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. Frowning Hitomi turned back to Merle.  
  
"Merle who is Flora?" Hitomi's voice was a little louder this time  
  
"The Princess of Williams," Merle clarified still staring at Hitomi miserably  
  
Hitomi jumped, and it wasn't because of what Merle said. She turned and found Soren with his jaw slack and hanging open. Confused she turned and found even Caleb looking like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Darice was staring at the ground tightening her arms around herself. Trisha looked like she had a knife in her gut and she was staring at Mark.  
  
Mark was angrily kicking the ground his eyes hard and cold. Hitomi unconsciously jerked back at the anger radiating from him.  
  
"Mark are you okay?" she asked carefully  
  
"Yea I'm fine," he said with a curt nod  
  
Hitomi turned back to Merle, "Okay so what is the princess of Williams doing in Fanelia"  
  
Merle hesitated as she grabbed her tail fidgeting with the end.  
  
"Merle."  
  
"She's getting married!!" Merle blurted out immediately clamping her mouth shut  
  
Hitomi felt the sorrow sinking in again, "To who Merle?"  
  
Merle opened her mouth and then shut it.  
  
"Who is she marrying Merle?" Hitomi said a little sterner this time  
  
Merle looked down at the ground, "Van-sama"  
  
Hitomi felt the sudden need to sit down and collapsed next to Mark. "Oh," was all she could manage  
  
"He doesn't want to Hito-chan!!" Merle defended  
  
Hitomi just nodded, that still didn't ease the gnawing sickness attacking her heart. She felt like she was going to be sick again. "Oh," was all she managed again  
  
"Flora doesn't want to marry him either!" Merle tried again, "She fell in love with some guy a long time ago but her parents disapproved!! They spread a rumor saying she got married but he was gone before she could tell him the truth."  
  
Hitomi was dizzy but still managed to feel Mark tense up next to her and despite the blur her senses were becoming she still managed to hear Caleb mutter a "no way" followed by Darice's gasp.  
  
She didn't care though. Van was engaged. Dropping her head in her hands she blinked trying to make sense of the world around her. Not only had she hurt her friends, she had lost any chance with a man she had loved since childhood to her foolish assumptions.  
  
Hitomi felt her stomach flipping when Mark stood up and shakily walked up to Merle.  
  
"Who did you say Flora was engaged to?"  
  
"Van-sama, King of Fanelia," Merle said giving Mark a weird look.  
  
"Oh man," Caleb said from behind the cat girl  
  
Merle spun around and frowned, "Am I missing something here?"  
  
"So she isn't married?" Mark questioned his voice a mix between disbelief and anger  
  
"No," Merle said staring at him hard, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I think I'll be turning in for the night," Mark waved a good night to everyone as he shakily crawled into his tent without another word  
  
Merle stopped and looked after Mark, she was sure she had seen his face somewhere before. She couldn't quite remember but turning back to the silent Hitomi she dropped the thought. His face wasn't one of the priorities now. Getting Hitomi to come back with her despite Van's engagement was number one on her list.  
  
"Hitomi please just come back for a day or two," she begged  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea Merle," Hitomi countered putting her head between her knees  
  
"Of course it is," Merle insisted  
  
Hitomi shook her head again, " I don't think so-"  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki pack your bags or I'll do it for you!" Merle ordered standing up and throwing her hands to her hips.  
  
Hitomi looked up at her friend and opened her mouth to protest when Merle narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I don't care if you don't think it's a good idea. I'm telling you it is and for once someone in this country is going to listen to me."  
  
Hitomi closed her mouth in surprise raising her eyebrows a little. Merle growled in frustration and turned to Soren.  
  
"Which tent is hers?" Merle demanded  
  
Soren smirked at the cat's attitude, "Third one down on the left," he pointed smiling at Hitomi.  
  
Merle marched over to the tent and threw the flaps open, Hitomi watched as the tent shook and rattled barely clutching the branch it was attached to. Hitomi jumped up about to head for her tent when Merle burst out of it her leather bag in hand with all her stuff shoved inside.  
  
Merle looked pointedly at Hitomi, "There! To bad if I missed something we're heading to Fanelia, now."  
  
Hitomi smiled at her friend's determined look and turned back to Soren who only raised an eye at her. Running up she hugged him.  
  
"I'll be back to visit soon," she assured him  
  
"I know," he smiled back wrapping her in a bone-crushing hug  
  
Next Trisha tackled Hitomi with her own lung-squeezing hug, "Don't be a stranger Hito-chan"  
  
Hitomi shook her head, "Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Pulling back Trisha wrapped her arms behind her back smiling. Darice came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Hitomi's waist.  
  
"Have fun," Darice whispered shoving something hard into Hitoim's ribs, "Don't forget this"  
  
Hitomi turned around and grabbed the book Darice had got for her. Grasping it she felt a sudden cold wave rush over her and she shivered remembering what she had seen earlier. Looking at the book for a minute she considered leaving it with Darice for now then decided against it. It might hurt Darice's feelings so tucking it under her arm she thanked Darice. Caleb was busying walking Merle to the front so Hitomi walked over to Mark's tent and slid the flap open.  
  
"Hey Mark," she called  
  
Mark was lying under his blankets head resting on his arms chest bare. He lifted his head a little when Hitomi poked her head in a gave her a half smile.  
  
"See you later," Hitomi called from the entrance  
  
Mark nodded, "Yea have a good time Hito-chan"  
  
Hitomi frowned, there was something wrong but she had absolutely no idea what it was. So plastering on a grin again she winked at him her tear- stained cheeks crinkling with her smile. Backing out she turned and looked at her friends one more time.  
  
"This will be interesting," Hitomi said turning to follow Merle smiling walking hand in hand with Caleb.  
  
"Good luck!" Darice called from behind  
  
Hitomi threw a wink over her shoulder and sucked in all her courage stepping forward to follow Merle. Pushing away all worries and problems for a moment Hitomi felt her lips curve in a real smile. Despite all the problems and shocks her just showing up would cause it would be nice to see Van again.  
  
When they reached the front of the gypsy camp Caleb gave Merle one last kiss good-bye before he turned to Hitomi.  
  
"Take care of yourself Hito-chan"  
  
"You too," Hitomi replied pulling him into a hug, "And don't torture Darice too much," she whispered before pulling away  
  
Caleb winked at her, "I'll try," then he helped her up on his horse, "Keep her for now"  
  
Hitomi thanked him and tied her book to the horse's saddle. Pulling on the reigns she turned the brown mare around to face Merle.  
  
"Ready?" Merle asked  
  
"Not really but I don't think I'm ever going to be ready to do this," Hitomi answered honestly  
  
"Let's go then," Merle said with a smirk  
  
Kicking her horse into a gallop Hitomi raced off after Merle the moonlight bouncing off her hair as she raced past trees and forest creatures watching her ride away.  
  
Caleb watched the two disappear in the night's blanket and smiled letting his finger brush against his lips. Congratulating himself on one heck of a night he grinned up at the moon gasping at the time. It was nearly half past midnight if not one in morning. They had been up longer than he had realized. So turning on his heel he whistled quietly as he headed to his tent.  
  
Caleb strode into his friend's circle smiling at the sight. Some day their time would come, they would all end the torturous battle with their inner demons and part to finish at home what Hitomi was about to do. But that was a little ways off for them. Solutions didn't come so easy for some. But still it would be theirs to take, some day.  
  
Trisha leaned against Soren's shoulder as Darice and Caleb started up another one of their usual arguments.  
  
"So you saw a statue of her?" Trisha questioned wrapping her arm around Soren's and squeezing  
  
"Yea it appears they were all friends growing up," Soren replied slipping his arm out of her grasp and wrapping it around her shoulders  
  
Trisha let her gaze drift up to Mark's tent, "I think he handled the news rather well considering the situation don't you?"  
  
"I would have rather had him scream and punch out the tree," Soren replied truthfully  
  
Trisha gave a light laugh, "I know what you mean he's been too quiet he's scaring me Soren."  
  
"You have to give him time"  
  
Trisha shook her head and leaned into Soren's chest, "Thanks for always being here for me Soren"  
  
"Anytime Trish," he whispered kissing the top of her head, "You're tired go ahead and get in bed"  
  
Trisha mumbled something and Soren smiled picking her up and cradling her in his arms. Slowly he walked over to her tent and slipped her in pulling the blanket just up below her chin.  
  
"Thanks Soren," she whispered just before he backed out of the tent.  
  
Soren's gut told him she was thanking him for much more than a simple tuck in at bedtime and he knew what she meant. So with a smile he backed out of the tent closing the flaps.  
  
"Anytime," he whispered turning back to the fire. Frowning at the two arguing at who knows what Soren rolled his eyes and sighed to himself. With all the noise they were making they would likely wake the entire camp. So with a quick stride and strong thrust he grabbed bunches of the two's shirts and pulled them apart.  
  
"Bed time children," he frowned at Darice, "And be quiet about it," he growled turning to Caleb  
  
Darice crossed her arms and giggled as Caleb gulped a, "Sounds like a great idea"  
  
A/N Okay I know kinda short chapter but I just didn't really know how to go about this so I just gave it a shot I hope you all like it. So Hitomi's off to see Van!!! Merle was right! And what's up with Mark? (oh please I'm giving it up you all already know anyways) And Caleb and Merle are in love!!! ^^ What's up with Soren and Trisha?? 0_o and what's the deal with their pasts? Hmmm well you'll just have to review and find out!!! Well Next chapter will be longer! Hope you all like Please read and review!!! 


	6. Voices in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
A/N So you all want to see how Van reacts? Well I'm glad you're all interested. Hope you love it! And thanks for the reviews you guys and gals are awesome!!! Magicman I know it's impossible but it my story it happens!! Call it a miracle ^^ He didn't miss Hitomi just moved at the last second it didn't hit her heart ^^ Thanks K questions gone so go ahead and read.  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
  
  
Hitomi felt her vision swaying as they neared the castle. She was so tired and so wide-awake at the same time. She was going to see Van. The mere thought set her blood on fire forcing her to fan out her shirt. The thought of seeing him again was too much, she wasn't sure how he would handle it but Merle was right, it was still Van. It was still the same boy she had watched grow into a man and it was still the same man who had searched for her for a month even though all possible evidence lead to her death.  
  
In conclusion, she was nervous as hell.  
  
The soft clatter of the horse's hooves on the cobblestone rode echoed off walls and bounced off roofs. The gate was closing in and Hitomi felt her breath quicken and her heart begin to jump. Merle had a royal little smile on looking as smug as ever. Hitomi knew she was enjoying every moment of this. The guards slid the creaky gates open as they saw Merle approaching.  
  
She nodded her head at them and they closed the gates after Hitomi. Merle kept on trotting along but Hitomi pulled up short leaning up to stare at the castle. She felt her heart warm at the sight, this place held a piece of her heart. It always had and the joy that rushed through her at seeing the familiar walls again was unexplainable. Pulling up the reins she started up again following Merle to the castle doors.  
  
Hitomi smiled as she whipped her head back and forth letting the memories flood back at the familiar surroundings. Smiling she jumped off Caleb's horse and untied her book. Turning to the doors the guards came up and led the horses off to the stables. Merle turned to her and grabbed her hand. Clutching her delicate fingers under hers Merle pushed the castle doors open. And Hitomi froze.  
  
It was as if reality was sinking in. She was going to see Van. Whom she hadn't seen in a little over a year if memory served. Merle had convinced her he felt guilty and was certain she had died. If she just marched into his room smiling how would he handle it? Would he shout or fall over from a heart attack. His father had died when he was young, his mother not far behind him. It had broken his heart when his brother had disappeared all those years ago leaving him alone and king.  
  
He had told Merle, Millerna and Hitomi so many times how thankful he was that he had them. Merle's playfulness had always seemed to cheer him up. Millerna's mature state at such a young age had kept the four out of too much trouble. And her, well her support had helped him through.  
  
And he had thought her dead. Hitomi's fingers squirmed as she tried to pull away from Merle's grasp not so sure that Van would take the news well. She began to sweat as her mind sought to bring up every possible thing that could go wrong. She felt the panic and fear sink in as she was pulled along by Merle. Merle literally dragged her up the stairs Hitomi finally giving into the horrified gnawing in her stomach. She was going to throw up as the nervousness ate at her.  
  
A tiny light flowed from Van's study and Merle rushed towards the door throwing herself into it pushing Hitomi in front of her.  
  
"Van-Sama! Look!" Merle squealed  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and drew in her breath feeling the eyes on her. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't think. Her thought was nothing but a jumble and she knew that at any moment she would break down and bawl.  
  
"Flora!"  
  
Hitomi's eyes snapped open and looked at Van's desk, only to find the girl called Flora. Hitomi gasped and felt the jealously sweep over her. She knew Flora didn't love Van and Van didn't love Flora but for some odd reason it still hurt. Flora had long pale hair and dazzling purple eyes.  
  
She had a slim waist and slender arms, her figure was curved in all the right spots and Hitomi felt herself looking down at her own figure in comparison. Slowly gazing back up at Van's fiancé she felt the despair choke her. How could Van not love her? Everything about the girl screamed grace and beauty.  
  
Flora pulled up her skirts and ran forward pulling Merle into a hug.  
  
"Merle! Where were you?! I was just about to send the guards after you!"  
  
Merle wiggled away, her face twisted with frustration, "Flora where is Van- sama?!" she questioned exasperated  
  
"He was a little worried and went on a so called evening ride looking for you, he should be back soon," Flora smiled pulling Merle back into a hug, "Don't ever do that again!"  
  
Merle hugged Flora back smiling before she caught Hitoim's sullen face. Immediately jerking back she pounced over and pushed Hitomi forward.  
  
"Flora I would like you to meet someone," Merle's evil little smile from Hitomi's side made Flora narrow her eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Merle who is.oh my," Flora was half way through her sentence before her perfect eyes rounded in surprise and recognition, "Merle this looks an awful lot like."  
  
Merle let her chin rest on Hitomi's shoulder, "Flora meet Hitomi"  
  
Hitomi clasped her hands in front of her just staring at Fanelia's future Queen.  
  
"Hitomi?!" Flora gasped, Hitomi could see her chest rising and falling rather rapidly, "THE Hitomi!? As in the dead Hitomi?!!?" she screeched reaching out to touch Hitomi's arm  
  
Hitomi's hard emeralds continued their painful gaze at the princess. She felt Merle shake her head next to her.  
  
"She's not dead as you can see"  
  
Flora looked absolutely amazed as if she had just met the creator of Gaia in person.  
  
"I don't believe it," her harsh whisper echoed off the walls, "Van is going to snap!" she smiled pulling Hitomi away from Merle and grabbing her into her own rib crushing hug.  
  
"I'm so happy to meet you!!" she squealed pushing all the air from Hitomi's lungs.  
  
Hitomi's eyes bugged out as she fought for air before finally being pushed away. Hitomi felt the oxygen race back in and fought to keep her balance as the room began to spin.  
  
"But how are you alive? I thought you were murdered in the attack on the way home?" she questioned furrowing her eyebrows  
  
Hitomi shook her head lightly, "I survived"  
  
"Where have you been all this time?! Van is going to be so happy!!!" Flora screeched again, "Oh I don't care where you've been you'll make Van so happy!!"  
  
Hitomi stood there in amazement the girl seemed to care more for Van's happiness than her own.  
  
"But you're his fiancé," Hitomi burst out before she could stop herself  
  
Flora blew it off like a pesky bug on a hot summer day, "Oh not anymore! He'll have you in that chapel before you can blink! His council can jump off a cliff, my parents as well, for all I care. Van has been so nice to me, I've never met someone quite like him. He's a great friend but I could never make him happy like you can. I've seen his eyes when he speaks of you it's the look I'm sure I have when I remember my Mark."  
  
Hitomi cocked her head, "Mark?"  
  
"Another time," Flora said quickly still smiling to outshine the sun, "We have to get you cleaned up and in bed you have to be rested for the morning. Oh this is going to be wonderful!!"  
  
Hitomi turned and pleaded to Merle with her eyes but Merle just crossed her arms smiling, it seems she agreed with William's princess.  
  
Hitomi turned around and tripped over herself as Flora began shoving her out of the study and down the hall.  
  
"You just rest tonight and tomorrow morning will give Van the surprise of his life!" she giggled happily, "This is so what he needs!" she gushed beginning to pull Hitomi towards her old room.  
  
"Okay Van said this was your room and that's ." Flora's voice stopped abruptly as she pointed to Millerna's turning to Hitomi she wiped another grin on, "Well you just go ahead and get rested I'll have a bath sent for you in just a minute," and with that she shut the door.  
  
Hitomi stood staring at the door for a few minutes trying to contemplate what had just happened. Flora had been in the study instead of Van. Then Merle had smirked as she watched Hitomi stand in shock as Flora had gushed over her. Now she stood in her old room staring at the door in silence. Half of her wanted to jump and scream with joy falling back onto her old bed. The other half was scared beyond belief to turn around and find cobwebs hanging off her old dressers and bed curtains.  
  
However the first half won to an extent and she turned around only to gasp. The room was immaculate. There wasn't a cobweb in sight and her sheets were freshly washed, she could smell the wonderful field scent that seemed to cling to Fanelia, mainly Fanelia's king. She suspected it was a soap for it floated from her bedding and walls.  
  
Her closet doors were slightly open next to the perfectly clean hearth and Hitomi could see dresses freshly washed hanging in the closet. Hitomi had a feeling Merle was involved in this somehow but didn't figure to look a gift horse in the mouth. So quietly padding over to the dresser she slid the top perfectly carved cedar drawer open and smiled at the pajamas laid out.  
  
Slipping her fingers against the silk she let slender hands sink into the material drawing forth a pair of white silky pajama pants with a string to tighten around the waist. And a long sleeved cotton shirt with strings up the front. Walking backwards the clothes slipped from the edge of the drawer and into the air. Hitomi fell back against her old bed and relished in the feel of the soft blankets beneath her back.  
  
Hitomi felt the sleep washing over her just as her bedroom door burst open. Bolting up she saw Merle walk in with the biggest smile she had ever seen.  
  
"How do you like your room?" the cat girl asked bending in front of Hitomi's hearth and throwing a match into the logs lighting the fire. Gently blowing she got the fire blazing before she turned back to face Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi sat there clutching some pajamas as she gazed around the room.  
  
"It's as if I never left," she whispered  
  
Merle smiled even bigger and walked back to the door, "I convinced Flora the bath could wait till morning. Go ahead and go to bed you've got one big day tomorrow. Good night Hitomi, and welcome back it hasn't been the same without you," with that Merle closed the door with a faint click and headed to her own room  
  
Hitomi let her eyes glide from the door to the blazing fire. Pulling off her clothes she slipped the pajamas on and couldn't help but groan at the wonderful feel of silk and freshly cleaned cotton against her skin. Walking into her old bathroom she smiled at the brush still lying on the counter as if she had only left it yesterday. Washing her face she brushed her hair out before padding back into her now nice and toasty room.  
  
Closing the bathroom door she leaned against the wood and watched the flames dance across the stone hearth and cold walls. Her stomach did a flip- flop as she heard the faint clip clop of horse hooves. Rushing to her balcony window she looked down into the courtyard and felt her knees buckle.  
  
She sunk to the ground and watched through the glass door as a tall muscular man with midnight hair jumped off his horse jerking his gloves off in anger as he strode into the castle. Hitomi swung away and leaned against the glass trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. What she hadn't seen was the man's quick glance her way as he marched through the castle doors.  
  
Van slowed his pace as he entered the hall of his castle gripping his gloves in his hands. Blinking he clenched his teeth. Now he was so cold he was seeing things. He could have sworn there had been a faint light coming from Hitomi's old room. If that wasn't enough to get his blood moving there had been a shadow leaning against the balcony doors.  
  
Shaking his head he chided himself for such foolish thoughts and marched up the stairs into the royal wing. He saw his study door open and frowned pushing it open as he strode in.  
  
A tiny gasp filled the silence as Van peered at his betrothed, "Flora?" he asked.  
  
It wasn't so odd that she was in his study, he had left her there. No what was striking was the bright smile on her lips. Her entire being seemed to bubble with pure joy. She locked her purple violets with his rubies for the longest time laughing to herself with pure bliss.  
  
"Flora?" he asked again taking a step forward dropping his gloves on the velvet chair next to the door his fur coat following.  
  
Once he stood in his white long sleeved cotton shirt and his usual tan pants he turned to scrutinize his fiancé a little closer. He leaned against his desk and gazed at her across the distance. She was still smiling to herself almost as if she was in her own world. It looked as if she wanted to tell him something but dared not. He couldn't figure out what was wrong so he stood straighter about to question her when she darted around the desk and hugged him.  
  
"Merle's home Van, she just went for a walk and it took longer than expected, I'm going to bed see you in the morning," she laughed again hugging him tighter.  
  
Van wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back all the sudden fearing for her mental stability, "Alright Flora I think rest would be the best thing right now, I'm going to say good night to Merle. See you in the morning."  
  
With that Flora seemed to float from the room as if she was on cloud nine. Van leaned over watching his fiancé go, something was definitely up but curse himself if he couldn't divine what it was. Putting the fire out in the hearth he walked out of his study and down the hall to Merle's room.  
  
His hand stilled on the bronze handle and he turned to face Hitomi's room across the hallway. His heart was screaming in a fury, so loud he couldn't think straight. His entire body urged him to open Hitomi's door but he only frowned at himself and pushed Merle's door open lightly knocking, "Merle?"  
  
"Van-sama you're home!" he heard the playful cry of his sister before he was tackled to the ground.  
  
"Yes I'm home but where were you?" he scolded putting her at arm's length, "I nearly froze to death looking for you!" with that he pulled her back in his embrace.  
  
"Sorry my walk took longer than expected. But I found something I lost a while ago Van-sama!"  
  
Van smiled at his sister's cheerful voice, "And what is that?" he questioned finding he couldn't be around her without sharing her joy  
  
"I'm tired Van-sama I'll show you in the morning okay?"  
  
Van kissed the top of her head, "Sounds great, good night Merle and next time you wander off tell me please?"  
  
Merle shook her head and bounced off back into her bed. Smiling at Van she winked and settled into the soft comforters. Van closed the door and turned to face Hitomi's door again. Something was telling him to just twist the knob, feed his curiosity just this once. But he frowned at himself again and marched off down to his room. He hadn't been in that room since she had disappeared and he didn't intend to start going there now.  
  
Hitomi leaned against the door and listened as Van said good night to Merle and then marched off down the hall to his room. She was surprised at how different his voice sounded. It was deep and melodic almost hypnotizing, either that or she just hadn't heard it in so long she had forgot what it sounded like.  
  
Once she was sure he was gone she pulled on the handle and let the door quietly swing open. Checking the hall she stepped onto the rug and closed her door racing off down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Van stuck his head out into the hall, he could have sworn he just heard someone's door open and close. But as his gaze swept down the hall he saw nothing and brushed it off as paranoia.  
  
  
  
Hitomi slinked past cabinets and made sure to evade the guards. Slipping out the back door through the kitchen, she sighed in relief as she strolled into the garden. Oh how she had missed Fanelia's garden it was so peaceful, so beautiful, so everything she loved.  
  
She could see herself rolling around in the bushes with Millerna as they tried to escape Van and Merle. They had been around 5 and they had been playing tag. Hitomi had turned a corner and ran right smack into Millerna sending both of the girls down to the ground rolling. They had been caught in no time thanks to their grunts and cries of pain as thorns jabbed their sides.  
  
Hitomi smiled as she saw the memories float in front of her. Walking through them she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the enchanting mix of the ever tempting sweet field smell -smothering Van wherever he went- intertwined with sweet rose and lavender.  
  
Hitomi just smiled to herself letting her shirtsleeves billow out slightly in the night wind as she walked along the garden path. She was so caught up in the wonderful bliss being back in Fanelia's garden had produced she completely forgot that Van's room out looked the garden.  
  
Van tied the leather string in a knot around his waist securing the silk pajama pants to his body. Slipping off his shirt he picked his sword up and lay it across the end of his bed. Lazily he sauntered into his bathroom and splashed water into his face sighing against the cold droplets sliding down his jaw.  
  
Grabbing a towel off the bar next to his mirror he dried his face and dropped it on the cabinet closing the bathroom door behind him. The snap and crackle of burning logs filled the large room. Van stretched his arms up above his head and walked to the side of his bed and leaning against it let his knees give way as he fell against the soft blankets.  
  
Hitomi stopped at one of the stony benches overlooking the small lake in the middle of the large garden. There was a gazebo in the middle of it with vines twisting through the windows and railings. Hitomi had always loved that little gazebo, it had been her escape. The tiny rowboat floated on the water bouncing against the earth every once a while scratching the side.  
  
Hitomi let the words run over her tongue in the moonlight. She was so happy in the garden and it was so peaceful it seemed like the perfect place to let her heart sing out its joy.  
  
Hitomi's soft voice carried the notes across the wind letting them fill every corner of the castle garden.  
  
"Life is a journey with love in hand"  
  
A gust of wind picked up the rose petals and lavender blossoms swirling them around in a cloud letting them brush up against Hitomi as her voice mingled with the wind joining the tiny hurricane flying across the sky.  
  
"Secrets kept and hearts broken"  
  
  
  
Van rolled over letting his arm cover his head. He felt the wind brush up against his bareback and cursed himself for leaving the balcony doors open. Sitting up angrily he vaulted over the foot of his bed with one quick motion and straightened to close the doors.  
  
The balcony doors clicked shut and he turned to head to bed when his feet sunk into the rug beneath him. Slowly turning back to the glass doors he grasped the bronze handle and pushed it down letting the wind blow the door wide open.  
  
Stepping onto the cold stone he grabbed the railing and leaned over to look in the garden. That's when his ears picked up the faint voice again.  
  
"Out in the rain whispers lived"  
  
He leaned back up and stared out over the lake, he knew that song.  
  
"Hope was always the true friend"  
  
He knew that voice.  
  
"You have captured my love completely"  
  
It was the same song he had heard in the market today. Scowling he leaned back over the railing, why in all of Gaia was that song in his garden?  
  
"And life's journey isn't so hard now"  
  
Van had to admit though the voice was nothing less than angelic. Looking out over to his right he saw her. It was the gypsy singer from the market. But why was she in the garden? In her pajamas no less.  
  
"Thank you for the time we spent"  
  
He could tell it was her by the voice. Her hair was flowing behind her dancing with every roll of the wind. He watched as the woman sat singing staring at the gazebo out in the lake. He couldn't see anymore than the side of her face and he growled in frustration.  
  
"And thank you for the memories made"  
  
There was just something about the woman, it was like a pull, a sort of gravity.  
  
"My love fight the fog"  
  
Leaning back again he hit his fists to the railing. He wanted to meet this mysterious woman.  
  
"Follow the tears and blood"  
  
And more importantly find out why she was in his castle.  
  
"Listen for the song in the night"  
  
He didn't think he had any servants that were gypsies and Van was just sure he had met all the servants. He loved his people and made it his priority to get to know them. Spend time with them.  
  
Leaning over the railing again he heard her voice slowing to an end. Checking on the sides he made sure no one was looking as he gripped the railing with his right arm as he threw himself over the side.  
  
"And together we'll fly free"  
  
Van felt the wind whipping his face as he fell towards the ground. His shoulder blades pulled back and with a stretch he winced as the wings sprouted from his back. With a quick snap of his wings he ceased the decent almost immediately. Making sure the woman hadn't seen him yet he glided to the ground groaning in frustration as the feathers fell around him.  
  
"This will be one heck of a mess," he muttered drawing his wings back inside.  
  
The song had ended and the woman merely sat humming in the moonlight. She looked so peaceful, so calm, so breath takingly beautiful. He stood stunned as the moon washed her pale features in it's light and marveled at how her skin seemed to sparkle. There was just something about her that seemed so familiar.  
  
"My lady," he started hoping to get her attention.  
  
What he didn't expect however was what he got. The woman turned and screamed falling backwards tumbling to the ground. Her eyes were wide and as she sat in the dark a tiny little ball he scowled, he couldn't see anything. He took a step forward to help her to her feet when she sprang to her feet and whipped around so her back was facing him.  
  
"Don't run!" he begged, "I'm not going to hurt you"  
  
Her shoulders shook with a little giggle and Van frowned, what was so funny? He took another step forward and blinked as she disappeared into the garden. He blinked again shaking his head and staring at the spot she had been in. He was sure she had been there but currently there wasn't a single trace of the woman. She had disappeared into the flowers so fast he felt his head spinning.  
  
"What a woman," he whispered slowly turning back to his balcony.  
  
Looking over his shoulder at where she had been he shook his head again, "I need to go to sleep," he whispered to himself checking the garden before pushing the wings from his back and taking flight.  
  
Hitomi clung to the castle wall as she watched the angel wings unfurl from his back. Feathers fell from the wings in a ball and scattered as he landed on his balcony flexing the gifts he called a curse.  
  
Hitomi smiled as the feathers continued floating to the ground. She remembered the first time she had seen his wings. It had been on a picnic. She had been out in the forest near the cliffs picking flowers to take home when Merle had come bursting around the corner laughing, Millerna right on her tail. Merle hadn't seen Hitomi and screamed as Hitomi had lost her balance falling backwards into the cliffs never ending abyss.  
  
The flowers had come falling next to her as she flew into the darkness. Hitomi had screamed and closed her eyes. Next thing she knew she felt strong arms slide around her waist pulling her up against gravity. Hitomi had opened her eyes to see Van weakly smiling down at her as his wings pushed against the wind bringing them higher and higher until he set her back on her feet far away from the cliff's edge.  
  
Hitomi had stared at the angel wings for who knows how long simply running her tiny fingers over the silk feathers marveling at the rare beauty. Van had shuttered as she touched them but she couldn't understand his shame, they were so beautiful. She locked eyes with him and removed her hand. The wings had immediately disappeared into his back as Merle and Millerna came running into view. Merle already knew about the draconian gift but Millerna was fascinated with the wings.  
  
She hadn't seen them since, well except for just now of course. But by all the saints her heart was still ready to jump out of her chest. There she was peacefully singing when next thing you know Van comes creeping up behind her. She was sure her scream had stirred the entire castle.  
  
But as she watched Van stare out over the garden one more time before walking in and closing his balcony doors she didn't care. Being so close to him again had been heavenly.  
  
Even if he didn't know who she was.  
  
The sun slowly pushed the moon down as it slid over the hills shattering the darkness. Hitomi shifted under the sheets as the sun's gleam danced into her room lighting the hearth and door. Jerking a pillow out from under her head she smothered her face with it and pulled the blankets up tighter around her neck.  
  
She felt sleep claiming her, she was just drifting off when her bedroom door burst open and quietly clicked shut. Growling Hitomi sat up straight and chucked her pillow at the intruder.  
  
Flora laughed as the pillow slid to the ground. Rubbing her nose she smirked at Hitomi.  
  
"Not a morning person?"  
  
Hitomi groaned and rolled over pulling the blanket over her head.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," she beamed pulling the curtains open uncovering the window opposite her bed letting more light shine through.  
  
Hitomi felt the morning heat pierce her blanket and whimpered.  
  
"Just another hour," she begged under the sheets  
  
Flora jerked the blankets off her and shook her finger.  
  
"Nope your bath will be here any minute and then it's breakfast"  
  
'And Van' Hitomi added mentally  
  
Flora seemed to read her thoughts and smiled a yes. She opened her mouth to speak when Hitomi's door opened and Merle came in two servants behind her carrying buckets of hot water.  
  
"Hurry put them in the bathroom and leave and don't you dare tell anyone about this," Merle hissed ordering the servants  
  
The two nodded fearful of the cat's claws and placed the buckets in the bathroom running out of the room as fast as they could. Merle smirked after the fleeing servants and closed the door.  
  
"Well I just heard that Van headed out to the garden this morning. He spent about an hour roaming around the bushes for who knows what before he headed inside and was sucked into another council meeting. So we have an hour to get you bathed, dressed and in the dining room."  
  
Flora and Merle turned and eyed Hitomi cheerfully. Hitomi groaned again and fell back into the bed.  
  
Van massaged his temples as he listened to his council members drone on about finalizing documents and organizing the guest's list for his wedding.  
  
Looking out the window he gazed longily at the market wishing he could somehow escape the council to get breakfast and just disappear.  
  
Hitomi sunk into the hot water and sighed, nothing like a nice warm bath to relax jumpy muscles. She let her hair slide down her back as she ran her hands through it freeing some tangles before completely sinking into the water.  
  
She didn't know how long she soaked in the heavenly water but obviously it had been too long because Merle was soon pounding on the door demanding she get out and hurry to get dressed. Hitomi stood up and pulled a towel from the wall when she caught her reflection in the mirror.  
  
She looked at herself and wondered if Van would recognize her last night's encounter didn't seem to spark any memories. Then she smiled as she got an idea.  
  
Merle stomped angrily outside the bathroom as she heard Hitomi bumping around in the bathroom. She couldn't figure out what Hitomi was doing but she wished she would hurry up.  
  
It took a while but finally the bathroom door swung open presenting Hitomi wrapped in her bath towel. Merle looked up and couldn't help but smile. Flora gasped.  
  
"My goodness!"  
  
"You like?" Hitomi smiled throwing her right arm to her hip  
  
Merle laughed, "He'll HAVE to recognize you now," she said pulling Hitomi towards the closet  
  
"That's what I thought," Hitomi said catching her reflection in her vanity mirror.  
  
She smiled at the reflection she had long ago forgotten. Reaching up she fingered her hair and found it felt a little strange now that it was back to it's old length. But her head felt so light and the haircut had given her a renewed confidence. The short boy's cut was just what she needed to settle back into the life she had left behind.  
  
Merle yanked Hitomi's hand again and pulled her away from the mirror.  
  
"Yes Hitomi you did a great job now let's get you dressed!!"  
  
Van slammed the council doors shut behind him and raced off to the dining hall to meet Flora and Merle for breakfast. He had barely made it out of there awake. They would have sooner let him starve, vicious advisors. Straightening his red vest over the white shirt he opened the dining room doors and found the room empty.  
  
"They're late," he whispered to himself walking up to sit at the head of the table  
  
A servant rushed out of the kitchen and bowed to him, Van smiled up at her and watched as the girl blushed.  
  
"Mi'lord?" she asked  
  
"Is breakfast ready? The ladies are just running a little-"  
  
Van turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled as Merle and Flora walked in beaming. He turned back to the servant when he caught the flash of blue out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The servant rushed off to get breakfast as she saw the women approaching and Van mentally recounted. Flora was wearing purple and Merle had been wearing pink so who was the blue.  
  
Pushing his chair out he stood to greet Merle and Flora.  
  
"Good Morning ladies," he said his deep voice ringing off the walls  
  
"Van-sama!" Van felt his sister jump him  
  
"Good morning Van," Flora smiled pulling out a seat to his left  
  
Van frowned, she always sat at his right-  
  
"Hello Van"  
  
Van's head snapped up at the third voice and he froze. The dining room blurred out around her as his eyes took in the sight before him. She was wearing a light blue dress outlined in silver thread giving it a mysterious sparkle in the sun. His heart stopped and his blood froze in the veins. Her dark emeralds smiled back at him as he took in her short hair and curved figure.  
  
Hitomi.  
  
He had to be seeing things as he felt his lungs nearly collapse from shock. Van's rubies bore down on her emeralds as he found he couldn't utter one single word. And he did what any respectable man would have done after seeing the woman he loved come back from the dead.  
  
He fainted.  
  
A/N I hope you like it!!! Please R&R and have a great day!!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	7. A Day to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!! Some dude who had the nerve to separate Hitomi and Van at the end does!! Some jerk that decided it would be funny to never make them kiss!! Some guy who thought putting them through all that hell and then never letting them be together would be a cool idea owns Escaflowne!!! Some guy I would like to have a talk with -_-  
  
A/N Alrighty yep he fainted ^^ Well I mean all the pressure about marriage and stuff and then seeing the girl he thought was dead you know just walk up I mean well he just passed out it was a little too shocking at the moment.  
  
  
  
Hitomi and Flora gaped as the strong fighter, the King of Fanelia, the leader of the strongest kingdom on all of Gaia fell forward into Merle's arms. Hitomi blinked in silence, her eyes grew the size of apples as she turned to find Flora chuckling.  
  
Merle looked from her brother to her friends and soon Flora's giggle burst out into a full-fledged laugh. Merle and Hitomi didn't see anything funny about it. Van? Passed out? Hitomi turned to face his unconscious body and blinked again. However, soon Merle started giggling as well. Hitomi looked up and glared at her.  
  
"He will never believe us when he wakes up," Flora said in between her gasps for air  
  
Hitomi did have to agree with her there. Van would never believe it.  
  
"I think it better if we just act like nothing happened," Merle said trying to cover her own laughter  
  
"Save his pride," Flora said giving leave to another round of laughter, "Poor Van," she said pushing his hair back and shaking her head at his face.  
  
Hitomi felt the sudden nervousness sweep over her.  
  
"This definitely wasn't a good idea," she whispered backing away.  
  
Flora immediately ceased with her laughter and wrapped her fingers around Hitomi's arm in a death grip.  
  
"Hitomi Van has been stressed lately, the marauder's attacks have increased, and Dilandu was here the other day giving him trouble about them. Dilandu insists burning down the forest to find them would be a great idea. The council members won't lay off about the wedding and he was up the other day till one in the morning signing stupid papers. Now he just thought he saw a ghost. He's just been under a lot of stress lately his body just finally said this was too much."  
  
Hitomi looked over at the man in Merle's arms and then back at Flora.  
  
"But he fainted!" Hitomi screeched  
  
Merle hissed at her, "Keep your voice down, he just fell asleep before we got here understood?! If anyone found out he passed out he would never live it down."  
  
"Let's take him up to his room, he'll be fine," Flora insisted opening the dining room doors checking for anyone.  
  
The hallway was clear so Hitomi picked up his legs and helped Merle carry him up to his room. They settled him in his bed and headed out. Hitomi turned to see him sleeping and decided she would stay and wait for him to wake up.  
  
Merle and Flora nodded and went down to eat closing the door behind them.  
  
Hitomi pulled his desk chair up next to the bed and sat down. She soon found herself smiling as the brave king of Fanelia lay there on his bed, sleeping. It was rather ridiculous, I mean Van fainting? No one would ever believe. It was probably better that way, it would most likely hurt his pride too much. She would just tell him they were saying hello and he had obviously been so tired he had drifted off just as they were walking in. That's it, that would work, hopefully.  
  
So hoping that Van would think he had fallen asleep she leaned back in the chair and listened to the bustle coming through his window from the market. She smiled as the familiar sounds surrounded her. It felt so right being back, and she wouldn't leave again.  
  
Van groaned and sat up. His head was pounding. Opening his eyes he looked around and frowned, he was in his room. Turning to his window he saw it was about half way through morning.  
  
"What happened?" he asked no one in particular as he stood facing his wall and stretching  
  
The last thing he remembered was sitting down for breakfast when Merle and Flora had walked in. He knew he had been tired but he didn't think he had just fallen asleep right when they walked in. He opened the window and looked out just as it hit him.  
  
Hitomi.  
  
His fingers squeezed the wood of the window frames as he remembered. He had seen Hitomi. She had walked up in one of Merle's dresses smiling like she had never left.  
  
"I need help," he muttered shaking himself, "I really was tired, I was starting to see things," he said closing the windows and turning around.  
  
He froze.  
  
There in his desk chair leaning against his bed was none other than Hitomi, his Hitomi. The Hitomi that had died a year ago. The Hitomi he had looked for, for over a month. Hitomi.  
  
He felt his heart practically jump out of his chest as he ran around to the other side of the bed. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing before he looked down again. But she was still there, peacefully sleeping in his chair.  
  
He hadn't been hallucinating, Hitomi was really there. All logic defied it but she was there! Right in front of his face! Smiling in her sleep! His fingers itched to touch her just to see if she was really there. Pulling off his gloves he threw them on his bed.  
  
Slowly he reached out and shook when he felt her soft flesh under his callused fingers. She was real, she hadn't died. Merle had been right. Before he realized what he was doing his fingers brushed up her arm and against her cheek.  
  
And his entire body relaxed. She hadn't died. It finally sunk in as his fingers danced through her soft hair relishing in the feel. His eyes traveled over her figure and he couldn't help but blush. A year had certainly curved her figure out in a few places.  
  
He lost all his worries and duties for just a moment. For just a moment he was a young boy again admiring a girl he had liked for as long as he could remember. A girl now a woman that he had thought dead. Slaughtered or raped by those marauders.  
  
It was a miracle, that was the only way to explain it. His eyes continued to dance over her figure. Finally they traveled up to her face and his hands jerked back. Dark green emeralds burned into his rubies and he felt like he had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But the good part about it was that Hitomi didn't seem to care. She just stared at him.  
  
They sat there for a while, staring in silence as they mentally laughed. The impossible had happened. She was alive and they were in the same room.  
  
Van felt his heart starting up again and cleared his throat. The silence and her gaze were just a little much right now.  
  
"Hello Hitomi," his voice came out in a low whisper Hitomi almost missed.  
  
"Hello Van," she whispered back not moving a muscle  
  
Van looked as nervous as she felt. But something snapped and he seemed to grow a little bolder.  
  
"You're alive," he stated  
  
Hitomi shook her head.  
  
His eyes scrunched up in pain and confusion, "How?"  
  
Hitomi swallowed hard, "When they shot Millerna I turned to look at her and must have turned just enough so that they missed my heart. It knocked me out," her voice was getting quieter and quieter as she went on, "And when I woke up I was in a gypsy camp"  
  
Van didn't seem any less relieved, "So you lost your memory?"  
  
Hitomi swallowed again, "No"  
  
Van backed up as he stared at her, he looked like he had just been slapped.  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and sat up straight in the chair.  
  
"I moved just enough so the arrow missed my heart. The marauders were too stupid to check."  
  
Van sat there in silence staring out over his room. Hitomi knew she hadn't answered his question but she was avoiding it.  
  
"The gypsy's fixed me up"  
  
His gaze finally turned to her and she clamped her mouth shut. The pain and utter horror in his eyes was enough to bring the tears to her eyes.  
  
"I don't understand," he repeated his voice slow and shaky  
  
"I stayed with them," Hitomi started but Van interrupted  
  
"I gathered that Hitomi, what I want to know is why you didn't come back?"  
  
Hitomi jerked her eyes from his and took a sudden interest in the floor.  
  
"Because.Because I thought that..that," Hitomi took a deep breath as she stuttered over the words, "that . everyone would be mad"  
  
"I don't understand your logic"  
  
"I lived..but Millerna..she.she died. I was right there, I got shot too but I lived. I should have done something. I should have protected her.I thought I would be blamed.I couldn't handle that."  
  
Her mind was a jumble and she felt the tears blur her vision. As she heard herself say her thoughts to another for the second time she felt an uncontrollable anger. It was as if she was finally hearing them for the first time and they sounded ridiculous. They sounded foolish and just plain stupid. She felt the tears start to run down her cheeks and wanted to yell at herself for being so dense.  
  
She was about to run when she felt the warm hand come up against her cheek. Looking up she watched as Van got down on his knees again and brushed the tears away with his thumb. Hitomi's breathing was rather jagged now and as he brought his other hand up to her she heard herself break down sobbing.  
  
Van pulled her down against him and wrapped his arms around her. Hitomi clutched his shirt as the tears poured out over and over again into his shirt. He stood up and sat in the chair pulling Hitomi into his lap. Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck as he calmly ran his hand up and down her back whispering in her ear.  
  
He just kept whispering "It's okay Hitomi, It's okay" over and over again. Hugging her close he let her cry into his shirt. She didn't know how long she sat there cradled in his arms crying in his chest mentally yelling at herself for being so stupid. Or crying because Millerna was dead and she lived. But Van didn't seem to mind as he held her close rubbing her back.  
  
But eventually her crying stopped and her breathing slowed down. Hitomi felt exhausted so she just pulled herself tighter against Van and leaned against his shoulder. Another long silence passed as Hitomi curled against him letting her body recover from the crying. Van had stopped whispering in her ear but he was still rubbing her back his head lay atop hers.  
  
When Hitomi finally felt the last tear vanish she reluctantly pulled back from Van. She gave a tired laugh at his now soaked shirt but Van didn't seem to care. Instead he sat there holding her in his lap half smiling at her.  
  
"Hitomi, I know," he said sighing, "I was angry when my father died and I was hurt when my mother died. When Folken disappeared I couldn't understand why I was the only one left. Why they all died and I had to stay."  
  
Hitomi had never actually bothered to ask how badly his family's death had affected him. She had just been there as comfort, as support to help him get over it. Now she understood how he must have felt.  
  
Van brushed her bangs away from her forehead and gave her a smile, "So it's not as ridiculous as you think it is. I understand," he said leaning forward and kissing her forehead, "But don't you ever, and I mean ever, do it again"  
  
Hitomi felt the laughter bubble up inside and she giggled. She couldn't help it, she felt so relieved. It was as if a rock had just been lifted, the stress that had been there before was gone.  
  
"Promise," she smiled letting herself fall back against Van  
  
Van wrapped her in a hug again, "I'm going to hold you to that"  
  
"I would hope so"  
  
Hitomi was about to start telling him about the gypsy camp and all her new friends when Van's stomach rumbled. Hitomi leaned back laughing as Van blushed and stood her up.  
  
"You want to go get some food?" she offered straightening her dress  
  
Van just playfully glared at her as he opened the door. Hitomi laughed a little more as she walked out into the hall turning to wait for him. Van shut the door and held out his arm.  
  
"I thought you hated all that stuff?" she questioned wrapping her arm around his.  
  
"I'll make an exception," he smiled at her  
  
The two were silent as they made their way to the dining room and both mentally cheered when they found it empty. Van pulled out a chair for Hitomi, bending down he brushed a light kiss against her cheek before pushing her in.  
  
Hitomi blushed clear to her roots as Van pushed her in. Folding her arms in her lap she turned to look at him her face a bright red. Van smiled, still clutching the edges of her chair.  
  
"I'll be right back I'm going to go see if I can get us some food"  
  
Hitomi smiled and watched him walk out of the room unable to pry her eyes from his disappearing figure. Once he disappeared into the shadows leading into the kitchen she let out a shaky sigh and leaned back against her chair closing her eyes.  
  
"Oh my." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Oh my indeed!"  
  
Hitomi's eyes burst open and she came face to face with a bright smiling Flora.  
  
"You scared me witless!!!!"  
  
Turning to her right Hitomi found Merle giggling, "Like you would notice us with Van-sama here and all"  
  
Hitomi's blush returned just causing the girls to laugh even harder.  
  
"Told you he wouldn't be mad," Merle said breaking through the laughter  
  
"And I told you it would be good for him! I haven't seen him smile like that! Ever!!" Flora said practically jumping up and down.  
  
Hitomi leaned back against the chair waiting for Van to come back. The three could hear footsteps and they all turned to see Van walk out of the small doorway a servant or two behind him carrying trays of food and drink.  
  
Van didn't mean to but as soon as he saw Merle and Flora his smile faltered. He immediately plastered it back on. He loved his sister and his fiancé couldn't have been a better friend but he had been looking forward to some time alone with Hitomi.  
  
Flora just smiled at him, "We can tell when we're not wanted"  
  
Van opened his mouth to protest but Flora stopped him, "Don't worry Van we understand"  
  
But Merle ignored her and bounded up to Van latching onto his arm.  
  
"I see you found what I lost a while ago?" Merle smiled up at her brother  
  
Van bent down to kiss his sisters head pulling her into a hug, "Yea"  
  
"Like it?" Merle asked  
  
"Love it," Van answered casually turning to give Hitomi one of his knee buckling smiles  
  
Hitomi turned around to face the table finding her blush COULD in fact get worse.  
  
Flora knew Van wanted to be alone with Hitomi as he sat down and the servants set the food down. So running up she grabbed Merle's arm.  
  
"Um Merle didn't you say you wanted to go shopping?"  
  
"N-Yes! Of course!" she said catching herself, "Well sorry we can't join you two got shopping to do"  
  
"I'm sure," Van grinned, "Have fun"  
  
And with that Flora and Merle practically sprinted from the room gently closing the doors behind them.  
  
"I have to remember to thank them one of these days," he said pulling out his silverware  
  
"Me too," Hitomi whispered pulling out her own silverware  
  
Van started eating mainly because he didn't know what to say. He thought talking about where she had been for the past year or so might make her cry again. So he decided bringing up Liara might be a step in the right direction.  
  
"Oh Hitomi as soon as were finished here I'll have a messenger inform Liara, they'll be so happy to know you're alive."  
  
Hitomi froze in mid bite and lowered her silverware.  
  
'Then again maybe not.' He scolded himself  
  
"Or we could wait a while?" he asked hoping to rectify the situation  
  
Hitomi swallowed, finally she nodded and picked her silverware back up.  
  
Van sighed in relief and decided it was probably better if he just remained silent. But as he was turning back to his food his gaze caught the pink glimmer on Hitomi's chest.  
  
"Where did you get that necklace Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi smiled faintly and looked down at the necklace. For some reason talking about her friends didn't seem so upsetting now that she was there with Van.  
  
"Darice"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Darice, a friend of mine from the gypsy camp. It's a key to a book she bought me at the market."  
  
Van smiled and took another bite of his food. Hitomi smiled back and went back to her food. But as she sat there eating with Van she began to realize how much she missed her friends. She was surprised it didn't upset her to think about them, much less talk about them. She was even more surprised when she realized how badly she wanted them to meet Van.  
  
Looking up from her late breakfast she set her silverware down. Van looked up and his eyes softened, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Hitomi felt the smile tugging at her lips, "Van would like you to meet them?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My friends"  
  
"I'd love too," he said dropping his silverware his breakfast forgotten, "Now?" he asked  
  
"Why not," she said happily  
  
Van picked his napkin up off his lap and dropped it on the table pushing his chair out. Walking over he pulled Hitomi's chair out grabbing her hand and pulling her up. However as they walked out to the courtyard Van seemed a little nervous.  
  
"They'll love you," she whispered before the carriage pulled up  
  
Van smiled nervously and opened the carriage door.  
  
"We're going in this?"  
  
"Of course princess," he said holding out his hand  
  
"Van I'm not a prin-"  
  
Van put his finger to his lips, "Shush Hitomi while in Fanelia you are"  
  
Hitomi couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, so she took his hand and got in the carriage. Van leaned in and got directions and told her to wait while he relayed them to the driver. As Van disappeared from the opening Hitomi felt the sudden fear sink in.  
  
She hadn't even thought about it until now. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and sunk into the corner furthest away from the door. Images of the door flying open and the bodies lying on the ground flashed through her mind. She closed her eyes to block them but they kept coming.  
  
Images of Millerna next to her bleeding with a weak smile. Tom battered and butchered outside the door. She felt the fear grip her heart and was about to bolt from the carriage when she felt a rough hand run down her arm squeezing her elbow.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi's eyes shot open and Van gazed into her fear stricken emeralds.  
  
"Hitomi are you alright?"  
  
Hitomi looked from Van to the courtyard outside the carriage door that was now shut. Shifting her eyes back to Van she let out a shaking breath as the carriage started its journey into the forest.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"You're a terrible liar Hitomi, you always have been"  
  
Hitomi released her shoulders and folded her arms in her lap, "I am not"  
  
Van pulled her over next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders letting her lean against him.  
  
"Yes you are," he said giving her a quick hug, "Don't worry I'm right here nothing is going to happen"  
  
"Okay," she said closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep surrounding in Van's wonderful field scent  
  
Hitomi woke up to Van's voice.  
  
"Hitomi we're here, I think," he added opening the carriage door  
  
Hitomi looked out and saw the familiar clearing, "Yea we're here"  
  
Van stepped out pulling Hitomi behind him. Turning he grabbed her waist and picked her up placing her on the ground. Hitomi clutched his shoulders and blushed at the special treatment.  
  
Closing the door Van snaked his fingers in with hers and walked to the driver.  
  
"Be back here in about an hour or so"  
  
"Of course your majesty," the driver bowed his head and then kicked the horses into a go.  
  
The cloud of dust was blinding but brief and once it settled Van turned to the clearing.  
  
"Alright, now where?"  
  
Hitomi squeezed his hand and pulled him forward into the clearing. It was small and Van found once he got in he had absolutely no idea which way was out. The trees looked as if they had moved completing the circle. But Hitomi knew exactly where she was going and pushed through the trees in front of her.  
  
Van pushed the branches out of his face as Hitomi led him through the forest. Very quickly the branches stopped and he brushed his shirt off looking up.  
  
"Wow," he managed  
  
Hitomi turned to him smiling, "Yea I know"  
  
The gypsy camp was enormous and the tents were propped up for what seemed like miles. Wagons were here and there and the chatter was almost deafening. Van wondered why he hadn't heard it sooner.  
  
He was about to ask Hitomi if she knew everyone when a woman with dark black hair chatting at one of the wagons glanced at them out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hitomi!!!" she screeched running forward.  
  
Hitomi's fingers slipped from Van's and he watched as Hitomi jumped into the woman's arms.  
  
"Hi Trish!!!"  
  
Van watched as the woman clutched to Hitomi. She finally pulled back grinning.  
  
"Well I know it's only been one day but I can't tell you how much we've missed you"  
  
Hitomi hugged Trisha again, "Missed you too"  
  
"Soren was up all night and Mark won't come out of his tent. And believe it or not Darice and Caleb didn't have their morning argument!! And he even put a cricket in her breakfast after she pulled apart his favorite shirt!"  
  
Hitomi laughed and turned around reaching for Van's hand. Van grabbed her hand and let Hitomi pull him forward.  
  
Trisha's eyes bugged out for a minute as she looked Van over, "And who do we have here?"  
  
Van cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He started blushing and Trisha laughed thrusting her hand towards him.  
  
"I'm Trisha and you are?"  
  
"Van Fanel," he said shaking her hand  
  
Trisha smiled and looked back over at Hitomi, she opened her mouth to speak when her eyes rounded in surprise. Looking back over to Van wide eyed her jaw slipped down.  
  
"The King of Fanelia Fanel?" she asked  
  
Van nodded and Trisha turned to eye Hitomi, "This is the Van you went to see?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"The King of Fanelia?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Are you royalty?!" Trisha demanded  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes, "No! He's my friend! I've known him, Millerna and Merle since we were little"  
  
Trisha eyed Van one more time before turning around heading into camp, "I have to go to the river and get Caleb. Darice will be back in a few minutes and Soren is at our circle."  
  
"Alright see you there!"  
  
Trisha waved over her shoulder and ran through camp dodging tents here and there. Van held fast to Hitomi's hand as she weaved in and out of tents, she seemed to know exactly where she was going. Van got a headache just looking at all the blurs of canvas.  
  
She stopped a few feet in front of another circle of tents and tugged on Van's hand. Van stepped up next to her.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi pointed to the dark haired man in the middle of the circle reading a book.  
  
"That's Soren, he's the leader of the gypsy's, and this is his camp."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yea he's a friend"  
  
Pulling Van into the circle Hitomi let go of his hand again and kicked Soren's foot.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Soren looked up and dropped his book.  
  
"Hey Hitomi! We didn't think you would be back for a long time!" he grinned jumping up and pulling her into a hug. Van watched and yelled at himself at the sudden jealousy that sprung up inside him.  
  
Hitomi pulled away and pushed Van in front of her leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Soren this is Van Fanel, Van this is Soren,"  
  
Soren shook the King's hand not at all surprised after seeing the statues.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of Hitomi," Van said as another woman ran into the circle followed by a blonde male.  
  
"Hitomi! We didn't think you would be back!" the woman cried pushing Soren and Van out of the way and pulling Hitomi into a hug.  
  
"I told you I'd visit," Hitomi smiled as Darice disappeared followed by Caleb  
  
"Is Merle coming?" he asked hopefully  
  
Hitomi flicked his chest, "Hello to you too"  
  
Caleb pulled her into a huge bear hug, "Oh Hitomi I didn't doubt you! It's only been one day I figured you'd settle back in stay there for a week or two before you came back to visit."  
  
"Uh huh and no Merle isn't coming this time sorry"  
  
Van decided this was the right time to interrupt, "Wait are we talking about my sister Merle?" he asked glaring at Caleb  
  
"Who are you?" Caleb glared back  
  
Hitomi wrapped her arm around Van's, "Darice, Caleb this is Van, Van, Darice and Caleb," Hitomi narrowed her eyes at Caleb, "This is Merle's brother, Van, the King of Fanelia"  
  
Caleb's jaw dropped as he looked from Hitomi to Van in disbelief, "You're Merle's brother?"  
  
Van nodded  
  
"and Hitomi's Van? The King of Fanelia?"  
  
Van nodded again.  
  
"Well," Caleb said closing his mouth and clearing his throat.  
  
Van was about to ask Caleb how he knew his sister but Trisha jumped in the circle now.  
  
"Hey did everyone meet Hitomi's cute King?"  
  
"Yea!" Darice called out, "I can't believe she's back so soon though I mean I definitely would have kept him to myself for a week or two."  
  
Hitomi and Van both started glowing bright red at the women's conversation. Soren's deep laughter broke through the words as he pushed Darice towards Trisha.  
  
"Trish stop you're embarrassing Hito-chan and Darice lay off I think the King of Fanelia is changing colors"  
  
Van was beginning to regret taking Hitomi here so soon. They all seemed so close, he turned to look down at Hitomi. She was giggling and smiling. Hitomi must have felt his gaze because she looked up at him.  
  
"You okay Van?"  
  
He just nodded.  
  
"Well I wanted everyone to meet Van but we only have an hour before Merle and Flora send out search parties"  
  
Van chimed in here, "If they haven't already"  
  
"Well come and sit Van," Soren called out gesturing to the logs carved out into little cavings that acted as chairs. Van walked over still clutching Hitomi's hand. Hitomi took her seat next to him stretching out and leaning back.  
  
Trisha started to open her mouth but a tent next to her seat burst open.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" the chocolate haired man asked yawning.  
  
"Hey," Hitomi called  
  
Mark smiled over at her, he seemed to be in a better mood. Maybe he just needed some sleep. Sitting down next to Trisha he put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey weren't you going with that cat girl somewhere?"  
  
"Yea I brought Van here to meet everyone," she said turning to Van  
  
"Van this is-"  
  
"Mark," Van finished for her staring at the man wide eyed.  
  
Hitomi turned to frown at Van, "How did you know?"  
  
Van's lazy smile had disappeared and was now a dangerous scowl. Hitomi could feel the anger radiating from him but as she was about to question him everyone spun to the front of the camp at the voices.  
  
Hitomi and Van stood up to see Flora and Merle march into camp, Flora was smiling but Merle looked mad.  
  
"They didn't even tell us they were leaving?! Just because we go shopping doesn't mean they can leave the castle!" Merle screamed looking out over the tents and growling, "I can't remember which one it is!" she screamed frustrated  
  
Soren and Trisha stood up to see the intruders.  
  
"Merle maybe we should just leave them alone I mean they need some time alone," she insisted scanning over the tents ignoring all the gypsies glaring at them  
  
Darice, Caleb and Mark all jumped up to see who was barging in on their camp.  
  
"Merle! Flora! We're over here!" Hitomi called waving  
  
Hitomi stopped and jerked her hand back down when she felt the tension from Van. Looking at him she could see something was wrong. He looked like he was between anger and sympathy.  
  
Flora smiled back and dragged the fuming Merle over to the camp. Merle wasn't allowed to fume long however, Caleb snuck up and pulled her from Flora giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hello beautiful," he said cheerfully  
  
Merle smiled goofily and hugged him back, "Hello"  
  
Flora rolled her eyes and ran up to Van and Hitomi ignoring everyone else staring at her.  
  
"Hey you lovebirds! Sorry I told Merle to leave you alone but she wouldn't listen I had a..feeling. Van what's wrong?"  
  
Flora's brow scrunched in concern. Turning to Hitomi she received only a shrug. Van slipped his fingers out of Hitomi's grasp and brought his hands to rest on Flora's shoulders. Giving her a weak smile he glanced to Mark over her shoulder.  
  
"Flora you're going to like this timing about as much as I do,"  
  
Flora put her hands on her hips, "Van what are you talking about?"  
  
Van slowly turned her around to face Mark and dropped his hands. Flora stared at Mark for what seemed like an eternity. The sounds of the rest of the camp faded away and the fire disappeared as her purple violets focused on the man she had lost so long ago.  
  
Mark stared back swallowing hard as he looked his former fiancé over. He was trying to see the changes the years had wrought but instead all he could see was the innocent, beautiful, graceful woman he had thought bound to another those years back.  
  
Flora blinked and looked around the camp.  
  
"You've been here? All this time?" her voice was cracked and everyone's heart broke at the sound of her tiny voice, "Right outside of Fanelia?"  
  
Mark opened his mouth to answer but found it wasn't working at the time. So he just nodded  
  
Flora looked down at the ground and released a shaky breath.  
  
"I waited for you," she started, "I waited all night but you never came" her hurt filled gems bore down on his.  
  
Mark felt his guilt eat away as he pushed away the insane urge to rush forward and pull Flora into his arms.  
  
"I was told, by your father, that you were married to another. He said he had you locked in the castle." Mark's own voice was cracking now, "He told me that- that if I entered Williams again he would have me run through"  
  
Flora didn't look any more comforted, "You didn't come," she repeated  
  
Mark's head bent in shame as his bangs waved lazily covering his eyes.  
  
"I didn't come," he repeated back  
  
Flora backed up and bumped into Van, spinning around she looked at Van for some comfort. But Van knew he couldn't help her here so he just brushed away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks and turned her back to face Mark.  
  
Flora opened her mouth then snapped it shut, standing for a minute or two watching her love. Finally opening her mouth again she took a step forward.  
  
"I missed you Mark," she whispered  
  
Mark's head slowly rose to face her again as she took another step forward she ignored his own teary eyes as she tried to blink through her own.  
  
Mark shivered, "I missed you too Flora, more than you'll ever know"  
  
"Well what are you going to do about that?" her lips curved in an attempt to smile  
  
Mark gave a tiny laugh and took a step forward, "I'm going to kidnap you," he whispered now nose to nose with his love  
  
"Glad to hear it," Flora said shaking her head  
  
Mark couldn't hold any more and wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against his chest, "And I'm never going to leave you again"  
  
Flora buried her face in his chest, "I was hoping you'd say that"  
  
Mark laughed the laugh of a man truly relieved, "Never again Flora, not this time, life is too short to make this kind of mistake twice"  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more," Flora said into his chest as her arms clung to his back holding on for dear life  
  
Hitomi looked around to see Soren smiling, hugging Trisha at his side. Darice was wiping away her own tears smiling for all she was worth and Caleb was leaning on Merle's head grinning like an idiot. Merle looked like she had just figured out a life long puzzle and was looking at Van with a knowing grin.  
  
Hitomi finally turned to Van and found him truly smiling. The same heart felt smile he had given her that same morning in his bedroom. Turning back to Flora and Mark she leaned against Van's shoulder and watched the two cry against each other.  
  
She knew she had missed something special but even from where she sat in complete ignorance as to what had just happened, she could tell it was something beautiful.  
  
  
  
A/N Hi I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank everyone for all the reviews for the last chapter!!! Oh my goodness I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews for one chapter! Sorry this isn't a good cliffhanger here cause I know you all saw this coming but here it is!! Oh and sorry pretty senshi I like Hitomi with short hair so I don't think it'll be long for the wedding. I'm sorry I hope it doesn't make you too upset. Just picture her with long hair! Have a great day everyone!!!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	8. More Than A Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne already!!!  
  
A/N  
  
Okay wow! I mean just wow! I don't think I've ever gotten such great feed back for chapters like I did for 6 and 7 and I mean wow. Thank you all sooooo much!!! Please though if any of you would just write me or review and tell me what in the world I did in the last two chapters that made them just draw you in? I'd really like to know so I could keep doing it I'm almost afraid to write this chapter in fear that I'll let you all down. So please tell me if what I'm doing that's making it so good.  
  
Okay and no name I'm sorry cutting her hair made you so mad I've just always liked her hair short so I decided to cut it again. Sorry.  
  
And angelwarriar wow where have you been?! Never mind the reviewer I was wondering if you had disappeared I'm glad to see you are back and thanks for reading!!! ^^  
  
Emerald Mist thank you so much you've been faithfully reviewing every chapter it means a lot!  
  
Aylee the dragon thanks so much for the brownie and cookie!!! They're wonderful and I'm glad you like!!  
  
TenyoAngel711 thanks for reviewing and I hope Van wasn't too mad when I made him faint ^^  
  
SabineballZ thanks I'm glad you love them but please tell me what I did in the last two chapters that you loved so much I'm really curious please let me know and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Selena sorry they haven't kissed yet and the wedding well *whistles innocently* wedding? Oh my well yea you'll have to find out about the wedding situations. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!  
  
SpookyFyre I'm glad you think it's cute!! Be careful when bouncing and thanks so much for reviewing!! I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
Lace I'm sorry the story is making you bite your nails thank you so much for reviewing! And I'm working on updating as fast as I can ^^  
  
LaDonna I will be updating as soon as I can and I'm glad you like it thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Kelly I will come out with more soon and I'm glad you thought it was funny Van fainted I was so worried everyone was going to just scream at me for that  
  
Pretty senshi I'm sorry again but I just like her with short hair but I'm you still like it despite that!  
  
Sorrow ^^ glad you too like it even tho Van fainting is kind of out of character thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Sakura Avalon Thanks for reviewing and glad you like it! I wanted him fainting to be a surprise too I'm glad it worked thanks for reading!  
  
Sereneblaze I'm happy that I could make you smile and I'm honored that it made you smile if that's something you don't do often and thanks for reviewing!  
  
EThErEaLAnGeL I'm really glad you like it and that it seemed a little romantic thanks so much for reviewing!!!  
  
I just wanted to write to everyone who reviewed chapters 6 and 7 because I've never gotten so many reviews for two chapters and I just wanted to thank you all who have reviewed these chapters and previously, you guys rock and if I missed anyone I'm so sorry please don't be mad I just missed you and I'm sorry. Thanks again so much and have a great day!!!  
  
Oh and P.S people in the A/N's when I said he was stressed about the marriage remember he's engaged to Flora so that's the marriage I was talking about.  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
The icy wind bit at her skin sending sharp bolts of pain up her bones. Hitomi blinked to see through the fury of the snow. Sighing in frustration she realized she was in the frozen wasteland once again. She had opened up Darice's gift and once again the room and plunged into darkness only lightening to reveal this icy prison. White flakes kicked up in a frenzy in front of her face and melted against her skin upon contact. Frustrated she kicked the mound of icy snow in front of her sending more white flakes up in the air.  
  
White. For miles, it was nothing but white. Her nightgown clung to her skin as the snow continued to sink through her thin nightclothes stinging her skin. Luckily she had boots on, though she wasn't sure where she had acquired them. She didn't know where to go or what to do so she stepped forward the snow crunching loudly under foot. She didn't know how long she walked before the figures started to appear.  
  
No one turned however and she was positive her boots were making enough noise to be heard even over the harsh wind. So coming up behind one of the men she tapped his shoulder only to watch her hand fly through his muscles. Gasping out in shock she stepped back and watched as he did nothing. So partially grateful they couldn't see her in case they turned out to be hostile she stepped up and around to face the man.  
  
And she screamed.  
  
There staring into her hard emeralds was the a man she recognized as only stuff of her nightmares. He was smirking at something holding a sword and speaking. She couldn't hear him but even if she had been able to divine what he was saying she was sure she wouldn't have cared.  
  
Stumbling backwards she walked right through another man and screamed again at the face. Turning she saw another familiar face and felt her hot tears fly down her cheeks. Falling in the snow she winced at the coldness and immediately jumped to her feet backing up again horrified at all the familiar faces.  
  
She finally backed up a good ways and felt herself shake as she stared into the eyes of a man she had long tried to forget. His cold eyes teased her pain as he laughed at something and pointed his sword forward. Hitomi spun around and recognized the black hair right away.  
  
Van stirred in his sleep rolling as the sweat slid down his face. Something was wrong with Hitomi, he could feel it. But as he sat up in the bed and listened for sounds he heard nothing but the wind beating against his window. Sighing in frustration he sunk back into his bed and closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to sleep.  
  
  
  
Turning back to the laughing man she cried out in frustration at her inability to punch him. It was the leader of the marauders.  
  
His face and dark features had haunted her mind ever since the fateful day on the way back home to Liara. She had dreamed, wished and hoped for a chance to once again face the man. His group of men also responsible for Millerna's death laughed behind him. It was as if they were mocking her pain but they couldn't see her. So turning back around she walked up to the dark haired man.  
  
It was Soren.  
  
He was clutching a sword, a bow slung over his shoulders and he was scowling. Hitomi had never seen him so mad, he was always so gentle and kind. Hitomi didn't understand what was going on. Why was Soren out in the middle of nowhere facing the marauders who roamed Gaia's forests.  
  
And all at once she could hear.  
  
"You'll never stop her!" Soren bellowed out over the wind  
  
"Have you come to stop me?!" the leader laughed again, "Soren it is a pity I'll have to kill you I always did admire your spirit!"  
  
Hitomi felt the dread creep up on her. She swallowed and tried to stop her heart but it was useless. The panic was over whelming.  
  
"It ends today Michael!!"  
  
The leader's eyes narrowed in anger for a minute but he soon forgot the name and shook his head in mock disappointment, "I'm afraid not friend!"  
  
Hitomi heard the terribly familiar sound of arrows settling into their crooks in the bows. Gasping she fought to hear over her hearts mad thumping. Spinning to face Soren she cried out telling him to run but he held his ground.  
  
Even over the wind she could hear the horrifying sound as the arrow sliced through the wind on its path. Hitomi screamed out falling to her knees powerless to do anything. It was happening all over again. The arrow twirled through the air flying towards its target, but it never made it. Hitomi stopped breathing as the pain clenched her lungs shut.  
  
Trisha fell to the ground the arrow buried in her chest. Soren's eyes sprung to life as he fell down next to her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Trisha!!!!"  
  
Hitomi watched as Trisha smiled up at Soren before she jerked the arrow out of her chest with her last bit of strength. The tears just wouldn't stop as Hitomi watched another friend fall victim to this man's tortures. The agony was more than she could bare as she watched Soren pull Trisha close rocking her back and forth.  
  
Turning to face Lorus through her tears she couldn't help but notice the look of mortification on the man's face. He truly looked hurt. Turning around he angrily plunged his sword into the man responsible for shooting the arrow. Spinning back around he shook with anger as he watched Soren rock Trisha back and forth.  
  
Lorus walked up to Trisha and bent down beside her throwing his sword to the side. Hitomi rushed up wanting so badly to kick the man away. She gasped as Soren stopped rocking Trisha and let her face Lorus.  
  
She didn't look angry. She didn't look vengeful. Her face was twisted with pain and understanding.  
  
And Hitomi wasn't ready to hear what Trisha was about to say.  
  
"I love you Michael I always have," her slender fingers frozen with the snow brushed up against his cheek.  
  
"Trisha...I..."  
  
Trisha just smiled, "I know"  
  
With those last two words her hand dropped into the snow and she turned to Soren, "I love you brother"  
  
Soren ignored the tears escaping down his cheeks and pulled Trisha close.  
  
"I love you too my sister"  
  
Trisha's voice was getting quicker as her lungs beat faster struggling for air.  
  
"It's nice to hear you say that Soren,"  
  
Soren buried his face in her hair, "I know Trisha I know"  
  
Hitomi watched as Trisha's head fell back her body limp in his arms. Soren stared down at her the tears splattering onto her lifeless face.  
  
"You promised," he whispered accusingly brushing the hair out of her face  
  
Lorus looked up at Soren and tried to plaster the smirk back on his face but the sadness in his eyes was too powerful.  
  
"Soren."  
  
"Michael go away," Soren ground out between his teeth  
  
Lorus stood up and scowled, "That's no longer my name!" he bellowed out reaching for his sword again  
  
Soren glared up through his tears only angering Lorus further.  
  
"Michael is dead!!!" Lorus cried out throwing all his weight forward sending the blade into Soren's chest.  
  
Soren's breath caught as the sword pushed through him. Without a word Lorus jerked the sword out of Soren and smirked as he fell forward onto his sister.  
  
"Good bye Soren, I never did like you anyways"  
  
Hitomi's head pounded and she felt dizziness take over. And the only thing she could do was scream.  
  
Van bolted up in his bed again rolling off the sides and onto the floor. Jumping out of the sheets he grabbed his sword and threw his hard wood door open. Running down the hall he rammed into Hitomi's door sending it open with a crash. Hitomi was on her knees in front of the fire holding her head screaming. Throwing his sword down he slid to his knees next to her and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi what's wrong?!"  
  
Van shook her scared at the tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were snapped shut and she was still screaming. She was shaking so hard Van was afraid for her health. Giving her another hard push he jumped when her eyes snapped open to reveal her horrified emeralds. Her eyes alone shone with so much pain Van felt his heart squeeze at the sorrow radiating from her.  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
She didn't answer him. She was lost to what she had seen, he could see that. So pulling her close he wrapped his arms around her and let her tears fall on his shirt. Soon Flora, Mark and Merle rushed into the room all wide eyed and scared.  
  
"Van what's wrong?!" Merle screeched breathing quickly as she watched Hitomi shake against him  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Is she okay?!" Flora asked peering at Hitomi  
  
"I think she will be," Van answered tightening his grip on Hitomi  
  
For a while everyone watched in silence as Hitomi shook against Van her tears never stopping. Finally Flora decided to take charge.  
  
Flora nodded and pulled on Merle and Mark, "Come on Van will handle it"  
  
Merle opened her mouth to protest but Mark picked her up and carried her out of the room closing the door behind Flora. Van gazed out over the fire and leaned against Hitomi's head. Her shaking melted into him and he soon found himself shaking with her. Brushing her hair he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm here Hitomi, I'm here"  
  
But his voice didn't seem to get through to her. So he just hugged her close and let her cry.  
  
It seemed like hours before Hitomi stopped crying and buried herself in Van's chest letting out whimpers here and there. Finally she stopped shaking and lifted her head up to face Van. His eyes softened with worry at her red and blood shot eyes. Shaking his head he wiped her tear stained cheeks and rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"Hitomi what happened?"  
  
She looked as if she would cry again but no tears came. He had a feeling she couldn't cry anymore for the night so he decided to ask her later and simply drew her into his arms again.  
  
Hitomi snaked her arms around his back and clutched to him.  
  
"It was just a horrible dream," Van reassured her with a whisper  
  
Hitomi wanted to believe him but it had all seemed so real. The snow, the ice, the sounds, the faces, and the pain it was all too real to be just a dream. But Van's deep voice was comforting and while he held her she just let herself believe just that. It was all a terrible dream and everything was better now. Van was here and she was in his arms in front of her fire leaning against his chest. It was all a horrible dream.  
  
Letting out a shaky breath she nodded.  
  
"A horrible dream," she repeated pushing the scenes out of her head, "Just a bad dream"  
  
"I'm here Hitomi you're okay," he whispered again rubbing her back trying to soothe her  
  
Hitomi leaned back and looked up at him. He gave her a small smile. Hitomi knew she loved him. But as the firelight danced across his face she realized how deeply she loved him. He was always there for her, when humanly possible, and he had always admired her in his youth she had known that. Had he changed his mind? She certainly hadn't, but he was a king and she was the daughter of a servant. It could never be, but what if for just one moment she could know that he cared. If for just one minute she knew that he loved her she could live out her days happy.  
  
Before either one realized it they were leaning in towards each other their lips inches away from each other. She shivered when his breath warmed her face as he leaned in closer. She closed her eyes knowing how stupid she was acting. But for one minute she would make it work, she would have him and everything would be fine, if only for a minute.  
  
The bedroom door flew open and Van jerked back, Hitomi spun angrily to see who had burst in.  
  
Merle stood at the door panting her tail twitching, " I finally got away from Mark and.Hitomi!! Are you alright?!" she screamed rushing forward and pulling Hitomi into a hug.  
  
Van mentally yelled at his sister for interrupting possibly one of the best things that could have ever happened to him.  
  
Merle ignored the glares he sent her way and hovered over Hitomi  
  
"I'm fine Merle really," Hitomi sighed a little frustrated at the cat girl  
  
"Well good because I have to take Van-sama away for a while," Merle let go of Hitomi and turned to her brother and grabbed his arm, "Come on the advisors are demanding a meeting"  
  
"Good for them," Van muttered sarcastically under his breath as he let Merle drag him to his feet  
  
Hitomi blushed and turned away as Van glanced her way. Van groaned and mentally kicked himself. Things would never be the same between them. He might have just screwed up any kind of relationship he had with Hitomi.  
  
"Idiot," he scolded himself as he followed Merle down the stairs and across the entry hall into the meeting room  
  
The incessant chattering that poured from the room as soon as the doors were pulled open gave Van a headache and he began to wonder if he would have the patience to endure another round with his council. All eyes turned to the two and Van realized he was still in his nightclothes.  
  
'Hell they interrupted me so they can live with it,' he yelled out in his mind as he sat down at the head of the large table, Merle at his side.  
  
The lead speaker stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Your majesty there is a rumor that the Lady Hitomi has been found and is in fact staying in this very castle"  
  
'So much for being subtle,' he grumbled to himself  
  
"Indeed," was his only response  
  
"Your majesty surely the rumors are false, the lady is dead!" the scrawny man called out  
  
"Gentlemen I have neither the patience nor the time to give you all the details. However the Lady Hitomi is not dead, she was merely injured and lost for a time."  
  
"Then she is here your majesty?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That is wonderful your majesty! Now about your marriage to Flora of Williams."  
  
Van snapped out of his boredom and looked up. With Hitomi here he had almost completely forgotten the engagement. How could he have been so stupid. He felt the tension from Merle grip his own heart as he rushed through his brain for some excuse. Some way to pull himself out of this.  
  
"About that engagement," Van started clearing his throat racking his mind for some way out of this.  
  
The lead speaker, Ralph, perked up for a minute in hopes that the King had finally set a date.  
  
Van shifted in his chair a little nervous. But he was king! He decided who he married with or without the approval of the council. So with a little more confidence he straightened and looked Ralph straight in the eye.  
  
"It's canceled"  
  
The room went dead silent letting Van's clear calm voice ring off the brick walls. Ralph blinked a few times and looked at his fellow advisors as if asking if he had just heard right.  
  
"Excuse me your majesty?" Ralph's squeaky voice broke through  
  
"The engagement is canceled," he said again smiling this time, "Flora is no longer going to marry me I'm afraid she has found another"  
  
Ralph's face flashed red, "But your majesty!!"  
  
"Ralph!" Van said standing up giving Merle a side-glance, she was grinning.  
  
"Your Majesty we simply won't allow it!"  
  
Van raised his eyebrow in mock horror. This was it, he had had it with his advisors running his life. He just found Hitomi and he would be damned if he was going to let a bunch of scrawny men in dresses take her from him. And Flora. Good lord she had just found Mark after how many years? There was no way he was going to be the one to stand in her way.  
  
"Ralph I am king am I not?"  
  
"Yes your Majesty but!"  
  
"Then as King I'm simply declaring the engagement a mistake. Let Williams know I'm sure they'll have something wonderful to say about it. Now is there anything else we can settle this morning gentlemen?"  
  
"Your majesty! Fanelia will not stand it any longer! You need a wife! Fanelia needs an heir! You must marry a princess and for once fill your responsibilities as king!"  
  
Van's smile faded into a dangerous scowl. But Merle beat him to it.  
  
"For once?!"  
  
The glass cracked and Van winced covering his ears.  
  
Ralph stood his ground.  
  
"Lady Merle this doesn't concern you please sit down"  
  
Van didn't like the way this meeting was going if he didn't do something soon there wouldn't be enough of Ralph left to through out of his castle.  
  
"All my life you have pushed me aside and ignored me because I was different from you! Queen Varie took me in and gave me a home! A family! And I'm sick of the way you treat my brother! He's the best king in his day! He became King and took on the full responsibilities of running a kingdom when you were learning how to work at your pathetic little stand in the market! What is left of his life, what you haven't destroyed should be his to do with as he wishes!!! If he doesn't want to marry Flora and go after Hitomi then you can't stop him!!!!"  
  
Van had been smiling up to that point. The council turned all eyes to their king.  
  
"The lady Hitomi?!"  
  
Merle fumed and dug her claws into the hard wood table. It was as if they hadn't heard anything she had said. Except for her slip at the end that is.  
  
Van clenched his teeth together and hoped he had the patience to muddle through this morning.  
  
"Gentlemen this meeting is over, there is to be no wedding, and no the lady Hitomi and I are not engaged."  
  
"That's well anyways that girl is just a servant not fit for the throne," an advisor whispered to Ralph  
  
Ralph nodded in agreement.  
  
"A simpleton really," another whispered  
  
Soon the room filled with tiny little whispers all giving their disapproval towards a relationship between Van and Hitomi. Van couldn't believe his ears, his anger was so overwhelming he couldn't bring himself to say anything.  
  
"I always heard she was a greedy girl"  
  
"Never content even when she lived in the castle!"  
  
"Likely killed Princess Millerna out of jealously"  
  
The wisp of Ralph's whisper snapped Van out of his anger and shock. Merle fell back in her seat too stunned to say anything. Van felt his rage consume him as he scowled at Ralph whispering back and forth with the fellow advisors.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" he bellowed silencing the room instantly  
  
Van felt his heart beat against his rib cage so fast he almost lost track of his bearings.  
  
"Get out of my castle," Van growled shaking with fury, "Now"  
  
Ralph looked unconvinced, "Your majesty-"  
  
"NOW!!!!!"  
  
Ralph stumbled backwards but still the man refused to flee when he should have.  
  
"Your majesty!"  
  
Van pushed around Merle's chair and walked up to Ralph, grabbing his collar he lifted the man off the ground.  
  
"I want you out of here, now"  
  
Ralph's eyes were the size of saucers as he looked down at his king struggling to beg for forgiveness.  
  
"Am I not making myself clear enough? Alright then, Guards!!!"  
  
Three guards marched in bowing to Van.  
  
"I want him out of here now!" he ordered dropping Ralph  
  
Ralph opened his mouth to counter but the guards were too fast. Van was grateful someone around the castle still listened to him.  
  
Turning back to his advisors still shaking with anger he swept his gaze over the crowd letting each and every single man in the room know how displeased he was with their babbling.  
  
"If I ever so much as hear another whisper about the Lady Hitomi similar to the one's I heard today I will personally drag every single one of you out to the lists and instruct you on the proper skills of sword play. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"And my sister is quite right I've ignored it long enough! Merle is my sister! She is royalty in Fanelia! Anyone treating or speaking of her otherwise will be charged with treason! Is THAT understood?!"  
  
Everyone quickly nodded. Merle couldn't believe Van had just said that. Sure she had been part of the family but never had she thought to be treated as one of Fanelia's royals. Of course she knew Van and the Fanel family had always seen it that way but it had never been announced.  
  
The room was silent so long even Merle feared Van might have cracked. But Van didn't care he was hearing the whispers over and over again in his head only feeding his anger. One brave advisor stood up shivering a little and gulped.  
  
"Your majesty?"  
  
Van snapped his glare to the man and he squeaked.  
  
"Might I suggest a ball?" he managed  
  
"I'm not marrying Flora I thought I-"  
  
The man interrupted Van before his anger took over again, "Nah your majesty I mean in honor of Lady Hitomi's return"  
  
Van thought about it for a minute, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all it would be a way for Hitomi to see all her old friends again. He knew she didn't want to but she had to see Aston sooner or later. She couldn't hide forever it would destroy here. Besides it would be a way to break the news to Flora's parents without them throwing a fit. At least at first. There was no way they would scream at him at a public event.  
  
Turning to Merle he saw her nod. Even in her state of anger and shock his sister would never pass up a chance to get a new dress.  
  
"Arrange it," he said back to the shivering little man who only sighed in relief that he hadn't angered Van further.  
  
"Of course your majesty"  
  
"I'm going to go get my breakfast now, if that is alright with you gentlemen?" Van smirked to his advisors  
  
The advisors all nodded their heads vigorously.  
  
"I'm glad you approve," his sarcasm didn't amuse them but they weren't about to tell him that.  
  
Van turned to Merle and held out his hand, Merle smiled and wrapped herself around his arm sticking her tongue out at the advisors as they left. The men wisely bit their tongue's to refrain from any comments and all bowed as the royals left.  
  
Once they were out the doors Merle turned to Van.  
  
"Thank you Van-sama"  
  
Van shook his head, "Don't thank me Merle I should have done that a long time ago," he turned and smiled at his sister, "Now go find Flora and Mark, relay the news and I'll see you in a little while for breakfast"  
  
Merle leaned up and licked Van's cheek, "Whatever you say Van-sama!"  
  
Van pushed her on her way and reluctantly sauntered back up the stairs. He knew that after that nightmare last night the last thing Hitomi would want to hear is there would be a ball in a matter of days. But she had to get over this fear, he would be with her, and there was no time like the present.  
  
  
  
Hitomi stared into the fire glancing at the book opened on the floor next to her nightstand where she had dropped it last night.  
  
It wasn't a horrible dream  
  
Oh how she wished it was but it wasn't. Somehow, she didn't know how but it wasn't. It was a warning. And if it was the last thing she ever did on this planet she would make sure Soren and Trisha lived.  
  
Then another surprise finally sunk in.  
  
They were brother and sister. She didn't know why she hadn't seen it before. They looked so similar, their facial features, their hair, everything about them screamed related. They could have been twins. From her warning however it didn't sound like things had been going so well for them. Which didn't surprise her.  
  
In her time at the gypsy camp she had found it specialized in hidden problems. Darice wouldn't talk about her life before the camp and Caleb just ignored questions. Mark had just turned sad at any mention of life before the camp and walked off. Now she understood why, it had been too much for him to think about Flora.  
  
The camp was a safe haven for all those who found life's troubles too harsh for their taste. It was a hide away. It was a place you could leave all your troubles behind and just start all over again. Turning back to the book she reached out picked it up and brought it back over to her spot in front of the fire.  
  
Flipping the page with her mother's lyrics flourished a crossed the middle she scanned for where she had left off. She had read about the sad Draconian downfall. Power and Greed had brought about their demise. If only they could have learned to live in peace with their power, but it wasn't to be.  
  
About half way through the book she found her spot again. Surprised at how much she had read already she finished the last paragraph telling all who found it that the author was truly sorry for the destruction his people had caused.  
  
Turning the page she frowned at the blank page with one sentence in the middle.  
  
And together we'll fly free  
  
It was the last sentence of her mother's song. Turning the page she felt her stomach jump and dropped the book out of shock.  
  
"No not again," she pleaded  
  
And thankfully the blackness never came. But the jump that had started in her stomach was quickly spreading. She felt a comforting warmth rush through her blood. It was as if all her worries had been lifted and she was wrapped in a heavy blanket alone in a corner all nice and snug.  
  
Smiling at the heat she didn't question the sudden urge her head felt and looked down. Gasping silently she marveled at the soft pink glow her necklace was giving off. It didn't scare her though, instead it fascinated her beyond all reason.  
  
Slowly fingering her pendant and key to the ancient book she felt the comforting heat spring to life in her fingers and rush up her arm. Shivering at the tingling sensation it created she pulled the gem up to eye level.  
  
It was marvelous, there just simply wasn't any other word for it. The resonating pink glow was nothing short of entrancing. She felt a sense of security as she held the little gem. The same comforting feeling she had felt when Van had held her or her mother had rocked her to sleep.  
  
She was about to put the gem down back resting against her chest when a flash of gold caught her eye. Bringing the gem closer she was shocked to find gold dust swirling around inside the gem.  
  
She jumped when her door creaked to announce someone was entering. However she was shocked even more as the pink glow suddenly vanished and a loud thump rang through the room as the book slammed shut, on it's own.  
  
Blinking Hitomi dropped the necklace letting it fall with the chain to rest around her neck and stared at the book.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi turned around to find Van smiling gravely as he shut her door.  
  
"What's wrong Van?"  
  
"I- .. I'll tell you after breakfast come on I'm starving," he said plastering a fake smile to his lips  
  
"Alright," Hitomi conceded  
  
She could tell something was wrong but he would tell her eventually. She stretched her hand forward and Van pulled her up and opened the door letting her walk out.  
  
"I've spoiled you," he complained  
  
Hitomi just smiled, "You enjoy every minute of it mister"  
  
Van smiled a genuine smile, "I suppose I do"  
  
Hitomi wrapped her arm around Van's and walked down the stairs with him. The dining room doors were open and the two could hear Merle and Mark arguing about something. As they turned the corner slowly they saw Flora laughing, Mark sprawled on the floor a tangle of fur and chair.  
  
"How do I make it through the day with people like this around?" Van murmured to himself  
  
Hitomi just giggled, "Because you love it!"  
  
Van just gave her a 'yea right' glance before walking to the table to pull his sister out from under Mark's chair.  
  
Hitomi stood and watched as a bristling Merle squirmed out from under the chair with Van's help. And laughed as Mark screamed a no before his chair fell to the ground covering the distance Merle had occupied just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Serves you right," Merle harrumphed kicking the chair  
  
Mark's response was a groan. Flora laughed some more before she went to help her love stand.  
  
"Hitomi get over here before the food gets cold!" Merle ordered sitting down and digging in.  
  
Hitomi smiled even brighter and took her seat.  
  
  
  
Back in Hitomi's room.  
  
The flames danced wildly jumping out of the hearth now and then as if they were being pushed and pulled by something. The windows burst open and the wind came rushing in rustling the sheets and dresses in the large closet.  
  
Flames still jumped from the hearth and licked at the book lying on the rug in front of them. The delicate gold carvings swirled together as the book began to glow a wondrous pink.  
  
And with another gust of wind the book began to hover as the lock snapped open. The pages flipped wildly as the wind pulled on the age worn paper. Finally it stopped and the book fell to the ground with a large crack as it slid across the stone floor away from the fire. Spinning it hit the nightstand and cracked the wood. Slowing to a stop the pink glow grew brighter. The wind swirled around the page and rushed up to the ceiling before racing out the window.  
  
  
  
A/N I know this wasn't that long of a chapter and it took me a while to get out, sorry. I have to get back into the swing of things, with school and such I have to start the whole thinking thing again ^^ At the beginning of summer I shut the school part down and now I have to start it back up and balance writing with school and other stuff so bear with me for a week or so. Also if this chapter seemed weird please tell me I was nervous about living up to the last two and may have screwed up. If I need to rewrite it please tell me! Thanks for reading hope you enjoy and please R & R!!!  
  
Have a great day!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	9. Faces of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't remember if I did this for the last few chapters if I didn't please don't sue I don't own Escaflowne!!  
  
A/N I can't thank you reviewers enough!!! And to all of those who have patiently waited for a nice solid block of fluff here ya go!! Your reviews are the best and I hope this fluff will be good enough payment! Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
Hitomi smiled to herself and leaned against Van's shoulder as he walked her out to the royal gardens. Breakfast was very delicious, entertainment provided by the ever lovely Merle and dashing Mark. They had argued about this and that the entire meal. Hitomi could almost see Caleb and Darice through the two.  
  
Looking up at the sky and squeezing Van's hand tighter so as to let him know he was guiding her she grinned. It was such a lovely day. The sun was just bright enough and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
Van turned and smiled as Hitomi grinned up at the sky.  
  
'Gods she's beautiful,' he whispered to himself as she turned her lovely emeralds on him  
  
She smiled and Van had to turn away to keep his bearings, Hitomi left him completely undone. It was scary and exciting all at once. Pulling her forward he helped her step into the boat. Hitomi beamed brighter than the afternoon sun as soon as she realized they were going out to the gazebo in the middle of the lake. Sitting down on a bench she waited while Van untied the boat and secured the oars.  
  
Stepping in with one foot he pushed off and quickly sat down before he fell over the side. Grabbing the oars he turned to face Hitomi. She was staring off over the lake at the garden they were leaving. He rolled up the long white sleeves of his shirt and began to push the oars.  
  
The gazebo was close enough to keep the entire castle from panicking and it was just far enough that he could hope to finish what he had started with Hitomi this morning without being interrupted. Assuming she wanted him that is.  
  
Hitomi turned back to the boat and couldn't help but stare at Van. He was now looking at the garden as he pushed the boat along and Hitomi felt the heat rush to her cheeks. His shirt did absolutely nothing to keep his muscles covered. They flexed under the thin material as he pulled the oars back and then forward again. His unruly ebony hair blew in the gentle wind and she found herself unable to breath for a moment at the wonderful sight in front of her.  
  
Turning completely around in her bench she fanned herself for a minute. She was going to make a fool out of herself if she didn't get herself under control soon. He was a king! She was a commoner! Friends they may be but by law they were allowed nothing else. Hell! If she was Queen that law was the first thing she would throw out!  
  
Lost in her own angry thoughts she didn't realize how close they were to the small island in the lake until the boat hit sand. Shaking herself from the thoughts Hitomi stepped out and bent to pull the boat in.  
  
Van vaulted over the edge and gently grasped her hands shaking his head with a smile.  
  
"It's okay I've got it you head up to the gazebo I'll be right behind you"  
  
Hitomi nodded and turned to head up the tiny path leading to the top of the little hill where the gazebo rested.  
  
Giving a backward glance at Van she watched him tie the boat up and turned just in time to avoid running head on into a tree. Shaking herself again she quickened her pace and jumped up the steps heading into the gazebo and settled down on the bench overlooking the south end of the garden.  
  
Drifting off in her thoughts again she didn't hear Van's boots as they thumped up the steps and stopped at the doorway.  
  
"Have I ever told you, you think too much?"  
  
His deep rich voice startled her and she jerked around to meet his mirthful rubies.  
  
"Often," she smiled leaning against the edge of wood behind the bench acting as a railing.  
  
Van walked over and sat down next to her and leaned his elbow against the railing.  
  
"No one listens to me"  
  
"Oh we hear you just fine," Hitomi smirked  
  
Van scoffed, "I'm a King, you'd think that would earn you a little say so in things"  
  
Hitomi just softly laughed turning back to the garden view. The tiny ripples in the lake beat the sand down below creating a relaxing melody. They sat in silence for a while admiring nature's wonders.  
  
"You're so beautiful Hitomi"  
  
Hitomi's head snapped around so fast she had to blink to clear her vision.  
  
"What?"  
  
Van smiled weakly, "I said your beautiful Hito-chan"  
  
Hitomi felt herself begin to color again and turned away to hide the red. Amazingly enough she didn't jump when she felt the rough fingers wrap around her chin and pull her face back towards Van's.  
  
Hitomi looked up and locked gazes with Van. And she could see it. Her heart stopped beating and her lungs seized up as she continued to stare into his dark eyes. But there was no denying it. She could see it. It was as real as his hands on her chin.  
  
He hadn't stopped loving her.  
  
Why she hadn't seen it before she couldn't tell but oh how she could see it now. Van wanted her. She could tell and how convenient it was that she wanted him as badly as his eyes screamed it.  
  
He took a deep breath and Hitomi watched as he slid closer to her on the bench.  
  
"Hitomi I know this could destroy our friendship," he whispered leaning in closer to her face  
  
Hitomi just sat there, numb. He loved her! Her heart danced happily and she felt a little lightheaded. But as he got closer the same old dreary thoughts bombarded her.  
  
He's a king, I'm a commoner.  
  
It would never work. She knew it. No one would allow it. She felt the tears slowly rise and fought to keep them at bay. It just wasn't fair. It was agonizing to love someone as much as she loved him. Pure and simple torture. But then she felt his warm breath brush against her cheek and all the doubts disappeared.  
  
She would make it work, she didn't know how but she could make it work. She shivered when his fingers slid up her arm pulling her in closer.  
  
Closing her eyes she let him pull her against his chest. The same warmth her necklace had emanated earlier filled her as Van pulled her knees up and over his thighs so she wouldn't be bending her legs. His soft raven hair tickled her forehead but all was forgotten when his lips brushed against hers.  
  
His lips were soft and gentle and she felt a jolt go through her heart as his lips brushed against hers again and again. Pushing forward she caught his lips her mouth slightly open allowing Van to deepen the kiss.  
  
She could make it work. As long as he was holding her she was positive she could make it work. His warm hands slid up around her ribs and pulled her in closer. Hitomi's thoughts deserted her, there was just simply no thinking while Van was kissing her. Her thoughts were mush and the wind was a relief considering her rising temperature.  
  
Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck and slid one of her hands into his hair making sure he wasn't having any thoughts about pulling up now.  
  
It was quite a while before he finally did pull up, only to get some oxygen mind you. Hitomi took in a deep breath and just sat there with Van's arms around her. She couldn't think of a single thing to say after experiencing something as amazing as that so she just sat there. Van's eyes were closed and he was catching his breath his head facing the wooden ceiling of the gazebo.  
  
He finally slowly looked down as if he was almost afraid Hitomi would jump up and bolt the second their eyes met. Instead he found her staring at him with the most delighted expression he had ever seen. She looked content and scared all at once.  
  
Well now was a good a time as any, she hadn't run from the kiss. In fact she had kissed him back that had to be a good sign. So cocking his head slightly he took another deep breath. He was trying to muster up the energy to tell her but he didn't think he could do it.  
  
He could still taste her on his lips and her enchanting rose smell was just more of a distraction than he could handle at the moment. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on speaking. Slowly opening his eyes he cleared his throat. But then there was the distraction of her legs strewn acrossed his thighs and his hands nicely wrapped around her waist. Just feeling her soft skin under his hands was a distraction.  
  
"I love you," he whispered  
  
Hitomi's eyes grew round with surprise and Van panicked thinking it was more of a horrified shock. But she soon regained her senses and smiled her tears rising again.  
  
Van quickly reached up and brushed them away with his thumb.  
  
"I've made you cry," he said downhearted silently cursing himself.  
  
She didn't need to be burdened with this right now. What was he thinking?  
  
"I love you too Van"  
  
Van snapped out of his thoughts and caught her eyes. She loved him. Van felt his heart cry out for joy a silly grin creeping up on his lips. For one moment everything was right with his world. He could care less if the walls fell down around him. Hitomi loved him.  
  
"So much Van," she said releasing a shaky breath and closing her eyes, "So much"  
  
Van pulled her towards him again and kissed the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Then why do you cry?"  
  
"Because it won't work," her voice cracked  
  
"Hush Hitomi," Van whispered kissing her jaw line  
  
"But you're a king, my mother was just a castle maid," she said whimpering as she spoke  
  
Van pulled back and frowned, "Stop Hitomi you're thinking too much again. It'll work."  
  
Hitomi's lips trembled as she fought back the tears. Oh how she wanted to believe him. To believe that she could live in Fanelia with him. To believe that the council would approve of their relationship. But she just couldn't.  
  
"Stop," he said again leaning down and pulling her into another kiss.  
  
Hitomi just let the tears roll down her cheeks, her pessimistic ideas getting the better of her. She clutched Van's shirt and squeezed as tight as she could. She didn't want to let go. Because it would all be over then. He would have to leave her and she would cry herself to sleep for weeks until she could pull herself together and get over it. Which she knew she never could.  
  
Van left her mouth and placed soft kisses along the side of her neck.  
  
"Stop worrying Hitomi," he whispered, "Trust me"  
  
"To what?" she asked clutching to him  
  
"To see that it works out"  
  
"Trust you?" she echoed wanting so bad to clutch onto some sort of hope  
  
Van murmured a yes and captured her lips again. Hitomi closed her eyes and let go of her worries. Trust him was something she could do. If he said it would work she could believe him. Maybe out of sheer desperation or just pure faith, she didn't know why she would trust him when she already knew it would never work but she was going to. So leaving behind all her thoughts and worries she clung to him and surrendered to his kiss. She would trust him.  
  
Flora slowly opened her bedroom door and smothered her laughter as she watched several other doors creak open. Merle's little tail danced next to her face as she leaned into the hall a little. Mark was next to her trying to look invisible as he stuck his head out into hall to watch the couple.  
  
Van and Hitomi had been missing all day and it had taken great persuasion on Flora's part to keep Merle from sending out searching parties. She had a feeling they just needed some time alone and as she watched the scene in front of her she bubbled with joy that she had been right.  
  
Hitomi was backed up against her door Van's arms on either side of her as he smirked down at her. Flora felt they were kind of intruding but the couple didn't seem to mind the three and she couldn't push herself back in her room.  
  
Van leaned down and Hitomi's eyelids fell. Flora felt the biggest smile she had ever had cross her face as she watched the two kiss. Down the hall she heard Merle squeal silently in delight and sticking her head out farther she saw Mark just smile. He was happy for Hitomi and Van. Turning back to the couple she decided it was probably time to go now and leave them to their business.  
  
Staring down at her love and friend she made sure she caught their eyes and let her eyes tell them what she wouldn't say. Merle pouted and scowled but disappeared and closed her door. Mark just smirked and winked at her before fading into his room.  
  
Flora felt a shiver go up her spine when Mark winked as she closed her own door and crawled back into bed smiling.  
  
Hitomi heard the gentle clicks of three doors closing and smiled against Van's mouth. Slowly he pulled back, just far enough to speak to her.  
  
"I think they're happy now," he whispered kissing her nose  
  
"I think you're right," Hitomi said leaning back against the door again  
  
"Well it's late and you have to get fittings tomorrow"  
  
Hitomi immediately frowned, "I still don't like this ball idea"  
  
Van chuckled and kissed her temple before resting his cheek against hers.  
  
"I know"  
  
Hitomi felt herself shiver as his whisper tickled her ear.  
  
"But will you go? Please? For me?" he begged his husky voice making her knees buckle  
  
She quickly clutched his shoulders to balance herself and only managed a nod. Van laughed and she scowled. He enjoyed completely undoing her. Flicking his ear she pushed him away still frowning.  
  
"Good night," she said curtly throwing her door open  
  
Van just laughed a little harder and threw her his knee buckling sexy smile, "Good night Hito-chan"  
  
Hitomi shut the door to block off his smile and fell forward against the wood closing her eyes. Goodness she didn't know if she was ready to see those smiles every day. And his kisses! Good lord she couldn't see straight much less think at least for a half an hour after.  
  
Slowly she turned around and felt a shiver run up her spine. Not the kind she got when Van touched her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she searched the room quickly. Something wasn't right.  
  
Her fire was dead so the only light she had to aid her in the search was the soft glow from the pale moon. Walking to the rug in front of her fire she scanned the shadows. She didn't see anything. But then why did she fell so on edge?  
  
Turning to the floor she gasped when she came to her nightstand. There sticking out of the side was her book. Wide eyed she knelt next to the piece of furniture and surveyed the damage. The book was open to nothing.  
  
The pages were blank and the hard metal edges of the book were jammed into the wood. Brushing away splinters she grabbed the half not embedded in hard oak and pulled with all her might. She felt it slide a little and gave it another hard yank. She could wiggle it now. Taking a told hold she threw all her muscle into it and shrieked when she fell backwards with the book.  
  
Sitting up she brushed the wood off her lap and shook the book. Surprisingly the pages didn't move. Confused she tried to close the book and found it was as stiff as steel. She tried to grip the edge of the other pages but they were all smoothed over and melted together.  
  
Hitomi was fascinated and scared. She looked down at her arm and didn't like to see the goose bumps pop up. She had the sudden feeling someone was looking at her. So turning around her emeralds quickly darted across the shadows looking for eyes. But she found none.  
  
So taking a deep breath she turned around and screamed. She had dropped the book and according to the laws of gravity it should have fallen to the floor. But there floating in front of her was her glowing book. Jumping to her feet she didn't have time to scream again.  
  
The room was plunged into darkness and Hitomi felt her head start to pound.  
  
Van sat straight up and fell off his bed. Cursing to himself as he untangled himself from the sheets he rubbed his abused head. As soon as he was free of the bed sheets he remembered what he had jumped awake for. He had heard a scream. More specifically he had heard Hitomi scream.  
  
Grabbing his sword he quickly slid the sheath off letting it fall to the floor. Throwing his door open he raced across the hall and shook Hitomi's door handle. It was locked.  
  
Leaning his sword against the wall he frantically rammed his shoulder into the door.  
  
"HITOMI!!!"  
  
Hitomi heard Van's faint cry and spun around looking for him, "VAN!!!" she called back scared at the darkness.  
  
She couldn't see her bed or the fire or anything that resembled her room. She was about to collapse from the pain in her head when a voice caught her attention.  
  
"Child of angels the burden has fallen to you"  
  
Hitomi nervously looked around the nothingness.  
  
"Who's there!?" she cried out scared  
  
"Seek out the lover of a race he was never to be part of"  
  
"WHAT!?" Hitomi called out confused now  
  
"Seek out the fallen bringer of pain"  
  
Hitomi felt her head spin the pounding was getting worse.  
  
"Child they will help you"  
  
"Help me what?" her voice was cracking now as she felt the room spin  
  
"They will help you" the heavenly voice repeated again  
  
Hitomi's weary voice barely made it out, "Help me what?" she asked again  
  
But the voice was already fading, "There is another capable, my child, seek out those with good intentions"  
  
Hitomi felt her eyelids close and couldn't stop as gravity pushed her body to the floor.  
  
Van rammed into the door again Mark now at his side and smashing into the door as well. Merle and Flora stood behind them feeling helpless.  
  
Finally the door gave and Van grabbed his sword rushing in before the others. Hitomi's eyes were closed and she was falling. Dropping his sword Van ran forward and caught her before she hit the stone. Her heavenly features were twisted with pain and Van couldn't stop the rising hatred towards whatever had done this to her. Searching the room he thankfully found no intruders and carefully slid his right arm under her knees.  
  
Picking her up he walked over to the bed and gently lay her down carefully bringing the blankets up around her shoulders.  
  
Searching the room again the only thing he could find out of place was her book lying on the floor. It was closed neatly tucked away next to the hearth as if nothing had ever happened. He strained to see the rest of her room but shadows covered most of the furniture and corners. Deciding he would examine the rest in the morning he turned to face the tiny group patiently waiting behind him.  
  
"I don't see any wounds so we'll have to ask her when she wakes up"  
  
Everyone sighed in relief that there weren't any wounds and slowly dispersed. Van couldn't sleep. His nerves were on end so he pulled up a chair next to Hitomi's bed and sat down for a long night.  
  
"Dragon!" the voice hissed  
  
Van's eyes snapped open his sword immediately in front of him. The room was empty and the sun was just coming up over the glassy hills.  
  
"Dragon!" a voice hissed again, "Leave!" it ordered  
  
Van blinked and shook a little. Something was here but he couldn't see anything.  
  
"Your blood boils in its own purity!! Leave Dragon! Leave!!"  
  
Van moved closer to Hitomi frantically searching for whatever was speaking.  
  
"Who are you?!" he demanded  
  
"Anger flows thickly in your veins!"  
  
Van was nervous now, the voice was bouncing off the walls. One minute it was on the right the next it was on his left.  
  
"Leave this castle or lose your life," he warned pulling Hitomi's sleeping body closer  
  
The voice growled in frustration, "LEAVE!!!" it boomed  
  
Hitomi stirred and the voice disappeared. Van felt his body calm and frowned in confusion. What was going on?  
  
Turning to Hitomi he pulled her into his arms and grabbed his sword marching out of the room. Slamming the door behind him he glared at the wood. Something was going on and he wasn't going to leave Hitomi alone in that room until he found out.  
  
Turning he walked into his room and lay Hitomi on his bed. Taking a deep breath to let the last strand of fear slip away he casually leaned against the bottom right bedpost to stare at his angel.  
  
Her chest rose and fell with her deep breathing as she slept obviously exhausted. He smiled as her bangs slid down her forehead revealing her face nicely. She was so beautiful. How he had ever let her slip away he didn't know. However it was a mistake he intended never to repeat.  
  
The ball would be good for her. Aston would be jumping out of his skin and Cheid would likely cry in delight. Knowing one had survived would soften some of Allen's heart and maybe put him back on the rode to becoming the playful friend they all once knew. Dilandu and Hitomi had never been close and Dilandu would likely be furious that he hadn't been the one to find her and burn the marauders.  
  
Hitomi could resume the life she once had and together they would erase her guilt.  
  
The sun's heavenly shine only added to her angelic hue. Her lips were parted and Van fought his desire to kiss her senseless. He knew he shouldn't worry though. She looked all too peaceful sleeping there in his bed and he couldn't bring himself to wake her.  
  
Yawning before he knew what his body was doing he stretched and strapped his sword to his hips. Quietly padding across his luxurious chamber he slid the door open and gave his angel one last smile before closing the door and heading down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Blinking to stay awake Van walked through the doors smiling wearily at his guards.  
  
"Good Morning," he said as enthusiastically as he could  
  
"Good Morning my lord, we trust you slept well?"  
  
Van gave a bitter little laugh and walked to the table pulling out his chair and slumping down. However his presence wasn't noticed and Merle and Mark continued on as if he hadn't even walked in.  
  
"I'm taking her today! Get over it!" Merle stuck her tongue out and leaned over to Flora's chair and hugged her arm, "She has to have a dress made for the ball!"  
  
Mark narrowed his eyes at the persistent little cat, "And I say she can do it tomorrow!"  
  
"NO! We can't put it off!" Merle glared back  
  
"And I say I've a mind to spend some time with my princess today! Go with Hitomi to get her fitting!!"  
  
"Jerk!" Merle spat, "Be considerate she's probably not feeling well after whatever happened last night! I'm not going to drag her out in the sun and make her feel worse!"  
  
Van blocked out the voices and concentrated on eating breakfast. Slipping some rice in his mouth he looked up as Flora settled down in the chair next to him.  
  
"Sleep well?" she asked with a smirk  
  
Van looked back down to his food ignoring the princess he took another bite. Flora just laughed.  
  
"In all seriousness Van how is Hitomi?"  
  
Van looked up still chewing and gave her a bland stare. Once he was done chewing he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"She's not awake yet"  
  
Flora frowned with concern, "Well I'll check up on her in an hour or so"  
  
"It's ok I'll watch her you sound like you'll have your hands full today"  
  
Flora just narrowed her eyes and gave a sarcastic laugh, "Oh ha ha ha and for your information your schedule is booked. The council will be calling for you in a few minutes. You have to go over the preparations and guest list with them. Then Charles wants you for another round with the financial books and David has some treaties and country requests for you to sign. Oh and then my personal favorite,"  
  
Van sighed as Flora dragged on with her list. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and caught the unholy twinkle in her eye. Putting down his fork he leaned back and glared at her.  
  
"You have to get your fitting for the ball, royal cape and all," she said giggling to herself as she watched Van try to hide his disgust.  
  
"So your majesty as you can clearly see my day is not nearly as packed as yours. Don't worry about Hitomi I'll keep a good watch over her."  
  
Van opened his mouth to protest when the dining room doors opened and a messenger appeared at the end of the table straightening his pants. Van felt his eyes narrow of their own accord, the poor messenger actually shook in his boots.  
  
He almost jumped when he felt the spoon shoved in his mouth. Closing his mouth around the food he turned his glare to Flora as she pulled the spoon out of his mouth laughing as Van boiled.  
  
Angrily chewing he shoved his chair back keeping his angry scowl on Flora as long as he could. Flora just simply laughed herself silly as Van marched out of the room the messenger scurrying behind him. Merle and Mark took a moment to stop their argument and ask Flora what was so funny. Flora just smiled and patted Merle's head as she walked out of the room.  
  
She was going to check on Hitomi now, at first an hour had seemed alright but she was eager to check on the girl. Something went terribly wrong last night and she wanted to know what had scared her friend so. She also wanted to know if anyone had been in the room. She had just found the girl and Van couldn't be happier Flora would be damned if she was going to let anyone take Hitomi away. Not when she had just found Mark. Everything was going right in her life for once. A dear friend now had the love of his life back another dear friend had found her childhood playmate and she had just found Mark again. Mark. She couldn't describe the joy that bubbled inside her every time she saw him walking down the halls of the same castle she was in.  
  
He would smile at her and her knees would buckle. Sometimes he would come up from behind and spin her around and kiss her until she couldn't see straight. Then he would walk away grinning like an idiot. She finally had him back and she couldn't be happier.  
  
And this time she wouldn't let her parents have him.  
  
It was about time she took charge of her life. She had friends, love, and a place to sleep she really didn't want more. And if she had to throw away her crown to keep it then so be it.  
  
Flora knocked lightly before walking in and felt panic take a hold. Hitomi wasn't in her room. Glancing around one more time to make sure she wasn't overlooking her she spun around to the hall. Trying to get a hold of herself she stopped to think. And all in a blinding flash she realized how stupid she was. Van had staggered into the dining hall as if he hadn't had a wink of sleep.  
  
He had most likely watched over Hitomi all night. And since no one knew what happened staying in Hitomi's room had probably made him feel uneasy. Walking up to Van's door she knocked and pushed it open.  
  
Hitomi was curled up nicely tucked under Van's blankets smiling in her sleep. Flora smiled and leaned against the doorframe. She looked alright. She had wanted to see her friend to make sure for herself. Closing the door she turned to look out one of the hall windows.  
  
The sun was shining beautifully. It was going to be a good day. She would face her parents soon and this time she had more courage than she knew possible and friends to back her up.  
  
Life was actually going right for once.  
  
  
  
Darice slowly opened her eyes to stare at the canvas over head. Taking a shaky breath she sat up. One day closer and yet so far. She hated to do what she was doing but time was running short and it was a battle. Friends, loved ones, family it was all a tangled web that made her head swim.  
  
Someone was going to get hurt and the names made her weep. Angrily wiping away the tears she slipped her clothes on and threw her tent flaps open.  
  
The thick smoky scent floated through the air and she closed her eyes basking in the wonderful surroundings. Soren was next to enter the circle followed by Caleb and Trisha. They all smiled at each other sadly. They fought to push aside the dim thoughts that clouded their eyes but it was in vein. Soon it would happen and the results would be staggering.  
  
Darice looked up to the sky and tried to let the sun's warm light melt the chills in her blood but it wasn't to be so. Turning to her friends again she hesitantly nodded silently answering her friends reluctant silent questions. They each in turn frowned or closed their eyes in thought.  
  
"A few days now," Darice finally spoke bending down to start the fire  
  
Trisha let the shake run through her bones before stepping next to the growing cooking fire.  
  
The tension was so thick it would likely have to be sawed through.  
  
"A pleasure really," Trisha said lightly, "I love you all, in life or death"  
  
Soren walked up next to her and let his hand rest on her shoulder, "Friends always"  
  
Caleb pulled Darice into a stand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before smiling at the group, "Family in the heart"  
  
Darice blinked back tears, "Honor bound and linked by hearts ah what a sad group we are"  
  
Weak smiles answered. Darice reached up and squeezed Caleb's hand, reaching out for Soren's she locked gazes with Trisha.  
  
"I'll never regret it, not one minute, this friendship was worth it"  
  
Everyone hastily agreed.  
  
"Now lets eat and enjoy ourselves," Soren said truly smiling as he bent down to get breakfast started.  
  
The wind was lightly blowing ruffling clothes here and there as the group sat down around the fire. The camp sprang to life and no one noticed the grim smiles disappear from three sad faces. They began to talk and laugh not noticing Trisha stare at the sky her face twisted with sorrow.  
  
"May we be forgiven," she whispered  
  
  
  
Hitomi stirred and rolled over stretching out under the silky covers. Yawning she curled back up into a ball and clutched the covers. She could feel the sun and groaned pulling the covers over her head. She didn't want to get up she was exhausted!! And the strange thing was she had no idea why she was so drained. Her muscles ached and she felt sore all over.  
  
She was just about to drift off again when the door swung open.  
  
"There you are Hitomi!!"  
  
Hitomi turned over slowly and saw Merle smiling from the door, "How do you feel??"  
  
Hitomi groaned and turned back around pulling the blanket up over her head again.  
  
"Hitomi what happened last night?" the cat girl prodded jumping on the bed.  
  
Hitomi froze, what was she going to tell everyone.  
  
'Oh yea there was this voice that came out of the middle of nowhere telling me to go find some people. Oh and did I forget to mention my book not only threw itself into my nightstand practically trashing the whole thing but it floats and glows!'  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now Merle"  
  
Merle's tail gently bounced on the bed, "Alright but are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine, really Merle don't worry, I'm just tired"  
  
"Well go ahead and rest. It's around noon so I'm headed off to town with Flora, fabric shopping!!"  
  
Hitomi couldn't help but smile at the cat girls happy squeal.  
  
"And since you won't be coming we're getting your material and the fitting will be later tonight"  
  
"Thanks Merle"  
  
Merle leaned down and squeezed the bundle of blankets that was Hitomi, "Hope you feel better Hito-chan"  
  
And with that she bounded from the room. Hitomi lay there in silence finding suddenly that she wasn't tired anymore  
  
Sitting up and glaring at the sun she tried to erase the voice from her mind but it simply wouldn't let her be.  
  
Seek out the lover of a race he was never to be part of..  
  
"What was it talking about?" Hitomi wondered out loud letting the blanket fall to puddle around her waist  
  
Seek out the fallen bringer of pain..  
  
"How am I supposed to know who they are?!" she snapped to the thin air  
  
Hitomi felt her heart begin to beat faster.  
  
"Not again," she whimpered  
  
But the room stayed bright and sunny. There was no wind and her book wasn't in sight. She was beginning to relax again when the voice bounced off the walls of her mind.  
  
You know child.  
  
Hitomi didn't stiffen in fear this time.  
  
"Now what?!" she shouted  
  
Think angel! Deep in your heart you have always known..  
  
Hitomi shook her head in frustration, "I don't know! What are you talking about?! Who are you?!"  
  
Search chosen one.you know.let your heart be the guide.  
  
Hitomi fell back in the bed frustrated with the mysterious voice haunting her. Why was she even considering listening to this voice anyways? She didn't have to.  
  
But as she thought about turning away from it her mind and heart seemed to scream in agony. There was something about the voice that touched her. She didn't know why but she had to listen.  
  
So deciding to think on it later she slid out of the bed and all at once realized she wasn't in her room. Then she realized exactly whose room it was and blushed straight clear through to her roots. Fanning her cheeks she hurried out the room checking to make sure no one saw her leave. Van would never live down the rumors and word would spread that she was some sort of mistress.  
  
Rushing into her room she leaned against the door and waited for her cheeks to stop flaming. Opening her eyes she looked to her right and felt a chill go up her spine as she looked at the ancient book lying on her floor.  
  
Rushing to her bathroom she took a bath and cleaned up. Quickly pulling a dress out of her closet she got dressed and ran from her room. The nervous sensation left her as soon as she was in the hall.  
  
"I have to do something with that book," she mumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs.  
  
The noise was deafening.  
  
As soon as she reached the bottom step she had to cover her ears to block all the rambling. Maids were running in and out of rooms carrying fabrics and trays. Then servants were bustling by arguing about were streamers should go or how the arrangement of plates would be. It was a mess.  
  
Pushing her way through to the kitchen she sighed and rolled her eyes. The kitchen wasn't in much better shape. It smelled delicious though. Several chefs were running around checking ovens or stirring pots. Hitomi managed to grab some sort of fruit and a piece of bread before hastily making her retreat.  
  
When she walked back into the entry hall she smiled. Van stood there in the middle his advisors surrounding him as he gave out directions.  
  
Hitomi munched on the fruit and watched him. He was just so darn cute. She could stand there and watch him for hours and never tire. He finally looked up her way and smiled at her. Closing his mouth he pushed through his advisors and quickly made his way to her side.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked when he finally reached her the advisors not too far behind  
  
Hitomi leaned back against the cold stone wall and smiled up at him over her sweet fruit, "Good you?"  
  
"Better," he smiled stepping closer, "Now"  
  
Hitomi licked the juice off her lips, very slowly. And giggled to herself as Van flinched.  
  
"Your advisors will go ballistic," she whispered as he leaned closer  
  
"They can be intimidated"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Van wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest and was just about to kiss her when his advisors cleared their throats. Van groaned and glared at his advisors over his shoulder.  
  
"What?!" he snapped  
  
The advisors truly looked scared for a minute. Composing themselves a representative stepped forward shaking lightly.  
  
"Your majesty the books still need seeing to and we have a few more questions concerning the preparations."  
  
Van took a slow deep breath as he turned back to face Hitomi.  
  
"I have to go love," he whispered smiling gravely  
  
"I know," Hitomi whispered back grinning  
  
"You won't escape me so easily however and later you will give me every detail on what happened last night"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Frowning he bent and kissed her forehead. With another deep breath he turned back to face the hall and walked away with his advisors trailing.  
  
Hitomi bit down on her bread and casually began to stroll amidst the hustle and bustle of the castle. Finishing off her small late lunch she made her way back up the stairs and decided to head to the library. Opening the heavy door she made her way to the shelves and plucked a book from the mass. Slumping down into a chair by one of the three large fires she pulled the cover open. Fanelian History.  
  
She didn't think she would last long reading the fact filled book but she soon found her surroundings fading from view as she read about Van's homeland. She didn't know how long she was in the library reading before the door creaked open. Hitomi blinked and looked up. The fires were dieing down and she couldn't see very well in the dim light. Shadows danced against the bookcases and she smiled when she felt fingers slide over her shoulders.  
  
"Finally finished?" she asked leaning back into the chair  
  
"You could say"  
  
Hitomi's eyes snapped open and she dropped the book. The large clap echoed off the tall brick walls. That wasn't Van's voice.  
  
Throwing whoever's fingers had been on her shoulders off she jumped away from the chair and raced towards the door. Her heart beat against her ribs madly as heavy footfalls raced after her. She threw herself against the door and pulled the handle back.  
  
The door slammed shut and she spun.  
  
Light flickered across the man's face and she caught a glimpse of his eyes. She knew those eyes!! Her fear rose and she began to panic her breathing quickening.  
  
"Hello angel," the man's deep voice growled  
  
Hitomi blinked and looked up from the ground. Slowly raising her eyes she pulled herself out of the panic. Something deep inside of her blazed to life. An deep hatred buried in the depths of her heart sprang to life. Her fingers curled fiercely as she stared at the man before her.  
  
"You," she growled  
  
The man laughed his deep voice making her cringe.  
  
The fury was overpowering and Hitomi's body took a mind of its own. In a flash her hand was on his cheek. The crack filled the eerie library. Hitomi shook with pure hatred and she scowled at the man. He looked relatively shocked and shook his head his jaw stretching from the sting of her slap.  
  
"You will regret that"  
  
Hitomi stood on her toes and spit in his face, "Die," she ordered, "Slowly"  
  
The man wrapped his fingers tightly around her jaw and threw her to the floor. Hitomi hit the ground with a thud and slid a few feet. Her body let out an involuntary whimper. She felt the tears rush to her eyes as she quickly pulled her wrist out from under her hip. The sharp pain shot like lightening bolts as she pulled it close to her chest.  
  
It was burning and throbbing all at once and it took all her willpower not to cry out. Holding it close she blinked through tears and pulled herself to her feet.  
  
"Stubborn witch aren't you?" the man laughed throwing his hands to his waist  
  
Hitomi just stood there glaring, "I'm not afraid of you"  
  
That stopped the man's laughing immediately. Striding over to her he grabbed the offended wrist and twisted it pulling Hitomi towards him. Leaning into her face he twisted harder. Hitomi bit her lip as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she wouldn't scream, not because of him. Never again.  
  
"You will be," he whispered harshly into her face, "Oh you will fear me but only long enough to realize your stupidity. I'm going to kill you and this time I won't miss"  
  
Hitomi spit in his face again and the man twisted harder, Hitomi couldn't stand the pain anymore and her lips moved and the scream was out of her throat before she could stop it. The man threw her to the ground and pulled his sword out.  
  
"Now you and I need to have a talk"  
  
Hitomi lay there sprawled on the ground staring at her wrist. She wasn't going to tell him one damn thing. So stubbornly she just laid there and ignored him.  
  
"Where is the book?" he demanded  
  
Silence.  
  
"Damn you woman speak!!!"  
  
Hitomi just stared off at the books.  
  
Before she knew what was happening and would have had any sense to move it was too late. The pain shot through her arm and she screamed out as he twisted the sword in her arm. Jerking the blade from the same arm that had the injured wrist he knelt down beside her and smirked.  
  
"I'll take you one piece at a time if I have to"  
  
The tears wouldn't stop and Hitomi didn't have the power to make them. The pain was so sharp it made her dizzy. She cried bitter tears as the blood slid down her skin and onto the carpet. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning. Her lips were trembling and she suddenly felt cold.  
  
The man's smile made her cringe and she grit her teeth to keep from crying out again. The man noticed her stubborn notion and stood up his anger apparent. With a quick movement his foot was pushing down on her bleeding wound.  
  
The pain was unbearable and Hitomi cried out in pure agony. She could feel a familiar blackness swarming her as his foot pushed harder on the wound. The man smiled wickedly and knelt down next to her again clamping his hand over her mouth to stop the screaming.  
  
"Now where is the book?! I know you have it!!!"  
  
He removed his hand and Hitomi couldn't stop the fierce shaking the pain was causing. With determination in her eyes and the hatred still burning she took the last of her strength and focused on his face.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Michael"  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this one out still getting into the swing of school. You know adjusting time and such! Thank you all for reviewing I love you all so much!!! Have a great day!!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	10. What a Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!!!!!!!!!! *grumbles* I wish *grumbles some more* stupid writer person with sick intentions *grumble grumble* split Hitomi and Van up *grumble grumble grumble* make her kiss that blonde haired buffoon *walks away grumbling and kicking random objects*  
  
A/N I'm glad you all loved it so much!!!!!! Don't worry Vany Boy I *shudders* I would never end a story like the series ggrrrrness!! Love witch I'm glad you and your sister love the story so much Thank you for reviewing I love the opinions!!! And Shara if it means that much to you I'm sure I could have Allen find someone. And thank you Aylee so much for the penguin!!!!!!!! Emerald Mist thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad that the story has you in suspense! Angelwarriar! Thanks for reviewing I'm really glad you like it and you better update soon!!!!! ^_^ Tenyo I'm happy that you love this fic and Van catch her before she hits the ground when she faints next time!  
  
Selena thanks for the review!! I'm really glad you like the way it turned out!  
  
And.  
  
(And now for the kicking of someone's ass, all the way to the Bermuda triangle ^-^)  
  
  
  
"And so that's why we thought the royal colors should be in the entry-"  
  
Van rubbed his temples listening to his advisors drone on.  
  
"And of course we will have to-"  
  
Van's head snapped up.  
  
"Did you hear that?!" he asked worriedly  
  
"Majesty," the latest council representative asked eyeing the king suspiciously, "Hear what your majesty?"  
  
Van strained to listen but the noise from the activities surrounding him drowned out any possibility of that.  
  
"Sorry go on," Van said closing his eyes and motioning for the man to continue  
  
"So as I was saying we will have to put an extra table in the dining room and"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Van's eyes snapped open and he spun around the hall looking for the source of the scream. His heart was beating miles a minute as the voice registered in his mind. Hitomi.  
  
"HITOMI!!!" he called out looking around  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
The scream sent shivers up his spine. It was pure agony mixed with a complete loss of hope. The room was spinning. Hitomi was in trouble. His mind screamed for him to do something. His heart yelled at his carelessness.  
  
'It's all your fault if she dies!' it screamed, 'You fool even in the same castle you can't protect her!'  
  
"NO!" he cried out pushing through shocked servants all standing stock- still horrified at the painful cries.  
  
Bounding up the stairs he stopped at the top and listened. He could hear a faint whimpering coming from his left. Turning he walked a bit and came face to face with the door to his library. His hand shook so fiercely he had to use both hands just to open the door. He knew that according to her cries of pain he wasn't ready to see what he was likely to witness upon opening the door.  
  
Nevertheless he pushed it open his sword out of the sheath and in his hand. And he was right, he wasn't ready to see what he was currently gaping at.  
  
Hitomi was sprawled on the ground breathing heavily blood leaking onto her dress from where he couldn't tell. But even from where he stood he could see the swelling of her wrist and immediately felt his blood boil. Looking up there was a tall burly man hovering over her sword in hand as he ground his foot into her arm.  
  
The tears were rolling down her cheeks in rivers, he could feel his heart cry out in pain at just seeing the crystal drops. But despite it all she was gritting her teeth and glaring at the man. Van didn't know what to do. He took a stronghold on his panic and swallowed it.  
  
'Think you wretch! Do something before it's too late!' his mind screamed  
  
But he didn't know what to do. If he grabbed the man's attention the man could very well run Hitomi through before Van could even reach her.  
  
'Do something!!!' his heart pleaded, 'anything!!!  
  
He couldn't think straight through all his worry and before he knew it his feet were moving. He could feel air beating against his throat and heard his voice vibrating in his ears. The man spun, obviously startled and threw his sword up just in time to block Van's vicious attack.  
  
Van lunged and jerked the sword sideways smiling as his sword sliced the flesh. The man roared in pain and cursed the young king. Van took his distraction and lunged again unfortunately the man was fast despite his bleeding. Throwing his sword to block the screech of metal swept through the large library.  
  
"Curse you dragon!!!" the man growled trying desperately to keep up his defense  
  
Van scowled and pushed forward on the offensive viciously, "You'll regret you ever touched her," Van's deep growl vibrated against the walls and for a flash he thought he actually saw fear in the man's eyes.  
  
"Van."  
  
Van's body reacted before he could think and he found himself turning to Hitomi before he could think better of it.  
  
Realizing his mistake he spun around and dodged just in time to miss a sword in his stomach. Flipping over the man's head he spun and pushed forward. The man spun and gritted his teeth as he strained to keep the young king at bay.  
  
Swords clashed and sparks flew in the dark library as the two warriors fought for one thing. A young woman.  
  
"You'll never win Fanel," the man laughed throwing his weight into his block  
  
Van pushed forward with all his weight and their hilts locked the swords shaking vigorously against the pressure.  
  
"What do you want?!" he demanded pushing harder the sweat beginning to slide down his forehead.  
  
The man smiled cruelly, "Her blood on my hands"  
  
Van felt the fury take over and let out a battle cry as his muscles came to life with a new wave of adrenaline. Kicking the man's shins Van brought his hilt down on the man's wrist and felt some satisfaction as her heard bones crunch under the mighty blow.  
  
The sword clattered to the blood stained floor and Van threw his sword to the side to wrapped up in his anger to let the man walk away. Clenching his fingers into fists he pulled his right arm back and let it fly. Another loud crunch echoed through the library as Van's fist connected with the man's nose.  
  
Not stopping Van brought his knee into his stomach and smirked as all the man's air left him. Van grabbed his shirt and jerked him upright. His nose was bleeding profusely and looked a little crooked. His eyes looked a little glazed over but Van didn't care if he was conscious and staggering or dead. He wasn't finished yet.  
  
So pulling him up to a standing position he let his fist fly again. The man cried out in pain as his head snapped to the left his eye red and likely to be black and blue by morning. Letting go Van leaned slightly and put all his anger and strength into his leg. The snap was deafening. Van still shaking from the adrenaline and anger walked over to the fallen and extremely battered man.  
  
Pulling on his shirt again he jerked the man's face so it was hovering dangerously close to his "Ever touch her again and so help me I'll cut you up one limb at a time"  
  
With a hearty push the man's head fell against the stained rug with a thud. Turning around Van stood up and dug his heel into the man's stomach as walked over to Hitomi.  
  
Kneeling by her side he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of so much of Hitomi's precious blood lying beside her. Her eyes were closed but she still had a pulse. So quickly gathering her close he raced out of the room and down the hall into a entry hall full of stunned servants.  
  
Turning quickly to the guards at the castle doors he bellowed out for them to come. They rushed to his side and saluted.  
  
"My lord!"  
  
"There is a man up in my library take him and throw him in the dungeons"  
  
"Of course my lord!"  
  
And with that they ran across the hall and up the stairs their armor clanging as they went. Van spent no time loitering in the silent hall and rushed off down some more halls and up another pair of stairs. On the top floor he walked a few feet and then kicked open the door closest on his left.  
  
Running in he gently lay Hitomi down on the cot in the far right corner next to the fire. Turning around he smiled that he didn't have to say a word to the healer. The woman was hovering over Hitomi before he had even moved out of the way.  
  
"My lord please sit I need some room"  
  
Van just nodded and stepped back a ways letting his back collide with the cold stone behind him. And as he watched the healer begin to clean the wound the reality of his situation settled in. His knees buckled and he slid to the floor still lightly shaking from the event.  
  
He had almost lost Hitomi. He had almost lost his love in his own damned castle!! The wave of guilt and rage he felt was overwhelming. He had almost lost Hitomi again.  
  
Slowly turning his head to glance at his angel he felt his stomach do a summersault at the sight of all the blood staining her dress and angelic skin. Looking down at his own shirt he felt his head begin to pound at the sight of so much blood on his shirt. So much of Hitomi's blood. Ripping his shirt off he reached around and threw it in the fire then falling back against the stone trying to breath normally.  
  
How could he have been so careless!! Hitomi was suffering because of his inability to protect her once again! His fingers curled fiercely and he smashed his fists against the stone.  
  
The healer's head spun around to face her king, "Van," she said softly, "Tis but in her arm, it did bleed a bit too much but she'll just have to eat a little extra. She'll be fine, nothing to worry about."  
  
Van managed to mumble a thank you before he walked from the room cursing himself all the way. He could still smell the blood on his skin. Hitomi's blood. Marching down the stairs and running back down the halls he somehow made it to his room. He had a bath sent up and spent a good chunk of the rest of his day scrubbing his skin frantically to get the blood off. He didn't know how long he had spent in the bath but he didn't care. His skin burned and his hair was tangled from too much shaking, lathering and washing.  
  
The slight breeze that blew through his window was welcomed against his flaming skin as he sat on the edge of his bed wrapped in a blanket. He had tried to put his pants on but his body wouldn't allow it. He just simply had to sit and wait for the fire to dissipate. Not that he cared really.  
  
He was pretty much numb to anything outside of his mind.  
  
'Hitomi...'  
  
  
  
Flora and Merle dragged a tired and disheveled Mark through the castle doors just as the sun was beginning its descent from the sky.  
  
"Hitomi will love it!!!" Flora smiled  
  
"So will Van-sama," Merle winked to her friend  
  
The girls laughed and ignored an exhausted Mark as he marched past them determined to set their things down on the nearest flat surface. Marching up the stairs the chattering girls behind him, he kicked open Merle's door and dumped the bags full of clothes and tiny jewelry boxes on her bed. Turning around he frowned to find the room empty.  
  
Stepping back into the hall he frowned at the girls, "Well let's hurry up and get our stupid fittings over with!"  
  
Flora was trying to pull Merle down the hall but Merle was glued to the floor. Her hair was sticking up and her eyes were as wide as apples.  
  
"Merle come on," Flora urged  
  
"I smell blood"  
  
Her small voice seemed like a trumpet in the silent hall.  
  
"What?!" Mark screamed his jaw dropping  
  
Flora looked as white as a ghost, "You smell what?!"  
  
The on edge cat turned and walked back towards the library. The door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open she reeled backwards at the sudden nausea. The smell was sickening. Peering in Merle began screaming.  
  
Van was just slipping his shirt over his slightly cooler skin when he heard the screams. But it wasn't Hitomi this time. Part of him was relieved. That was at first. It didn't take him long however to realize that it was another familiar voice he didn't wish to hear. Hastily pulling his pants up he didn't bother with the buttons on the shirt. Grabbing his sword he threw the door open and unsheathed his weapon in one quick swoop.  
  
"MERLE!!" he hollered  
  
Looking down the hallway he saw his sister, claws digging into the wood of the library door. She had stopped screaming. That could be good or bad. Rushing down the hallway he ran past Flora and scrambled under Merle's arms to block the view.  
  
"It's okay Merle," he whispered leaning his sword against the doorframe and gently pulling her claws out of the wood, "It's alright don't worry I'm sorry I didn't think to tell the maids to get up here and clean up the blood"  
  
Merle's scared orbs drifted up to Van's face, "What happened?" she asked shakily  
  
Van sighed and pulled his sister into a hug walking forward kicking his sword out of the way as he closed the door.  
  
"Hitomi was attacked this afternoon"  
  
Merle immediately stiffened, "Where is she?!"  
  
"Magda said she would be just fine, and I sent the guards up here to haul the man to the dungeon"  
  
Merle didn't loosen.  
  
"I'm sorry I'll have the maids clean up the blood right away"  
  
"Van-sama," she whispered  
  
Van looked down at his sister to find her shaking her eyes filled with an entirely new kind of fear. He didn't understand so he let Merle turn him around. She pushed the door open again and moved out of the way so Van could see.  
  
Van felt the room spin. Oh gods no! HITOMI!  
  
Bending down to grab his sword he raced down the stairs and through the mazes of halls again Merle hot on his trail just as worried.  
  
  
  
Flora felt Mark's hand on her shoulder, "What did they run off for?"  
  
Flora lifted her hands up and squeezed her fingers around Mark's chin. Lightly turning his head to face the library Mark felt the dread drop in his stomach like a lead weight.  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
And with that he too rushed off after the pair. Flora shook her head and walked towards the door all the sudden feeling very nervous. Gripping the handle she pulled the door shut on the two soldiers lying on the rugs covered in the dark crimson liquid.  
  
The intruder hadn't made it to the dungeon.  
  
  
  
Van for the second time that day kicked down the healer's door.  
  
'Don't let this happen,' his mind screamed  
  
But when he opened the door to everyone's relief Hitomi was sleeping peacefully on the cot. Van let out a wavering breath and walked over to the cot kneeling down next to his angel. Merle stood in the doorway brushing away a few stray tears or joy, relief or panic she couldn't tell. But the intruder hadn't found Hitomi and that was enough for her. For now anyways. She felt a chill go up her spine and thought she smelt something funny in the room.  
  
Peering in she searched the tiny room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Magda must have just skipped her bath today. So turning she left to wait outside.  
  
Mark came to a skidding halt and practically fell into the healer's room. When he saw Van leaning over Hitomi's body he sighed. Checking again he saw the slow rise and fall of her chest and sighed again. Turning to Merle he smiled a goofy mix between relief and 'well that's my exercise for the day.'  
  
Merle just smiled back in agreement and turned to her brother as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"GUYS!!!"  
  
Everyone turned at Flora's loud call and casually made their way down the stairs.  
  
"She's fine," Mark smiled pulling his love against his chest  
  
Van would have smiled, but there was currently a psycho murderer intent on killing his love and likely now himself running lose in his castle.  
  
"Merle I need you to enlighten the council, I want the castle on alert."  
  
Merle nodded and bounded off down the maze of halls to spread the news.  
  
Then turning to his friends he gave them a weak pleading smile, "Please don't go anywhere alone"  
  
They nodded their heads and together the three walked off down the halls.  
  
A few minutes ago.  
  
"GUYS!!!!"  
  
Thud!  
  
Magda's body fell out from behind the door and hit the ground face first.  
  
The man smiled at his fortunate timing.  
  
"Lorus is gonna love this," he smirked pulling the healer's body into the closet and locking her in.  
  
Waiting until he was sure the group outside was well away from the room he knelt down in front of Hitomi.  
  
"Well now angelic one." he whispered running his finger down her cheek, "You don't look so hard to fetch I wonder why he had so much trouble"  
  
A head popped up in the window, "Hurry up man! Lorus is in pretty bad shape and man is he pissed!"  
  
"I'm coming!" the first man hissed sliding his arm under Hitomi's legs and his other behind her back. Lifting her off the cot he stepped onto the bed and handed her off.  
  
The second man threw Hitomi over his shoulder and started his climb down the castle wall. The guards had just been warned about a possible murderer lose on the castle grounds but unfortunately night was settling in and the forest was covering the servant side of the castle.  
  
The first man laughed to himself and climbed out the window sliding down after his companion. When they reached the ground the first guy took Hitomi back and cradled her in his arms.  
  
Looking down at her he shook his head laughing lightly, "Man this wench just won't die will she"  
  
"Well as soon as Lorus is done with her I'm sure she's going to wish that arrow hadn't missed"  
  
They chuckled at the thoughts and ran off to the edge of the castle grounds. As they neared the edge of the forest their smiles faded and the slowed to a stop in front of their angry leader. His nose and wrist was wrapped up and his eyes were a lovely dark purple. He had bruises scattered here and there and he looked ready to kill.  
  
"We got her boss," the second man said smugly  
  
"I can see that fools," he hissed, "Now leave her here and go back for the damned book!"  
  
"But boss the guards are on alert now! Besides we don't know where to look," the first one defended  
  
Lorus stepped closer to his men, "Start in her bloody room! And go from there! I don't care if the guards are on alert I want that book now go and get it!"  
  
The first man set Hitomi down at Lorus's feet and walked off with his companion mumbling.  
  
"Don't even get a thank you for saving his sorry butt," the first one whined  
  
"I know we could have let him rot in the dungeon," the second spat  
  
Lorus glared as the two left. Once they were scrambling up the wall again he looked down at his prize. And smiled.  
  
This would certainly pay the dragon back, he carefully felt his nose and winced at the pain. He had never been so humiliated in his life and the dragon would pay dearly for it. Kicking Hitomi's injured arm he smiled as she winced and stirred.  
  
Hitomi's eyelids slid back and she blinked a few times before her vision cleared. And there towering over her was none other than Michael, oh could this get worse?  
  
"Good evening emerald"  
  
Hitomi ransacked her mind trying to remember what had happened. That last she had seen was Van growling something at Michael's limp body before he had turned and come to her.  
  
But it didn't matter now, somehow Michael had gotten away and this couldn't be good. She was starting to just let it go. She wasn't going to get away now. She was in a forest alone with a man thirsting for her blood. The only satisfaction she had was smiling at his swollen purple eye and now straight and bandaged nose. The bruises were an extra.  
  
Michael glared down at Hitomi as she smiled up at his wounds, "Foolish girl," he said calmly as he kicked her arm again. Hitomi pulled her arm away and sucked in a quick breath waiting for the sharp sting to fade.  
  
"I should kill you here," he growled  
  
"And you won't?" she questioned  
  
"No not yet dear girl, I have much use for you yet."  
  
"I won't help you," she countered stubbornly  
  
Michael laughed, "Ah that is what you think"  
  
Van walked down the halls drowning out Flora's voice as she told him about their day in hopes of easing his mind. Something didn't feel right. Something just didn't fit. So without thinking he turned around and began to walk back towards the healer's room.  
  
Flora and Mark looked at each other and shrugged before running to catch up with the king. Van didn't have to get to the healers room to know Hitomi wasn't there. He just knew. The problem was how was he going to get to her in time. And why didn't he see it before?! But it hit him soon enough. He had been so relieved to see Hitomi lying safely on the cot that he hadn't bothered to look for Magda. Something told him if her were to walk in looking this time he would find one dead healer and no Hitomi.  
  
Walking up the stairs he battered his brain for some sort of way he was going to get Hitomi out of this one. Damn his foolishness! Once he was at the top of the stairs he pushed Flora and Mark back. And motioned for them to be silent with his finger to his lips. They nodded and backed down a few steps. Van could hear some shuffling in the room and groaned at his own stupidity.  
  
Waiting silently he gripped his hilt tighter as the door squeaked open.  
  
  
  
"And once those stupid fools bring back that book of mine you and I are going on a little trip my dear"  
  
"I think not"  
  
Hitomi and Michael searched for the source of the voice but couldn't see much in the growing darkness.  
  
"Who's there!?" Michael demanded  
  
"An old friend"  
  
Michael growled from deep down in his throat, "Soren," he spat  
  
Hitomi's eyes grew wide at the name. She had never been more happy to hear that name. She felt something grab her uninjured arm and squeaked out of surprise. But Michael wasn't fast enough and she was in the shadows before he could grab her.  
  
"Show yourself and fight me like a man!" he bellowed  
  
"Now is not the time, I fear, If I kill you now my punishment will be far greater than I care to think about"  
  
"Let me take him then," another voice challenged laughing, "Doesn't look like much sport anyways just look at his visage! I daresay someone's been rumbling with a dragon!"  
  
Michael cursed the youth, "Caleb you dishonorable wretch!! SHOW YOURSELF!!"  
  
"I would but your men approach"  
  
And with that there was silence.  
  
Michael searched the dark for what seemed like hours before 3 of his men came up behind him.  
  
"Boss they doubled the guard there's no way to get in on the other side"  
  
Michael bellowed in rage before turning to his men, "We're leaving!"  
  
"Boss what about Orin and Sam!!"  
  
"Those fools are likely dead by now, I said move!"  
  
The three men reluctantly headed back into the forest their leader fuming and cursing up a storm.  
  
Hitomi clutched to the shirt and relaxed. She could see Soren's face in the moonlight and had never felt more relieved in her life.  
  
"Thank you so much," she whispered resting against his chest  
  
"Don't worry Hito-chan you're family I would imagine you would have done the same for me"  
  
Hitomi smiled, she would have. This was the second time Soren had saved her life. He always seemed to be caring for others. He would always help weary travelers into town or nurture those attacked by marauders.  
  
Seek out the lover of a race he was never to be part of  
  
Hitomi heard the faint words dance in her ears and looked up at Soren.  
  
'You're crazy,' her mind laughed  
  
A faint pink glow spread before her eyes and she looked down at her sparkling necklace as Soren carried her through the trees back towards the castle. It was glowing again but why? That last time it had done that was with the book. The book of the Draconian's past.  
  
Lifting her good arm up she shoved the necklace under the loose shirt the healer had obviously changed her into. Soren wasn't a draconian. He was human, wasn't he?  
  
Looking back up at his face she could have swore she saw him smile down at her as if he knew what she was thinking. Shaking it off as idle thoughts she stopped thinking about such things and turned towards the guards as they approached.  
  
"LADY HITOMI!!" the first guard shouted unsheathing his sword and running towards Soren, "Give us the lady!!" he demanded  
  
"Untrusting bunch aren't they?"  
  
Hitomi recognized Trisha's voice and looked to her left. She had heard Caleb and Soren but it hadn't registered that the entire group might be here. Darice was standing right next to Trisha smiling. Caleb was leaning on Trisha's shoulder a lazy smile plastered to his face.  
  
"We're here to see the king," Soren said firmly pulling Hitomi tighter against his chest.  
  
Soon guards were flooding through the door.  
  
"Um excuse me-" Hitomi tried  
  
Darice laughed, "You'd think we're famous warriors or something"  
  
"Give us the lady!" The guard ordered again, "Come quietly and we won't slay you now"  
  
"They aren't kidna-" Hitomi tried again  
  
Trisha snorted, "Well if this is the bargain we get what ever are we to do," she said blandly frowning at the guards  
  
"Just go get the king dude," Caleb said non-chalantly, "Better yet get the lady Merle and tell her Caleb's here"  
  
Lucky for the four a certain cat girl just happened to be walking to the door to see what all the commotion was about when she heard Caleb's voice.  
  
"Caleb?!"  
  
Hitomi frowned and shut her mouth.  
  
Caleb stood up straight and smiled as he saw Merle pushing through the crowd of guards. Bracing himself for the impact he opened his arms and grinned like an idiot when she crashed into him. He managed to stay on his feet while Merle licked his face.  
  
Pulling back she kissed his nose, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Not happy to seem me?" he feigned disappointment  
  
Merle flicked him smartly on the ear, "You know what I mean! It's dark out I wouldn't think you would travel in the dark but then again considering your intelligence level."  
  
"Hey!" Caleb cried out frowning down at the cat, "And we're bringing Hito- chan back for your information!"  
  
"Back?!" Merle looked over Caleb's shoulder and saw Hitomi curled up in Soren's arms  
  
"HITOMI!!!!" Merle pushed Caleb out of the way and rushed up to Hitomi, "How did you get out of the Magda's room?!"  
  
"Lorus's men hauled her out and we stopped them, they won't be bothering you for a while now," Darice said moving next to Soren  
  
Merle looked up at Darice and then back down to Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi are you alright?"  
  
"I'm cold," Hitomi replied surprised she was allowed two words in  
  
"Oh!!" Merle spun around and pushed the guards out of the way, "Theses are friends of ours! Let them through! Move! Out!"  
  
She eventually cleared a path through the soldiers and had the five inside and the doors closed.  
  
"Now to find Van-sama," Merle said out loud  
  
"He should be down in a minute, Merle we have to organize a search.party.hey it's you guys again!!" Flora said smiling at the group, then she caught sight of Hitomi, "HITOMI!!!"  
  
Running forward she checked the girl over, "Boy am I glad to see you!!! Oh Van is going to be so happy!!"  
  
Hitomi didn't bother to put her word in because she caught a flash of something white, tan, and another something brown running down the stairs dragging something behind them.  
  
When they stopped moving Hitomi made out Van and Mark and behind them were two men from Michael's marauders.  
  
Van looked up and saw Hitomi curled in Soren's arms and dropped the man behind him. Hitomi watched slightly amused as the bound and gagged man slid down the last few steps screaming through the cloth. Mark pulled his down the rest of the way and walked up to his friends.  
  
Van pulled up short in front of Soren and looked the man in the eyes. Soren gave him a soft smile and handed Hitomi over. The moment Hitomi felt Van's arms under her legs and back she threw her good arm around his neck and clutched to him her injured arm resting on her chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered against her ear, "I should have stopped this"  
  
"Shush Van you couldn't have known," she assured him burying her face in his neck.  
  
"You're alright? That man didn't hurt you anymore did he?"  
  
"Nope Soren and the others got to me just in time," she smiled hugging him tighter.  
  
"I owe them," Van whispered kissing the top of her head before turning around to face the others  
  
Van opened his mouth to speak but Merle beat him to it.  
  
"Alright everyone!! Since you're all here early you can be of some use! I was planning on going to your camp tomorrow and dragging you here for the ball anyways so thanks for saving me the trip. Now Van is tired, I'm sure, just finished with his second brawl for the day. So he's going to go get some rest and Hitomi isn't moving until the ball except for her fitting that is. SO! That means the rest of us have fittings to go to and don't worry Flora and I planned ahead we got outfits for everyone and if there are any complaints about the designs or colors well," Merle's claws came out, "Now! We're all going to get some dinner except for Hitomi and Van who are going to their rooms and are going to rest and eat there. The rest of us will eat, go get our fittings, and while we're doing that Mark you finish helping the chefs. Van I'll pick out the really urgent treaties and get them to you. Soren and Trisha you guys then get to go help with the ballroom decorations. Caleb you're with me we're off do deal with the council and Darice you can either help Mark in the kitchens or arrange the flowers with the maids"  
  
Everyone blinked. Complete silence.  
  
"Well we don't have all day! We have lots to do and a certain marauder has held us up! We are having a ball for Hitomi and I won't see him ruin it!"  
  
"She really thought that out," Caleb said folding his arms  
  
"I'd say so," Trisha smiled  
  
"Guess that happens after years spent balancing duties in a castle," Soren added  
  
"Impressive, really," Darice said smiling  
  
"Why am I stuck in the kitchens?!" Mark whined  
  
Flora giggled, "Cause you look cute in an apron"  
  
"MOVE!" Merle ordered cutting through the chatter  
  
The group split and went their ways not daring to challenge the cat girl. The day had been well for lack of a better word, eventful, and it seemed to be taking its toll on the cat royalty.  
  
Van slowly carried Hitomi up the stairs making sure not to shake her too much for fear it might hurt her arm. Pulling her close he let the stress of the day fly away. Hitomi was in his arms safe and sound, he didn't want anything else. Marching past her door he ignored her confused expression and pushed his door open. Walking in he put her down on his bed and tucked her in.  
  
"Van why didn't you-"  
  
Van knelt down beside her and brushed his hand across her cheek marveling at how soft her skin was. Hitomi's emeralds seemed to shine and her cheeks flew to flames. Van just smiled, her blush was enchanting.  
  
He didn't want to worry her with voices that seemed to hate the fact that he was around her. So lightly pushing her bangs back he leaned forward and gently kissed her.  
  
"You'll sleep in here for a while"  
  
He could see that she desperately wanted to know why but he wasn't going to tell her. And that seemed to be alright with her in the end.  
  
"I'll be in the guest room next to Mark's just down the hall. If you need anything just call."  
  
Hitomi nodded giving her king a dazzling smile. Then she remembered the ball the next night.  
  
"Van what about the ball?" she asked frowning at the fork in the road  
  
"If you can get a fitting tomorrow then you will and if you want to go to the ball then you can."  
  
Hitomi tried lifting her arm but found Van's hand hovering over it shaking his head, "Not tonight angel at least give it a little time to start the healing process."  
  
"Alright," she said lowering her arm back down and sinking into Van's large feather mattress with a sigh, it was very comfortable  
  
"Like my bed that much hm?" he smirked down at her  
  
Hitomi felt her blush grow and fought to hide the red. Sticking her tongue out at him she turned over.  
  
Van just laughed and pulled a chair up next to his fire. Hitomi tried to go to sleep but found it was beyond her at this point in time. So turning back around she pulled the sheets up close to her chin and stared out over the edge. Van was leaning in his tiny wooden chair the shadows dancing across his rough matured features.  
  
He was so handsome she could hardly believe it. He'd always been very protective and he was so caring and sweet. And he loved her. She let her eyes trail slowly over his figure and couldn't help but grin at his form. Long tight muscles from his legs flew up to a washboard stomach and large arm muscles still very visible through his shirt. She continued on up and found rubies staring back at her with a little twinkle of arrogance. She blushed even harder and pulled the sheet up over her face.  
  
Van had been grinning smugly not at all bothered that Hitomi was lying in his bed carefully looking him over. Hitomi felt so embarrassed she groaned at how stupid she had been. Of course he was going to catch her!!  
  
Van tried to suppress the urge to pull Hitomi out of his bed and kiss her senseless. He had felt a pair of eyes and had looked up to find Hitomi's eyes lingering over his figure. At first he wanted to laugh with delight then he had to take a tight hold on his lust and had just sat back and let her look her fill.  
  
She finally came to his eyes and her entire face had turned cherry red and she had pulled the sheet up over her face. He had to get out of the room and distract himself. She had to rest and she didn't need him kissing her right now. So standing up he walked over to his door and opened the heavy wood.  
  
"Van?"  
  
He turned around to find two bright emeralds peering over the edge of his sheet. He laughed before he could stop himself, she was just so adorable. The emeralds narrowed to tiny slits and he laughed harder.  
  
"I just have some things to sign and," he cleared his throat trying to stop his laughing, "Some things to take care of"  
  
"You'll be back right?"  
  
"If you want"  
  
Hitomi was silent for a good while before she nodded, "You can't sleep here though you'll never live the rumors down"  
  
"My thoughts exactly"  
  
"Well then go do your stuff and hurry back"  
  
Van was out the door so fast he almost made his head spin. He felt the dread grip his heart and yelled at himself. Hitomi was perfectly safe in his room. That man wouldn't be coming back if he knew what was good for him and he really did have to get the library taken care of. Not to mention he had some questions to put to those two ruffians who had kidnapped Hitomi and brutally murdered his healer. The healer just happened to be a friend of his dead mother and he wasn't happy at all. The woman had brought him and his brother into the world and had been a counsel to his mother until her end.  
  
If he didn't kill the two for Hitomi it certainly would be for Magda. After he had easily dispatched of the two men and bound them he had searched the room and found Magda in her closet. This day just wasn't shaping up to be all that pleasant. The only time he had actually smiled had been when he was with Hitomi. Staring at the door he gave it a weak smile.  
  
Hitomi seemed to do that to him. When she smiled at him all his worries would disappear and he wouldn't be able to remember why he had been so mad before. But as he stood in the hall all the troubles of the day hit him full force and he felt his smile fade. Hitomi would be safe, he had to do some things and he would have to leave her alone. Well not completely.  
  
Making his way down the stairs he snuck past the dining hall not wanting to face Merle's wrath right now and made his way to one of the servants off time rooms. Opening the door he stepped in and waved some smoke out of his face. Several maids were in the corner just finishing their dinner while laughing and talking with some soldiers. Others were around tables smoking cigars and slapping cards down in poker.  
  
But as soon as the door opened and Van stepped in they all fell silent and jumped to their feet. Van rolled his eyes.  
  
"Guys knock it off, I just need a few you to come with me"  
  
"How many your majesty?"  
  
"Well I need a few maids to come clean something up in the library, I'm sure you all know of the Lady Hitomi's injury"  
  
"Aye milord is she well?"  
  
"Yes but there is a mess in the library, bodies, to be exact."  
  
Two guards stepped forward with about three maids. A guard smiled at his king, "We'll come majesty"  
  
"Van," Van corrected, "I hate the title"  
  
Every jaw in the room fell to the floor, a servant calling royalty by their first name was unthinkable. Van sighed and ushered the five out of the room.  
  
Turning to the guards he spoke, "Move the bodies and ladies don't worry about cleaning the rug it's beyond help just pull another one down from a supply room"  
  
"Of course maje-"  
  
Van smiled as they caught themselves, but they didn't look ready to use his name so Van waved them away and they walked off to clean. Making his way back down halls and past the dining hall he moved into the entry hall. Pulling four soldiers from the extras sent out to guard the entrances because of the alert he told them to guard his bedroom door.  
  
"IF you hear anything move inside you have permission to enter and no one besides myself and the lady Merle are to enter is that understood?"  
  
"Aye majesty" they looked curious as to why they would be guarding an empty room but they didn't dare ask.  
  
And Van wasn't about to enlighten them.  
  
They marched off up the stairs and Van turned back to head to the council room. The papers were likely waiting for him there. He would sign them now and save Merle a trip.  
  
But wouldn't you know it, as he made it to the council room he found Merle leaning back in his chair filing her nails.  
  
"Evening Van-sama"  
  
"How did you get here??" he asked looking back out the door, he could have sworn she had been in the dining room  
  
"I wasn't in the dining room," she said as if reading his thoughts, "Look closer next time Van-sama, I finished early and knew you would most likely be coming down here. I didn't send the food up to your room yet because I'm sure you put several soldiers in front of your bedroom when you left. You'll want to take the food yourself so no one knows she's in there."  
  
Van just stood there with his mouth shut, his sister knew him too well. In fact it was scary.  
  
"Well where are the-"  
  
Merle leaned forward and sent a few papers sliding down to his end.  
  
"Those are the only urgent ones"  
  
Van walked over to a shelf a grabbed a quill, quickly glancing over to make sure he knew what he was signing he signed them with a flourish and sent them sliding back to Merle.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be getting a fitting?" he asked slumping into a chair  
  
"Yea in about five minutes"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Have you asked her yet?"  
  
Van looked up, "Asked who what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Van-sama"  
  
"Fitting," he stated giving his sister a warning glance  
  
Merle reluctantly stood up and headed for the door, before she reached the exit however she turned around and gave her brother a serious frown, "Van- sama I know today hasn't been the best, don't think about it, just enjoy the ball and we'll sort it all out after"  
  
Van looked up and wanted to do what his sister told him. He really did. But his nerves were to shaken. The guilt was still plaguing him and the anger was still boiling.  
  
"I'll try"  
  
The door shut with a tiny click as Merle disappeared down the halls to go seek out the fitting room.  
  
  
  
Soren, Darice, Trisha and Caleb all stood in the seamstress's room staring at their outfits (A/N Nope sorry don't get to know what they look like till the ball ^^)  
  
"Well," Caleb said pulling at his collar, "I actually like the color"  
  
"She's your girlfriend why wouldn't you," Darice shot  
  
"Caleb speaking of that-" Trisha started her voice taking on a serious tone  
  
"Trisha I don't want to hear it," Caleb waved her away, "I know what you're going to say," he turned around to face the group," But I love her," the last few words came out in a whisper, "Just for a while let me love her"  
  
There was a painful silence before all three nodded.  
  
"Well I have to admit Merle did pretty good I think it's beautiful," Darice said twirling around in her dress.  
  
Trisha pulled out the sides and gave a faint smile.  
  
"Trisha stop," Soren said squeezing her shoulders  
  
Trisha frowned, "Well we have to talk about it some time cowards!"  
  
Darice looked a little hurt, Soren just sighed and Caleb was checking himself in the mirror as if he hadn't heard a thing.  
  
"You know what we're dragging her into!!" Trisha continued, "What if she won't go"  
  
"She'll go," Soren assured his sister pulling his cuffs down a little more  
  
"I don't want her to," Trisha countered  
  
"None of us want her to go," Soren replied looking bored, "We've already talked about this"  
  
"No we haven't!"  
  
Caleb turned around and glared at Trisha, "Trish! What is there to say! We know what we have to do! We know why we have to do it! Don't tell me you've forgotten!"  
  
Trisha snapped back, "But why Hitomi!?! You were born to it! She was just the first one to come along!!"  
  
Caleb was fuming, "I don't like it anymore than you do! It's not as if I like what I have to do!"  
  
"Will you two give it a rest!!" Darice bellowed standing between the two, "Now we're going to be happy for a day or two! Is that understood?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"After that you can go back to hating life! I don't care! Yes there is a possibility Hitomi might not make it back alive but it's her responsibility"  
  
"You mean her blood," Soren corrected dusting off his pants, "Just as is ours"  
  
Darice sighed and turned to Trisha, "We all don't like where our mistakes got us but we have each other until the end. Stop worrying we'll get Hitomi out of there."  
  
"I know," Trisha sighed blinking back tears, "It just isn't fair we've had time to swallow the truth, I mean what if she won't do it?"  
  
"She'll do it," Caleb's voice said bitterly, "She'll do it for the same reason we're doing it"  
  
Trisha stared at Caleb in pain, there was no escape for him. Maybe they could make it but he was condemned.  
  
"I'm sorry guys I'm just thinking too much"  
  
"Exactly," Darice said smiling and patting her back, "Now let's get these off and get them washed and dried and all that"  
  
Trisha turned back to the mirror and fought to untie the back of her dress. Michael's sweet smile flashed in her mind and she scowled.  
  
Damn him anyway.  
  
The sun spilled over the hills peeling back the shadows. Hitomi stirred and stretched her arm a little. To her surprise it didn't hurt that much to move it. Sure it was extremely sore but she didn't feel anything rip and that was a good sign. She didn't think she wanted to get stitches again, especially if she had to be awake this time. Sitting up letting her injured arm rest at her side she yawned and looked around the room.  
  
Van hadn't listened to her, or his conscious for that matter.  
  
She smiled at the body sprawled in front of the fire his sword right next to his hand. He was supposed to use a guest room but there he was on the fluffy rug before the hearth.  
  
She was torn between scolding him for not getting in a nice bed, she was sure he would be quite sore, and melting back into the bed because of his concern. He hadn't wanted to leave her. Slipping off the bed she pulled the blanket behind her. Quietly she knelt down next to him and wrapped him in the warm quilt.  
  
Unfortunately even that small motion seemed enough to wake him and he began to stretch and yawn. Dark blood red rubies gazed up into bright green emeralds.  
  
"Good Morning Beautiful," Van's rough voice broke Hitomi's stare, giving her a lazy smile he sat up and pulled her closer, "How do you feel?"  
  
Hitomi leaned against Van's chest and moved her arm a little to show him, "Still sore but it's actually not that bad"  
  
"Fast healer hm?"  
  
"Uh hum," she mumbled  
  
"You up to the ball?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Well then lets get you some breakfast, your fitting and then I'll see if I can steal you away to the garden for the afternoon"  
  
"It's okay I like it right where I am"  
  
Van chuckled softly, "I'm sure but Merle's going to be looking for us soon"  
  
Hitomi sighed, "Alright"  
  
Pushing up Van pulled Hitomi to her feet careful to avoid her stitches.  
  
"I'll have to leave first, I'll clear the hall and then you can follow"  
  
Hitomi nodded and looked down at her attire. Well, she was wearing a lose shirt and a long white skirt. Reasonable enough for breakfast she supposed. Backing out of sight she watched Van leave and waited a few minutes before cracking the door.  
  
Van was standing at the top of the stairs giving her another one of his lazy smiles. She felt her knees buckle and made a mental note to tell him to watch how he smiled at her. Holding out his arm for her she walked down and laced her good arm with his.  
  
They walked down the stairs in silence just enjoying each other's presence. When they reached the dining hall everyone was already there happily chattering. Merle was the first to notice the two and jumped up squealing.  
  
"HITOMI!!"  
  
Hitomi's eyes grew wide, if Merle pounced on her today she would be headed to the healers for some stitches soon. Van seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and jumped in front of Hitomi throwing his hands in front of him to stop his excited sister.  
  
"Merle the stitches!"  
  
Merle skidded to a halt in front of him and folded her arms a crossed her chest, "Oh yea"  
  
Hitomi peeked out over Van's shoulder and smiled at Merle, "Hello Merle"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Merle asked hastily  
  
"Good surprisingly"  
  
"Good enough for a fitting??" Merle asked hopefully  
  
Hitomi frowned, "Food first"  
  
"Well duh!" Merle looked like she wanted to drag Hitomi over to the table but Van wasn't moving so she hopped back over to her chair and let Van walk Hitomi to the table.  
  
Flora smiled brightly, "Wow it's healing this quick?"  
  
Hitomi waited while Van pushed her chair in before demonstrating. Slowly lifting her arm and moving it around everyone smiled in surprise, that is everyone except a certain four who seemed to be expecting the demonstration. And then Van of course who had already seen it this morning.  
  
"Whoa! You're healing fast! That's great!" Mark said cheerfully before digging back into his breakfast.  
  
Servants soon appeared with two more plates of food and Van and Hitomi dug in. Breakfast was entertaining, Darice and Caleb had their morning argument and the group just talked.  
  
When they finished everyone got up and went their separate ways already knowing their assigned duties for the morning. Van wanted to go with Hitomi but Merle shooed him away and carefully dragged Hitomi off to the seamstress's room.  
  
Hitomi was shoved into the room and immediately gasped. The seamstress was a young woman just about her age with beautiful red hair falling over her shoulders in curls. Upon seeing Hitomi she stood up and smiled.  
  
"Morning Lady Hitomi"  
  
But Hitomi wasn't looking at the woman she was gaping at all the outfits hanging from the wall.  
  
"Morning," she mumbled stepping closer to examine the outfits.  
  
Merle stepped in behind her wearing the biggest smile she'd ever had, "Like them?"  
  
Hitomi fingered one of the dresses, it was a wonderful velvet. "They're gorgeous"  
  
"Flora and I picked them out in the market, most of them fit but Lily had to fix a few of them. Soren's was too small and Darice's was just a little big."  
  
"They're absolutely beautiful Merle, you and Flora did a great job"  
  
Merle's eyes twinkled, "Wait till you see yours"  
  
Hitomi looked up over the wall, she could tell whose was whose. They seemed to hold the owner's personality but she didn't see one that seemed to fit her.  
  
"It's not up there yet silly," Merle laughed as she watched Hitomi look for it, "Those are all the finished ones, come over here," she beckoned.  
  
Hitomi walked over to her long time friend and eyed her suspiciously. Merle turned away and smiled over to Lily.  
  
"Lily will you go get Hitomi's out of the closet"  
  
"Of course Lady Merle," the young woman jumped to her feet and ran across the room past all the full figure mirrors, past her table full of needles and thread and sashes to a large door. Hitomi peered in the room and again gaped. The closet was full of dresses and suits colors of every kind. Lily disappeared into the clothes and they listened to her shuffling around for a while.  
  
(A/N Okay because I'm going to have my hands full describing the other's outfits I'm going to do Hitomi's here, and I know green is used in a lot of stories but I tried picturing Hitomi in a nice evening gown and the dark green is just her, I couldn't see her in red, pink, blue (possibly but not a ball dress) black, purple, yellow or anything else I was thinking silver so look what I did)  
  
Merle stepped to Hitomi's side so she could see her reaction. Lily shuffled a little longer before she finally poked through the clothes and came strolling out of the closet.  
  
Hitomi's eyes fixed on her gown and she had the insane urge to squeeze Merle with all her might, but her arm wouldn't allow that just yet. Lily held the gown up and poked her head out from behind it grinning.  
  
"Well how do you like it Lady Hitomi?"  
  
How did she like? She loved it! Her lips curled up in a smile as her eyes took the dress in.  
  
"Well Lady hurry over and let us put it on you!" Lily said cheerily  
  
Hitomi walked over and pulled the shirt and skirt off. With Merle's help she managed to get it on and avoid moving her arm too much. It fit perfectly.  
  
"Ah ha! I told Flora I knew your size!" Merle announced triumphantly  
  
Hitomi stared at the full length mirror and ran her hands over the silk. The dark emerald fabric was skin tight wrapped around her neck, chest, and stomach. But from her waist down the skirt flared a little giving her plenty of leg room. There weren't any sleeves it just stopped at her shoulders. But what really gave the dress life were the delicate designs.  
  
Silver streams of velvet twisted and turned on the emerald silk looking much like jungle vines. Tiny silver velvet leaves hung off the vines here and there giving the dress a simple but stunning look. Lily walked over to her table and picked something up rushing back to Hitomi.  
  
"This comes with it"  
  
She reached around and pulled the silver satin sash around Hitomi's waist tying it in a knot on her right hip and letting the two ends fall against the slightly fluffy skirt spilling over the vines. Then she rushed back over to her table and grabbed something else.  
  
"And this," she said smiling pushing her curls out of her face and leaning towards Hitomi's good arm. It was a thin silver bracelet that twisted in spirals taking up the middle of her upper arm. Hitomi felt the cold metal and smiled as she looked closer. There were tiny leaf carvings in the silver and Hitomi fingered them in amazement.  
  
Hitomi turned around and smiled to Merle, "It's wonderful," she whispered  
  
Merle jumped up and down before jumping up to the platform and pulling her in a hug making sure to be careful around her bandaged arm.  
  
"You really like it?" Merle asked hugging her friend  
  
"I love it Merle it's magnificent"  
  
"Good!! Now get out of it and let's hang it up we've got a lot to do!"  
  
A/N Not much of a cliffhanger but I hope you like the chapter even though it did seem kind of uneventful. Have a great day everyone!!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	11. A Ball In Candlelight

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE!!!  
  
A/N Okay I had planned a big author's note but I wrote this chapter over like 7 times!! The fourth time I thought I had it! I mean I was really proud of it and then! My computer freaking deleted it!!!!! OFF THE HARDRIVE!! And get this! OFF MY DISK!!!! Don't ask me how it did that but it did and I had it saved twice on my disk! TWICE!! *calms down and takes deep breath* So I wrote it a few more times and this is the version I can settle with for now tell me if it's bad though and I'll work on it some more. I'm like fighting writer's block that's why I'm having to rewrite it so many times. I WON'T GIVE IN THOUGH! NO MORE BLOCKING!! (oh and to clarify something when I say curse, you know like 'he cursed at himself' I mean cussing you know like damn and such. I'm not talking about like witches or such. The only time I'll talk about a curse in the way that people are forced to do something is well I think you'll see the difference) Anyways please enjoy!!!! And thank you all for the reviews it means a lot to me!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Hitomi let her slender fingers run over the silk and velvet as she looked herself over in her vanity mirror. Merle had wrapped her arm up as little as possible trying not to draw attention to it. Flora had braided little portions of her hair here and there and Darice and Trisha had put on some makeup. Just some light eye shadow and lip gloss they were convinced she didn't really need a lot.  
  
She smiled at herself in the mirror, and a male face smiled back. Turning around to face the man she spun around and stretched her arms out.  
  
"You're dazzling child," the deep voice said as he watched her spin before pulling her into a bone crushing hug, for about the 30th time that day.  
  
Aston was careful not to hurt her arm as he escorted her down the stairs and towards the ball room. Every so often he stole glances at the darling angel attached to his arm and thanked whomever responsible for giving him this wonderful girl back.  
  
The soft melodies floated out of the slightly ajar ballroom doors and Aston felt Hitomi tense. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her. He knew she was nervous about seeing all the friends she had missed. They had spent the entire day talking and catching up on all that they had missed. He knew she was afraid everyone would be mad but he had reassured her they would understand. How could they not? They all loved her, it would be brushed aside she would see.  
  
The guards grinned at her and pulled the doors open. The page at the top of the grand stair case leading down onto the dance floor gaped at Hitomi as she walked through. Aston frowned at the young lad and he blushed tugging on his collar. Stepping up closer to the two he shifted his eyes down the stairs at the crowd dancing and laughing.  
  
Pulling out his trumpet he let out a glorious blast cutting through the chatter. The orchestra screeched to a halt and all dancing stopped. All eyes turned on the fair green eyed daughter of a maid.  
  
"May I present his majesty King Aston of Liara!!! And his dear friend Lady Hitomi Kanzaki!!!"  
  
The cheers were deafening as everyone cried out in joy to see the young lady alive and well. Aston squeezed Hitomi's hand again before pulling her to the first step. She seemed a little shaky but as the cheers continued and she gazed at all the smiles of her friends her steps became more confident.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered as they continued down the stair case.  
  
Hitomi turned and gave him a shaky smile, "I missed you," she whispered  
  
Aston felt his heart swell up, "I missed you too child, and don't think I've been distracted so easily, it's still way past time you were wed"  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes and giggled, Aston turned back to the clapping crowd as they made their way down. He was relieved he could make Hitomi laugh.  
  
Laughing himself as he saw a young Cheid jumping up and down trying to push through the crowd he pointed it out to Hitomi. She waved to the young royal and then waved to Allen who was anxiously helping Cheid through the crowd in a hurry to reach her himself.  
  
Merle, Mark, and Flora were at the bottom of the stairs just smiling at her. They were beautiful. Mark was standing next to his love in dark leather pants and a creamy loose shirt, the top three buttons open, with a deep red rose poking through the fabric over the right side of his chest. It was plain and simple and Merle had complained but Flora had loved it. He had never been one to dress up and she didn't care and she didn't seem to mind all the royals glaring at his tacky outfit.  
  
She was a gem however. Her beautiful fair hair was all done up in twists and braids sitting gloriously atop her head. She was in a deep maroon gown with long flowing sleeves hemmed with gold thread. It was rather low cut with a slit in front of her right leg revealing a good amount of skin. She had told Hitomi Mark had picked it out but Hitomi had a feeling she had chosen it just to infuriate her parents at the lack of covering. She had several beautiful gold bracelets that clanged together as she waved up at Hitomi.  
  
Merle was also a vision. You'd think finding a beautiful gown for a pink haired woman would be rather difficult but it hadn't been. She was in a light blue gown reaching her knees so as not to confine her tail. The soft light blue silk stopped at her shoulders and then a see through blue material flared out falling out like water. The front was tied up and outlined in a deep sapphire blue. Her hair too was done up in twists her bangs resting against her face. She too was wearing a little eye shadow and lip gloss that Hitomi had put on herself.  
  
Caleb walked up next to his girlfriend wearing his traditional arrogant smile. He was in silk light blue slacks hemmed with sapphire thread. He threw his arm around Merle's shoulders and kissed her cheek. Hitomi laughed some more as her fiend blushed. Caleb's jacket was literally sparkling. It was a light blue to match Merle's with real sapphires at buttons. The white shirt he was wearing under it poked through around the stiff collar pushing up against the blue silk. His hair was its usual messy self but didn't seem to deter from the handsome look. Hitomi was just surprised Merle had been able to get him in the suit.  
  
Aston smiled down at Merle and the princess of Williams. He had been fine until Caleb had walked up. Giving the young blonde his most formidable scowl didn't seem to work for he stayed rooted to his spot. Hitomi turned to her left and pointed at her other friends.  
  
"Aston that's them! Trisha, Darice and Soren! Caleb is up there next to Merle! I can't wait until you meet them"  
  
Aston remained calm as he turned his scowl on the three slowly walking to stand next to Caleb at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Trisha's beautiful dark curls spilled over her shoulders onto the black velvet of her gown. It had one thick strap slung over her left shoulder that came around to the back and under her right arm. The velvet clung to her skin before falling down around her legs. There were two slits on either side of her legs giving her plenty room to move and revealing the deep purple satin along the inside of the magnificent gown.  
  
A beautiful purple gem hung on a silver chain lying peacefully against her chest. She was truly beautiful, but it didn't seem to affect Aston.  
  
Soren stood next to her his dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail tied off with a deep green ribbon. He wasn't as fancy as Caleb for like Mark he too preferred to avoid the fancy jackets and such. He was clad in deep brown leather pants and a deep green cotton shirt that matched his eyes. A deep brown leather jacket, to match his pants, was hanging casually over the shirt. There were no buttons or ties it just hung open giving him a somewhat rugged look.  
  
Darice stood next to him her long brunette hair pulled back in a braid lying against her back. She was truly an angel. Her dress was just a river of gold and cream. It was a plain design really, long sleeves, decent cut, the bottom brushing the floor, no slits, and a slightly low cut back. But the colors and designs on the gown itself made up for it all. The gown itself was a cream color, but gold thread had been weaved and twisted into intricate designs all over the silk. The designs couldn't be named but the artist had certainly created a dress for heaven alone.  
  
Hitomi pulled Aston forward faster. Aston pulled back. He wasn't in any hurry to reach the bottom of the stairs now. His hateful glare swept over the four but they seemed unfazed. Hitomi turned around and pulled again.  
  
"Come on I want you to meet them"  
  
He reluctantly gave in and followed her down the stairs. Hitomi gave the introductions and everyone smiled back. Merle and Flora had already met the king so it was just an old reunion but Mark bowed and gave the formalities. The other four didn't do a thing but blandly smile at the king.  
  
No one seemed to pick up, except for Hitomi that is. Not a word was spoken between her four gypsy friends and than man who had raised her.  
  
She was going to say something but thought it would perhaps be better said later. So looking back up she froze. Van was standing behind the group a ways conversing with a few royals.  
  
He too of course hated the formal dress just as much as Soren and Mark. But the casual outfit did so much more for her than Mark's or Soren's could ever do. He was in his usual tan leather pants with a loose white shirt, the first few buttons open and his unruly hair in it's usual pose. He wore dark knee high mud boots and a plain white satin sash slung over his left shoulder and tied in a knot at the top of his right hip. Up at the top in deep red and gold was Fanelia's seal and Hitomi just couldn't seem to jerk her eyes from him.  
  
She couldn't understand it. He always dressed like this, minus the sash, of course. But there was just something about him standing and greeting and laughing with royals that made him look a little different that night. The music started up again and Van looked up as if he had felt Hitomi's heated gaze.  
  
His jaw slid down a little has he looked his angel over.  
  
"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen"  
  
Pushing past the royals he beat Allen and Cheid to the tiny group at the bottom of the stairs. He himself had just come in the back door and obviously had missed Hitomi being announced. Gently pushing Soren and Darice apart he stepped in front of Hitomi still at a loss for words.  
  
Aston's grin returned and he raised Hitomi's hand up towards Van. Van didn't seem to see anything else in the room as he stared down at Hitomi. She was beyond beautiful. The dress was amazing, he would thank his sister later but the clothing didn't matter to him. He wanted the person not her clothes. He hungered for her laughter and couldn't get enough of her smile. Taking her hand the tiny group parted as the young Fanelian king lead Hitomi onto the dance floor.  
  
They all smiled as Van continued to gape at Hitomi.  
  
"I think he likes the dress," Merle said cheerfully squeezing Caleb's arm  
  
Flora winked at Merle as Mark pulled her onto the polished dancing floor, "I think what he likes is the person wearing the dress"  
  
"I couldn't agree with her more, Merle would you like to dance?"  
  
Merle looked up at Caleb and smirked, "Well," she sighed, "I suppose," she said heavily as if it were a chore  
  
Caleb chuckled and pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
Aston clenched and unclenched his fists. He turned to the three left and glared at them again.  
  
"I won't let you have her," he growled low enough for just them to hear  
  
Darice looked near tears, so did Trisha. Soren sighed deeply and pushed the girls to the crowd.  
  
"Go find some helpless soul to dance with," he ordered  
  
The two solemnly nodded and headed off passing the tired Cheid and Allen angrily waiting for Van to bring Hitomi off the dance floor.  
  
"Aston you know we don't have control over it. It's her blood."  
  
Aston stepped closer and took a deep breath, "I don't care! You've already taken the only woman I ever loved away!! I won't let you take away Hitomi."  
  
Soren sighed again and leaned up to look towards the ceiling.  
  
"If she doesn't do it then Gaia will fall"  
  
"So be it"  
  
Soren snapped his angry gaze to Aston, "I'm truly sorry about the other we had nothing to do with that! She knew she wasn't supposed to go but she went of her own accord! You really think we like doing this?!"  
  
Aston didn't have an answer to that.  
  
"True our foolish mistakes resulted in our curse but it's not as if we enjoy this. I love Hitomi as much as you do! I don't want to see her die!"  
  
"Then stay away from her, go away and never return," Aston's stern command was full of hatred  
  
"I can't, you know that"  
  
"Your body is yours to control! GO!"  
  
Now Soren clenched his fists, "You know too little Aston, you speak naught but foolishness and she will know soon"  
  
"I won't let you take her"  
  
"Then tell her, let her decide"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then the task falls to us, we will tell her, tomorrow"  
  
Aston turned, his figure rigged with anger, "Damn all of you! I will! kill you"  
  
"You've said as much before"  
  
And with that Aston walked off. Soren sighed and pushed back the guilt. It was just the way things had to be, he had to get over it. But as he turned to find Hitomi and Van spinning on the floor their content and loving smiles lighting up the room he cursed at himself.  
  
Van twisted Hitomi's body to the notes dipping her and kissing her for all to see. Hitomi was too shocked and embarrassed to say anything. The floor cleared and everyone stood on the sidelines cheering as Van lifted Hitomi into the air spinning her and catching her waist. Hitomi started to giggle but Van just continued to pull his love to the music.  
  
The song soon ended and the people flooded back out to the floor. It was a slow song so Van just grabbed Hitomi's hands and led her in the simple waltz.  
  
Hitomi was catching her breath and still giggling a little.  
  
"I didn't know you could dance like that!"  
  
Van just gave her a lazy smile, "One of my many talents"  
  
"Oh I'm sure"  
  
Van just leaned forward and rested his chin on Hitomi's head, "I love you Hitomi"  
  
Hitomi felt herself stiffen for a moment. Of course she knew that he loved her. It just sounded so different actually hearing the words come from his lips. Squeezing him gently she let out a content sigh.  
  
"I love you too Van"  
  
Darice stood off to the side flicking the annoying banners that would occasionally blow her way and hit her head. Her stomach was twisting with disgust or maybe it was jealousy. There was too much love in the room and it was suffocating her. She was happy for Hitomi of course and Caleb had finally found someone to love. That should have made her deliriously happy but it didn't. Instead it was a painful reminder of what she would never again have. That being her husband.  
  
She bitterly shoved the tears away drowning out the peaceful music. She closed her eyes and thought of every foul curse she could dredge up and stood there fuming and cursing Michael. She was about to leave when she heard laughing and looked up.  
  
Flora was laughing non stop as Mark spun her around the dance floor. They were making a circle and they were heading her way. Pulling up a fake smile she gave the two her best impression. Mark winked at her.  
  
"You're next!" he called out over his shoulder before spinning on.  
  
Next she caught sight of Soren and Trisha. Soren was dipping Trisha just as Van had Hitomi and Trisha was giggling at her brother's goofy ways. Whether it be family love or love from your soul mate there was just too much for Darice to handle. So turning she ran smack dab into someone's chest.  
  
Looking up she tried to hold the tears back but if there was one person on Gaia she couldn't hide her emotions from it was her husband's brother. His bright blue eyes seemed to read her thoughts. Some times it came in handy, for instance on the battle field. Other times it reminded her so much of her husband she couldn't stand to be around him. But no matter she couldn't run from him anyway.  
  
He was her last family member and she him. They were each other's life support through the hard days and she knew she was lucky to have such a wonderful brother in law. Her mother hadn't even cared for her as much as Caleb did. He was unquestioning family love.  
  
Him and his brother had been inseparable growing up. Darice had lived in the same town and had often been jealous of the siblings trust and care. For her sisters were to obsessed with themselves to bother with her. She had finally dredged up enough courage to talk to them. And the moment she heard Jason's deep comforting voice she was gone.  
  
And so it came to be that Caleb and Jason accepted another into their loving circle. Caleb wasn't happy about the attention his brother lavished on Darice at first but he greatly respected his older sibling and couldn't deny him anything, especially love. And as time went on Caleb became more of an overprotective brother watching Darice whenever his brother was away.  
  
The day the circle broke had been the most heart wrenching day of the three's lives. But unlike Jason, Darice and Caleb had each other. They were a shoulder to cry on and the other's motivation.  
  
Oh they bickered often but it was just playful fighting, a routine they had fallen into. It didn't matter how red their faces would get or how hard they would smack each other.  
  
In the end they knew without a doubt that if one needed help the other would be at their side no matter how large the consequence.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Darice gave Caleb a weary smile and pushed his hand away, "I'm tired Caleb"  
  
Caleb frowned, "You're just a bad a liar as Hitomi," and with that he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.  
  
And as Darice put her hands in Caleb's to dance she felt her tension drain away. There was just something about knowing that Caleb was and always would be there for her that broke her defenses. So leaning into his shoulder she cried silently so as not to draw too much attention. Caleb just leaned his head against hers and let her cry into his sapphire sprinkled suit.  
  
"It's okay Darice you'll make it through," he whispered trying to cover the crack in his voice.  
  
In truth he knew Darice was going to die. Maybe not physically but very soon emotionally. And he cursed the day he met her.  
  
Maybe if he and Jason hadn't found her she wouldn't have to suffer as she was going to. For he knew how much she loved his brother. And he knew how much he meant to her despite their arguing. She was going to lose her love and then her brother of the heart.  
  
And it was going to break her.  
  
The ball was wonderful. Allen and Cheid finally got a hold of Hitomi and danced with her the rest of the night, catching up on this and that. Cheid had been so happy to see his "sister" that he had tackled her as soon as Van had released her.  
  
No one could bring themselves to chastise the young ruler though. He had never really known his parents, only friends. Hitomi and Millerna had often visited the young prince and whenever the blonde haired young one had jumped awake screaming with nightmares Hitomi was the first one by his side.  
  
She had been there to bandage his cuts and cool his burns. Her supposed death and hit him hard.  
  
Midnight approached and the candles lighting the luxurious room began to dim. The moon came to its full glory and slowly one by one the guests started to retreat to their rooms. Van, Cheid, Allen, Hitomi, and Merle were exhausted from dancing and merrymaking so they headed off to their rooms.  
  
Mark and Flora managed to successfully avoid the King and Queen of Williams and disappeared into the garden arm in arm.  
  
Darice was weak and tired from crying and dancing but managed to help a slightly drunk Trisha up to their rooms.  
  
The room was practically bare the few exceptions of course being Soren, Caleb and Aston.  
  
Soren was frustrated as it was and felt Caleb would be the best one to handle the man right now.  
  
So giving his friend an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder he whispered good night and left. The soft sound of satin brushing against wood mixed with the light breeze teasing the already dying candles. Soft flickers of light bounced off the walls playfully as the cool night air flowed in from the open balcony doors.  
  
And then it started to rain.  
  
Not a heavy drenching rain, just a light relaxing rain. Caleb always felt at home in the rain so when the light pitter patter began to sound from the balconies he thanked whomever responsible for the relief.  
  
"You can't have her, I won't let you take her"  
  
Caleb felt the immediate fury rush through his veins and he looked up to face the king. And the fury fled. He couldn't muster up one hateful thought. Not one curse, not even the simple will to plow his fist into the middle aged King's face.  
  
For all he could see was a heartbroken man. Standing alone, desperately trying to defend the one thing left to his heart. And he knew exactly how the hopelessness felt.  
  
"Aston.I wish we didn't have to."  
  
Aston clenched his fists, "Leave her alone! You already took the other!"  
  
Caleb managed a scowl at this comment, "Aston she wasn't supposed to go and you know it, we had nothing to do with that, how many times do we have to say this!!!"  
  
Aston's shoulders dropped and Caleb felt his heart crack a little at the sight of such a proud man breaking under the strain.  
  
"She's all I have left," his voice rose just above the peaceful splash of the rain, "Please don't take her"  
  
Caleb turned around, he didn't want to see it anymore, he couldn't see it anymore.  
  
"It's just five Aston, five for millions, who are we to say no?"  
  
"But why you five?"  
  
"If not us then who?"  
  
"Me, I'll go"  
  
"I know," and with that the last two candles spluttered and everything was plunged into darkness.  
  
"I know," Caleb repeated before slowly making his way out of the room and up to his bedroom.  
  
But Aston just stood in the darkness the cool breeze brushing up against his skin.  
  
Hitomi was up early the next morning out in the garden walking around in the flowers. It was rather silent considering the castle was still half full with guests from the ball. She must have gotten up earlier than she thought. It didn't matter though she liked being alone out in Fanelia's garden it was so beautiful.  
  
Birds chirped up in their perches mixing with the hush of water hitting sand. Hitomi bent down and picked up a fallen blossom. It was a crushed rose. Hitomi tried to fluff up the soft petals but it was too damaged. So walking over to the edge of the lake she let the rose fall into the somersaulting waves and watched it float away.  
  
*~Flash back~*  
  
A young little girl with sandy brown hair ran along the edge of beach slipping and sliding on the sand. Her hair was a mess with sand clinging to the thin strands. She was laughing and pushing herself back up to start running around. Her eyelids shot up and her sparkling green eyes looked up as if searching for something.  
  
The girl couldn't have been more than 5, her short tiny legs fighting for traction as she ran across the golden sand. Her right foot didn't get a good enough grip and she went forward face first. The sand flew up in a frenzy shooting out in all directions. The young one's head burst out of the ground laughing.  
  
She rolled onto her back still laughing the sun beating down on her skin. Finally controlling her laughter she jumped up and shook the sand out of her shirt and skirt.  
  
"I love the beach!" she said smiling up at a figure coming up to her side  
  
"I know you do darling, but look at you! All dirty now," the woman gave an exasperated sigh as if it truly bothered her, "I suppose we'll just have to clean you right off"  
  
The little girl didn't have time to comprehend what her mother was going to do. The woman picked her daughter up and walked into the water.  
  
"Mommy!" the girl giggled trying to crawl to the top of her mother's head, "The water's going to be freezing"  
  
"I'm not so sure, you'll just have to find out for us won't you"  
  
With a huge grin she pried her daughters fingers from her head and threw her out in the ocean water. A few bubbles floated to the top but only a few. The mother began to frown.  
  
"Hitomi I won't fall for that!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"This isn't funny young lady! Come up here right now!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Walking out a little farther she peered down and screamed when something grabbed her foot.  
  
"HITO-"  
  
The woman's shrill cry was cut off by the splashing waves. The young little Hitomi popped up gasping for breath smiling like there was no tomorrow. Laughing she watched her drenched mother slowly sit up her long brown hair plastered to her face.  
  
"So mommy! Cold or just right?"  
  
Kimi flipped her hair out of her face and looked down at her daughter smiling and throwing her hands in the water splashing everywhere. And she couldn't stop the grin that crept up. She could never get angry with her little flower, no matter the situation Hitomi could brighten her days.  
  
Reaching out she pulled her daughter in her lap, "Just right!"  
  
Hitomi laughed harder and jumped off her mother's lap pulling her up, "Come on mommy let's swim!"  
  
Kimi pushed herself to her feet her pendant smacking against her skin under her light white shirt. She felt something tugging on her hair and pulled it out. It was a rose. Looking up at Hitomi running farther out in the water she saw the soaked and squished rose in her daughters hair.  
  
Running to catch up with her she pulled the rose out. Hitomi looked up at the squished and wet roses in her mother's hand.  
  
"Oh mommy we forgot about the roses!!!"  
  
Kimi just smiled fluffing the petals out as best she could before setting them down on top of the water.  
  
"It's alright darling"  
  
"But mommy Aston gave those to us! I bet Millerna didn't get hers wet, he'll be hurt mommy!"  
  
Kimi picked Hitomi up and smiled at her, "What say you we go kidnap him and bring him to the beach with us maybe a day on the beach will cool his temper"  
  
Hitomi's eyes practically dazzled, "Millerna too?"  
  
Kimi laughed, "Millerna too, come on lets dry off a little then we'll kidnap both of them and throw them in the water"  
  
"OOOhhh! They'll love it mommy!! Come on!"  
  
The little Hitomi squirmed out of her mother's hands and started running back to the shore.  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
Hitomi jerked her hand out of the water and backed up watching the rose float out in the water. Turning away she made an attempt to smile. But some days she just wished she could go back to being five again, playing with her mother and visiting Van and Merle. It was so much easier in those days.  
  
Hitomi shook the water from her hand and walked away to get lost in the little forest next to the castle. Hitomi walked up to the tall young man with spiky hair and gave Folken a sad smile.  
  
"We miss you Folken"  
  
Losing your parents and your brother all in one year was a lot for a young boy. Hitomi didn't think she could have handled it like Van did. She walked past the row of statue's including hers and Millerna's and walked out into the forest.  
  
She missed her mother. To tell the truth she kept a small bit of hope that she was alive and out there. She hadn't seen her die, or been by her side to hear her dying words. One day her mother had just disappeared. Aston had come to her and told her she was dead. Hitomi had screamed for hours asking how she had died. But Aston had said she had been mugged in the market and killed. Hitomi didn't believe it for one minute and it hurt even more that Aston would lie to her, about her mother no less.  
  
Hitomi heard a crunch behind her and spun, but it was clear. The trees swayed with the breeze and a few birds hopped here and there a squirrel scrambled up a tree on her right. Hitomi let out a shaky breath, she was just panicking.  
  
So turning she leaned against a heavy trunk and slid to the forest floor.  
  
"Mother."  
  
Caleb closed his door behind him looking to his right at his sister in law. Giving her a wry smile he turned to his left to find Soren and Trisha standing there all with the grim determination.  
  
Caleb closed his eyes and leaned back against the cold wood. This was it. No more secrets, no hidden truths today they let it all out and today they would leave, possibly.  
  
However revelations or not today was the click of the timer. Their time had just begun and they wouldn't last much longer. Curse or not today was the beginning of gaia's time glass. The sands were falling and one girl was going to have to decide the fate. One for millions. Or millions for one. Minus four that is.  
  
"How are we going to do this?" Darice shifted in her spot crossing her arms causally, she looked resigned and frustrated.  
  
"We could leave it to the pendant to show her," Trisha offered  
  
"Cowardly," Caleb supplied  
  
Trisha shifted uncomfortably staring at the ground, "I know"  
  
Soren ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his, "I suppose we just lay out the tale for her then"  
  
"We don't have to tell her the entire tale," Darice's whisper was barely audible  
  
"She'll find out sooner or later," Soren's sympathetic tone shut Darice up  
  
"She's right we could just tell her the tale another day, just convince her to come with us today," Trisha urged on  
  
Caleb sighed, "Again cowardly, but if anyone would like my opinion I think we should let her in on her past before we even try explaining ours"  
  
"Oh and she's going to handle that real well," Trisha muttered  
  
"Caleb's right, Darice go get that damned book you gave her, I think it's probably triggered enough, at least the visions will soften the blow. I'll go find Hitomi and meet you all out in the garden. We'll tell her hers first then if she can handle more we'll tell her ours. After that we leave, we're already wasting time."  
  
Everyone nodded to Soren and headed off to their assigned tasks.  
  
Hitomi sauntered down the halls laughing as she passed the council room again.  
  
"FINE THEN DON'T!!!"  
  
Hitomi winced at Van's shout, the meeting with Flora's parents sounded like it was going well. Mark had spirited Flora off to the market for the day, on Van's request. He wanted to deal with the William's royals first then Flora could decide if she wanted to have anything to do with them.  
  
Hitomi had spent the past half an hour just walking laughing at the random shouts penetrating the walls every now and then. Hitomi would just laugh and suppress the urge to rush into the council room just to see Van's face. And the royals after they received what she was sure was the worst tongue lashing they had ever seen.  
  
Another shout seeped through the walls and Hitomi couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
"HERE THAT'S WHERE YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!!"  
  
'Go Van!' her mind cheered  
  
She was laughing looking down at her shoes and walking. So of course she didn't notice the hard chest she was about to run into.  
  
Hitomi hit Soren's chest with an 'uf' and almost hit the deck if it weren't for his hands pulling her back to standing position.  
  
Hitomi looked up and smiled, "Hey Soren"  
  
"Hitomi could I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure," Hitomi shrugged following him into the royal gardens.  
  
"Good morning Lady Hitomi!" the princess of Gitani waved sitting with one of the lords of her land. Hitomi couldn't exactly remember his name, it could have been Ken but she wasn't sure. She smiled at the lovers and waved a good morning.  
  
Soren was leading her out of the gardens past all the guests and Hitomi frowned, "Soren where are we going?"  
  
"Just outside the garden, can't have any listeners now-"  
  
"HITOMI!!!"  
  
Hitomi spun around to find a worried Cheid clinging to Merle's back as they raced across the garden with Allen. All eyes turned to the three and Hitomi hurried forward. Reaching up she pulled Cheid off Merle's back and bent down so she could come to eye level.  
  
"What's wrong Cheid?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hito-chan I wanted to stay and visit longer but we have to leave"  
  
Hitomi's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why?"  
  
Allen gave her a wry smile, " A message just came from Zaibach, it was Dilandu. He said didn't make it to your welcome back party because he was out burning some things. Mainly marauders. They attacked the outskirts of Zaibach. These guys have guts."  
  
Merle snorted most unlady like, "They sound more stupid than anything. Anyways Dilandu-sama said that he was doing fine but he had just heard that some marauders were spotted about 2 miles south of Asturia and 3 miles west of Fried. He said Cheid and Allen had better hurry home."  
  
Allen bent down and pulled Hitomi into a hug, "Hito-chan it was great to see you again I missed you so much," leaning over he kissed her forehead, "We'll deal with this and be back in no time"  
  
Cheid jumped up and pushed Allen out of the way wrapping his arms around Hitomi's waist, "Missed you and I promise I'll visit as soon as these ruffians have been seen to"  
  
Hitomi hugged the young boy back and gave him a stern frown, "I don't want you anywhere near the front is that understood?"  
  
"Hitomi I'm almost-"  
  
"I don't care how old you are you stay inside and let the soldiers take care of that. You won't like it one bit if I have to come all the way to Fried just to shout your ear off."  
  
Cheid grunted, but it was a subtle way of saying 'okay'  
  
"I'll be back soon Hitomi be careful got it?"  
  
Hitomi frowned up at Merle, "And just where are you going?!"  
  
Merle gave a smirk, "Dilandu won't admit it but Van-sama is sure that everyone will need a little back up. Actually it's his pretty way of making sure the marauders don't walk away alive. I do believe he's still a little vengeful."  
  
"I'm still not understanding where you come in," Hitomi's frown darkened  
  
"Oh Hitomi you know exactly where I come in and I'm not arguing about it with you."  
  
"Merle!"  
  
"Hitomi I've been trained for this kind of thing don't worry, you've known for years that I was one of Fanelia's generals."  
  
Hitomi made a grab for her friend in an attempt to capture her and keep her captive until the whole ordeal was settled. But Merle and her cat instincts saw it coming and she jumped back.  
  
"You're Van's sister though!"  
  
"And proudly one of Van-sama's top generals. Don't start with me, I just finished the last lecture with Van-sama. Varie and Goou gave me approval when I was 8 to become a general when I was old enough. I've been trained I'm fine, now I have to leave, be careful."  
  
With that Hitomi watched Cheid jump onto Merle's back and take off with Allen heading for the courtyard where their horses, and a good chunk of Fanelian soldiers waited to go hunt some marauders.  
  
Hitomi crossed her arms and 'harumphed' she didn't like this one bit. Those marauders were nothing but trouble! And how did they managed to evade everybody! They were attacking Zaibach for crying out loud they had to be huge!! How come they couldn't find them!?  
  
Hitomi jumped when she felt Soren's heavy hand on her shoulder, "Hitomi come on"  
  
"I don't like this one stinking bit"  
  
"And I suppose you want to do something about it?"  
  
"Darn straight I want to do something about it!"  
  
Soren sighed wearily, "I was afraid you'd say that"  
  
They walked for a few more seconds before Hitomi caught sight of a fire just ahead. Looking closer she saw Darice, Caleb and Trisha standing around the fire in a circle, watching, as if they expected something to happen.  
  
Soren pulled Hitomi forward a little faster and they completed the circle. Hitomi looked down in the fire and gasped when she saw her book. Her draconian book that Darice had given her.  
  
"The book!" Hitomi cried turning to her friends for an explanation, "What are you doing?"  
  
Darice looked up at her, "Getting a map"  
  
Hitomi didn't know whether to yell at them for burning the book or whether to slap Darice for being so criptive with her words. It was frustrating. They were all just standing there casually, arms crossed or looking up at the trees.  
  
She was so lost in her own confusion that she didn't see the book begin to crackle. A loud pop made her jump and she stared down into the fire. The book gave off another loud snap and the gold immediately started to melt.  
  
'What the?! There's no way this fire is hot enough to melt gold??' her mind screamed  
  
The book became liquid within seconds and the fire turned completely blue. Hitomi backed up a little a slightly crazed look grazing her face.  
  
The now blue fire shot up into the trees and Hitomi's head snapped up to follow it. But she was too slow and the fire disappeared. The trees were remarkably unscathed. Hitomi turned back to where the fire had been and screamed reflexively.  
  
There hovering the hair was, well pictures. A bright pink dot was blinking on the left and she backed up some more. Looking at the scenes hovering in front of her she realized it was, a map. The pink dot was Fanelia she recognized the seal under the blinking dot. A line shot out from the dot and flew across the air over lands and cliffs. She watched it pass Zaibach, then Liara and Gitani, it went through the small country of Yalis and then through what looked like a small desert. Finally it headed to the frozen plains of Ralle and abruptly pulled to a halt in the middle of the wasteland.  
  
"Ralle," Caleb grumbled, "I hate it there"  
  
"Well I'll take the snow over the desert any day remember last time!" Darice turned to him waving her finger in his face, "You pissed it off and it decided that resting the desert was a fine idea!"  
  
Caleb rolled his eyes, "Exxxcccuse me" he drawled rolling his eyes  
  
Hitomi's wide eyes made a sweep of her friends. This floating map didn't seem to bother them the way it was bothering her.  
  
The floating 3d map vanished with a gust of wind. Hitomi looked down at the burnt wood that had been kindling the fire, the book was gone. There wasn't a single trace of metal or scattered pages.  
  
Hitomi looked up and found her friends staring at her intently as if they were waiting for the next miracle to come from her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A guide," Darice finally answered  
  
"To what?"  
  
"A temple," Soren supplied  
  
"What temple??"  
  
"The temple of Aloysia and Yoshi, the last royals of the Draconians, died some time ago in the wars against the humans," Caleb stated blandly  
  
"I see," Hitomi nodded her head still in the dark as to what in the world was going on  
  
"I don't think you do," Trisha said with a small smile as she stepped towards Hitomi, "Hito-chan can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Anything," Hitomi immediately regretted her words. Trisha was her friend and she would do anything for her, that was until they started acting like this. They were always walking around now as if they had weights tied to their legs and shoulders. She couldn't get a genuine laugh if she tried.  
  
"Close your eyes Hitomi and listen to my voice"  
  
Hitomi hesitated but closed her eyes soon enough.  
  
"Now I need you to concentrate, I need you to reach down deep inside your soul and pull out something for me. I need to bring out a truth you've known since birth."  
  
Hitomi had no idea what Trisha was talking about.  
  
"Trish-"  
  
"You've just forgotten Hitomi, trust me. Focus, look inside, you'll feel the heat. Reach for it Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi thought her friend was going nuts but decided to give it a try to make her happy. So relaxing she fumbled in the dark for this light she was talking about.  
  
Soren, Caleb, Darice and Trisha smiled a little as they saw the pendant dangling around Hitomi's neck start to glow. The pink light was faint at first but as Hitomi's face twisted with concentration the light grew.  
  
Hitomi felt a heat jump to the middle of her chest and suppressed the sudden urge to open her eyes. Continuing to focus on the heat she felt the tiny ball of light burst into a shower of dazzling rain drops. The heat was wonderful and Hitomi basked in the wonderous peaceful feeling that flowed through her.  
  
But then the sparkling balls began to roll to the center of her vision. She felt the sharp knife like pain shoot up her legs first. She cried out in shock.  
  
But the pain kept on. Her arms tingled at first, soon however the tingling turned into sharp thrusts of pain. The pain slowly crawled up her body and flew to her back. And before she knew what was happening a blinding pain erupted throughout her back. She cried out as she felt what was like flesh ripping. Opening her eyes she fell to her knees gasping for breath. A few stray tears fell to the forest floor and she looked up to her friends who where only giving her a mix between a sympathetic smile and a proud grin.  
  
She felt like punching every one of them. Here she was kneeling in pain and they were smiling at her! She pushed herself to her feet and was about to yell at them all when something floated through her vision. Hitomi's shoulders pushed back slightly and she gasped at the new weight she felt on her back. Looking around her eyes grew the size of saucers as she gaped at the feathers floating down all around the group. Hitomi had only seen feathers like that once before, they were Van's feathers, Draconian feathers. Shifting her still huge orbs to the tiny group in front of her she tried to question them. But her mouth wouldn't work. Darice seemed to take pity on her and pointed behind her.  
  
Hitomi turned around and shuddered. She felt as if she had just brushed her back against a tree trunk. But the trees were a good distance from her, there was no way her back could have rubbed against a tree.  
  
Turning back around she felt the brush again and her body shivered. Now the group had on amused little smiles. Trisha looked as if she was trying not to laugh and Hitomi recgnoized the glint in Caleb's eye. She saw it whenever Darice found his morning prank. Soren's mouth was twitching and Darice had her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What is so funny!?!"  
  
Darice walked forward and held in her laughter.  
  
"Hitomi grab a hold of that heat now"  
  
Hitomi could still fill the tiny sparkling jewels of heat. She reached out with her mind and grabbed the heat and shivered at the sensation that washed over her. Something moved and Hitomi turned her head to her left slightly and about fainted. She was face to face with a large pearly feather covered wing.  
  
That just happened to be attached to her back. Hitomi took the heat and moved it back and felt the wings move back and spread out.  
  
Hitomi seriously fought the urge to faint now. She was draconian!!! She had wings!  
  
Trisha seemed to read her expression, "Well you're not full blooded Draconian, you're half human half draconian"  
  
The words seemed to pull Hitomi out of her trance, "How do you know?"  
  
Everyone shut there mouth at this, Hitomi didn't like the guilty look sweeping over their faces.  
  
Soren finally cleared his throat, "Hitomi, we knew your mother, Kimi was a friend, and fellow draconian"  
  
Hitomi's mouth moved as she tried to voice her question but her lips just moved. They were all draconians?! Soren read her eyes and nodded. Then the other piece of information hit her and she slowly locked her gaze with Soren's.  
  
"My mother?" Hitomi wasn't sure her whisper had made it to their ears but by their looks it had  
  
Caleb nodded slowly, "And your father"  
  
Hitomi felt her heart tighten up and her lungs shrink, her father? Her father?!?! She didn't even know her father!!  
  
"You know my father"  
  
"Yea we know him Hitomi," Trisha replied quietly  
  
"Can I meet him?" Hitomi couldn't stop the request before it left her lips. She wanted to know who her father was!  
  
Soren gave her a grin, "You already know him child, as for seeing him before we leave, no you may not"  
  
"Know him?! What are you talking about! Who is my father!! Tell me!!!"  
  
"Don't you know?" Darice scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she studied Hitomi's face, "You truly don't know?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head vigorously.  
  
"You've never seen it?" Caleb asked stepping up next to Darice, "You've never seen his love for you?"  
  
Hitomi was so angry she couldn't see straight how was she supposed to see her father's love?! She'd never known the man!!!  
  
"My mother always told me I had to figure it out and that he would never be to far. I never understood her and she.she died before she could tell me."  
  
Now it was the group's turn to looked confused.  
  
Trisha blinked a few times, "But you never figured it out?"  
  
Hitomi felt her anger rising, she had never been so angry in her life. Who were they to look down on her?! Who did they think they were?!?!  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"Now child there's no need to shout like that"  
  
Hitomi spun around at the familiar voice and relaxed when she saw Aston leaning against a tree. He smiled at her and then glared at the four behind her. Hitomi turned back around to glare at them as well.  
  
Aston walked up next to Hitomi and was careful not to bump into her wings. Smiling at her he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The four immediately shrunk under his scowl and Hitomi blinked in surprise.  
  
"She really doesn't know," Darice said baffled as she looked up at Aston, "Why didn't you ever say anything? How could you keep it from her?"  
  
Hitomi felt an uncomfortable lump began to form in her throat.  
  
"You call us the jerks!" Caleb spat, "What does that make you?!"  
  
"I had my reasons!" Aston shouted back  
  
Hitomi felt the realization dawn on her and she slowly turned her head to look up at Aston as he argued with her gypsy friends. It wasn't that much of a shock though, how could it be? He had always been the one to tuck her in and push his meetings aside to come spend time with Millerna, her mother and herself. He'd been the one to father her after her mother had died and he'd been the one to keep her safe. The question was why hadn't she seen it before.  
  
"Aston?" the crack in her voice was unavoidable  
  
Aston immediately turned from the argument and looked down at his daughter. Hitomi yelled at herself for not having seen it before. Hadn't the love always been there? Even as he looked down at her now she could see nothing but love radiating from his eyes.  
  
Hitomi tried to continue but her body wouldn't allow it, instead she broke down into sobs, that came from heaven knows where. Her wings disappeared into her back but Hitomi didn't pay any attention to the soreness that sprang to life in her muscles. She just flung her arms around Aston's neck and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Well that first revelation went well wouldn't you say?" Caleb whispered to Darice  
  
Darice closed her eyes and sighed trying to shake her nervousness. This wasn't shaping up to a good start. If she couldn't see her father how would see accept their story? How would she handle the pressure that was sure to come?  
  
Not to mention how would she react the day she saw Folken again?  
  
Darice just hoped Hitomi's innocence would make it through. But considering her reaction to finding her father things weren't looking too good.  
  
A/N Hey tell me how you like it? Good or hey good idea going there but REWRITE IT!!! Don't worry I can handle it like I said I'm fighting writers block so it's slowing things down so I can understand if this chapter didn't turn out exactly like everyone pictured. Please R&R! AND HAVE A GREAT DAY!!! 


	12. The fine line between Past, Present, and...

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
A/N Hehehe yes selena you are the 100th reviewer sorry though I don't know what to give ya. The chapter is out sooner is that good? Well if not then I don't know what to do gomenasi!!!!!!! ^^ Thank you all soooo much! Hope this chapter doesn't seemed rushed or anything tell me if it is. Thank you so much again and have a great day!!!  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
Van smoothed his hand over his face slamming the council door behind him with his free hand. So the meeting hadn't exactly gone like he had planned. Flora's parents wouldn't give in and were considering disowning their daughter if the marriage didn't go through. Van had strained his voice yelling at them, they made him sick and if Flora wished to have nothing more to do with them all the better. She could stay here and he would throw her the best wedding she'd ever seen.  
  
Reluctantly the King of Williams had agreed to stay allies with Fanelia, Van had agreed. A marriage contract was no reason to take on an enemy. The couple was unfortunately staying with him for a few more days. The mere thought gave Van a splitting headache.  
  
He was angry, frustrated, and full of energy. So marching down the halls and out his front doors he headed to the lists to see if some guards would humor their king in a little sport.  
  
Hitomi watched Van swagger down the steps and head for the lists looking rather frustrated. Leaning against the cold brick wall she gave a smirk. How ironic that everyone was leaving. No one could stop her. Van was busy with politics and such he wouldn't miss her until it was too late. It seemed fate was in as well, Merle was off traipsing through the forest looking for the marauders. She wouldn't be here in time to mess with Hitomi's departure.  
  
"HITOMI!!!"  
  
Hitomi turned around to find Aston screaming for her again. Sighing she slid around the castle wall and clung to the bricks. Aston rushed past looking furious and scared.  
  
"Sorry..papa"  
  
Aston disappeared into the castle hallways and Hitomi stepped out of the shadows. She couldn't talk to him right now. In fact she wouldn't be able to talk to him for quite a while. The information overload was weighing down on her and she was going to crack soon.  
  
She just hoped she could finish what she had too before she broke. She heard soft footsteps crunch some twigs behind her.  
  
"Yes Soren?" she asked without turning around  
  
Soren gave a heavy sigh filled with regret and sorrow, "Hitomi we never-"  
  
"I know Soren don't worry about it"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't Soren, I said I'd do it. I'm not going to change my mind," turning to face him she tried to lighten the mood with a smile, "Besides I know there's still something you guys aren't telling me I have to come, to pry."  
  
Soren's eyes radiated more sorrow if possible and Hitomi had a feeling he didn't want her to pry. She realized she probably wouldn't like what she would find.  
  
"Well when do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible"  
  
"I'll go pack"  
  
"We'll meet you at the front gate in an hour, pack light we have a ways to go. Caleb is rounding us up some horses he's convinced Van won't mind"  
  
Hitomi's lips curved up slightly, "I don't think he will"  
  
The two stood in silence for a few minutes before Hitomi turned and quietly vanished inside the castle and up the stairs.  
  
A little less than an hour later Hitomi swung the saddlebags over her shoulders and checked herself over. She had filched one of Van's shirts, if for nothing more than a reminder of the man she loved. She was wearing one of his typical red shirts and a pair of pants she had from the gypsy camp. In fact all the clothes she had packed were from her time at the gypsy camp. A few shirts, a heavy leather jacket, and some pants. Two pairs of shoes including the ones she was wearing. Her pendant shone brightly against the red and Hitomi had stolen one of the tiny paintings Van had had painted when they were young. It had Merle laughing up on Van's back smiling over his shoulder with a Millerna on his other side leaning on his free shoulder putting bunny ears on Merle. Hitomi was in front leaning back against Van her hand in Merle's and Millerna's.  
  
It had been the last day of summer before Hitomi and Millerna had to go home. The four had decided to do a funny pose, it almost broke Van's back.  
  
It was tiny and Van would probably miss it but he had plenty more. She had a few hair ribbons and some necessities. Darice had come in earlier and told Hitomi not to worry about food they had plenty of money and Caleb had ransacked the kitchen a little, they had a enough for now.  
  
Hitomi snatched the tiny beige cap off her bed and slipped it on her head. She had also taken a sword from the store guard's room. She knew how to use it, a little. She would have Soren and the others teach her a little more.  
  
With one last glance around her room she said good-bye and snuck down the halls. Aston stood in the entry way and Hitomi felt herself snarl at her misfortune, but if it was one battle tactic she had mastered in all her years it was stealth. Shadows were her companions and silence could be her tongue if she willed it so.  
  
So clinging to the shadows she practically slid through the hall and out the door. With a quick dart across the courtyard she sprinted over the dirt. She was almost to the gate when the screech of metal caught her ears and she stumbled. Turning to her right she felt her heart wince at the sight of Van going at it with one of the guards. Her love was literally pulverizing the poor soldier. His shirt was off and the sweat glistened in the afternoon sun. She stood for a minute taking in as much of the sight as she could. His muscles flexed under skin as he lunged and flipped the soldiers sword from his hand.  
  
The satisfied smile he gave standing there in the lists reaching out to help his guard off the ground was something Hitomi would never forget. Whispering an 'I love you' she turned before her body wouldn't allow it and ran with the wind all the way to the front gate.  
  
She hung her head low as she approached her friends and walked up to the free horse. Throwing her saddlebags over the side she saddled up and got on.  
  
"Hitomi-" Trisha started  
  
"Let's go!" Hitomi snapped surprised at the twinge of anger in her voice.  
  
There was silence as the four exchanged guilty expressions. But Caleb was the first to suck it in and face reality.  
  
"Well we aren't going to stop any marauders just standing here! Ralle here we come!"  
  
And with that he kicked his horse gave out a cry to get the beast going and kicked up the dust as he rode through the gates.  
  
Darice frowned and shook her head trying to avoid tears. Caleb was trying to convince everyone else he would be fine, when in fact he knew he wasn't coming back.  
  
Another hie yah! Was heard and everyone looked up to watch Hitomi disappear after Caleb. So pushing over their fears they turned to face the hard truth head on.  
  
"Let's go get some marauders," Trisha said her voice a little shaky but the others knew what it cost her to say that and stuck up their heads in pride.  
  
And with a few more spurs the five were gone in a cloud of dust under the bright golden sun on a beautiful summer day.  
  
Van smiled down at his guard, "Thanks Tigrus"  
  
Tigrus, Van's second in command of the ground troops looked up at his king and shook his head in exhaustion. But grabbing his king's hand he pulled himself up.  
  
"Something bothering you Van?" he asked eyeing the young man  
  
Van wiped his face with his shirt and sheathed his sword, "Just got out of a meeting"  
  
Tigrus stood still, waiting.  
  
"With His and her majesty the king and queen of Williams"  
  
"Ouch," Tigurs winced, "I'm taking it that the news of no engagement didn't blow over well"  
  
Van gave a muffled laugh through his shirt, then pulling his face up he flashed the man a grin.  
  
"That my friend would be an understatement"  
  
"I'm glad I'm just the general of an army, this ruling a nation stuff just wouldn't settle with me"  
  
Van laughed again, " You and me both"  
  
"SOREN YOU BLOODY LACKWIT!!!"  
  
Van and Tigrus turned to find Aston kicking the dirt in the courtyard yelling for all he was worth. Van rolled his eyes.  
  
"Off to find what havoc has come to my castle now"  
  
Tigrus laughed this time, "Good luck Van"  
  
Van slipped his shirt on and headed off to find out what Aston was yelling about before he went up and took a bath.  
  
"Aston what's wrong?"  
  
Aston spun around and at the immediate sight of Van his shoulder's slumped. Van blinked to make sure he had seen right but it was unmistakable. Aston's shoulders were slumped forward and his head was bowed in what could only be defeat.  
  
"They're gone, again, I didn't stop it, again"  
  
Van stepped a little closer, "Didn't stop what"  
  
"I didn't stop them from taking my baby girl. And now I'll never be able to find them! Damn them and that stupid temple!! If they walk away from it alive I'm going to rip their throats out!"  
  
Van felt the ground sway a little, "Baby girl, Aston," Van lowered his voice, "Your daughter's dead"  
  
He hated saying the words again but Aston looked to be flying off the deep end.  
  
Aston gave a bitter laugh, and locked gazes with Van as if he was considering something. He moved his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he shut it.  
  
"I know that Van, forgive me ummm stress that's all"  
  
Van gave Aston a soft smile, "It's okay Aston," and with that he turned to leap up the stairs, "I'm off to take a bath," he stopped and turned, "Oh have you seen Hitomi?"  
  
Aston turned away and Van frowned.  
  
"I t-think that I saw her head into town this morning"  
  
Van shrugged off the crack in the man's voice and headed back in the castle, "Thanks she should be back soon I'll just talk to her then"  
  
Aston waited until Van disappeared into the shadows of the hall before he stepped forward and lifted his head to the sky.  
  
"I can't be with you my child, so please hurry and come back alive, don't be foolish we couldn't handle your death again."  
  
  
  
Flora and Mark returned before sunset laughing and holding hands like they had done so all their life. Van pulled away from his advisors for a minute and rushed to greet the two before a certain royal pair did.  
  
He stopped a few feet in front of them and let them walk up. Flora looked up and her smile faltered.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Flora I want you to know you're always welcome here. If you decide that what your parents want is about as ridiculous as it sounds then you may make your home here."  
  
Van felt the fury rise in him again. He had lost his parents when he was young but he had been by their side to the end. He had watched them leave this world knowing that they loved him. Flora would receive no such illusions from her parents. And that gave Van all the more reason to hate them.  
  
She pushed a smile forward but it didn't fool Van, Mark was impressed even less. Her eyes shone with determination and hurt at knowing she was most likely going to be rejected by her parents.  
  
"Van thank you so much, you've been so kind I can't tell you how much it means to me."  
  
Van felt his heart tighten a little, oh but the girl was losing her family to gain her love. He fought the urge to slice her parents to ribbons.  
  
"It's nothing new," she went on staring up at the ceiling, "I've finally got Mark back," she turned to her love and he pulled her closer, "I'm not going to lose him because my greedy parents want more land"  
  
Van shifted his gaze to Mark and could see the guilt in his eyes. That too urged him to go slit the Williams royal's throats.  
  
"You'll always have a family here we don't have time for people like them anyways"  
  
Flora laughed a little and leaned back into Mark's chest, "We don't do we?"  
  
Van smiled at the fight returning to his friend. If it was one thing he didn't want to see, it was the kind graceful girl in front of him cry over hard hearted money hungry royals.  
  
"You didn't happen to see Hitomi while you were out did you?"  
  
Mark shook his head, "Nope and we covered the town, twice"  
  
Van pushed aside the jump in his gut, he was just panicking. The only problem was he hadn't seen her gypsy friends around today either. That shouldn't have bothered him though, they might have just gone for a visit and miscalculated time wise.  
  
Of course then there was the fact that Aston had been screaming at one of them in his bout of stress earlier. Van shook it off.  
  
"I'm tired so I'm heading up to my room I think having your dinners sent to your room instead of joining the remaining guests would be a good thing," he hinted before walking back to his advisors to finish off their conversation.  
  
Hitomi shifted on her saddle trying to relieve some of the soreness. They had been riding hard all day and her poor body was letting her know how much it hated that.  
  
She was sure she would have turned her horse around by now if it hadn't been for the constant distractions. She had tried to keep her mind on other things than Van or the soldiers her father and love were sure to send out after them. Thankfully the scenery was just the distraction she needed.  
  
The soft sunlight seeped through tiny cracks in the treetops above and Hitomi watched creatures dance through trees and bushes. She hadn't been away from the forest for long but the moment they had entered the covering of the forest her body had immediately relaxed, all tension had drained.  
  
Birds flew overhead making shadow dances on the forest floor that were nothing slight of enchanting in nature's world.  
  
She could hear a river not too far off. The quiet babbling as it slipped and slid over rocks and dirt. Peaceful calls of the wild life creatures soothed her nerves and she focused make on her riding while basking in the familiar surroundings.  
  
Hitomi had taken her cap off and tied it to her belt. The wind flew threw her hair massaging her face and tickling her nose.  
  
The harsh beat of horse hooves rose up from the ground and pushed back some of nature's music but Hitomi strained to hear the wonderful world around her.  
  
Looking up at the softening sound of hooves she noticed Caleb had stopped. Soren pulled up behind him and Hitomi pulled on her reins to stop the magnificent black mare Caleb had found her.  
  
Darice skid to a halt next to Hitomi and Trisha brought up the rear.  
  
"Break time folks I don't know about you but my back is killing me," Caleb grunted jumping down from his horse and walking it to the nearest tree.  
  
The rest followed tying their horses up and stretching out of the soft grass floor. They all laid there in silence rubbing their aching muscles in the dieing sunlight.  
  
"Michael has his men at Zaibach, Fried and Asturia. If we're going to avoid them that'll delay our travel a good solid two days," Caleb finally broke the silence  
  
"Then we won't," Hitomi's monotone voice replied, "We'll go straight through them"  
  
Everyone agreed, except Trisha.  
  
"That's not such a good idea"  
  
Hitomi was the only one ignorant to the situation so she pressed on.  
  
"They won't catch us, if," Hitomi cursed the crack in her voice, she had decided to go there was no time for second thoughts, "besides if we seal this up faster maybe we can get back in time for Merle's return saving me from a beating I might add."  
  
"We won't be coming with you," Trisha said turning to her side so her back was facing Hitomi  
  
Hitomi sat up carefully her body still sore from the riding, "What do you mean you won't be coming with me? I seal this power up because I'm the only half human half draconian left that isn't full of the blood thick with anger. We wave good bye to the guardians, because I'm not going to die," she assured the group though she was sure she was just reassuring herself, "And then we go home, killing Michael in the process."  
  
Darice gave a disgruntled moan as she pushed herself to her feet, "Hitomi you came with us, without question, we simply told you that if you didn't go Gaia would die. I admire you Hitomi, and your trust humbles me but there is so much more to it."  
  
Hitomi sat up straighter, "How much more?"  
  
Caleb grunted as he turned around to face Hitomi, "Hitomi, true if you don't seal Aloysia's power Michael will use one of us to get inside the temple and use the power for himself, thus resulting in the destruction of Gaia. But," Caleb ran his hand over his face, "But the guardians of Surlina have grown bitter and vengeful over the years. The power of our last king and queen has fused with the temple. The power gave the temple, Surlina, a personality and the strength to live it."  
  
Hitomi didn't like the sound of facing a temple with a mind of its own.  
  
Soren started stacking some logs, " There are two guardians in Surlina, one for the first floor and one for the second where Aloysia's gem rests. The gem is where you will draw the power from."  
  
"But if the temple is fused with this power won't it be a little angry at me taking it away?"  
  
Darice shook her head, "The temple is tired of living, and Michael isn't the only one who has attacked it searching for the power. It just," Darice cleared her throat and crossed her arms, "It just recently took on two guardians to ward off any greedy travelers."  
  
Caleb snapped some rocks together and sent the spark against some dried grass Soren had put at the bottom of the logs. A fire slithered over the grass and started crackling.  
  
"You said it was vengeful, who does it want to take revenge on?"  
  
"Michael"  
  
Hitomi frowned that was obvious but there just seemed to be something that wasn't fitting. A sliver of the puzzle she couldn't find.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
No one answered. Hitomi looked down at the growing fire and felt the dread build up. She had a feeling of who it was now.  
  
But Trisha decided to clarify it for her.  
  
"Us"  
  
Van rubbed his eyes and quietly shut his bedroom door behind him. The sun was setting and Hitomi still wasn't on castle grounds. He forced himself to stay calm. She had to have some freedom, he was probably just over reacting and she would be home any minute.  
  
Lighting his fireplace he slipped his jacket and shirt off. Letting them fall to the floor he turned to his bed and thought to take a quick nap before Hitomi came back. So walking over he was about to fall on his soft mattress when he caught something out of the corner of his eyes. Turning towards the pillows he reached out and picked up the item.  
  
It was a letter and his gut dropped like a stone when he recognized the writing.  
  
Dear Van,  
  
I want you to know I love you and don't worry about me I'll be back before you know it. Just going on a little trip with Soren, Caleb, Darice, and Trisha. We'll be gone maybe a week or so don't bother chasing after me by the time you read this we'll be well on our way. I'm sorry and please don't worry I'll be fine. Go help Merle with the marauders if you want a distraction I'm worried about her fighting them. I will be home soon.  
  
With all my love, Hitomi Kanzaki  
  
Van felt the paper crumple in his hands. The crunch of edges giving way to the pressure of his fingers bounced off the walls. Turning he threw the ball into the fire and watched it crackle. Not worry?! NOT WORRY!?! She was off traipsing around Gaia! The marauders were acting up! His sister was in battle! And now she was likely marching into the middle of it and she didn't want him to worry!!  
  
He clenched and unclenched his fists. This wasn't happening, he was dreaming it all up. Hitomi wouldn't be so foolish as to go racing off over Gaia on a trip!!! Especially when fall was just around the corner. No Hitomi wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that to him. He had just found her!!  
  
*~Flash~*  
  
"SOREN YOU BLOODY LACKWIT!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I didn't stop them from taking my baby girl. And now I'll never be able to find them! Damn them and that stupid temple!! If they walk away from it alive I'm going to rip their throats out!"  
  
*~End~*  
  
Van felt his stomach flip. Aston knew about this, he didn't know how or how much but Aston had been screaming at Soren just this morning shortly after Hitomi seemed to have left. But he hadn't told him! Grabbing his leather jacket off the floor he quickly slipped his arms in and ran out of his room shutting the door with a thunderous bang.  
  
As soon as he pried all the details out of Aston he would likely kill him for not telling him about Hitomi running off sooner.  
  
Flora scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as Van stomped past her. Frowning she reluctantly turned back towards the hall and went to her room.  
  
Van reached the bottom of the stairs in record time.  
  
"ASTON!!!"  
  
Every soul in the hall froze at Van's voice, it was laced with an anger they hadn't heard in a while. A maid shook as she pointed to the kitchen.  
  
"Out the back door mi'lord I think he went to yer gazebo"  
  
Van ran through the kitchen and out the small door leading to the garden. And sure enough the boat was missing resting nicely on the small island shore. Checking for curious eyes he slipped his jacket off and snuck to the water's edge. Scanning one more time he stretched and let his wings slide out of his back. With a small push he shot out over the water gliding just above the clear blue lake water. With a few pushes from his mighty wings the water disappeared beneath his chest and soon he was heading up. The gazebo was in sight at the top of the hill and he could see the familiar figure of Aston. Dropping his right side a little he glided to the side and landed on the steps.  
  
Pushing his wings back in he slipped his jacket on and all but leaped up the steps.  
  
"Aston!!"  
  
The figure spun and Aston turned to face Van.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
Van grabbed a fistful of Aston's shirt and pulled his senior to his feet.  
  
"Where did Hitomi go I know you know! Now I know why you were screaming for Soren! You know!! Where did they go!?! Why didn't you tell me!?!?"  
  
Aston's eyes flashed with anger but he didn't push Van away.  
  
"It doesn't matter where they've gone, you can't find them."  
  
"I'll decide that! Where did they go!?!?!"  
  
Aston hesitated but Van jerked harder on the man's shirt.  
  
"Surlina"  
  
Van's eyes slowly morphed from tiny accusing slits to wide circles.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Surlina Van, Hitomi went to Surlina"  
  
"What are you talking about Surlina is a myth"  
  
Aston shook his head, "No Van it's not a myth, it's real, and Hitomi's gone to seal Aloysia and Yoshi's power"  
  
Van stumbled a bit and dropped Aston's shirt he looked ready to throw up, "To seal it?"  
  
Aston nodded.  
  
"But you have to be draconian to get inside Surlina!"  
  
"I know"  
  
Van blinked his nausea temporarily gone. What was Aston saying? Hitomi was a draconian?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Aston closed his eyes and seemed to be gathering his courage. Taking a glance at the sky he finally locked eyes with Van.  
  
"I loved her mother Van, I still love Kimi."  
  
Van blinked again not sure that he was hearing right.  
  
Aston gave a bitter laugh and turned to the lake, "My parents were so obsessed with money and land they couldn't see straight. So of course when I fell in love with the daughter of a fisherman they didn't approve. But I didn't care. If I had just backed out then maybe I could have saved us a lot of trouble."  
  
Van took a few steps back and felt for the bench he had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this conversation ended.  
  
"Kimi and I married in our hearts two days before I was forced to marry my wife. My wife knew I didn't love her and she didn't love me. I sired an heir on her to keep the council happy and we became best friends. But not too long after I found out she was pregnant with Millerna, Kimi showed up at the castle. She had run away the day I was wed. I don't know what I expected really I just couldn't spend the rest of my days without her by my side. But it was too much for her so she turned my offer down to live in the castle and left. I never wanted her as a mistress, I wouldn't humiliate her like that, I just couldn't picture waking up every day and not seeing her some time that day."  
  
Van's heart cracked a little at the sorrow in Aston's voice.  
  
"But Kimi showed up not too long after I wed. She said she had decided to take me up on my offer and she wanted to live in the castle. She was also pregnant, with my child. I had never been so happy in my entire life the month Hitomi and Millerna were born. I had the love of my life by my side, my best friend for advice, and two beautiful daughters."  
  
Aston sighed and bent his head to rest his forehead against his crossed forearms.  
  
"But it was too good to last. For some time we all lived in happiness, Hitomi never knew we were going to wait until she was a little older before we told her about us. I spent all the time I had with those four women. They were my world."  
  
Were.  
  
"Kimi was a draconian, but not just any draconian she had been chosen to give birth to the daughter that would save Gaia from Surlina's hatred and draconians greed. I tried to convince Kimi to stay but she said she wouldn't put Hitomi through it. And so she tried to seal the power in Surlina and the temple killed her. Part of me died that day. I hadn't told her but I had been planning to leave. My parents had no right to take from me what they did. My wife was going to gladly take over Liara for me and I was going to take Millerna, Hitomi, Kimi and run. I was going to get a divorce in Asturia and we were thinking of moving here, to Fanelia. Of course we would visit Liara so Millerna could see her mother but Kimi and I were going to spend the rest of our days the way we should have. But we didn't, the temple killed her," Aston spat.  
  
"Then Millerna died and Hitomi supposedly with her. Then slowly my best friend and wife faded and I watched my world fade away. And now that I've been given back one ray of hope and they're taking it away!!!"  
  
"Does Hitomi know?"  
  
"She found out yesterday just before they told her."  
  
"They who?"  
  
Aston lifted his head and looked at Van.  
  
"The draconians."  
  
Van's eyes grew the size of saucers once again, "You mean her friends from the gypsy camp?"  
  
Aston slowly nodded, "They aren't gypsies, they're draconian slaves to Surlina"  
  
"But the legend says Surlina moves every two days, how are they going to find it?"  
  
"There is a book of draconian history made by the temple, a key it gives to those it wants to find it's resting place. When you burn it a map will appear, the burning of the book also sends a signal to Surlina telling it there are draconians coming. If it knows the draconians and wishes to see them it will not move until they arrive. Darice had the book."  
  
Van didn't know whether to scream in rage or break down in tears because Hitomi most likely wouldn't survive the sealing process. He didn't know where to look and if Surlina wanted them to come then they would make it there. They had a days head start and sweeping the entire planet wouldn't work. Surlina would protect them until they got there.  
  
Leaning forward on his knees Van let his head fall to his hands.  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi sat in front of the fire mildly surprised, part of her had seen it coming.  
  
"Why?" she ventured  
  
"Perhaps we should give you some family background before we try and explain," Caleb called over his shoulder as he pulled some food from a saddlebag on his horse.  
  
Family background?  
  
Caleb walked over with a pan some food she couldn't quite name and some bread. He sat down next to Darice and handed her the pan. Darice took the pan and rolled the handle in her hands for a few seconds before looking up at Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi gasped at the tears slinking down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and didn't flinch when Caleb reached over to brush the tears away. Hitomi tilted her head slightly and looked at Caleb. There was something different about him. Something she hadn't noticed before, a gentleness, that seemed to be there only for Darice.  
  
"The first guardian in Surlina isn't exactly a guardian. He's a prisoner frozen to the wall in ice. A warning to all intruders."  
  
Hitomi felt her breath pick up speed despite what her mind said.  
  
"In one of Michael's attacks," a few more tears slid down her cheeks, "Jason and I were heading to Asturia. Surlina was in this forest at the time and Michael was trying to get inside. He obviously sensed Jason's clean heart and decided to use him to get inside. But only Jason entered. Surlina was angry about the attack and killed half of Michael's men and as revenge froze Jason to watch the door for eternity."  
  
Hitomi felt a little dizzy with the wave of emotion that washed over her. A sudden hatred for this temple swelled up inside her chest.  
  
The tears fell faster now, "Jason was taking me to Asturia for our 12th year wedding anniversary"  
  
Hitomi felt a tear fall down her cheek now.  
  
"I raced back to Gitani and got Jason's brother"  
  
Hitomi's head turned upwards a little and Caleb caught her eye and gave her a weak smile. The shock was a little nerve wracking. Darice and Caleb were family? She was married to Caleb's brother? Who was now frozen in this stupid temple. Hitomi clenched her fists as a few more stray tears sauntered down her cheeks.  
  
Caleb pulled Darice into his chest and wrapped his arms around her hiding her face and tears so she wouldn't feel humiliated.  
  
"Darice and I searched for Surlina for years and when we did find it, by miracle alone, we were allowed inside. We tried to free my brother but Surlina became angry and just about killed us both. But it seems that Jason had been talking with the temple while frozen in his prison. Surlina had come to be rather fond of him, and though Surlina would not let Jason go, it did listen to him. Jason speaks with Surlina through his mind and there he begged for our lives. Surlina allowed us to live but its anger overcame in the end. We were cursed to seek you out so you could come and seal the power so Surlina could be no more. Surlina doesn't like being melded with the power and wishes for it to leave."  
  
Hitomi grit her teeth, once she sealed the power the first thing she was going to do was tear that building down. Brick by brick, board by board, with her bare hands. That temple would pay some how for all the pain and suffering it had caused.  
  
"And because Jason has been so helpful to Surlina it will let him go the moment we return with you."  
  
He was leaving something out she could see it.  
  
Taking a deep breath he turned back to what he was cooking in the pan, "Where I will take my brother's place"  
  
Hitomi felt anger at first but smiled a little when she realized it would be okay. She would pull Caleb out of the ice as soon as she sealed the power.  
  
"I'll just free you," she said quickly  
  
Caleb gave her a grateful smile but shook his head, "I have to take his place, with my blood"  
  
The sound disappeared and all Hitomi could hear was the blood pounding behind her ears. He had to die? Just because he had taken his sister in law to search for his brother! It wasn't right!!! She couldn't let it happen!!!  
  
Darice clutched Caleb's shirt a little tighter and he just brushed her hair with his fingers while stirring their dinner.  
  
"Please don't let it bother you Hitomi, I'm not afraid, my brother will finally have his love back and Darice her husband. I couldn't ask for more."  
  
Hitomi blinked through her tears and saw the brotherly love in his eyes as Darice wrapped her arms around his chest and clung tighter.  
  
This journey was turning out to be a little more complicated than she had planned.  
  
She covered her mouth to silence the little noises her throat was making. She felt a familiar heavy hand squeeze her shoulder and spun to find Soren smiling down at her gravely.  
  
She wasn't sure she could hear Trisha and Soren's story. But Soren looked ready to tell her while they were getting everything out in the open.  
  
Trisha was still on her side, back to the group, just lying there.  
  
Hitomi glanced at Trisha and then turned her attention back to Soren wiping the tears off her cheeks.  
  
"We know your visions have shown you a little and I know that you know Trisha and I are siblings. And I love my sister with all my heart but we were not always so close."  
  
Yep she definitely didn't like where this was going.  
  
"We grew up in a small town on the outskirts of Zaibach. We were as close as Jason and Caleb were. Didn't take a step without the other one knowing. But then one day Trisha met a sailor who was visiting family in Zaibach. It was love at first sight and I grew a little jealous. I couldn't tell you that I didn't want her to have anything to do with him simply because he was a sailor. I knew I was jealous of the attention she lavished on him. But there was something about the man I just didn't like. Perhaps it was because he was draconian."  
  
Hitomi already knew who the man was and wasn't sure she wanted to hear the details.  
  
"Trisha was so happy that she had found another draconian besides ourselves. And as the months went on they fell deeper in love. I just had to sit and watch as my sister drifted from me. He proposed and we fought for hours. I didn't like it one bit but she just called in childish jealousy and ran off to marry him. I didn't see her for 3 years. I let my jealously and anger eat at me and after about a year of sulking in self- pity I decided to get up and do something. The gypsy camp was a result of that. So for 2 years I focused on helping fellow gaians and created a retreat for those shunned by life. A place where they could forget their pasts and start again. But those 2 years flew by and Trisha showed up at my tent one morning."  
  
Soren managed a little smile here, "I fell flat on my face and tripped on my boots. When I managed to get on my feet I had several cuts from where I had started shaving the moment she showed up and a bruise on forehead from falling. She looked like she wanted to laugh but she hadn't. And so came the first tale of the marauders."  
  
Trisha pulled her legs closer to her chest and Hitomi wanted to rush over and pull her friend into the biggest hug ever.  
  
"I'm sure you've figured out who her husband is. Michael truly was a kind and gentle man in his younger years though, I was simply blinded by jealousy. But on their 3rd year anniversary they were going to go spend their weekend up in a little cabin they owned in the mountains next to Gitani. They left their one-year-old daughter with Michael's sister. When they came back," Soren glanced at his sister and hung his head as she pulled herself into a tighter ball.  
  
"Their child, Scarlet, and Michael's sister Gwen were dead, slaughtered by local bandits. The house had been ransacked and they had been murdered. That sent Michael over the edge and he spent a month mourning for them. When he finally came out of his room Trisha said the glint of hope and love in his eyes was gone. He marched straight through their living room and out the front door. Never to return. A week later horror stories of a small band of robbers, "the marauders" were spreading of how they were ransacking homes and killing innocent-"  
  
Every eye turned on Trisha as she sat up her back still facing them.  
  
"Thanks Soren, it's okay, you don't have to say anymore, I can tell my story," Turning around Hitomi expected to see tears and red eyes, she didn't expect to see what she saw.  
  
Trisha's eyes were void and unfocused as if she wasn't exactly looking at any of them. Her face was pale and she looked sick.  
  
"I was heading home from town late one night when the marauders jumped me. They broke my left arm and left a few bruises. But the men who had hit me suddenly fell over. I saw the glint of a sword and figured it was over. But when I looked up Michael was staring down at me the blood dripping off his sword. And for a moment, just for a moment, I saw Michael, my husband staring back down at me. But it didn't last long. He didn't say a word he simply untied my ropes and shoved me forward. I fell and landed on my already broken arm. The men laughed but I picked myself back up and turned around. And Michael was laughing with them."  
  
Hitomi couldn't stop herself from gasping. Her hatred for Michael had just doubled. She looked up and her heart broke at the pain in Trisha's eyes. She had been betrayed and stomped on, she had lost a child and a husband and yet she still kept going.  
  
"I knew then that my husband wasn't there anymore. So I fixed my arm packed up and spent the next few months tracking Soren down. He was furious at Michael and was intent on killing him. So he left the camp in charge of another and we set out to find Michael and either bring him back or kill him. We found him attacking Surlina in the desert. He fled and Surlina still boiling with rage took out its wrath on us. It could sense who we were and sought to punish all those related to Michael in any way. We were cursed to join Darice and Caleb and seek you out."  
  
Trisha pulled her pant leg up and Hitomi peered down at the gold bracelet clinging to her skin.  
  
"Surlina's gift," she sneered, "We leave course and die on the spot. It knew we wouldn't go though, if Michael gets the power then Gaia will fall and we don't want that anymore than Surlina does. And Surlina knows it. I'm fated to die by Michael's hand and Soren will either live or die in a battle with Michael. If he lives then he is cursed to watch everything he loves die and fade away."  
  
The horror reflected in Hitomi's eyes and she darted from Soren to Darice to Caleb to Trisha. She wanted to scream in anger and cry for all their pain but she didn't have the energy to do either. So she just sat there, in complete horror.  
  
"Hitomi we had to tell you but you can't let this affect you. No matter what happens to us you must seal the power," Trisha said ignoring the crack in her voice  
  
Hitomi looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Hitomi you will have to fight to seal the power," Soren started, "The second guardian stands watch in front of the gem. You must kill him to get to the stone."  
  
"Kill him?" Hitomi got the words past her lips  
  
Kill someone? Sure she had known it was a possibility but just hearing it made her shake. Could she really kill another person? Could she take another man's life?  
  
If it man had been Michael she would have muddled through with only a month of nightmares. But to murder someone she had never met? She didn't think she was capable.  
  
"I-I don't think I can, I don't even k-know the person"  
  
Darice turned away from Caleb's shirt her blood shot eyes filling with fresh tears.  
  
"Do you want to know his name?" she asked slowly immediately regretting the words.  
  
Sure she didn't want to tell Hitomi, her friend was already sufficiently traumatized. But if she didn't prepare for this mentally, emotionally, and physically now she wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
Hitomi had a feeling she didn't want to know but she nodded all the same.  
  
"Folken Lacoeur de Fanel"  
  
A/N Yea I know how many of you didn't see that coming? Hahaha I know but hey I'm making him that guardian that's that! I think I misspelled his middle name please forgive me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter is kinda short than the others sorry, if it feels too rushed please tell me and I'll rewrite it. I hope you like it all the same and I want you all to know I only wrote this once!!! (Now that I read my words writing it once could actually be a bad thing.) I'm winning against the writer's block though!!! HAHAHA!! Writer's will prevail!!!! Have a great day!!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	13. Nothing is as it Seems

Disclaimer: I DON'T FREAKING OWN ESCAFLOWNE!!!!  
  
A/N 0_0 ..okay I sorry selena I won't ask anymore, but thank you all soooo much the responses were *sniff* wonderful!! You all make me feel so good!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! ^^ WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I don't need a bigger ego however so I won't let it go to my head don't worry!!! Thank you all so much again! I'm glad it was intense and very well liked. All you readers rock and I hope you have a wonderful day!!!  
  
Sailor Hope ;)  
  
Never give up hope my child.when the darkness comes and despair siezes your heart never stray..hope's light will see you through.  
  
Hitomi fought to control her rapid breathing as her mother's words echoed throughout her mind. Never give up hope. In the end hope was what you had, it was the light, it was the way to keep on going. But as Hitomi began to shake she felt all her hope slipping away.  
  
The heaven's cried out in a great fury and the rain started to slip and slide down leaves making their way to the tiny group. Fortunately the fire along with Soren and Caleb were under a thick tree with bushy leaves and the fire managed to survive the crystal tear drops of water. Trisha and Darice scurried next to their family to sit under the tree and hide from the cold sting of the rain.  
  
Hitomi didn't move. She simply sat there her eyes wide an expression of disbelief plastered to her face as the raindrops flew down her skin. Darice shook her head scolding herself, she had likely sent Hitomi over the edge.  
  
Hitomi slowly raised her head up to the sky letting the cold soothing rain caress her skin. Hope? Where was her hope?  
  
Folken?  
  
Hitomi snapped her eyes shut shaking vigorously. NO! Folken was dead!!!  
  
'Listen to reason' a soft voice called out over the fields of her mind, 'No body was found, what is there to say he's dead?'  
  
Hitomi kicked the voices away, NO!!! Folken was dead! He wasn't alive! And he most certainly was not in this cursed temple!!  
  
The silence seemed almost never ending as everyone watched Hitomi sit in the rain shaking from rage rather than cold. They were on the verge of retrieving her when her head came back down the honey golden locks clumped together and clinging to her skin.  
  
"NO!!!!" she cried out her voice full of anger. They would have believed she was truly in denial if her eyes hadn't given her away. The deep green emeralds sparkled with confusion, hurt, disbelief, and a little resignation as if she had known the truth all along.  
  
"Folken is dead!!!" she cried defying her heart and concious, "FOLKEN IS DEAD!!!"  
  
Darice felt the prick of tears sting the backs of her eyes as she watched her friend battle with the truth soaking wet shivering with rage as cold water clung to her clothes.  
  
"Hitomi," Darice managed to call over the rain, "No he's not, Hitomi, Folken is alive and healthy"  
  
The sudden flicker of fire that reflected in the friendly orbs was frightening and it took all of Darice's will not to jump back in surprise.  
  
"I won't do it!! Fine you say he's alive!!! I won't fight him!!! I won't kill him!! Not for all of Gaia!! And you can't make me!!!!!!"  
  
The hurt and angry seriousness in Hitomi's voice sent shock into each one of her friends.  
  
"Hitomi," Trisha started furrowing her eyebrows, "You can't be serious!"  
  
Hitomi's laugh wasn't the cheerful giggle they were used to it, this laugh was smothered with a crazed tint.  
  
"I've never been so serious in my life!!! First you tell me the man I've respected and looked to up all my life is alive!!! ALIVE!!! And then you tell me you want me to kill him!!!!"  
  
The tiny crazed laugh escaped Hitomi's lips again but half way through it slipped into tiny sobs as her head fell and shoulders shook.  
  
"Hitomi will come walk with me?"  
  
Hitomi turned her tear streaked face up to find the origin of the voice, though she already recgonized the deep voice. It was Soren. Nodding she stood up not caring that she looked like a drenched rat. Soren wrapped his blanket around her shoulders and pulled her under the tree and out of the rain.  
  
Once he was satisfied that she was sufficently wrapped up he pulled her under the dry trees as they walked out into the forest to get out of hearing and seeing range. Hitomi clung to the edges of the blanket. Her head was rushing, it was nothing but a jumble of words, pictures and sounds.  
  
Everything was just happening so fast, she couldn't believe Folken was alive, yet somehow she knew. She vowed over and over again that she wouldn't fight him yet she knew one could never avoid the inevitable. Everything was happening so fast she just couldn't make any sense of the mess.  
  
But as Soren led her out to talk she focused on taking deep breaths and leaned against Soren's side. Soren was definitely a big brother type. She felt safe around him and the calm air he had about just seemed to clear her thoughts if even for a minute.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and let Soren lead the way. The soft poudning of the rain aided in soothing her completely unnerved state. She felt Soren stop and opened her eyes to look up at him.  
  
Her stomach did a flip flop as she felt the cold of an entirely different kind slide down her skin. Her brain didn't exactly register what was going on until the bite of the blade went too deep and blood poured forth. Snapping out of her disbelieving trance her instincts kicked in and she pulled away. Turning to her right arm she looked down as the dark thick crimson liquid slipped out over the slit cloth and joined the rain in its descent down to the ground.  
  
Her heart stopped and she felt oxygen slipping away, she couldn't breath. Looking back up at Soren she was horrified to find a tiny dagger resting entangled with his fingers the stain of blood dripping off the tip of the steel.  
  
Hitomi's mind couldn't work due to the shock so she just stood there her eyes wide and confused as she glanced from Soren to the blade.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Soren finally smirked and wiped the dagger off on his pants. Slipping it back up his sleeve he crossed his arms and frowned at Hitomi.  
  
"Now," he said cockily as if content that he was scaring her, "Please repeat yourself I don't think I quite understood you."  
  
Hitomi felt a small whimper escape her, nothing was as it used to be anymore. She felt like breaking down into a fit of sobs right there, blood, rain and all. Her world was flipping upside down in a matter of hours. Soren was scaring her, he had just cut her arm!!!!  
  
She felt her throat dry up and she fought to speak, "W-What are y-y- you.repeat w-hat? w-what do you want me t-to"  
  
"Oh cut the stuttering Hitomi"  
  
The sudden coldness in Soren's voice made Hitomi want to bolt unfortunately fear had rooted her feet to the ground.  
  
"Now what is this about not going to Surlina to seal the power?"  
  
Hitomi blinked.  
  
"Don't play ignorant with me you little brat"  
  
Hitomi hugged the blanket closer, something was terribly wrong.  
  
Soren heaved a great sigh as if truly distressed, "You're making this baby sitting job extremely difficult. Now you ARE going to go to Surlina and if I TELL you to you will fight Folken is that understood?"  
  
Hitomi couldn't speak, the words just wouldn't come, shock had disabled all her bodily systems.  
  
In a flash the dagger was again in Soren's hand and Hitomi cried out as the blade bit into her skin just under her chin.  
  
"Soren, what..what are you doing?"  
  
"I repeat YOU ARE going to Surlina. You will fight Folken and you will seal the power."  
  
Hitomi tried to get a grip on herself but Soren was holding a knife to her neck, Soren. Just saying the sentence out loud to herself sounded crazy. This was definitely not happening.  
  
"Soren stop this you're scaring me," she whispered shaking  
  
Soren sighed and pushed against the dagger harder.  
  
'Van!' she cried out in her mind, 'I'm so sorry I should have never left you!'  
  
'Got that straight'  
  
Hitomi looked to her right and then to left completely ignoring Soren. She had just heard Van's voice. But he wasn't around for miles.  
  
'I'm with you Hitomi never forget that, draconians have special gifts I'm simply using one now don't you move I've found you and I'm coming'  
  
Hitomi's eyes slowly rounded out in surprise. If this day got any stranger she would have a heart attack, right there in the forest, just fall over, the stress was just proving to be too much.  
  
'Van?' she shakily called out into the darkness of her thoughts.  
  
'On my way angel just STAY where you are!'  
  
'How are we..'  
  
'I'll tell you when I get to you just wait for me, I headed out a while ago after talking with your father.'  
  
'Van there's a dagger at my throat'  
  
'A WHAT?!?! WHO? WHAT? HITOMI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!'  
  
If Soren hadn't been glowering down at her Hitomi might have smiled for the care Van was showing. She didn't know how she was talking to him but currently she didn't care, it was a miracle. Too many things were happening she didn't have time to think them through right now, now she just had to accept them.  
  
"Hitomi my patience is running very thin, now I'm sick of baby sitting your whiny self and I would really like to get this over with as soon as possible. So! What are you going to do when we get to Surlina?"  
  
Hitomi gathered some of her courage about her, Van was coming, if she could just hold up till then, then everything would alright.  
  
"I'll rip the building apart brick by brick"  
  
The slice was quick and Hitomi screamed out in pain as the blood squirted from the cut again mingling with the rain the sickening scent flaring up into her nostrils.  
  
"Wrong answer"  
  
"Soren!!! What are you doing?! We're friends! I don't understand!"  
  
Soren laughed the dagger still in his fingers shaking with his hands as peel after peel of laughter poured forth.  
  
"I've never been your friend!!!"  
  
Hitomi felt the sharp sting of the words much more painful than that of any blade, and her eyes went glassy as fresh tears gathered.  
  
"I was sent to make sure all went well, truthfully I can't stand you!!! You are a weak pathetic excuse for a draconian and if I had my way I'd kill you right now! However Surlina is not someone to be trifled with therefore you live to do her will."  
  
"Wrong!"  
  
Hitomi looked up as towards the voice. Van came crashing through the trees his glorious wings stretched to their full length. Hitomi didn't hesitate, she simply listened to her instinct and reached up towards Van. Within the blink of an eye Hitomi felt the ground disappear. She could hear Soren's curses and screams as he faded into a black dot.  
  
Clinging to Van Hitomi looked at his soaked wings and watched his muscles strain to lift the weighted feathers. She could smell the sweat so she was sure that there was more to the water running down his face.  
  
"Van we can walk," she whispered in his ear  
  
Van just smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I'll be fine we're actually not that far from Zaibach, Merle is waiting with Allen just on the outskirts. They were able to push the marauders back."  
  
Hitomi didn't want to question anymore. She was safe with Van and that's all that mattered right now. She would sort the rest out later. So squeezing a little tighter she buried her head into his chest and let Van fly them to safety.  
  
Soren threw his dagger into the mud letting it disappear in the increasing brown liquid. Growling and rubbing his forehead he calmed down and focused on taking deep breaths.  
  
Closing his eyes he ignored the cold piercing rain and focused on who he was going to contact. He saw the fields, forests lakes, and villages rush past his closed eyes as they searched for their target. The figure was blurred at first due to the speed but as the sights rushed on the figure came into focus.  
  
"Lorus!!!"  
  
The figure sighed and Soren crossed his arms eyes still shut as he looked at the man. Michael turned away from the meeting he was having with his leaders and closed his eyes. Lorus soon appeared in the tiny black room they used for mental communication.  
  
"What is it Soren?"  
  
"Hitomi's gone"  
  
"WHAT?! You fool how did you let that happen!?"  
  
"Her stupid lover boy came and flew her away, I lost sight of them before I could do anything"  
  
"Surlina is not going to like this!!"  
  
"It can be fixed," Soren growled in irritation, "I just need you to do me a favor"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know her pathetic king is going to head for the nearest town, which just happens to be where you're located."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well if we do this fast enough then we can have Hitomi at the temple a few hours early"  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"Well I know that annoying cat girl is one of Fanelia's generals"  
  
"Indeed the wench cornered my army this afternoon"  
  
"Well that foolish cat is also Hitomi's childhood friend"  
  
An evil smile crept up Michael's face, "I'll have it done before they get here"  
  
"Great I'll meet you at the temple"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Michael laughed as he faded from the room.  
  
Soren let the tension out with a large exhale, he wouldn't admit the like but he had been nervous that Lorus wouldn't have been able to carry out his quickly thrown together desperate attempt to get Hitomi to the temple. If he didn't get her there on time Surlina wasn't going to be happy and if it was anything he was scared of.  
  
It was Surlina.  
  
Van felt his wings getting heavier and it was getting harder to push through the rain that was getting heavier itself every second. Looking down at Hitomi he pushed the anger back as he saw the blood run down her neck and arm. The thought that Soren had hurt her infuriated him!  
  
Hitomi had trusted Soren! He had taken care of her when she thought no one else would! He shook his head lightly and focused on getting to town. But taking a quick glance down at Hitomi he could see the shock had disappeared and in it's place the heart wrenching betrayl was settling in. And it was eating at her.  
  
Merle scrambled into the building jumping behind a pile of trashed chairs and boxes. A few of the marauders rushed past the opening their boots splashing against the puddles as the rain muffled their voices. She saw them split up and sighed a little breath of relief.  
  
Allen was going to be so pissed.  
  
So were the other generals.  
  
After waiting for a good five minutes she slowly stood up. Clad in black leather pants with a hole for her tail she was wearing a tight black shirt with no sleeves and a warm brown leather jacket. Turning around to see her tail she frowned at the blood dripping from the middle. Those creeps had almost cut it off!!!!  
  
Pulling out a hankercheif she wrapped up the cut and shook some of the water out of her tail. Her bright pink hair was tied up in a ponytail that now clung to the back of her neck instead of bouncing due to the rain. Sheathing her sword she snuck back to the entrance and carefully checked the empty streets.  
  
She was in Tiraw one of the little towns on the outskirts of Zaibach, it had been evacuated, something Dilandu wasn't all to happy about she might add, but it had been evacuated and used for battleground purposes. Straining to hear she found the it clear and snuck out into the streets.  
  
Some mud splashed to her right and she growled her fur jumping up as Lorus smiled at her wickedly sword in hand.  
  
'Where did he come from?!'  
  
"Come her pet!!!" he called over the rain.  
  
A bright flash filled her bright blue eyes and Merle jumped at the sudden lightening. Thunder wasn't too far behind meaing it was closer than she would have liked. Deciding her pride would be spared later she turned and fell to all fours.  
  
Lorus frowned and sheathed his sword as Merle disappeared into town. Breaking into a run he sped off after his prey.  
  
Merle didn't know how many corners she turned the mud now clinging to her clothes and fur. But she wasn't worried about the mud right now, she knew she could outrun Lorus on all fours.  
  
Again she knew Allen was going to have a cow, he would start screaming something about Van ripping his limbs off and such. She had tried to tell him that she was Fanelia's top general but that didn't seem to get through to the blonde knight.  
  
Okay so her shift was over and she shouldn't have been out scouting. They were winning and she was scheduled for some sleep, she was exhausted, but the adreanline from all her anger and the battle wouldn't allow her to sleep.  
  
Another reason Allen didn't want her out was that one of their spies had heard that Lorus was after Merle now, to use her as some pawn against Van. She knew she probably should have hung low for a day or so but she also had a promise to keep.  
  
Of course she hadn't told anyone but the other day in one of the afternoon fights Merle and stumbled into a home. She ended up killing the three marauders and was about to leave when she heard a whimper.  
  
Merle couldn't convince the little girl to come with her, the little brown haired child was determined to stay with her dieing mother. Merle didn't have the time to grab her before more soldiers rushed around the corner.  
  
The battles had lasted all day and practically all night. She had used the scouting mission as an excuse to get back out. The girl had been sleeping next to her dead mother when Merle and some soldiers had found her. Thankfully they had gotten her with a team headed back to camp before Lorus and his gang had shown up.  
  
Now all Merle had to worry about was staying alive and out of Lorus's reach. She knew he wanted her for some reason, she just couldn't quite figure out what.  
  
She heard a quick splash of mud and her ears perked up, Lorus was faster than she thought. Crap this wasn't good. But if she could just lead him back to camp then they would ambush him and all this would be over. Without their leader the maraurders were likely to turn on each other and fall apart.  
  
Soren grit his teeth as he marched back to the little camp he had with the others. Pushing through the branches he ignored the little cuts appearing on his arms and face due to branches not so willing to move out of his way.  
  
He burst into the tiny little camp and all three heads snapped up. He grumbled to himself and sat down in front of the fire.  
  
"Where's Hitomi?"  
  
Soren looked up and glared at Darice. Darice's eyes narrowed, what was with Soren?  
  
"She betrayed us"  
  
Caleb leaned forward eyeing Soren, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that weak little girl said she wanted to have nothing more to do with us and that she hated us all. Somehow her pathetic lover was near by and came out of nowhere. He was much faster than we thought he must have found her with their connection. Anyways they flew off towards Tiraw."  
  
"Hitomi? She.S-she hates us?" the tears were swelling up in Trisha's eyes  
  
"Forget her Trisha!" Soren snapped, "We have to get to Surlina"  
  
"What's the point in going if we don't have Hitomi?" Darice's voice was low, the sadness radiated from her voice.  
  
She had turned her friend away, it was her fault. Hitomi hated them now. She felt the depression sink in and the hope fly away. An odd bitterness snuck into her heart as she tried to push all thoughts of her past away.  
  
"She told us to leave her alone, we can die in Surlina for all she cares," Soren lied smiling as he watched the pain slowly turn to bitter hatred in two of his comrades.  
  
Surlina would like this, what a bonus. He smiled until he met Caleb's icy orbs.  
  
"I don't believe you, Soren I don't know what's wrong but something's different. Hitomi would never say that."  
  
"Why not Caleb?" Caleb turned to the forlorn Trisha, "Look at us? We dragged her out here to give up a life she just got back. She has friends and family that love her. Why would she care what happens to us?"  
  
"Because it's Hitomi!!"  
  
Soren frowned, Caleb always had to screw things up. Time for the mind games, they were vulnerable and saddened they could be easily manipulated.  
  
"Caleb sure you knew the Hitomi that was loyal and friendly with us, but that was when we were all she had. She has her old life back and you didn't know her before the accident. You don't know her."  
  
Caleb looked like he had just been slapped. The truth of Soren's words sunk in and Caleb turned to Trisha and Darice only to find a building bitterness.  
  
"I knew she wouldn't understand," Trisha started pushing herself off the ground tears already falling  
  
Soren covered his smirk, "We've all been through so much, so much pain, torture, betrayl. And now she just leaves."  
  
Darice looked up at Caleb's defiant face but couldn't push back the awful pain of betrayl she felt. They had been through hell and now Hitomi was just leaving them. All of the pain, time, torture it was all in vain if Hitomi didn't come. Now! She didn't want to come all the sudden because it might mean she would have to deal with a problem!!  
  
Caleb watched in disbelief as Soren fed the lies, and Darice and Trisha believed. Sure they had been through a lot, but so had Hitomi dang it!!!  
  
"Wait are you guys forgetting how she lost her mother, sister, friends, and life all in one day?!"  
  
"That's nothing compared to what we went through!!!" Darice snapped  
  
She covered her mouth at first eyes wide with shock but as she continued to think about she couldn't seem to hold back the hurt and anger. It was like a fountain was overflowing and she was trying to push it all back with a net. The feelings just kept seeping through.  
  
"It's exactly what we went through!!" Caleb yelled back, "In case your forgetting that you and Trisha both lost your loves, just like Hitomi lost Van that day. And what about family lost to fights and betrayl!! Sounding familiar?!"  
  
Soren rolled his eyes skyward, why wasn't Surlina's bracelet helping!!!?!?! Then he felt the puzzlepiece fall into place. So maybe he hadn't hit home with Caleb yet and he needed to pick on him personally.  
  
"What about Merle?"  
  
Caleb froze his eyes not exactly focused. Slowly he turned his stiff body to fix his gaze with Soren.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Merle is Hitomi's childhood friend, she only met you this past year. Who do you think she'll choose, you or Hitomi?"  
  
Soren smiled as he watched Caleb's defense crack a little.  
  
"Merle wouldn't choose"  
  
"Don't you remember that she was the only one to keep searching for Hitomi even when everyone else thought her dead? That's a bond not easily broken by some man."  
  
"She loves me and Hitomi doesn't hate us!!"  
  
Soren mentally laughed as he saw the little boy of Caleb come out.  
  
"Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself?"  
  
Caleb blinked as the realization of what he had just said, it did sound like he was trying to make himself believe. And then all the pain fell over, just like from a waterfall. He could only stand and watch as it fell, he had nothing to defend himself with. Words he was certain of soon faded and were washed away by the painful flood of emotion.  
  
"You lost your brother, your only family since you were 5"  
  
Caleb felt the sting of the truth and shook slightly.  
  
"You lost your life to Surlina"  
  
It was true, this past year was the only freedom he'd had in a while.  
  
"Because of Hitomi you'll lose Merle"  
  
His heart twisted and cried out pain. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.  
  
"Then when it's all over you'll lose your body"  
  
That's right, death was his destiny, give it all up and let his brother live or die and take his brother with him. Caleb fell to his knees grabbing his head in pain.  
  
No!!! NO!!! He had never let these emotions bother him before. So life wasn't fair for him! It was much worse for others! He didn't believe this! Not for one minute!! Hitomi wouldn't betray them!!! She wouldn't leave them all to die!!! And Merle wouldn't turn on him!!!  
  
'Yes she would'  
  
Caleb shivered at the tiny voice echoing throughout his mind, he knew that voice.  
  
'So much has been sacrificed for this girl and look how she runs away! Hate her Caleb! Hate!'  
  
'NO!!' he screamed back  
  
'Anger, vengance, the pain Caleb you've lost so much! You were so alone! Now that you've managed to grasp onto something she will take it away! Hate! Don't fight it!'  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Darice rushed to Caleb's side.  
  
Darice pulled him into a hug, "Caleb don't worry Hitomi betrayed us all it's not worth your pain. You've still got us, you've still got me. I won't leave you Caleb, I promise."  
  
Caleb's glazed ocean eyes looked up into Darice's own orbs.  
  
And the waterfall pushed him under.  
  
Merle was panting as her burning muscles screamed for rest. Her chest tightened and she felt a knife like sting rush through her chest.  
  
'Merle'  
  
She heard Caleb's deep whisper brush across her ear.  
  
'Focus' she scolded herself  
  
Lorus was gaining and she was losing strength, this man didn't seem to ever tire.  
  
Van screamed back at his burning wings as they shakily pushed up and down. Tiraw was just a few seconds ahead.  
  
Three.  
  
He watched as feathers trailed behind him.  
  
Two..  
  
He was going to fall if he didn't land, now.  
  
One.  
  
He was still too far off the ground, but his wings collapsed. Quickly turning as his wings slid back inside his back he smiled trying to ease some of Hitomi's fear.  
  
"Van!!"  
  
"Hold on!" he yelled pushing her head against his chest so she wouldn't see.  
  
They were falling and Van held Hitomi close bracing her for the impact. Van closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together so he wouldn't accidentally bite his tongue to hard.  
  
THUD!!  
  
They hit the ground and went sliding. Van's mouth burst open as he choked due to the impact of his body along with Hitomi's. All the wind had been knocked out of his chest and he knew Hitomi could feel his chest quickly rising and falling as he struggled to breathe.  
  
Then the sharp stab of his skin ripping as he slid over rocks and other loose objects hit. His shoulder blades automatically pushed forward as his shoulders pushed back, this only caused more skin to rip.  
  
They eventually skidded to a halt and Hitomi scrambled off of Van's chest.  
  
"VAN!!!"  
  
Van blinked through the rain that annoyingly pounded into his eyes. Giving her a weak smile he pushed himself up on shaky arms.  
  
Hitomi's gasp should have waken the entire kingdom of Zaibach.  
  
She pulled Soren's blanket off her shoulders and wrapped it around Van. He tried to push her away but she wouldn't let him.  
  
"Just until we find some bandages," she said her teeth chattering and voice shaky  
  
He hated to see her like this, she had been through so much. She deserved a nice long vacation free of battles and surprises.  
  
Once she was seemingly happy at the make shift bandage she had wrapped around his entire midsection she pulled his arm around her shoulders and wrappped her good arm around his neck careful not to touch his offended back.  
  
Van smiled as she put on her brave little face and helped him into town.  
  
Oh how he loved his little angel, he was never going to let her go, never again.  
  
Merle gripped the hilt of her sword and growled at the man in front of her.  
  
She hadn't made it to camp, in fact she'd been so caught up in just staying out of reach that she hadn't even left town.  
  
"What do you want Lorus!?"  
  
"You my dear little kitty!!"  
  
"Drop dead!!"  
  
Lorus gave a hearty laugh.  
  
"Not today kitty, it's just you and me, no one here to save you and I think I'd like to take you with me."  
  
"I don't need anyone to save me!"  
  
Van and Hitomi entered the deserted town and frowned at the bodies and objects scattered everywhere. Looking at eachother before moving on they remained silent instantly aware that this was still a battleground.  
  
"You think you can take me on?" Lorus questioned arrogantly  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"I lied, I don't EXACTLY want you, I want your brother's cowardly lover."  
  
"Hitomi?!"  
  
"Bingo"  
  
Van and Hitomi turned the corner and grew wide eyed at the scene.  
  
Merle was standing with her sword in hand glaring at Lorus who was smiling like an idiot. Merle was covered in mud and soaked to the bone. She was panting and didn't look as energetic as usual. Lorus on the other hand seemed full of energy.  
  
Van quickly pulled away from Hitomi and pushed her behind him drawing his sword out. Putting his finger to his lips he gestured for Hitomi to be quiet. Normally he would consider what he was about to do cowardly but he wasn't about to lose his sister for the sake of honor.  
  
Sneaking along the walls edge he was just about to put the tip of his sword at Lorus's neck when Merle finally took notice and her eyes shifted. That was enough to warn Lorus, albeit unintentionally, and the leader of marauders spun around to meet Van's sword.  
  
Van winced at the vibration that normally didn't phase him but due to his back the strain of his muscles was extremely painful.  
  
Lorus noticed the wince and smiled, "Something wrong?"  
  
Hitomi rushed over to Merle trying to drown out the sound of the swords clashing.  
  
"Merle!"  
  
"Hitomi what are you doing out here?!"  
  
"It's a long story"  
  
Merle hugged her soaked friend, "Later then now- wait."  
  
Hitomi followed Merle's eyes and smiled at the glimpse of blue. Merle smiled too.  
  
"ALLEN!!"  
  
A laugh came out of the shadows and Merle watched one of Lorus's fighters step out into the street in a blue coat.  
  
"I'm afraid not miss"  
  
Hitomi felt like falling to her knees and crying right there, this day could not get worse.  
  
Merle cringed as she watched the man look her up and down lingering where he shouldn't.  
  
Unsheathing her sword she fell into a fighting stance. The man merley laughed.  
  
Merle and Hitomi soon found out why as the street came to life as marauders fell into place piling out from who knows where.  
  
Van pushed against the sword and with a grunt kicked Lorus in the knee sending the man back crying in pain.  
  
Raising his sword to bring down the fatal blow Lorus smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you"  
  
"HEY! Your majesty!!!"  
  
Van turned to the voice and lowered his arms. Hitomi and Merle were bound and gagged with swords to their throats. Hitomi looked ready to give mirth to an insane laugh at how unbelievably terrible this day was turning out and Merle looked ready to kill something, preferably the men behind her.  
  
Van dropped his sword and stood still as about 5 men rushed forward and threw him to the ground tying his hands and kicking his sword away. Van bit his tongue so he didn't cry out when they ripped the blanket off and laughed at his ripped and bleeding back. They kicked him a time or two before pulling him to his feet.  
  
Hitomi now had tears in eyes and was screaming against the gag, Merle looked so consumed by her fury she was likely not seeing straight. But it wasn't until the men took him to face Lorus that she saw his back. Screaming into the cloth it took about three extra men to keep her from running forward.  
  
Lorus pushed himself to his feet and laughed at his wonderful luck.  
  
"Well what do we have ourselves here? A king, his lover AND his sister? Well gentlemen I'd say this has been a fruitful day indeed!"  
  
The marauders laughed in agreement. With a wave of his hand the men holding Van dragged him over to the group. Lorus crossed his arms and turned to the three tied and standing in a line.  
  
"Bring the girl over here"  
  
Hitomi was pushed forward and fell to the ground. The men laughed as she just lay there unable to move due to her bindings. A few men finally walked over and picked her up.  
  
A few tears slipped out of her eyes as she was pushed in front of Lorus. He wiped the mud from her eyes and brushed away the blood now pouring from a newly acquired gash in her forhead.  
  
Today was definitely not her day.  
  
"It seems that you changed your mind about going to Surlina."  
  
Hitomi blinked through the water, mud, and blood and glared at Lorus. Then it hit her. How could he have known that? The only one who knew that was Soren.  
  
Her eyes grew the size of saucers as some of the puzzle started to come together. But how had Soren gotten the message to Michael so fast?  
  
Lorus laughed at her confused expression, "I'm sure you're wondering how Soren got the news to me so fast, right? How about why is Soren working with me? You are so naïve my dear lady. Soren and I were never really enemies just really good actors, there are so many holes in these little stories you've heard. But for now let's get back to camp to pack. We need to head out as soon as possible, Surlina doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
  
Hitomi was spun around as Lorus grabbed her arms and lead her down the street. She watched as Van and Merle were pushed and kicked down the streets the men laughing when they fell and her eyes watered up. There wasn't a thing she could do. These men had taken her sister and they would likely take her love and dearest friend before the week was over and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.  
  
And Soren was working with Michael? It was too much for her to handle. As it looked now she would most likely go to Surlina and she didn't even want to think about how that would turn out.  
  
She closed her eyes to block out the taunting and just walked.  
  
Allen's fist hit the table with a thudnerous crash as papers and such went flying off the surface.  
  
"I told her not to leave!!!!!"  
  
"Sir Allen!!"  
  
Allen looked up from the rest of the generals and glared at the nervous little messanger. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anything else. Merle had disappeared yesterday and then a group of marauders had been seen heading for the moutains.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
The messanger scurried forward, "Ummm the marauders they well you see they didn't really I mean it wasn't a problem they just-"  
  
Allen had niether the patience nor the time to deal with the man. Grabbing the paper from his hands he sighed as the man practically tripped out of the tent.  
  
Unfolding the little paper he read the message. Everyone watched as his eyes grew wide with fear as he read on and on.  
  
He looked up and everyone unconciously scooted back a few inches, his face was twisted with pure and raw fury. He crumpled the paper up and practically ran from the tent.  
  
One of Fanelia's generals bent over and quickly uncrumpled the note to read it outloud.  
  
"Dear leaders, It's been a pleasure to spend so much time with all of you but I'm afraid I've found what I came for. I'll be leaving you now but what is a goodbye without presents? I wouldn't be any sort of respectable host if I didn't at least leave you some parting gift. As it would be too much to part with two of my most prized trophies I'm afraid I have left you with Fanelia's young princess. As the king and his lover are of much use to me I'm afraid I'll be keeping them for a while longer. In the town square awaits your precious little cat fighter, she was alive somewhat when we left but I'm going to have to apologize once again for I know not her condition upon you reading this letter.  
  
Lorus"  
  
Allen threw his hair up in a ponytail and grabbed a coat before he jumped on his horse and sped out of the camp and into Tiraw.  
  
It didn't take him long to reach the town square and he searched the rubble for some sign of his friend. Jumping down from his horse he froze to the ground as he caught sight of her limp body lying curled up in the middle of the square the rain persistently brushing the blood away.  
  
"MERLE!!!!!"  
  
  
  
A/N Hey sorry it took me so long to get this out I shouldn't even be writing this write now seeing as how I have to finish spanish but I knew I shouldn't keep you guys waiting too long so here ya are! Chapter 13!! Hope you all enjoy!!! And thanks for the reviews YOU'RE THE BEST!!!! Have a great day!!!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	14. Surlina

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep on doing this? I mean I said it for like the first 13 chapters!!!! Oh well I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
A/N Thank you again everyone for all the reviews their great!!! Oh and Sakura Michael is Lorus, Trisha's husband and the leader of the marauders. Anything else? Well you guys don't know yet ^^ Alright it's been a while since I talked to everyone who reviewed so I'm gonna for all that reviewed Chapter 13. Sorry don't take it personal this is just the random chapter I really love all who review you guys are the best.  
  
Angelwarriar: Hey!!! I'm glad you like the surprises! Thanks for reviewing constantly Kell and thanks for updating Learning to Love!!! ^^ Been waiting for that to come out for a while!!  
  
Tenyo and Van: I love your guys reviews they crack me up every time!! I'm sorry though don't have a heart attack that's bad, yes the other three don't know what Soren's doing but it's complicated kinda. As for Surlina ^_^ well you'll just have to wait and see what happens with Surlina. Thanks again for reviewing constantly!!  
  
Aylee: 0-0 Flamethrower?!?! *runs to hide* Okay I stopped homework to write this so no roasting anything got it? If you hurt me then I can't write and no one else knows what's going to happen at the end so ^^ Thanks for reviewing constantly and I'm glad you like the cliffhangers!!!  
  
Love Witch: Yep Yep wonderful cliffhanger ^^ Thanks for reviewing constantly I love them and don't worry I know Shara really really wants to be in here with Allen. And since I don't know of any other human being who likes Allen ( even my friend who has only heard stories hates the Blondie) but since she's the only who really really likes Allen you can reassure her she will be with him. I'm happy you like!  
  
Sakura: Thanks for all the reviews bought gave me a heart attack though I was checking on them and I was like whoa!!! But thanks for taking the time to review and have a good day!  
  
MaboroshiTsuki: Hey well as for the Hitomi killing Folken thing you'll just have to wait and see ^^ evil I know. I'm sorry it's causing you frustration I'll write more as fast as I can. I'm really happy it's so impressing and thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Emerald Mist: Thank you sooo much for all your reviews!!! I just want to say thank you for being one of the constant reviewers. As for someone killing Soren we'll have to see and I'm glad you really like it!!! Thanks!  
  
Shara: Hey yes Soren is mean and wait are you asking me to kill Folken?!?!?!! 0_o I'm glad you're happy, I've never really met someone who likes Allen so much. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the hug! ^^  
  
Amber Evans Potter (Formerly Selena): Cool finally got an account!!! Awesome!!!! Sorry I don't like Harry Potter but I do read Sailor Moon it was the first anime I started with. Thanks for reviewing and I'm sure you'll get lots of reviews but I mean tons of people read and like they just never review. Even just having a few that like the stories is great also this is like my 8th and it turned out to be great so just keep trying if one does go so well at the beginning. Thanks again for reviewing and good luck with your stories!!!  
  
Skittles: *blush* Thanks you for the praise I really appreciate it ^^ And I'm glad you like the story!!! That's the important part and thank you sooo much for reviewing!!! I'm also glad you were surprised that's what I was aiming for! Thank you sooo much again for taking the time to review and have a great day!!!  
  
Hey now that those are done with let's get on with the show!!! ^^ We left Allen worrying over a Merle, physical status unknown. Then we have Hitomi and Van in the clutches of Michael, Lorus (I switch back and forth depending on whose speaking) and Soren the traitor with his sister, darice and Caleb. Will they be alright? Let's go and find out! ^^  
  
  
  
The tiny tent was dark and sweaty, the smell of blood swirling around in the air. Curled up in the corner her hands tied to her ankles Hitomi shook with anger and tears as the crack of the whip floated through the walls.  
  
It was a freezing night and the rain was pouring down harder than ever. A stray tear fell off her cheek and hit the blanket she was curled up on. She watched as the brown darkened with her tear and shuddered as another crack echoed through the tiny marauder camp.  
  
Still there was no scream, no bellow, no whimper of pain from the captive.  
  
So Hitomi lay in the dark praying for the best. But as the snap of the whip continued to thunder over the rain the smell of blood growing stronger by the moment Hitomi felt her heart sink. A restrained whimper caught in her throat and she swallowed. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. She just couldn't.  
  
Her pendant gave off a soft dim light, the only thing penetrating the surrounding darkness. She tried to focus on the rain sliding down the canvas walls but it was no good. The whip would interupt her and again she could hear the sickening rip of flesh.  
  
Letting a few more tears roll down her cheeks she closed her eyes and tried to block out the sounds. Humming her mother's song only seemed to make the cracks more audible so she gave it up and went back to the silence.  
  
She didn't know how long the whip dug into his flesh or how long she laid there curled up in the darkness but it was definitely too long. But eventually the whip stopped and Hitomi could hear the heavy chains clanking and crashing against each other as Van was led to the tiny tent. She slammed her eyes shut not wanting to see what they had done to him.  
  
The echo of voices floated around her tent as they drew closer and closer the metal clink of chains bellowing out like drums in her ears.  
  
The tent flap flew open and Hitomi could feel the cold rush of air brush up against her skin along with the sickening smell of fresh blood. She heard a large thud accompied with the rubbing of the metal chains. The cold night air disappeared and she knew the marauders had left.  
  
She could hear soft ragged breathing but he sounded more alive than dead. Hitomi felt the tears quickly slip out of the corners of her eyes as her breathing picked up. She couldn't stop the flood as pictures of Van's mutilated body floated into her mind. She managed to get a hold of herself somewhere in the panic and opened her eyes blinking through the tears to see.  
  
Her pendant seemed to feel her plight and began to glow brighter. She waited as patiently as she could as the pendants light gradually grew. In the mean time she kept herself busy with sitting up and jerking her ropes off. She didn't care if they did the same to her, she had to get to Van and the only way she was going to do that was if she wiggled out of the ropes. She had been pulling and pushing and jerking for a good solid three hours now and though her wrists were bleeding and burned she had kept on going.  
  
Gritting her teeth she gave one finally jerk as the rope bit into her skin. But the final jerk seemed to be enough and she managed to finally snap one of the ropes. That was all she needed. Slipping out of the bindings she managed to free her feet.  
  
Quickly throwing the ropes aside she took a deep breath and crawled over to the shadowed figure near the front of the tent.  
  
He was soaked but didn't look any worse for wear on his back, except the damage caused previously in their rough landing near Tiraw the other day. His hair was clinging to his neck and skull along with his pants. He was clad in his thin tan pants only, and Hitomi struggled to calm her breathing as she reached around to turn him over.  
  
He rolled over with her help and she let out a shaky sigh as she focused on his face. His eyes were closed and his face was rosy from the cold with tiny rain droplets still rolling down all sides of his face. She was just starting to feel relieved when she caught sight of his chest.  
  
She was screaming before she could stop herself. Throwing her hands over her mouth to muffle the screams she madly blinked back hundreds of tears that threatened to pour forth at any given moment.  
  
Hastily wiping her eyes with her arms she reached over and picked his right arm and the long chain dangling from his wrist and lifted them over his chest so it would rest on his right side next to her leg. This allowed him to roll over onto his back completely and Hitomi got a full eyeful of the damage. His chest was just one bloody mess.  
  
The marauders hadn't chained his wrists together like they had earlier, they obviously felt he wasn't much of a threat in his current condition.  
  
Frantically wiping away fresh tears she looked around the tent for something to use. Over in the far left corner was a cloth blanket and over in the far right corner was a basin full of water with a tiny cloth rag. Hitomi blinked back more tears and crawled over to grab the items. Dragging the basin over to Van's side she dipped the cloth in the water and bit her tongue at how cold it was. Van wasn't going to like this but she had to at least try and clean some of the gashes on his chest, wherever they might be.  
  
She couldn't tell where one gash started and another ended.  
  
Ringing the rag out she steadied herself and gently let the cloth stretch out over as much of his skin as it would cover. The blood seeped into the thin cloth immediately and Hitomi had to push back the urge to throw up. Picking it up she rinsed it in the basin and let out a small whimper as the water quickly shifted red.  
  
Hitomi rung it out again and turned back to Van's chest. Carefully placing the rag on his chest again she caught a glimpse of something moving. Turning towards his face she gasped when she saw his jaw clenched tightly. Nothing else was moving, just his jaw. Thinking it was her imagination she turned back to the rag and rinsed it out continuing the process until most of the blood was off his chest. Unfortunately that had been excess blood, the gashes were still bleeding and she couldn't get them to stop. Leaning over she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a sitting position.  
  
With her other arm she grabbed the cloth blanket and wrapped it around his chest and back tieing a knot over his shoulder to secure it for now. She could already see the blood rippling down the white blanket as it soaked through the layers but it would have to do for now.  
  
Carefully lowering him back to the ground she just sat there staring at his sleeping face for a while. Her eyes drifted down his body and she caught a glimpse of her hands.  
  
She stared down in horror at her blood soaked hands. Letting out a fearful scream she threw her hands into the basin and screamed even louder when she realized the water was mostly blood now anyways. Chucking the entire bowl out the tent flaps she dragged her hands down her pants over and over again until most of the blood was gone.  
  
She was shaking now, with pain, horror, shock, or tears she couldn't tell. She was just, shaking. Stretching out next to Van she wrapped her arms around his arm and her leg around his. He was freezing and if she didn't manage to keep him a little warm he would likely freeze to death.  
  
So burying her face in his arm she curled up close, careful not to touch his chest.  
  
This was a disaster.  
  
The shadowed figure marched through the mud wrapping his blanket and jacket tightly around his shoulders to force out the cold of the rain.  
  
Making sure not to drop any of the items in his arms he stomped down to the tiny tent in the middle of camp. Smacking the flap open he wasn't surprised to see Hitomi curled up next to Van his chest already wrapped up with the only blanket available. Sighing in frustration he crawled in next to the two and set the ointment and bandages down in the corner on a tiny little slab of wood. Pulling out the blankets he had stuffed against his chest he shook out the first one and carefully stretched it out over the two. Then shaking the other heavier quilt he tucked it around their bodies to keep them warm. Making sure they were still alive and breathing he crawled back out of the tent and quickly headed back to his warm bed frowning all the way.  
  
He couldn't have them dead before they reached Surlina, he would have to talk to his men about their form of punishment.  
  
Hitomi watched in horror as Merle fell to the ground her head connecting with the earth floor. The cat girl looked dazed and confused as she tried to push herself up on her bruised elbows. That's when the kicking started.  
  
Hitomi and Van struggled against their ropes as the marauder's boots connected with Merle's sides over and over. Hitomi was crying and found she didn't have much strength. However Van did. Within seconds of the beginning of the beating he was free of the ropes.  
  
Hitomi watched in half surprise half happiness as he snapped his ropes and grabbed a sword right from a near by marauder's sheath. The men that had been holding him were too shocked to do anything before it was too late. Van was at Merle's side with three dead marauders at his feet before the marauders pounced on him.  
  
Michael had called off the "fun" and the group had marched off leaving a crumpled Merle in the town square of Tiraw. The men broke out the chains and slapped them around Van's wrists and ankles.  
  
They marched for hours, well into the night before they stopped to set up camp. She had watched in numb terror as the marauders had chained him to two posts. She knew what was happening before the man with the whip had even walked up. Van seemed to know as well, he mouthed an 'I love you' and before Hitomi knew it she was being dragged off.  
  
Hitomi's eyes snapped open her breathing heavy and jagged. She couldn't see anything but she could feel Van's body pressed up against hers. Letting out a sigh of relief she closed her eyes trying to calm herself down, reliving the previous night in her dreams was not how she wanted to sleep.  
  
'Wait.'  
  
Hitomi let her fingers move around as she realized just how warm she was. Slowly sitting up so as not to disturb Van she found two layers of blankets stretched out over their bodies. Her pendant started to glow for her once more and as she looked around with her tiny light she saw the slab of wood in the corner with ointment and bandages.  
  
She had a feeling she knew who brought the bandages and ointment and she knew why. But she wasn't about to turn away the help even if it was from the very man who had created the problem. She also knew why he had helped. She wasn't about to plague herself with illusions of a soft side to the marauder's leader, he just didn't want her dead before they got to Surlina. Now why he would want Van alive, she didn't know.  
  
He was good for ransom but other than that they had no use for the young king, at least she hoped. Slowly sliding back under the blankets she wrapped her arms around his again and leaned against his shoulder making certain she wasn't touching any of his wounds.  
  
But the tiny movement seemed to bring her love out of his sleep.  
  
Van blinked and groaned as the wave of pain enveloped his head. The knife like stabs in his chest were stealing his breath. Blinking again he realized he was in darkness. He tried to move and felt some weight move off his shoulder and away from his arm. He wasn't exactly sure what it was but the warmth from it left as well, something he didn't like very much.  
  
Turning his head to the left slightly he felt his heart burst with joy as he found himself staring into Hitomi's beautiful face. Her pendant was glowing allowing him to see at least her face. Her cheeks were tear stained and she looked exhausted and a little shaken.  
  
It wasn't until he tried to sit up that images of the previous night came flooding back to him. He remembered every time the whip swung down to bite into his flesh. Leaning back down he gritted his teeth regulating his breath until the pain dulled a little.  
  
Then plastering the best smile he could muster at the moment he reached up and carressed Hitomi's cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Hello love"  
  
He even frowned at his coarse voice and felt his heart wrench as he watched his angel's eyes swell with tears.  
  
"Shushhhhh, it's okay Hitomi, don't cry love, come here"  
  
He pushed the chains dangling from his wrist out of the way and pulled Hitomi down next to him again and felt her slide down clinging to his arm her head resting on his shoulder. The familiar warmth returned and he smiled kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Don't cry Hitomi, it's alright"  
  
"No it's not," she managed to choke out squeezing his arm tighter, "Your chest is one big mess of cuts and blood"  
  
"But I'm alive," he pointed out rubbing her back as she curled snuggled closer.  
  
"Van."  
  
"I'm right here Hitomi, I'm not going to leave you, now you look tired why don't you go back to sleep"  
  
She shook her head, "I don't want to sleep"  
  
"Bad dreams?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Van winced in pain as the skin on his chest stretched as he moved his arms. He pulled Hitomi's face up closer to his, the cool pink stone gently bumping his collar bone.  
  
"Now why would you have bad dreams?"  
  
Hitomi wasn't going for his cheerful mood so Van gave up and splayed his fingers out across her cheek. Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned into his hand trying to block out the images from her nightmare.  
  
Soon enough she felt his hot breath against her lips and shivered just as his lips came down on hers. His mouth had a way of weaving a magic she had never felt before. Melting against his side -still slightly aware of her surroundings and not wanting to touch his chest- she let his tongue have free reign over her mouth.  
  
Hitomi couldn't remember when Van let her lips go, but frankly she didn't care. She would have stayed in his arms all day long if he wanted. When he held her close she was able to forget the fact that those were chains rubbing her back and that her wrists burned because she had broken free of ropes. Or the fact that she had to kill Folken to seal this stupid power and that Merle was likely still crumpled up in a ball in the town square dead or dieing.  
  
Van kissed her nose and leaned back wincing again at the pain in his chest. Hitomi leaned against his shoulder and pulled the blankets up over their shoulders.  
  
"Get some rest Hitomi"  
  
Hitomi just mumbled something before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Merle groaned as the room came into view. Her head was pounding and her ribs ached beyond anything she thought possible. She could only see right in front, the sides were still black.  
  
"Merle."  
  
Merle recgonized Allen's voice and felt the relief wash over her as Allen's long blonde hair and deep blue eyes came into focus.  
  
"Allen," she managed to mumble  
  
"Oh thank goodness she's awake! Merle I know you're in a lot of pain but you're going to be fine"  
  
Merle wanted to respond, in fact she tried but her words slurred and she watched as Allen's face disappeared into the darkness again. The comfortable black surrounded her again and she drifted off back to the land of dreams.  
  
'Soren!' Michael screamed into the tiny black room of his mind. It took the man a few seconds but soon enough Soren appeared in the little room, arms crossed.  
  
'What is it Lorus?'  
  
'Surlina opened a portal for us as the bottom of Mount Eli. Wait until we get through and my men set up camp before you follow otherwise the three will start to wonder before we're even inside the temple. The portal will close after I go through and open up about a half an hour later. The portal will take us right to Surlina.'  
  
'Why the rush?'  
  
'We had an incident the other day and Surlina would like Van and Hitomi there as soon as possible. There's also a huge snow storm due to hit Ralle this evening. Travel will be impossible so we'll be snowed in for a while.'  
  
'Whatever, she's the boss'  
  
'Yes, she is, now get moving'  
  
Hitomi stirred under the heavy blankets and rolled onto her back.  
  
"Morning love"  
  
Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and she almost jumped. Van was leaning down in her face smiling like nothing had happened. Hitomi reached up and pushed some of his unruly bangs out of his face.  
  
"Morning"  
  
Van leaned down and kissed her nose, "I hear them moving around outside I think we should get up before they come in here and drag us out."  
  
Hitomi propped herself up on her elbows still trying to wake up. She saw the slab of wood over in the corner and pushed herself up in a sitting position. Crawling over to the stuff she picked up the wood and carried it back over to where Van was.  
  
"Can you lift your arms up?"  
  
Van raised his hands up gritting his teeth at the pain. Hitomi untied the blanket and slowly unwrapped it. The blanket wreaked of blood and Hitomi had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming again. His chest looked a little better but it was a surprise he could even move. He was definitely going to have some scars.  
  
Taking an edge of the cloth blanket she wiped away the extra blood around the slices. She could see all the whip marks now but didn't dare count them. Luckily they had stopped bleeding and were trying to heal over. Taking the ointment she gently rubbed it over his entire chest as there were too many to do it individually.  
  
Despite her best efforts however she heard Van sucking in quick gasps of breath.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered taking the bandages and wrapping them around his chest.  
  
"Don't be," he said through clenched teeth  
  
Tying the bandages off over his shoulder she took one of the blankets and threw it around his shoulders.  
  
"They took your shirt away so you'll have to use this"  
  
Van caught her hand just as it was sliding down his right arm. Kissing her fingers he smiled down at her.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Hitomi couldn't help but blush, what she really wanted to do was get her wrist back however. But Van saw her wrists and frowned.  
  
He mumbled some uncomplimentary name under his breath and grabbed her other hand looking that wrist over.  
  
Then reaching down he took the ointment and rubbed it into her wrists. Hitomi bit her lip at the fire that rushed through her arms. Van then took the extra bandages and wrapped her wrists up muttering some more uncomplimentary names.  
  
"That's everything boss!"  
  
"Okay go get his majesty and company!"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
Hitomi's eyes grew wide, "Van you have to tie me back up"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
Hitomi grabbed the ropes and shoved them in Van's hands. Van hesitated at first but the footsteps were getting closer and he certainly didn't want Hitomi going through what he had for breaking the ropes. So gently pushing her down he tried to tie her wrists up as gently as possible. Taking the other end he tied her ankles to her wrists, just the way she had been the other night.  
  
The tent flaps flew up and a marauder stuck his ugly head in.  
  
"Sleep well?" he laughed pulling Van outside  
  
The blanket fell and he saw the bandages, Van knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Ah Lorus is such a baby sometimes," the marauder muttered leaning back into the tent.  
  
Van sighed in relief and waited for the jerk to pull Hitomi out. He heard a knife come out of it's hilt and felt his heart jump to his throat. Hitomi soon appeared her ankles free with just her wrists tied. Van gave another heavy sigh of relief, he was just panicking. They wanted Hitomi alive, they wouldn't kill her now.  
  
Van flashed her a smile before some marauders came up and started to pull on Van's chains. They clamped some cuffs to his wrists and wrapped the chains around his legs. Hitomi pushed her anger down as hid his pain.  
  
But who should come waltzing up to the couple, none other than Michael.  
  
"Good Morning everyone!" he said his trademark smirk plastered across his lips.  
  
Taking the folded sweater out from under his arm he slipped it over Van's head and pulled it down. Van glared at the man, he wasn't about to thank him for the clothing.  
  
The arms flapped down at the sides seeing as how Van's arms were chained and cuffed in the front.  
  
"We've got a short little walk this morning, it seems that Surlina grows impatient so we won't be traveling through the mountains. Surlina has opened a portal for us at the bottom of the Mount Eli so we should be there around noon I'd say."  
  
Hitomi felt panic sieze her, they were going to be there so soon?! This wasn't going well. She still had yet to tell Van about Folken, considering the recent events she hadn't really found anytime appropiate. But then again Soren had lied to her, maybe everything they had said was a lie. She couldn't tell anymore it was all making her head swim just thinking about it. She didn't know what or who to believe.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts as a marauder pushed her forward and she stumbled up next to Van's side.  
  
"As you can see your feet are free. Don't think about running, Van I personally was impressed with how you held up last night, no normal man could have handled that. But then again you aren't a man are you?"  
  
Van spit at Michael's feet.  
  
"However, as impressive as it was I don't think you could stand for another round. And Hitomi you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious little king now would you? If you leave what reason do I have to keep him alive?"  
  
He was bluffing of course but how did they know? Michael grinned as he watched Hitomi's eyes grow wide.  
  
"So you won't be trying to leave us will you?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head quickly.  
  
"Good now you'll eat on the way, wouldn't want to starve you. You'll need your energy. Let's move out!!!" Michael bellowed walking away whistling.  
  
Hitomi hated him, that was all there was too it. Actually hate couldn't begin to describe the displeasure she felt whenever seeing the scum. She just had this uncontrolable urge to run him through with the nearest sharp object.  
  
Hitomi squeaked as some bread was shoved in her mouth. Glaring at the marauder as he laughed and walked over to Van doing the same to him she leaned back and chewed. As much as she hated him their was no reason to refuse his food.  
  
She finished her bread and bent down and turned to look at Van. She couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was. Her giggle soon turned into full blown laughter as she watched him munch on the bread glaring at everyone around him.  
  
He turned towards her and his eyes widened in a questioning look that only made her laugh harder. He was just so adorable.  
  
Van finally managed to get all the bread in his mouth and chew it up.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hitomi just shook her head giggling to herself. Van harrumphed and focused on walking as the marauders pushed them along the group already moving out.  
  
Once Hitomi got a hold of herself she turned to Van smiling as they walked along.  
  
'I love you,' she mouthed to him  
  
'Love you too,' he mouthed back winking  
  
Hitomi turned forward again, and continued smiling. Sure she was bound and marching through mud to her possible death. Van was with her and he loved her, that was all that mattered. She could make it.  
  
  
  
Merle wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and stumbled out of the tent. Her ribs were screaming in pain but she had to get off of that cot. She took as deep a breath as she could of the fresh morning air and furrowed her brows in confusion as she saw the camp packing up.  
  
"MERLE!!"  
  
Merle turned towards the voice and smiled as Allen ran over to her.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?!"  
  
"It's stuffy in there Allen would you relax?"  
  
Allen frowned and crossed his arms, "You almost got yourself killed!!!! Didn't I tell you not to go out there!!!!"  
  
"I had to get that girl!"  
  
"You could have sent me!"  
  
"She wouldn't have gone with you!"  
  
Allen reached up and massaged his temples, "Okay the important thing is your alive. Now go rest you have about 20 minutes before we actually start moving."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To follow Van and Hitomi of course"  
  
Merle's smile brightened, "You found them!"  
  
"Lorus has them in his camp, they are about a mile ahead of us but we have a scout keeping track of them."  
  
Merle grinned and leaned up to peck Allen on the cheek, "Thank you for bringing me with you"  
  
Allen turned her around and gently ushered her in the tent, "I wouldn't want to be left behind if I was in your position either now get a little more rest, I'll come get you when we're ready to go"  
  
"Okay!" Merle said cheerfully crawling back on her little bed.  
  
'I'm coming Lord Van, I'm coming to get you and Hitomi just stay safe a little longer.'  
  
Hitomi stumbled along watching the trees pass as they marched along. She had been thinking again. Though she didn't really want to concentrate on anything that had to do with Surlina she had to figure out this mess.  
  
First of all Soren had lied and was working with Michael.  
  
As it turned out Michael was working for Surlina.  
  
So the whole story about Michael not being able to enter Surlina unless someone else was there to take him in was incorrect.  
  
So that meant your mind and heart didn't need to be clear before walking in.  
  
Also if Micheal wasn't after the power that meant something else obviously bigger than what she had expected was happening.  
  
She still didn't know why they wanted her or Van. And she didn't know if Darice, Caleb, or Trisha were in on it as well.  
  
Basically all things considered she had no idea what was going on! She couldn't believe anything she had been told! Groaning in frustration at the headache it was giving her she tried to focus on nature.  
  
"Hitomi are you alright?"  
  
Hitomi turned to Van, "Yea I'm fine"  
  
Van didn't really believe her but he let her off the hook for now.  
  
Hitomi focused on the trees again and frowned as the last of the forest disappeared into a field. She had wasted time trying to figure out a mess beyond all help and now she was closer to death than she had realized.  
  
Squinting she made out some purple mass at the bottom of Mount Eli.  
  
"The portal," she whispered  
  
Van turned to Hitomi and they just looked into each other's eyes for a moment or two. It was about to get bad, they could both feel it.  
  
"I'll get you out of this"  
  
Hitomi gave him a weak smile, "I'LL get you out of this"  
  
Van smiled and turned back as they started across the cold field. Even the mountains around Ralle were freezing.  
  
Minutes flew by faster and faster as the purple mass off in the distance became clearer. It was actually a large black hole in the side of the mountain with purple electricity crackling aruond the edges.  
  
Sooner than Van or Hitomi would have liked they were standing in front of the crackling hole. Michael looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
  
Waving his hand Van and Hitomi were led up to the front. The crackling was almost deafening. It sounded something akin to continuous thunder and Hitomi had to strain to hear Michael over the roar.  
  
"I only need two men the rest of you set up camp near here!!!!"  
  
The marauders nodded and two volunteers stepped forward grabbing Van and Hitomi.  
  
"Surlina doesn't like to be kept waiting!!!"  
  
Hitomi gave Van one last glance and stepped into the black hole. At first it was just cold as she watched her foot disappear into the blackness. Van stepped up next to her and stuck his foot in as well.  
  
"We'll do it together!!" he bellowed out over the thunder  
  
Hitomi felt some of her fear fall away.  
  
"One!..Two!!! Three!!!"  
  
Hitomi kept her eyes on Van as she threw herself into the hole. She felt cold all over, like she was frozen in ice. Goose bumps slithered up all over her skin as the ground disappeared beneath her feet. It was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing. Something bumped her leg and she soon felt warm hands take a hold of her arm.  
  
"I'm right here Hitomi!!!"  
  
Hitomi felt all her fear creep away as Van's deep voice floated to her ears.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
"What do you mean disappeared?" Allen asked as calmly as possible  
  
Merle was wrapped up sitting in a chair next to Allen as the scout reported in.  
  
"Sir the marauders set up camp across the field, but Lorus, King Van, and Lady Hitomi. They, well sir they just disappeared into a rather large black hole."  
  
Allen banged his fists on the small wooden table. This just wasn't his week.  
  
"Is the hole there anymore?"  
  
"No sir"  
  
Allen felt close to ripping his hair out.  
  
"Gather the soldiers we'll attack the camp in a half an hour."  
  
"Allen what are we going to do?" Merle asked getting almost frantic now  
  
"We're going to question every one of those creeps until we get some answers."  
  
"What if they don't know?"  
  
"Then we cut a hole through the damn mountain and keep on going forward."  
  
Van groaned and forced his eyes open. His hands were still wrapped around Hitomi's arm and he tried to ignore the breath taking pain in his chest as he sat up.  
  
"Hitomi," he whispered gently shaking her awake, "Hitomi"  
  
Hitomi began to stir and moaned as she rolled over. Slowly opening her eyes she blinked Van into focus. Van smiled down at her.  
  
"Hey there beautiful," he said brushing some hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Van." Hitomi said her eyes wide, "Your chains," she said in confusion pointing to his hands.  
  
Van looked down at his hands and realized his chains and cuffs were gone. Confused he looked down at Hitomi's wrists. The bandages were there but her ropes were gone.  
  
Hitomi looked down at her wrists and looked around the room for their ropes and chains. But they weren't there. It was just then that Hitomi and Van took in their surroundings.  
  
Hitomi gasped as she scanned the room. Gems of all colors, size and types glittered from their little slots in the wall.  
  
"Van!" she said in surprise pushing herself to her feet, "I've been here"  
  
Images of the vision she had the night Darice gave her The Legend of Angels flooded into her mind. Van pushed himself up to his feet next to Hitomi.  
  
"You've been here? To Surlina?"  
  
"In a vision, I came here in a vision."  
  
Hitomi continued spinning around her eyes running all over the gems. It was a rainbow of colors, she almost couldn't tell that they were individual gems, they all looked like a mass of color.  
  
Hitomi kept turning, searching the colors until she found what she had missed in her vision.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Van spun around to face the direction she was screaming at. Van closed his eyes and shook his head to hopefully clear his vision, he had not just seen a man frozen behind the gems. But sure enough as he opened his eyes again there was the man, his eyes open smiling at them through the gems.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Hitomi had gotten over her shock and was walking up to the man. She ran her hands over the gems smiling sadly at the man through the rocks. Well there was one thing they hadn't lied about. Jason was frozen in ice behind the wall of gems. Definitely a warning.  
  
"Hello Jason," she whispered sadly her anger towards Surlina growing even stronger as she stared at the helpless man trapped in ice.  
  
"You know him?" Van asked in almost disbelief as he walked up next to his love.  
  
"He's," Hitomi had to clear her throat to continue, "He's Darice's husband"  
  
Van turned his eyes to Hitomi, "Excuse me?"  
  
Hitomi just nodded sadly, "Surlina froze him, according to what I was told it was punishment for entering the temple. But I don't know if that's true anymore. It was Michael's fault he's here but since Michael is working for Surlina I just don't know anymore."  
  
"Speaking of the scumbag where is he?"  
  
Hitomi turned away from Jason and scanned the tiny room once more. She had made it out of here in her vision, she could now if she could just remember where she had gone. Her vision had happened so fast, and it had been too fuzzy. Walking in the opposite direction of Jason she walked up to the gemed wall and ran her fingers over the cold jewels just as she had in her vision.  
  
Van grabbed her arm and she turned to him with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Don't want to lose you," he clarified wrapping his fingers around her slender ones.  
  
Hitomi squeezed and continued to run her free hand over the cold gems. She jumped back when she felt the wall fall away and watched in wonder as a set of stairs came into view.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Hitomi squeezed Van's hand again and nodded, "Let's meet this Surlina and get it over with," she mumbled putting her feet on the first step.  
  
They were thrown into darkness again and Hitomi grabbed the railing on the side as a guide. Van rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.  
  
"I'm right behind you"  
  
Hitomi started up the steps concentrating on not tripping. She didn't know how long they walked in darkness but she didn't care. With every step she got closer and closer to Surlina.  
  
Darice had been telling the truth about Jason, what was there to say she hadn't been telling the truth about Folken?  
  
She didn't want to think about that so she just kept walking, focusing on one step at a time. Hitomi lifted her foot up and hit a wall. Pulling her foot back down to the step she leaned against the railing.  
  
"It's a dead end Van"  
  
"Well why did they go through all this trouble just to trap us in this stupid temple?!"  
  
"I don't know Van, maybe they're just messing with our heads."  
  
"Though certainly a worthy guess, I'm afraid you are incorrect."  
  
Van pulled Hitomi down the step seperating them and despite the pain in his chest hugged her close. Hitomi was stiff with disbelief.  
  
She knew that voice.  
  
Slowly, one by one, torches began to light themselves on the side of the walls as the surroundings became visibile. Hitomi turned to look over the railing and a squeak escaped her throat. Just on the other side of the railing she had been leaning against seconds ago was an endless abyss. It was nothing but darkness with jagged rocks sticking out on the sides. Van peered over the sides and hugged Hitomi tighter, gods! She had just been leaning against the railing!!!  
  
A little more cautious now they searched around the stairwell for the voice.  
  
"Please, come in"  
  
The dead end Hitomi had run into slid away to reveal a room. Michael was standing in their view smiling like the idiot he was.  
  
The only problem was the voice hadn't been Michael's. Van pushed his way in front of Hitomi still clutching her hand and walked up the few remaining steps. Michael moved out of the way and Van walked in pulling Hitomi after him. The wall slid shut again and Hitomi and Van looked around the dimly lit room. The walls were a dark purple with silver specks here and there. Tiny holes circling the roof let some light from outside in. Unfortunately they also let Ralle's cold winter air in as well.  
  
They scanned the room looking for the source of the voice, the one they assumed was Surlina. What was confusing however was that Surlina was supposed to be a building. Not a person. But as they met the cold hard eyes of Surlina they realized Surlina had taken human form. Hitomi and Van froze as they gazed at Surlina, her legs crossed an evil little smile plastered to her lips. Hitomi's breath sped up and she felt the room start to spin, she was getting dizzy as Surlina leaned back in her throne.  
  
"Welcome"  
  
Hitomi shook her head and squeezed Van's hand tighter using it for support.  
  
"Mama," she rasped in horror.  
  
  
  
A/N Ha!!! Bet none of you saw that coming! Did ya?! ^^ Well Tenyo that's why you can't kill Surlina and here's the next chapter so you can read it before you leave. Hope everyone enjoys!!! I'm off to do my spanish now! Have a great day guys!!! 


	15. Where the Dead Walk

toDisclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne *smiles as lawyers grumble and walk off*  
  
A/N Ha! Yep Surlina's her mother!! Talk about your bummer! Oh now you want to know why? Well it's not really it's a why it's a how. Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!! And as always have a great day!!!!!  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
  
  
Van blinked, he wasn't seeing straight.  
  
"Kimi?" he questioned in disbelief  
  
Kimi laughed and folded her hands in her lap, "My dear boy it's so good to see you again."  
  
Van didn't have a thing to say. He just couldn't find the words. But he was holding up better than Hitomi seemed to be doing. He could feel her shaking vibrating all the way over to him. Turning to her he pulled his love against his chest again gritting his teeth against the searing pain.  
  
"Kimi what are you doing here?" he asked pushing Hitomi's head against his shoulder, "You died."  
  
The relaxed laugh bounced off the walls again, "Van, I like to go by Surlina these days"  
  
Van narrowed his eyes only causing more laughter to flow from Kimi.  
  
"Welcome to my temple, my name is Surlina. I've been waiting for you two for quite some time now."  
  
Hitomi pushed away from Van her eyes burning with anger now.  
  
"You're Surlina!!! You froze Jason!!! You enslaved the others!!! You!!!" Hitomi raised a shaky arm up at her mother, "You did all this!!!!"  
  
Kimi now Surlina leaned forward casually resting her arms on her knees smiling as if she hadn't a care in the world.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!?!?!"  
  
Hitomi gazed into her mother's dark eyes and felt her heart rip. She just couldn't believe this! Her mother had always been so kind, caring, forgiving. This wasn't her mother!!! She would never do this!!  
  
" I have the power to do much more, be grateful."  
  
Hitomi felt the room spinning this was definitely TOO much to handle. She about fell over but thankfully she felt strong familiar arms grab her waist and set her back on her feet.  
  
"Why do you want us?" Van questioned his eyes narrowing at Surlina.  
  
"Simple, Aloysia and Yoshi did seal away their powers and hide them in this very temple," Surlina started waving her hands around the room, "When I came here long ago searching for the power, I found this temple and was offered a deal. Power, not Aloysia or Yoshi's power but a small amount of power. Just enough to do what Surlina needed. You see Surlina and I are one."  
  
"But that's impossible! Surlina is nothing but stone!"  
  
"That my dear child is where you are wrong," Surlina said condesendingly waving her finger at Hitomi, "You see what you didn't know was that before Aloysia died she gave Surlina life, as a means to protect the Queen's power. Surlina was able to take on a spiritual form and with a good amount of power she was her own guardian. Together Surlina and I can do anything. For now that is. Once you seal away Aloysia's power inside yourself you will be the one true ruler. When that time comes you can look forward to us being your faithful servant."  
  
"I won't work with you! Ever! Forget it!!"  
  
"We shall see, and as for you my young king, you have been brought here to die."  
  
Hitomi felt her lungs getting smaller. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't just stand there and watch Van die! She couldn't! She wouldn't!!  
  
"Surlina why do you want me to seal the power?"  
  
"Because fool, you are the only one who can!"  
  
There was something else she was leaving out, Hitomi had to figure it out.  
  
"What else?!"  
  
"I want to watch Gaia fly into flames just as it should have years ago! You are the only one who can bring that about!"  
  
"I won't destroy Gaia!!!"  
  
An evil grin creeped up onto Surlina's lips, "Only time will tell"  
  
"Mother, maybe you've been away from me for too long, because if you think I'm going to just give in and do your bidding then you've got another coming. AND if you think I'm going to stand by and watch you kill Van then you're even crazier than I thought!!!!"  
  
The ire rippled through Surlina's cheeks faster than the blink of an eye. She looked ready to run Hitomi through herself but clenched the throne's handles instead. Van and Hitomi braced themselves for the worst as they clutched each other's hands. But what they got was not at all what they expected.  
  
Surlina smiled and leaned back in her chair once more.  
  
"I'll let Van live if you seal away Aloysia's power."  
  
"What?" Hitomi asked in shock  
  
"It's as simple as that, seal away the power and Van will live."  
  
"You'll let him go?"  
  
"No I'll let him live."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He will live, that is all."  
  
Hitomi shook her head, it was too vague. She was about to tell Surlina no way when she felt Van stiffen. Turning around confused she froze at the sword digging into Van's neck, ever so slowly.  
  
"What do you say?" Surlina asked giggling to herself.  
  
Van winced as a tiny drop of blood slithered down his neck. Hitomi knew it was Michael pushing the sword into Van's neck and felt an overhwhelming frustration and panic fill her.  
  
"Hitomi don't"  
  
Michael pushed the sword a little harder and Hitomi spun around to Surlina.  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Hitomi no!"  
  
"Do you promise?" Surlina asked smirking  
  
"I promise, just let him live."  
  
Surlina nodded and Michael pulled his sword away. A slab of the purple wall slid away to reveal an obsidian door. Hitomi felt chills run up her spin as she saw her reflection in the door. A scar ran down her neck from where Soren's knife had cut her. Flashes of the vision came rushing back to her and she hesitated to walk forward.  
  
"The stone is on the other side of that door, Aloysia's power awaits you," Surlina said her cheery voice making Hitomi's skin crawl. Her smile was getting bigger and bigger with every passing second as if she knew something and wouldn't tell. Hitomi was still in too much shock that her mother was sitting in front of her to really be bold. She had panicked and instincts had kicked in when she threatened to kill Van but on the inside she was dizzy with pain that HER mother was Surlina. Walking up to the door she ran her hand over the smooth stone and wasn't surprised when it moved away.  
  
The door slid away to reveal a pair of spiral stairs leading straight up to the ceiling of the room. Hitomi took a deep breath and headed for the stairs. She was just about to step forward when she felt Van pull her back.  
  
"I'm going with her," he stated glaring at Surlina  
  
Surlina's smile grew even brighter if possible, "I wouldn't recommend that but really whatever floats your boat."  
  
Another shiver crawled up Hitomi's spine, "Van I think you should stay here."  
  
She had a feeling what was up the stairs and she didn't want Van to see.  
  
"We do this together," he said in his usual stubborn way  
  
"No, Van you need to stay here"  
  
Van frowned and pushed Hitomi and himself through the opening. The door slid shut behind them and Hitomi felt her heart speed up.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek, this was just too much!  
  
Turning to the stairs again she wasn't surprised to see a sword lying on the bottom step.  
  
Van WAS confused however.  
  
"What is that for."  
  
Surlina's cheerful little voice crept through the walls.  
  
"My dear I believe you've already been told what you must do to seal away the power."  
  
Hitomi started hyperventalating the tears rolling down now. It had been true! She really did have to kill Folken to seal away the power!!!  
  
"If you don't fufill your end of the bargain his majesty dies."  
  
"I hate you!!!!" Hitomi cried out before she could stop herself.  
  
Van turned to Hitomi worried at her outburst. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
Surlina's laugh echoed off the stone walls, "Hate is acceptable. Now pick the sword up and start walking."  
  
Hitomi stared down at the sword. It was either her love or the brother of her heart.  
  
"I hate you," she whispered again her shaky hand reaching out for the sword.  
  
"I'm sure you're wondering why? Why him? Well after he escaped his kidnappers years ago he stumbled upon my humble abode and his royal blood intrigued me. Mainly because he had saved me a trip. You see Aloysia's power has been without guidance for too long, Aloysia and Yoshi had thought the power would have been sealed and used long ago. But it wasn't, and so it began to grow restless and unstable. What did it need to calm down? Royal draconian blood. Bingo! The solution fell at my feet, my luck was amazing. Unfortunately he's been fused with Aloysia's power for so long that the power's anger has become his own. The power has grown bitter over the years, it grew angry at being trapped in the stone. The power is very much a live thing and is now very violent. Your friend was meant to be a guide at first, now he is a forcefield to hold the power in and a means for the power to let it's emotions out."  
  
Hitomi fell to her knees. All her friends and family, all threatened with death or stripped of their life only to walk around with a physical shell. It wasn't fair!!!!  
  
Van pulled her face around to his, "Hitomi what is she talking about?"  
  
Hitomi gazed into Van's deep red rubies and saw the love radiating from him. His entire being screamed his love for her. She couldn't let him die, she just couldn't. Pushing him away she clenched her sword and stumbled up the steps Van calling after her as he quickly followed her up the steps. It was getting brigther and brighter with each step.  
  
Images of the room from her vision flashed back. She had to do this, Folken was as good as dead anyways. He was no longer the Folken they knew and loved, he was a puppet, this power's little doll. And she wasn't about to let Van die, not just because the power was using a close friend's body to manipulate her. Her head was a big fuzzy mess. But through all the smoke she could make out one thing.  
  
Seal the power and let Van live.  
  
Van spun her around and Hitomi gave him a weak smile the white light from behind shining around her.  
  
"I love you Van, just remember that," leaning down she captured his lips in a quick kiss.  
  
Pulling back up she turned around and walked into the top room. It was just as she remembered. Glass windows made up the walls of the cone shaped room. A hole in the top of the cone focused a beam of sunlight right down into the middle of the floor. Right on the thick gray stone coming up out of the floor. And there standing in front of the stone, in ripped and tattered clothes was Folken.  
  
His sky blue hair was down to his waist now and his limbs seemed frail and weak. He was pracitcally all bone and skin. Van pulled up behind her and clutched the wall for support.  
  
"Folken?!" his voice cracked as he stared out over at his brother, "Gods Folken is that you!!!?!?!"  
  
Folken slowly lifted his head, his eyes black, and smirked evily at the couple.  
  
"Well well what do we have here?"  
  
Van looked like he had just been slapped, "Brother? Folken! It's me! Van! Your brother!!!"  
  
He tried to run forward but Hitomi blocked him with her arm.  
  
"Van stay back"  
  
Van couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
"Van just trust me, stay back."  
  
Hitomi raised her sword and scanned Folken one more time. This time around she saw the tubes coming out of his arms and into the stone. Blinking back threatening tears she pointed her sword at Folken.  
  
"I'm here to seal Aloysia's power."  
  
Folken laughed, his deep voice bouncing off the glass.  
  
"Well that's going to be somewhat of a problem"  
  
"Hitomi put that sword!!! Down what are you doing!!!?!?"  
  
"Van, Folken's dead, this is just his body, Aloysia's power destroyed his mind long ago. It's not Folken just stay out of this."  
  
"Hitomi what are you talking about?!"  
  
Hitomi felt the rage slowly creep into her heart. This was hard enough as it was. She was getting lost in all her anger. She was sick of all the surprises. She was tired of all the pain. She just wanted it to end!!  
  
Grabbing Van's arm she pulled him out of the room and shoved him down onto the top step. On cue a glass door slid down in between the two. Van jumped up and brought his fists down on the glass, but it wouldn't bust. Hitomi could see his lips moving but no sound was making its way through. Turning back around to Folken she raised the sword again.  
  
"Move out of my way Folken, I don't want to kill you"  
  
Folken laughed again.  
  
"Give it a try little girl," Folken said smiling as he pulled his sword out of it's sheath.  
  
Hitomi ignored Van's pounding and lowered her sword to about waist level. Taking one more deep breath she exhaled a nervous breath and charged.  
  
Surlina wiggled in her chair with delight. Things were going better than she had planned. Hitomi was weak and just plain tired of all the problems. In her current condition she was very easy to manipulate. Soon, very soon she would have everything she wanted.  
  
The only problem was the draconian's remaining mentally stable royal. He wasn't playing his part, it was rather unnerving but she could handle him.  
  
"Michael," Surlina sighed casually staring at her nails as if bored, "Go bring his majesty back down here. I don't want him interfering up there. He doesn't realize how many cards he holds in this situation and I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
Michael nodded and the wall disappeared to reveal the familiar obsidian door. Surlina pushed the door out of the way and Michael ran off up the stairs to do Surlina's bidding.  
  
  
  
Darice groaned and rolled to her side letting her arms hit the cold marble floor. Raising one hand up she rubbed her eyes and slowly let them focus on her surroundings.  
  
Her gasp should have stirred the entire planet.  
  
"No!"  
  
Bolting upright she looked around to find Trisha and Caleb strewn out against the cold marble floor as well. She kept her eyes on the ground not wanting to look up for fear she was closer to someone than she wanted to be. Crawling over she shook Caleb's leg.  
  
"Caleb! Caleb get up!"  
  
Caleb moaned and rolled over onto his back. Darice was satisfied with that so leaving him alone she crawled over to Trisha.  
  
"Trisha! Come on! Wake up Trisha!"  
  
Trisha stirred and her eyes fluttered open. As soon as her bright eyes caught sight of the gem covered wall she froze.  
  
"No."  
  
"What the heck happened!?" Caleb demanded sitting up rubbing his head.  
  
"Soren"  
  
Darice and Caleb turned to Trisha.  
  
"It was Soren, remember."  
  
Caleb bit his tongue and Darice clenched her fists into balls banging them agains the heavy floor.  
  
"Trisha..I don't kn-"  
  
Trisha held up her hand plastering a smile to her lips, "We saw it all along. There was no way Hitomi would drop us. She's got to be here, she must have met Surlina already. But if Soren was working with Surlina and Michael then we've got bigger problems than we thought."  
  
"I just can't be-"  
  
Darice's voice was cut off by an errie cry of pain slithering down into the walls of the temple.  
  
"Hitomi," Caleb said frantically jumping to his feet, "Where is that stupid door!" he cried out pushing against the stones.  
  
Unfortunately he was on the wrong side of the room and ended up coming face to face with something else.  
  
Darice didn't bother to look up when she heard Caleb come to a screeching halt. She saw his fists fall to his sides as he turned in a complete 180 and marched to the other side of the room beginning to push on the wall again.  
  
Everyone sat in silence as Caleb searched for the door. It didn't take long before the stones slid away to reveal the stairwell, now lit by torches.  
  
"Let's go," he ordered already sprinting up the stairs jumping two at a time.  
  
Trisha and Darice gave each other one final glance.  
  
"I think it's about time we got the entire story"  
  
"The real story"  
  
With encouraging smiles they bounded off after Caleb one thought on their mind.  
  
Getting to their friend before it was too late.  
  
  
  
But little did they know, it was already too late. Surlina's plan was in action and soon Hitomi's rage would be too much for her own heart to handle and then with the extra push from Surlina she would be gone.  
  
Hitomi clutched her bleeding shoulder and glared up at Folken as he smirked swinging his sword around in a taunting manor.  
  
"I don't have time to deal with Surlina's henchmen," he spat, "That deceitful little guardian has done nothing but make my life hell. If you are wise girl you will walk away. If you ever succeeded in sealing me away, which is very unlikely. Surlina would have you under her thumb before you could blink. I can't let that happen."  
  
Hitomi frowned as the words left Folken's lips, but they were not truly Folken's.  
  
"You're no better than she is!" Hitomi cried out  
  
Folken's eyes flared with a new inner fire.  
  
"Choose your words carefully young one."  
  
"What would you know?! You kill innocent just like she does!!! Who are you to say you're better?!"  
  
Folken lowered his sword and stared at her for a few minutes. He was in deep concentration, he looked as if he was studying her.  
  
"You seem familiar. I remember you, from a picture Folken had stored in his pocket. You must have known him."  
  
Hitomi choked on a controlled sob, "Yea, yea I knew him"  
  
"So you think I killed him?"  
  
The spark flickered in Hitomi's eyes again, "Well look what you've done to his body!!!"  
  
Folken shook his head waggling his finger at her, "You my young lady are jumping to conclusions."  
  
Hitomi gripped the sword a little tighter.  
  
"Surlina was ready to throw him at me, yes, true I needed his blood but I was not willing to kill him for it. She did what could be called a mind leech. Without his mind or concious thought his body started to wilt and die off. If I had not taken him his body would have shirveled up and nothing but a corpse would be here to greet you."  
  
"But then you would have died"  
  
"True, I would have died off, for I cannot live without the blood of a draconian. It was the catch to leaving me here. Aloysia didn't think it would be needed, she expected one of her heirs to come and seal me away long before now. And if that never happened I was supposed to die off. I'm not about to go into the details of how I live, the knowledge would be too much for you. But I have given this young man's body thought, his brain functions and with that he lives."  
  
Lies. Lies. Everything was a lie. Nothing was true. Lies. Lies. Just lies.  
  
Hitomi dropped her sword and clutched her head in pain. Something was wrong. She felt an uncontrolable anger swelling up inside her. It was a river. A rapid river pushing against her flimsy cardboard gate and it was just about to tip over. She couldn't help it. It was as if her feelings weren't her own. She didn't know who to believe anymore. There were too many lies. Too many hidden cards. She just wanted the truth!!!  
  
Folken's eyes followed Hitomi to the ground, the power looking out through his eyes. He lowered his sword and watched. He felt for the girl. He had heard all the tortures Surlina had put her and her friends through. All for the sake of his ability. It was a pity really.  
  
Closing his eyes Folken leaned against the stone and rubbed his hands over his face. Another century trapped in his glass prison. Well he could always-  
  
The thoughts were cut off as the power watched in shock as the metal bit into his host's body. Blood started to trickle from Folken's mouth as he looked down at the young girl with honey blonde hair.  
  
"No more," she whispered pushing the sword in farther, "NO MORE!!!"  
  
Hitomi let go of the sword and pushed Folken to the side. The tubes fell from his arms the skin immediately sealing itself around open wounds.  
  
Hitomi walked up a few steps in front of the stone and let her hands run over the cool stone. The power could feel her emotions as she ran her hands over the stone's surface. Her heart was no longer her own. Surlina had already tainted the innocent soul. It sighed in defeat as the black eyes practically burned a hole in the granite. Hitomi ripped the necklace off her neck and shoved the pink stone down into the tear drop hole in the top of the stone.  
  
Slowly the stone began to glow a faint pink. Hitomi kept her hands on the stone's cold surface and watched as the tear drop jewel burst into a thick beam of light cracking the stone in half. The sudden outburst sent out a wave of energy and the glass windows shattered.  
  
Tiny shards of the stone floated up around the pillar of pink light pushing past the glass shards of the the ceiling and into the sky. Hitomi felt the burning sensation start in her toes and stood stock still as it crawled up her legs and into her chest.  
  
"No more," she whispered eyes locked on the resonating light in front of her, "No more"  
  
Van shoved the palm of his hand into Michael's nose and smiled triumphantly as blood began to squirt from the abused appendage. Plowing his fist into Michael's stomach he grabbed his head and brought his knee up into his nose another time the loud crack echoing off the obsidian walls.  
  
Van dropped man and quickly bounded back up the stairs. He reached the top step and had to grip the railings to keep from blowing away. Staring, full of fear, as Hitomi stood in the middle of the room not a glass window or shard in sight he gaped at the sight. There was no longer a room at the top of the temple. Instead Hitomi stood on the marble floor her feet somehow nailed to the ground as winds going at least 30 mph whipped around her sending her clothes flapping in a fury.  
  
"HITOMI!!!" he bellowed over the winds, but it was no use she couldn't hear him.  
  
A large beam of pink light was coming out of the ground and shooting up into the sky. Van felt his heart twist with panic as he saw her reach out.  
  
"HITOMI DON'T!!!!"  
  
Right about then was when he caught sight of Folken. Crumpled in a heap at Hitomi's feet, with a sword in his stomach was Folken, nailed to the ground by the same energy that seemed to be surrounding Hitomi. Blood was everywhere as the man struggled to breathe.  
  
Van couldn't stop the rage that slowly creeped up on his soul. Hitomi had stabbed Folken. He didn't know what to think. Hitomi wouldn't have done anything without good reasoning. But what had Folken done?!!!?!  
  
Unknowingly however while Van began the battle for his own heart Hitomi had already lost and was plunging into the abyss. It was starting.  
  
Hitomi's fingers brushed against the crackling beam of energy. The feeling was overhwhelming. She could feel so much power, so my energy. Just crackling around her, waiting to be harnessed. Brushing the beam one more time she shoved her hand into the light. At first it simply tickled and she took a step forward throwing half her body into the power. But soon the tickling morphed and Hitomi's side lit on fire. The power gripped her skin and tore at the muscles.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Van looked up and his eyes grew wide as Hitomi screamed out in pain, half her body already submerged in the pink beam.  
  
"HITOMI!!!!" He cried out again pushing against the winds, "HITOMI!!!"  
  
The winds were too strong and there was nothing to grab onto in the room. He would be blown off the edge and fall to his death before he could help Hitomi. Kicking the floor in frustration he winced as the wind beat against his chest his skin pulling.  
  
He was getting weaker. He could feel his energy leaving him. But he couldn't lose. Not now. Gritting his teeth he squeezed the railing and racked his brain for some solution.  
  
The pain was unbelievable. Hitomi felt as if her tendons were slowly being pulled out, one by one and the excruciating pain was dizzying. But now her body was calling out for the power. She could feel the sudden desire to posses the awesome power. So ignoring the pain she shoved the rest of her body into the beam.  
  
Van couldn't believe his eyes, Hitomi was throwing herself into the beam! Crazed and out of time he pushed against the floor and lunged forward. Everything seemed to slow down as he reached out his hand almost touching the beam. Hitomi's hand was still sticking out. The only thing he had to grab onto.  
  
Van closed his eyes as the wind pushed against his side the skin stretching more and more. He cried out in pain as the gashes ripped a little more. He could feel the floor leaving his feet and still he wasn't touching anything. Opening his eyes he was panicked to find Hitomi's hand drifting away.  
  
So doing the only other thing he could think off despite his back's cry in protest he bent his head and within seconds white pearly wings snapped out of his back. He only had a second to do what he needed before the winds disabled his wings. So as soon as they stretched out he gave one long hard push and stretched his hand out as far as possible. He could see Hitomi's fingers. They were cenitmeters away from his. With one more small push just before the wings snapped back he pushed his body forward and clutched her slender hand.  
  
Van held on for dear life as Hitomi's hand disappeared into the beam. As soon as his fingers touched the pink light it was as if a vaccum had started and he grunted in surprise as his body was sucked into the light. His body tingled but the thunderous roar of the wind was gone. Still clutching Hitomi's hand he turned her around to face him.  
  
Rubies met onyx and Van gasped. Hitomi's eyes were jet black.  
  
Then the burning started. Van clung to Hitomi's hand for fear of losing her in whatever they were in but the pain was slowly pulling him away. It felt as if his lungs were collapsing and his skin was slowly being peeled away. Unable to hold in the cry he fell to his knees and a tortured cry pushed past his lips.  
  
Tiny little pricks just as deadly as knives creeped up his legs and he held his sides in pain. He felt that at any moment he would burst. His head was pounding and he couldn't see straight. The pain was too much his body was going to give way. Just as he was sure he was going to explode a warm hand managed to pull him out of the suffering just long enough for him to focus on the face.  
  
Hitomi's pale cold face smiled down at him.  
  
"Van come with me"  
  
Van cried out in pain once more as his skin slowly started ripping.  
  
"I can stop the pain, I can give you power. Come with me Van."  
  
Van looked at the white hand outstretched in front of his face, waiting. He looked into her black eyes again and cried out as more skin ripped. He wouldn't survive much longer and he knew it. He obviously wasn't supposed to be here. Every part of his logical thought told him not to take her hand. But the pain was too much, he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want any more.  
  
Reaching up he grabbed her hand and the pain disappeared. He felt the burning cool and his skin pull itself back together. His lungs returned to normal and he stood up on shaky legs stretching his wings to their full length. Hitomi leaned up and before Van could stop her, cold lips seized his. And then Van felt the strangest sensation. It was as if he was floating away from his body.  
  
The scene was getting smaller and he was watching himself kiss Hitomi. They stood there kissing his arms around her waist as Van felt himself moving farther and farther away. Hitomi pulled away and the room exploded in a bright flash. The pink light swirled around Hitomi's body and disappeared into her skin. A cold smile crossed her lips as she grabbed Van's arm on the tower floor.  
  
Van watched from far away as pink light slithered out of her skin and crawled into his. Rubies melted to black and everything went dark.  
  
  
  
Surlina squealed in delight as she felt the surge of power fly through the temple. Darice, Caleb, and Trisha rushed into her throne room just in time to feel the after shock of the sealing.  
  
"Oh no," Darice whispered sadly, "We're too late"  
  
"As if you could have done anything!!" Surlina snapped unfolding her legs and stepping down from her throne, "Now excuse me I have something to attend to."  
  
The wall melted away once more and the obsidian door slid away. Surlina rolled her eyes at Michael's crumped body, "Pathetic," she whispered before stepping over him and all but running up the stairs.  
  
She reached the disaster area that was once the top room of her mighty temple. There standing in the middle holding hands were Hitomi and Van. She smiled at their black eyes, they had lost the fight against themselves without even realizing it. Walking up she bent down on one knee and lowered her head.  
  
"Your majesties"  
  
Hitomi looked away from Van and frowned at the woman, "Who are you?"  
  
"Your faithful servant," she smirked scanning the situation out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She didn't have much time. Jumping back to her feet she stretched both her hands out.  
  
"Allow me to escort you downstairs"  
  
The two seemed hesitant but grabbed her hands anyways. That was all Surlina needed. It didn't take more than a split second. The two stood frozen to the ground as Surlina locked their minds away in her personal little prison.  
  
The black in their eyes swirled into clouds and disappeared. Emeralds and rubies once again looked out into the world. But this time there was something different. There was something missing in the orbs, the spark of life that usually shone brightly was gone. Surlina released their hands and crossed her arms.  
  
"My name is Surlina, and I am your master. You will do exactly as I say, is that understood."  
  
The shells that were once Van and Hitomi nodded.  
  
"First I want you to take him," Surlina pointed to Folken in disgust, "Down into the basment along with Michael. Lock them up there and then report back to me."  
  
The two nodded and walked over to Folken's body. Hitomi bent down and pulled the sword out of his stomach. Folken groaned in pain as Van roughly threw him over his shoulder and followed Hitomi down the stairs.  
  
Surlina turned around and watched them leave. Squealing in delight she stretched her arms out and smiled. Things were going better than she had planned.  
  
  
  
Van rolled onto his back, his eyes still closed. He could feel the relaxing heat from the sun beating down on his chest and Hitomi's slender fingers wrapped around his. He was about to drift off to sleep when memories of what had happened came flooding back.  
  
Hitomi's eyes, they had been black.  
  
And the pain.  
  
The beam.  
  
He was in Ralle.  
  
And the sun certainly didn't heat up like it was right now.  
  
Opening his eyes he gazed up at the sky. And sure enough it was a beautiful blue sky with a bright and blazing sun hanging in the middle. Sitting up he looked around and frowned at the grass. How did they get here? More importantly what was 'here'?  
  
Hitomi stirred and groaned sitting up. Squeezing her eyes shut she rubbed her head with her free hand. After a while she slowly let her eyes flutter open and gasped at the field they were sitting in. Turning to the side she sighed in relief that Van was sitting there.  
  
Then she froze.  
  
The last thing she remembered was shoving him out of the top room in Aloysia's temple. After that it was all fuzzy, she make out a few images of fighting with Folken but after he stabbed her shoulder it all went black. She couldn't remember a thing.  
  
"Van."  
  
Van stood up and pulled Hitomi with him.  
  
"We'll talk later Hitomi, first we need to find out where we are and how we can get back to Surlina."  
  
"Beautiful day isn't it?"  
  
Van and Hitomi spun around towards the deep voice.  
  
"Who are you?!" Van demanded pushing Hitomi behind him  
  
"A friend," the man said smiling covering his eyes as he gazed up at the sky, "And as for Surlina, she's actually very close by I'm sure. As for reaching her, I'm afraid that's near impossible."  
  
"And why is that?" Van asked keeping his guard up  
  
"Because Surlina isn't the problem here, you are."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"You are the only thing stopping yourself."  
  
Hitomi blinked to make sure she was seeing straight, but when she looked again the bright blue eyes continued staring back at her cheerfully.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
Jason pushed his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Welcome"  
  
  
  
A/N Hope everyone likes!!!! Thank you everyone again for all the reviews they are so encouraging!!!!!! Enjoy the reading and have a great day!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	16. Enter Into The Impossible

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE!!!!  
  
A/N Ah ha!! And the plot thickens!!! ^^ I'm glad everyone loved the suspense. And now it's time we start getting some answers, some REAL answers. Oh and Shara you're finally here, Other reviewers Shara wanted to be in here with Allen really bad and since she's the only human being I know that likes Allen I figured what the hey! I didn't think it would make anyone jealous because no offense Shara this is Allen we're talking about here. Sorry I'm not a big Allen lover if you can't tell already. When he's in my stories he's a good friend of Van's and usually much nicer and definitely much more honorable then he was in the series, sorry again Shara cause I know you love him. Well now that that's out of the way on with the story! ^^  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
Hitomi stared into the radiant blue eyes. Jason gave her a winning smile his ocean orbs sparkling merrily. The fire flickered between the couple and Jason. They had been walking for some time now. Jason had assured them they would reach home tomorrow morning. Hitomi still wasn't sure if she wanted to go to this home of his.  
  
They hadn't spoken a word. He had frowned at her after she had spoken his name but he had only beckoned them to follow after a few seconds.  
  
Jason finally put his cup down and leaned forward on his bent knees.  
  
"So mind telling me who you are?"  
  
Hitomi somehow recovered her powers of speech and stared out over the fire at the man.  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki and this is Van Slanzar de Fanel."  
  
"Fanel? As in Van of Fanelia?"  
  
Van only nodded.  
  
"Well I would say it's a pleasure but I really don't like to see anyone here."  
  
"Where exactly are we?"  
  
Jason smirked, "Nowhere fun"  
  
Hitomi frowned, that wasn't the answer she was looking for.  
  
"And I'm curious Miss Hitomi, how on all of Gaia did you know MY name?" Jason questioned taking a sip of his water.  
  
Hitomi pondered answering him and finally decided it couldn't do that much harm.  
  
"Your wife is a good friend of mine."  
  
Jason spit his water out over the fire and threw his wide eyed gaze over to Hitomi.  
  
"M-My wife?"  
  
Hitomi nodded. Jason's hands shook a little and Hitomi suddenly felt a pang of guilt, perhaps bringing that up wasn't the best thing to do right now. Van was completely lost.  
  
"You know his wife?"  
  
"Darice" Hitomi said keeping her eyes on Jason all the while.  
  
Jason's eyes drifted to the fire a sorrowful flash streaking through the ocean waters of his eyes.  
  
"How..H-How is she?" he finally managed to stutter after a good while  
  
Van seemed to feel the tension and was thankfully remaining silent.  
  
"She's doing okay, actually when I left they were with Soren, so regretfully I don't know now."  
  
Jason's head snapped up, "Soren?"  
  
"Yea, Trisha's brother, he was a friend of ours."  
  
"I know who he is, the question is why do you know him?"  
  
Hitomi felt her stomach do a flip.  
  
"Soren runs a gypsy camp, started it after Trisha married Michael as far as I know. He took me in but unfortunately he was working for Surlina all the while. Darice and Caleb are both unwilling slaves to Surlina right along with Trisha, as far as I know."  
  
Jason choked his words out, "Caleb too?"  
  
Hitomi nodded, "But you should know this. Didn't you beg Surlina to keep them alive."  
  
Jason scoffed, "That bitch would never do me any favors."  
  
"Well Darice and Caleb are convinced that you begged her for their lives. And that Surlina holds you in favor."  
  
Jason's face contorted with fury as he threw the rest of his water into the fire.  
  
"Favor? Ha! Never. And I have no idea as to why she would lie and spare their lives, although I'm relieved."  
  
Van decided he had been quiet long enough, "Where are we?"  
  
Jason looked up at them and switched back and forth while thinking.  
  
"Surlina's doll house," he sneered  
  
"Excuse me?" Hitomi asked  
  
"Fun house? A hell conjured up out of her sick mind? Take your pick. Either way we're stuck, well our brains at least."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're not really here. You see me however my body is still frozen at Surlina's entrance. What you see is an image made up from my mind to interact with yours in this pathetic prison."  
  
"I'm still lost."  
  
Jason leaned back on his palms and looked up at the stars, "Surlina has taken all our conscious thought, our soul if you want to stretch it, and placed it this little world. Where it is I have no idea. Lots of things are possible here however, since we have only our mind, there are no physical boundaries."  
  
Jason stretched his arm out and Darice swirled into view. Jason smiled sadly at the figure before he waved his arm and she disappeared. Hitomi and Van blinked.  
  
"But I can feel Van." Hitomi protested confused.  
  
"You think you can, therefore in this world, you can. Don't bother yourself with escape attempts however, once you think you've got this place figured out. It's a maze, a big fat maze and Surlina is watching it 24/7."  
  
Van smashed a fist into the ground in frustration, "This is impossible!!!"  
  
A corner of Jason's mouth curled up starting a tiny smile, "You say you've met Soren, right?"  
  
Hitomi nodded yes.  
  
"What about Michael?"  
  
Hitomi nodded again.  
  
"Tomorrow then, maybe you'll understand a little more tomorrow. As for now we need to rest. Though we may have no physical limitations using your mind is just as tiring, so go to sleep and we'll talk more in the morning."  
  
Hitomi and Van sat there for a few minutes a little too confused to go to sleep but eventually when the silence settled in they curled up and pulled a blanket over themselves. One they had seen Jason conjure up out of thin air.  
  
They were actually feeling tired.  
  
And the scary thing was they weren't physically tired, it was just a weary, missed out on a few hours, kind of tired.  
  
And they had been walking for hours.  
  
Darice sunk to her knees glaring up at Surlina. She could feel Caleb next to her, his muscles tensing up with anger and a tinge of fear. Hitomi came back up the stairs and picked Michael's body up, she disappeared back into the shadows of the stairs and Darice felt her stomach churn.  
  
Looking forward again she tried to muster up the hate that should have come from seeing Soren next to Surlina. But she just couldn't, she could only bite her lip to keep it from trembling. She had been betrayed, that's all there was to it. What was even worse was that it hurt almost as bad as seeing her husband frozen in the ice downstairs.  
  
Soren crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall smirking down at the three crumpled on the floor in front of Surlina.  
  
Surlina smiled and settled into her throne, "Well Well looky here Soren! I do believe we have some rats in the castle"  
  
Soren's smirk grew as he turned to Surlina, "Would you like me to get rid of the pests?"  
  
Surlina turned to him in mock surprise, "And ruin all the fun right away? Never!"  
  
Darice cringed but felt some of the icy fear melt away as Caleb wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close sheltering her from the scene. Reaching out he pulled over a stunned beyond belief Trisha probably ready to have a heart attack into his side and blocked off the sight for her as well.  
  
"Surlina you're sick," he growled in between gritted teeth  
  
"Why thank you dear boy I do believe that is one of my most prized characteristics, or is it sadistic? How about that?"  
  
Soren let out a deep throated laugh and Caleb hugged the girls closer. He could feel their shock starting to wear off. He was about to check on Darice when he fell face forward.  
  
Trisha and Darice gasped and pulled him back up. His face was contorted with pain and he was beginning to squirm.  
  
Surlina let out a light little laugh as she watched Caleb slip out of their hands again and sprawl out onto the floor clutching his ankle. She increased the electricity and smiled when he finally let out a cry of pain. Trisha quickly covered her ears to block out the horrifying sound but Darice fell forward grabbing Caleb.  
  
"Caleb! CALEB!!! Fight it!!"  
  
Caleb only continued to writhe as the electricity ran up his leg and into his chest. He felt his heart tighten and started violently shaking.  
  
"What are you doing to him!?" Darice demanded turning her heated glare on the evil women.  
  
"Only what the pig deserves. You brought me the seer, I have no more use for you. You are free."  
  
Darice waited for the satisfaction to come, she waited for the joy to bubble up inside her at hearing those three words, 'You are free.' But it didn't come. Because as always is the case with Surlina there was a catch.  
  
Trisha turned to Darice and they both knew that it wasn't that easy. There was no one coming to their rescue, it WAS that bad and it could only get worse.  
  
Then it came.  
  
Darice felt a little tingling in her ankle and shivered. She caught Trisha shuddering out of the corner of her eye and immediately it hit her. Caleb was still squirming in pain at her knees and quicker than a flash it sunk in. She pulled her pants up to reveal the bracelet Surlina had slapped on them that horrible day they had all met in this awful demonic castle.  
  
The bracelet was glowing silver and crackling with blue bolts of electricity. She quickly turned to Trisha who was staring at her ankle bracelet as well. And then they understood all to well. They were free all right, from Surlina maybe but from death, now that was another situation entirely. The first stabbing bolt of fire flew up her leg and Darice cried out before she could stop herself. Trisha's own cry mingled with her friends as the stabs increased. Darice fell over next to Caleb who was sweating and clenching his hands and teeth. He was trying to keep from crying out but Darice wasn't that strong and she knew it.  
  
And all at once she felt the electricity surge through her body. She tried to bite her tongue, tried to be like Caleb, tried to be brave. But she couldn't do it, she was scared. She just wanted this nightmare to end. It was all one big horrid nightmare and she had had enough. She just wanted it to end. And as the earth shattering cry slipped past her lips she had a sickening feeling that an end was exactly what Surlina planned on giving.  
  
Hitomi bolted up covered in sweat and looked around. The sun was just peeking over the hills spreading its light out onto the land. The fire in their little makeshift camp was burnt out with smoke swirling up in a tiny stream. Van was stretched out next to her still swept up in a peaceful sleep. But as she surveyed the rest of the camp her eyes settled on Jason who was sitting up staring out over at her his eyes low and sad.  
  
"She wanted us to feel it."  
  
Hitomi felt her insides start summersaults.  
  
"Their dying," his voice cracked and Hitomi could faintly see his forearms shaking.  
  
"Who's dying?"  
  
"Caleb and Darice"  
  
Hitomi's eyes grew wide, "That wasn't a nightmare"  
  
Jason shook his head unsteadily, "She wanted us to see it, to feel it."  
  
Hitomi clenched her fists in anger, her friends were out there dying and she couldn't do a single thing!  
  
"Why didn't Van feel it?" Hitomi questioned turning to gaze at the sleeping king.  
  
"Because she knew it wouldn't hurt him like it would hurt us."  
  
Hitomi felt a tear trickle down her cheek.  
  
Jason pushed himself up, "Wake up Van, we need to get going"  
  
Hitomi shook Van lightly and once he was pushing himself up she stood and bent to roll up her blanket. When she finished Jason was already ready, his rolled up blanket shoved under his arm. He was staring off out over the horizon and Hitomi moved her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She heard the screams again and froze, goose bumps crawled up her arms and she slammed her eyes shut to hold the tears back.  
  
She felt Van's warm hands wrap around her waist and she fell forward into his chest letting out a tiny whimper. The young raven haired king could tell something was wrong but he decided that comforting was the only thing he could do at the moment. Leaning forward he kissed Hitomi's forehead and then looked up at Jason. The tall young man looked calm at first glance but upon closer inspection Van could see the inner turmoil. His fists were clenched and his muscles were flexing under the skin as if he was restraining the urge to let loose on something.  
  
He wasn't facing Jason but he could see a few tears welling up in Jason's eyes. Hitomi shook in his arms and Van tightened his grip. It took the two a while to compose themselves. Not a word was spoken in regards as to what in the world had just happened but Van thought it better to drop it. Jason had been locked up in this hell hole for years, Van could see the walls he had built up and the self control he had maintained. If this mysterious something was making him cry then he probably didn't want to know what it was.  
  
The rest of their journey was silent, but it wasn't that much of a problem because it didn't take them very long to get to Jason's home. Van had been off fuming in his head when Hitomi had tugged at his elbow bringing him to a halt. Looking up he couldn't help but lightly smile at the little wooden cabin. Okay little was an understatement. The cabin was actually rather large. Jason was ahead of them and opening the door.  
  
The doorway quickly filled with two tall figures.  
  
"Jason! What the hell happened?!"  
  
"Yea where did you disappear to?!"  
  
Van grabbed Hitomi before she marched forward, he could see the fury on her face and it looked as if what Jason had told them didn't seem to matter. Van understood it and frankly wasn't surprised to see the two men standing in front of them. He couldn't feel, hear, or see what his body was doing on the outside why should they be any different?  
  
Hitomi spun around to Van and pulled on her arm again the rage flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Hitomi think about what Jason said"  
  
Hitomi pulled on her arm again, she didn't want to think about anything!!! Two murderers were standing right in front of her and she wanted to deck at least one of them. And then their eyes turned on the two struggling a few feet away from the cabin.  
  
Michael gave a sad smile and walked forward, "And who might you unfortunate souls be? I would bid you welcome but like my companions I wouldn't wish anyone here."  
  
Hitomi froze and it finally sunk in, he didn't know who she was. Because Surlina was controlling his body not his mind. She felt a little guilty and twisted to face Van giving him a thankful smile. He smiled back and released her arm.  
  
Van stretched his hand out, "I'm Van"  
  
Michael shook his head, "It's a pleasure, and you lady?"  
  
Hitomi swallowed her anger that just seeing him brought and shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Hitomi," she said immediately regretting the sharp tone the greeting came with.  
  
Michael blinked and just stood still for a minute. Soren soon appeared at his side and Hitomi thought she just might lose it. Sure it really wasn't these men that she hated but just seeing them made her want to flip.  
  
"You don't look so well," Soren said frowning and feeling her forehead, "Maybe she's taking the shock a little harder than Van here."  
  
Hitomi squished closer next to Van, just hearing Soren's deep comforting voice made the betrayal hurt all the more. But then again she had been betrayed by Surlina, not Soren. Because Soren was right here. Maybe what hurt the most was not that Soren had betrayed her but that she didn't know Soren at all.  
  
Jason cleared his throat and leaned against the cabin wall, "I don't think that's the shock she's dealing with"  
  
The two men turned to their friend.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that she seems to know both of you."  
  
The two looked confused at first but as they turned around to face the couple again the realization dawned on them. They immediately saw the hurt and anger Hitomi was trying to hide. Turning to Van they could see his own anger, but he understood and more than anything sympathy shone in his deep red rubies.  
  
Michael swallowed hard before he managed to say something, "I see"  
  
Hitomi felt the guilt wash over her at the downcast faces and tried to mend the situation.  
  
"I'm sorry! Really I don't hate you, it's just a little shocking, please don't take it to heart," she finished in a whisper.  
  
"How did you meet 'us'?" Soren asked  
  
"You, well not you, your shell runs a gypsy camp. You take in those in search of a new start in life, I was one of those people for a while. I don't know why Surlina would let this happen, maybe she knew that I would be one of the people to end up there. And Micheal well your shell is the leader of the marauders."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that"  
  
"You shouldn't," Van said crossing his arms, "They've killed many"  
  
Michael cursed under his breath and kicked the dirt, "It's a good thing I'm never getting out of here I'd never be able to live a normal life."  
  
"Thanks for the positive update Michael," Jason called out dryly from the wall  
  
"Welcome to reality buddy!" he called back crossing his arms.  
  
Soren cleared his throat and looked a little worried, "Please tell me you don't know a lady by the name of Trisha."  
  
Michael snapped his mouth shut and the two men stared at her intently. Van cast his eyes to the ground and Hitomi felt the tears making their way up to her eyes.  
  
"No, you don't know her." Michael's voice pleaded  
  
"She's a very good friend of mine actually," Hitomi whispered  
  
"Which means since you were around us she most likely was too."  
  
Hitomi did not want to indulge the men in the horror stories. They didn't want to know what they had done to their loved one.  
  
"You don't want to know, just drop it," Van seemed to be thinking right along with her  
  
Soren clenched his fists and looked up at the sky, "Just tell us if she's alive or not."  
  
"She was alive when I left her," Hitomi said hoping they would stop this conversation soon.  
  
"Why do you have any reason to believe she wouldn't be now?" Soren questioned his voice cracking a little  
  
"Because she was with your shell, right after it tried to kill me."  
  
She knew it was blunt and hurt but she wanted this to stop, now. They were just causing themselves more pain and she didn't want to relive these memories.  
  
"Apparently Darice and Caleb were with them."  
  
Michael blinked and turned to Jason, "You're Darice and Caleb?"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
Everyone was silent as they took in the horrifying information. Surlina had used them, tortured their loved ones and deceived everyone. Surlina was the only one who knew the whole truth and that was unnerving to say the least.  
  
*~~*  
  
Merle winced at the pain as her skin pulled while she crawled behind a tree. Another group had disappeared into the side of the mountain. They had seen the blackish-purple hole and as soon as the second group went through it disappeared.  
  
Allen appeared at her side breathing heavily, his sword bloodstained.  
  
"Merle I really think you should be back at camp"  
  
"A little late to be arguing about this don't you think?"  
  
Allen smirked and ducked as an arrow flew past the side of his head.  
  
"We've got to find those archers!!!"  
  
"I know! They've already picked off about 5 soldiers," Merle said scanning the trees.  
  
She and Allen had broken off from the rest of the attack to find the archers about 10 minutes ago. So far they weren't having any luck. They had attacked the marauder camp about a half an hour ago. The soldiers were pissed and vengeful, adding a considerable amount of energy to their side. Unfortunately for the marauders the soldiers were winning.  
  
The hole hadn't returned and Merle was afraid that they wouldn't be able to find Van and Hitomi but Allen assured her that they would find them. So Merle had just given in and let herself believe Allen.  
  
*~~*  
  
Shara wrapped her legs around the branch a little tighter and set another arrow into her bow. The grungy marauder stretched out on the branch next to her let his arrow fly. Luckily the blonde soldier ducked and missed losing his head.  
  
"Hurry up girl!"  
  
Shara mumbled and stuck her tongue out at Barton, the revolting marauder in charge of her. Lazily aiming she let the arrow fly past the cat girl's shoulder.  
  
"Another shot like that and I'll slit your throat," Barton threatened  
  
Shara pulled out another arrow and settled it into place, oh how she hated her life. Her own stupid loyalty got her into this mess. Watch her family die or join the marauders? Hmmmm well there was a choice! The marauders hadn't liked the deal all that much at first even though she had been willing to give in to save her family. But after the leader had cursed at his men's stupidity for even thinking of accepting the girl her father had proceeded to try and convince the leader that it was a wonderful idea. She had been too shocked to say anything as her father told them she was one of the best archers Gaia had to offer. Plus her amazing strength she was altogether a great package.  
  
They had let her rotten father and stunned family go and she had started her life with the dogs. She despised them and hated every day. When the soldiers had come rushing in hope had consumed her. She could get lost in the crowd and get the soldiers to save her from the pigs. But then Barton had dragged her up into the trees and her hope had fled. She thought maybe after 2 years in this hell she would have been used to it, maybe have learned to accept her fate, no such luck.  
  
Closing her eyes she let the arrow fly. She heard a startled cry but thankfully it was only accompanied with the rip of fabric.  
  
"That's better, now hurry up and kill him!"  
  
Frowning she saw the knight looking around for her and her captor. She had been hoping to hit the cat girl, not the knight. When they had rushed the camp she had caught sight of his heavenly eyes and gorgeous body. He was her knight in shining armor.  
  
And here she was, trying to kill him.  
  
She could jump down and tell the two where they were. Barton would shoot her before she managed to finish her sentence but maybe it would be enough for them to get away.  
  
She was sick of killing innocent people. Fear for her own sweet neck and shock had made her bend to their will the first year. She had managed to stay positive, sure that she would find a hole some time. A flaw in their security and manage to escape. Then at the end of the first year she had watched them slaughter a royal traveling group. The two girls had defied the marauders till the very end. One had even sung as they waited for the arrows to come. It was at that moment that reality in regards to her disgusting situation had hit her. Now she had spent an entire year defying the marauders in every way she could possibly think of. They had put up with it, but she was sick of killing. If she was going to die then she was going to go down with honor. She wasn't going to die among the marauders mistaken as one of the vile creatures.  
  
And then she got an idea, quick and probably rash but an idea none the less.  
  
Slowly she let her right leg slide away from the branch. Barton was focused on his aim and didn't notice her slow movement. Then slowly turning on her side she held her breath. She wouldn't stand for this anymore. This was it and if she died then she died fighting back.  
  
Barton released his breath and let the arrow fly and at that same instant Shara let her own arrow fly. The little jolt set her off balance and the arrow only embedded itself in Barton's shoulder. The man let out a bellow of pain and Shara smirked in triumph.  
  
Dropping her bow she let go of the branch and dropped to the ground. Landing on all fours she snatched up her bow and dived into the mass of trees, bushes, and grass.  
  
"Damn you Shara!" Barton cried out  
  
Shara looked up and smiled at the blood running down the tree trunk.  
  
"Allen!"  
  
Shara snapped her head up and smiled as the cat girl pointed straight at Barton's hiding place.  
  
The knight drew his sword up and ran for the tree. Shara gasped when she realized he was going to trip over her but it was already too late. She braced herself and cried out when his boot sunk into her side and he went down. He was up in a flash however and ducking behind trees heading for Barton. She stood up and was about to run when she felt claws press up against her neck.  
  
"I don't think so," the cat girl growled  
  
Shara sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Within in seconds the knight, Allen if she was correct, had Barton on the ground and dead. Shara gulped, suddenly feeling a tad bit nervous. She didn't know if they would let her speak before they decided to relieve her of her head. The knight turned around and froze. He blinked his crystal blue eyes and took a few steps forward.  
  
"Merle what are you doing?!" he demanded slapping the cat girl's claws away and jerking Shara to him.  
  
Shara smiled and felt a rush of joy wash over her, it was her knight!! And she was finally free.  
  
"Allen she was the other archer! I saw her jump out of the tree!"  
  
Allen looked down at Shara, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"I can explain!" she began the fear rushing back.  
  
"How did you murderers make that hole appear?!"  
  
Shara's eyes grew wide at the words, 'you murderers'. She was not one of them! She never was and never would be!  
  
"Now hold on!"  
  
"Where did your leader take Van-sama and Hitomi!?!" Merle demanded  
  
The cat girl screeched out, her claws bared and in Shara's face.  
  
"He's not my leader!" Shara screamed out  
  
Allen's grip loosened a little.  
  
"Don't try and trick us, we're not in the mood."  
  
"I'm not one of them!! My father bargained me off to these pigs 2 years ago for his life! They let me live because of my archery skills but I've been waiting for a chance to get away for 2 long years! I hate the marauders! I hate what they do! Please just let me go!"  
  
The two were silent for a moment or two as they considered her story.  
  
"I don't care if you believe me or not, this is my one chance to get away and I'm not letting it go that easy! If anyone of those creeps finds me they'll chain me back up and haul me away and I'm not going back! I was missing you two on purpose! Now let me go!"  
  
"We'll let you go when you tell us what they did with Van-sama and Hitomi!"  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about!!"  
  
Shara felt Allen's hand slip away and looked up at him as he stepped back, "Come on Merle let's go, the archers are taken care of. We should get back to the others."  
  
"But Allen-"  
  
"Merle would you want to spend 2 years with these men?"  
  
Merle snapped her mouth shut her tail snapping back and forth, "How can you be sure she's telling the truth?"  
  
"Look into her eyes Merle"  
  
The cat girl spun around and stared at Shara. The girl's bluish-green orbs were filled with hope and determination. Merle's tail slowed down as she seemed to see what Allen meant.  
  
"Fine!" she snapped spinning back around and heading off back into the marauder camp  
  
Allen stopped and turned smiling to Shara, "Our camp isn't that far from here, just head northwest, if you want we can help you get back on your feet and you'll be safe from the marauders there."  
  
Shara felt her knees shake a little at the sunny smile and just nodded to the knight before he sprinted off after his cat friend.  
  
Smiling to herself she about burst with joy, so Allen was her knight's name.  
  
Allen and Merle headed back into the fray. The marauders were being pushed back towards the mountain and it would soon be over. Allen smiled as he jerked his sword upwards to block a blow.  
  
*~~*  
  
Darice bit back another scream as the pain consumed her body. Her vision was beginning to blur and the room was getting darker. All she could see was Soren's smiling face and Surlina's sparkling eyes. The blackness closed in on her and the last thing she saw was Hitomi leaning into Van's chest smirking. Her deep emerald eyes missing the lively sparkle that usually accompanied them.  
  
Van and Hitomi were laughing at her.  
  
Surlina laughed as she watched Darice look on at her creations in utter horror before the darkness claimed the woman. The other two were still squirming in pain and Surlina increased the power just a little. Trisha let out a fresh scream and Surlina growled as she saw Soren flinch out of the corner of her eye. The man was still smiling and laughing but he had flinched never the less.  
  
Cursing the one flaw in her power over the human's she clenched her fists letting her fingers curl up viciously into her palm.  
  
Shifting her gaze back down to the now still bodies on the floor she snapped her fingers. The bracelets calmed down and the electricity left them returning the jewelry back to the heavy metal bands.  
  
"Hitomi, Van, take these three down to the dungeon with Folken and that fool Michael."  
  
Van and Hitomi broke apart and bent down to start dragging the bodies down. Surlina's frown deepened as she watched the two leave.  
  
They had been holding each other. She smashed her fist down onto the throne handle. No matter how hard she had tried her powers couldn't seem to control the human heart. The brains would respond to her every will but the human's instincts due to feelings of the heart seemed to be impenetrable. For example, Soren flinching at watching his sister suffer. She had willed him to laugh but his heart had cried out, Surlina had felt it.  
  
Then Van and Hitomi walking in and immediately falling against each other. They too had laughed because she had willed them too. However their hearts had cried out something fierce, they had gone to each other for comfort.  
  
Uncrossing her legs Surlina jumped to the ground bristling with rage.  
  
"Soren! I want you to take care of our guests in the dungeon. Heal them, make sure they live."  
  
Soren nodded and picked up Caleb who had been left behind for the second trip and headed down to the dungeon.  
  
Surlina took a deep breath to try and soothe some of her anger. She would save her hostages, if the human's hearts proved to be too much of a problem she would simply bargain off the captives. She could twist those pathetic heart strings so as to aid her. Smirking she crossed her arms and a purplish hole swirled into view in front of her.  
  
Heaving out a heavy sigh she pushed her hand through the hole and the scene vanished into smoke. The marauder's camp was under attack and it didn't look as if they would be winning. Sighing again she ran a hand through her hair. No matter, they weren't that important.  
  
Besides it was about time she show this world just how much power Hitomi now held. It was slightly off, due to the fact that she had given some of the awesome power to her stupid king.  
  
"Impossible wench," she muttered to herself walking back up to her throne.  
  
Soon all of Gaia would suffer because of their petty war so many years ago. Because of their ridiculous accusations and unreasonable battles she had been trapped her for years. Now it was time to show Gaia just how angry she was.  
  
*~~*  
  
Hitomi stretched out on the roof top of the spacious cabin. Stars were beginning to sparkle against the velvet blanket of night. Jason had tried to explain to her how they had set the day clock in this world of theirs but it had given her a head ache. Michael had gone out after the disturbing revelations, he had mentioned something about hunting but everyone knew he was going off to blow off steam. Soren had spent the rest of the day in his room. He had been deathly silent for hours before Jason finally barged in to see if Soren was alright.  
  
Soren had just been staring off out of his window.  
  
Hitomi watched the moon rise to it's full glory and winced at her heartache. She felt the tears building up and her mind became a mess. Everything was moving too fast. She felt dizzy as memories of the previous week flooded her mind. It was too much. She didn't know if she could handle this alone. It was too much of a shock. It seemed hopeless. Endless. Painful.  
  
She tried to blink back the tears but they were falling too fast now. She began to shake, angry at her own inability to fix this. There was so much pain and there wasn't anything she could do.  
  
The wind beat against her back sending her hair up in a fury and Hitomi shuttered when something silky brushed against her cheek. Blinking through the mass of water now hindering her vision she caught a glimpse of a pure white feather spinning wildly in the air.  
  
Another strong gust of wind pushed against her back and this time at least 20 feathers went flying past her sides to dance in the air. And then she felt her own stupidity sink in.  
  
She didn't have to face this alone.  
  
Van was with her. He would always be with her and he would always walk through the darkness with her. As if reassuring her she felt his strong callused hands run down her arms.  
  
"Hitomi," he whispered wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up and against him.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned against her king. Having him close was like a drug, he could set her blood to racing or move her limbs to Jello leaving her tired and relaxed. She couldn't get enough. Yet her mind seemed to be panicky, it was fighting for reassurance, verbal assurance.  
  
"Van?"  
  
"Mhmm"  
  
"You're.Y-You're never going to.what I.you'll never leave me.right?"  
  
There was an earth shattering silence as Hitomi felt her imaginary body tense up with fear. And then the next thing she felt were soft lips lightly pressing against hers. She didn't dare open her eyes as Van tasted her sweet lips, she felt like she was falling. But it didn't matter, it was an adrenaline rush and she knew Van would always be there for her. On the way down and just before she hit the bottom. She shivered when she felt his tongue brush against her lips but didn't make any move to pull away.  
  
But Van didn't intend to push it any farther. He was gone before she could pull him down, he wanted the kiss to be sweet and nothing more. Hitomi opened her eyes and gazed up into the his gorgeous brownish-red eyes.  
  
"I'll be with you always Hitomi, always."  
  
A/N Sorry this is took so long but I've been trying to work on Mercy of the Evil and Feathers as well. I'm getting somewhere but not very far. I'm suffering from writer's block with them and I'm trying to break it. Also I've been swamped with homework and things to do and blah it's been busy, I'm sure you all understand and are likely suffering from the same things. Oh and for all of those who can't help but notice faults in the details. I know it would have made sense for Jason, Van and Hitomi to just transport to the cabin but then I wouldn't have been able to put in the scenes I did so bear with me please. I hope you enjoy the chapter though and have a great day!!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	17. Deadly Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!!!!!  
  
A/N Hey!!! I'm here with another chapter! Sorry it took me a while this last week was just a bleh with a lots of work and such but yea you all understand. So hope you enjoy and have a great day peoples!!!  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
Van let the shreds of his shirt fall down around him.  
  
Well, what he thought were the shreds of his shirt, he reminded himself bitterly. The cool night air of the imaginary world bit into his skin. Feathers slid across his arms and flew up in front of him dancing and spinning.  
  
Van stretched his wings and stepped off the roof. According to what Jason said, this was just his mind. He was just making himself up. So could his imaginary self fly through air that didn't exist? It all gave him a headache.  
  
He felt the wind beat against his wings and soared out over the night sky. So he could fly. He didn't really want to think of the messy details or engage Jason in a conversation on how exactly this world worked again. He was still reeling from the last try.  
  
Van let his arms and legs fall towards the ground and beat his wings shooting up into the sky. The scenery was getting smaller and smaller. The wind beat against him furiously, his hair was plastered to his head and he could feel his pants melting with his skin.  
  
But he still couldn't fly fast enough. The problems. The horrors. The truth still stayed with him.  
  
Panting heavily he stopped high up in the sky and let his wings push down gently to keep him hovering where he was.  
  
He had asked Hitomi a long time ago why she liked to run. He had often found her running around the castle, speeding through the gardens, matching the wind around her. Hitomi had just smiled at him and said:  
  
"To outrun my problems. I thought maybe if I went fast enough I could leave all the anger and sadness behind. It's never happened but I never quit."  
  
Van had just stood in awe that his young friend had had a real meaning behind it. He had expected something like "It's just fun" or "I get a rush from it."  
  
Van looked out over the land and sighed. He couldn't fly fast enough to leave his problems behind. And he should feel ashamed that he had even tried. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. He had to face his problems head on, he wouldn't run anymore. He had been running for far too long.  
  
It was time to hit Surlina head on.  
  
How this was going to be accomplished, well he wasn't quite sure but he'd figure it out. Dipping forward he dived for the land to head back to their temporary lodge. Because that's all it was to him. Jason, Michael, and Soren may call it their home, but Van would never call it his home. He was getting out of here with his love and her friends if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
  
  
*~~~*  
  
Allen bit back a cry of shock and pain. He had been caught off guard by a marauder coming from the back. Kicking the current marauder he ran his blade through the sword arm and pulled it out just in time to turn around and block another blow from behind.  
  
Steel crashed with steel and a horrendous screech filled the battlefield as the swords slid down their edges. Allen grit his teeth, the pain in his back screaming at the stretch. He could feel the blood rolling down his skin and growled in frustration.  
  
Glancing around he was relieved that his men were standing. Merle was periodically jumping out of no where and taking down a marauder with each appearance.  
  
Turning back to his opponent he pushed up with all his might and sent the man flying backwards. Now he was angry. All the pent up anger he had been holding in was coming to surface. Two of his best friends were lost, probably already dead or dying at someone's hands. The marauders had killed Millerna. They had made Hitomi run. They had attacked innocent people.  
  
They had kept that girl as a slave.  
  
For some reason that seemed to be his boiling point. The marauders had tortured people long enough, he was sick of it. The marauder didn't have time to push himself up. Allen kicked the sword away and pushed his blade down. The marauder's eyes grew wide with shock at first, but that slowly melted away and pain took over. Twisting his sword Allen pulled his weapon back out.  
  
At first he couldn't believe he had just killed the marauder with so much hatred. Then he felt almost disgusted with himself at having done that. Sure he had killed before but never with so much anger flowing through his veins. Somehow it just felt wrong-  
  
There was a large thump behind him and Allen spun around. There lying on the ground groaning in pain as the life drained from him was a bulky marauder his sword still in hand.  
  
Allen had let himself get so distracted that he had almost lost his head. Then something registered. There was an arrow sticking out of his chest and another in his stomach. Jerking his head to the right Allen caught sight of a shadow leaning against a tree trunk.  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows and Shara winked at him. Slipping another arrow into place she took aim and hit another marauder coming up from the side. Allen realized his second mistake and felt embarrassed heat rush to his cheeks.  
  
Shara smiled at him again and disappeared into the brush. Another arrow flew out of the trees and Allen shook his head to clear it. He would talk to her later, besides she seemed to be on their side so he didn't need to worry about an arrow finding its way to his heart.  
  
Refocusing, he headed back into the fray his sword held high. The sooner this was over the sooner he could find his friends.  
  
And the sooner he could find out just who this enchanting archeress was.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi let the wind beat against her skin as she raced through the fields. It was an old hope of hers. Maybe if she could just run fast enough then all the bad would fade away. She knew that it would never happen but running still seemed a comfort. Now it seemed more of a way to keep up with the troubles. It was her way of letting the problems know she wasn't going to leave. She was going to keep pace with them, and then someday she would pass them up.  
  
And then, whenever this day came, she would be able to stop and turn around and face all the darkness head on.  
  
All she had to do was get ahead of them. Just an inch, just enough to jump in front and bring the troubles to a stop.  
  
Hitomi felt the fire crawl up her legs, but she ignored the pain and kept on pushing. Just an inch that was all she needed.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Van squinted at the person racing across the grass. Swooping down he pushed his wings faster so he could catch up with whoever was out running along the hills. Although he was pretty sure he already knew who it was running.  
  
Folding his wings down to his body a little closer he dropped towards the ground. Spreading them back out he beat wildly to catch up to his love. Swerving to the left and right he pushed harder and harder but Hitomi seemed to be speeding up.  
  
Pressing his arms against his sides and completely straightening his legs, he shot forward.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi felt someone coming up behind her. At first she had been scared that Surlina had sent something else into this sick little doll house of hers to come and kill their minds. For if they died here their brains would cease to exist and then they would truly be dead.  
  
But as she calmed down and sped up she began to realize there was only one person she knew of who could keep up with her. And that was only when he used his wings.  
  
She watched a feather spin madly and smack her in the face. Wincing at the sting she looked up and smiled when Van's muscular chest came into view. Keeping her speed she waited for his arms to reach her. Within seconds she felt his strong calloused hands slip under her arms and the ground abruptly disappeared. The speed her legs had been moving at combined with the speed of the wind beating against them sent her legs back colliding viciously with Van's.  
  
She heard a quick muffled grunt and twisted around in his arms smiling up at him.  
  
"Sorry," she yelled out over the wind.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. Pulling her tight against his chest he did a 360 and headed back for the cabin.  
  
Hitomi just buried her face into his chest and let him fly them back to Jason's cabin. She could feel the cold night air brushing up against her skin and shivered before she could stop herself. Van bent down quickly and kissed the top of her head. Hitomi felt a sudden rush of heat flush through her. Van gave her a light squeeze and turned his attention back to flying.  
  
Hitomi was amazed at first at how fast Van was going. She almost couldn't see his wings or the land around them. And he seemed to be going faster and faster with every passing second. Hitomi closed her eyes and relished the wonderful rush of moving so fast.  
  
Then she realized something.  
  
Van was going much faster than she could ever go on foot.  
  
Pulling her head away from his warm chest she twisted in his arms so her back was to his chest now. Smiling she looked around at the blurs and streaks of what must be trees and hills that flew by them. Hitomi snapped her head around to look up at Van. His reddish orbs were clouded with concentration; he seemed to be thinking.  
  
Hitomi felt her heart speed up as they continued to dodge past trees and fly over blurs of water. And then Van pulled to a complete stop. Hitomi's eyes grew wide as her legs swung down towards the ground. Van twisted however and soon they were both shooting upwards.  
  
Hitomi's legs swung back and hit Van's again but she relaxed this time when she felt his legs wrap around hers. She let the tension drain away and closed her eyes. She couldn't keep her eyes open at this speed, the wind was to strong.  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath and smiled as the wind whipped past her and her clothes melted with her skin due to the speed they were traveling at. She couldn't get enough of the speed, it was like a drug. And then she felt it.  
  
She was finally going fast enough. Maybe if she couldn't do it on her feet then she could do it with wings. No matter if they weren't hers right now. Van was getting them ahead. They were going so fast now that everything outside of Van was nothing but a big black mass with tiny flashes of white here and there.  
  
She was finally going fast enough. Completely relaxing in Van's arm's she let the speed take over.  
  
She was finally in front, she watched the barrier break and felt like she could turn around and kick the darkness in the face. She was in front now.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Van slowed down and Hitomi opened her eyes to look around. She gasped at the beautiful night sky. They were high up in the sky surrounded by stars, with the pearl moon hanging in the sky off to their right.  
  
Twisting in his arms again she slipped her arms up around his neck and just smiled at him. Van gave her a knee buckling lazy smile that made her glad he was holding her up. She was sure she would have crumbled on her feet.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered  
  
Van tilted his head slightly and then moved his eyes off her to the sky around them.  
  
"I've never been able to go that fast Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi smiled even bigger, "Have you been practicing?"  
  
Van shook his head no. Hitomi blinked in confusion as she stared up at her king. A light breeze was teasing his patch of raven locks, pulling them right and then left.  
  
She knew he was figuring something out but she couldn't find what it was. Van slowly turned his head back towards hers a small smile plastered to his lips.  
  
"Van?"  
  
"Hitomi I've never been able to fly that fast, that was," he stopped as if in awe of the speed, "Impossible. It was impossible Hitomi. We were going too fast for any draconian to go."  
  
Hitomi was really confused now.  
  
"Well then how did you do it?"  
  
Van's smile grew a little wider and his eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Because in this world we live by our thoughts. It's like a dream, anything is possible. All we have to do is know that it is fake and with that believe we can do whatever we want to. I knew I could fly that fast because there weren't any physical bars on it. So I did it. My muscles are aching like I just ran a two hour marathon but that's because I'm in shock. Remember what Jason said? We can get hurt but that's because this is our mind, if we see ourselves get hurt here and believe that we are hurt. Our brain will believe we are hurt and respond like it normally would."  
  
Hitomi let his words float over to her ears. And what he was getting at started to sink in.  
  
"We can bend the rules, all we have to do is know that this is not real. If our brain doesn't think it's real then we have nothing to worry about."  
  
Hitomi blinked there in his arms listening to his deep voice roll around in her head. He was right!!! She had been caught up in the hopelessness of the situation, she had never bothered to try and sort out any of the details. Smiling, she locked gazes with Van.  
  
"So are you saying we can use this to our advantage?"  
  
"I don't really know"  
  
Hitomi leaned up pushing her nose against his. This wasn't like Van. She didn't want to call him stupid and close minded, he wasn't! It's just that he usually wasn't this good at working out the equations.  
  
"Since when did you put aside brawn for brain?" she asked teasingly  
  
Van didn't laugh with her however, he gave her a sad little smile and continued to stare at her.  
  
"When too much was put on the line."  
  
Hitomi's smile faded and she realized what he was saying. She felt a sudden surge of happiness swell up in her heart. Van loved her so much he was willing to admit that he couldn't fix this problem with just his sword. Hitomi knew that had to be a sting to his pride but he didn't seem to care.  
  
"I'm not going to lose you," he whispered, " And I'll get us out of here, I promise."  
  
Hitomi covered the remaining distance and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips up against Van's. He hugged her tighter -if possible- and Hitomi shivered when his tongue slid across her lips. She opened up to him and melted in the sweet heat his tongue sent through entire body.  
  
The two kissed each other in the darkness, the stars and moon their only light. They were each other's hope, they were each other's courage. And they wouldn't give up, not to Surlina. Love conquered all and they were going to knock Surlina down flat.  
  
Van wrapped his wings around Hitomi and she shivered as the feathers tickled her skin. But Hitomi definitely didn't notice the obvious problem that his wings should have created. She was too lost in the kiss to care; Van just smiled against her lips.  
  
The two stayed wrapped in their embrace, floating in the air, with Van's wings wrapped around his love.  
  
Van was right, if he believed it -because he knew this world was fake- then it could happen. They should have started plummeting to the ground as soon as his wings moved around Hitomi. But they hadn't because Van had believed he would stay. His body wasn't really there, he had accepted that, he was more like a spirit. He could do whatever he wanted. And with no physical boundaries, why not?  
  
Surlina was definitely going down.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Surlina twisted in her throne as she watched the couple. Cursing under breath she waved away the ring of smoke. Sliding to her feet Surlina pushed her hair off her shoulders. Turning to her right another small circle ringed with smoke floated into view.  
  
It was the marauder's camp.  
  
It was leveled. Soldiers were everywhere cheering and smiling, dead or squirming marauders writhing in pain at their feet.  
  
Growling she waved away the window and turned to the empty stairway.  
  
"VAN!!! HITOMI!!!"  
  
Soft steps began to echo off the cavern walls as the two walked up the stairs. Before long two shadows darkened the floor and Surlina smiled as her slaves appeared.  
  
"We're going to make a debut today"  
  
The two bowed and walked completely into the room. Surlina had given them a change of wardrobe. She knew it wasn't necessary but watching them walk around in those stupid clothes of theirs had almost made her sick. She too had changed into something more appropriate for her first step outside, in quite a long time now.  
  
Van was wearing a silk black shirt and dark satin pants tied around his waist. Hitomi was wearing a skin tight black shirt with an extremely revealing V-neck and tight leather pants. Surlina smiled as they seemed to fade away in the black clothes. Which was exactly what she wanted.  
  
They were hers and she didn't need any emotions, or people getting in the way.  
  
Smoothing down a few crinkles on the front of her pitch black dress she smiled up at her two servants. It should have sent shivers up their spines.  
  
Surlina's dress had a not so modest V-neck and two slits reaching ¾ of the way up her thighs. It didn't leave much to the imagination.  
  
Marching past her slaves she started down the stairs. The harsh sound of Van and Hitomi's boots echoed off the stone and Surlina couldn't help but smile even bigger. Her revenge was so close she could taste it.  
  
The door at the end of the stairs opened and Surlina walked into her entrance room. Stopping to admire the new decorations she couldn't help but laugh. Van and Hitomi kept their eyes forward, looking at the her back.  
  
Hitomi and Van had been halfway down the stairs to head off through another door and dump off their prisoners when Surlina had gotten a better idea. So after Michael, and the three others had been healed she had sealed them away in the precious walls with Jason. Surlina grinned to herself, she was so very proud she had thought of that.  
  
Soren was currently tending to Folken. He was her most precious piece, if the others failed Folken would most certainly have any runaways crawling back to her. She had kept Soren out and under her control. She had always been fond of Soren, he had been easily broken with fake images of his tortured sister. She had even brought near by travelers in and had watched the man snap as she had killed one after another.  
  
The man truly did love the humans, even if his blood drove to tell him otherwise.  
  
She would likely keep him around a little longer, he wasn't going to turn. She had him under her thumb. If anyone was going to fail to leave her imaginary world, it would be him.  
  
Taking a deep breath the door to the temple slid open and in front of it was the crackling portal.  
  
"Come you two, I have some people I want you to meet."  
  
The two nodded and followed her through the thundering purple circle.  
  
*~~~*  
  
"VAN!!!"  
  
Van fell out of his bed in a heap of sheets and blankets. Pulling out his dagger he cut through and jumped up throwing open his bedroom door.  
  
"HITOMI!!!"  
  
Leaning back in he snatched up his sword and slipped the dagger back into his belt. Rushing down the hall in a panic Van jerked the front door open. He thought he had heard Hitomi's voice come from outside.  
  
Running out he pulled up to his love's side.  
  
"Hitomi? What's wrong?!" he asked frantically pulling her into his arms.  
  
He had been in too much of a panic to bother looking at the surroundings before rushing to Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi pushed back, "I didn't mean to scare you Van, sorry"  
  
She didn't look worried, scared or angry. She looked sad and on the verge of tears. Van turned to where she had been looking.  
  
Off in the distance three figures could be seen walking towards the cabin. Their faces couldn't be seen because of the light of the rising sun flowing over them but Van already knew who they were. Pushing Hitomi's face back towards his bare chest he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"We won't be here long, don't worry," he whispered  
  
She nodded against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"We should go get the others"  
  
Van nodded and turned around giving his love's hand a squeeze, "I'll get the guys, you try to explain to these three exactly what Surlina has been doing to all of us."  
  
Hitomi nodded, smiled, and started to jog towards the three coming up over the hill.  
  
Van opened the door and almost fell backwards. There piled in the hallway were Jason, Michael, and Soren.  
  
"Was that Hitomi screaming?" Jason asked yawning  
  
Van had an insane urge to roll his eyes, boy they were fast.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Walking in he shut the door and leaned against the heavy wood.  
  
"Well is she okay? What's going on?" Soren questioned as he rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake.  
  
"She's fine," Van stood there for a few minutes, his mouth slightly open, the words never coming out.  
  
How was he supposed to tell them this?  
  
"We have visitors," he said bluntly  
  
The three men were immediately standing up and wide awake.  
  
"Visitors?" Michael rasped  
  
Van nodded, "Yea, visitors"  
  
"Who?" Jason ventured already fearing the answer.  
  
"Hitomi is explaining the situation to them right now so they won't freak out when they see you."  
  
"That bitch!!!" Michael roared spinning and slamming his fist into the wall.  
  
"Calm down Michael," Jason choked on his words, "At least they're alive"  
  
"Jason has a point," Soren sighed running a hand through his hair.  
  
No one wanted to state the obvious reason they should all be cheering, it seemed selfish to be happy that they would now have their company.  
  
"Well Hitomi and I want to talk to all of you about something as soon as this is over."  
  
All three turned to the young king, "What?" Michael questioned  
  
"A way out of here," Van stated  
  
Twisting the knob he turned around and peeked out. Hitomi was out front with Caleb, Darice and Trisha. She looked like she was finishing up so Van opened the door and walked out.  
  
All four heads snapped up and he smiled.  
  
"Van!" Trisha called out waving happily.  
  
He walked up and was about halfway there when he realized there weren't any following footsteps. Glancing over his shoulder he could see the tall broad shadows darkening the doorway but they didn't seem to be moving. Shaking his head he jogged up to the four.  
  
Trisha gave him a big hug before Hitomi pulled him away giving her friend a mock glare. Trisha just stuck her tongue out and leaned on Caleb's shoulder. Van blinked, they seemed altogether too happy to have just received news that should have knocked them off their feet.  
  
Van tilted his head towards Hitomi and she shrugged her shoulders helplessly. Van elbowed her sides gently and her smile faded.  
  
"I gave them half of it"  
  
Van shook his head at the sandy haired angel and turned to the group. Caleb was frozen to his spot, his body tight with shock. Van glanced over his shoulders but the three hadn't come out yet.  
  
So Caleb must have figured it out.  
  
Hitomi finally cleared her throat nervously, "So you see, Surlina can trap our minds here and we have no idea what's going on outside, in our real bodies."  
  
"Convenient," Darice mumbled  
  
Hitomi tried again, "We could be here for years and never know what our bodies are doing out in the real world. We're puppets."  
  
Darice's eyes slowly lost their glint and she started breathing a little faster. She quickly glanced at the large cabin behind the couple.  
  
"You didn't make that did you?" she finally managed in a whisper  
  
Hitomi shook her head.  
  
Darice's eyes slowly began to water as a tiny smile crept up on her lips.  
  
"Jason?" she whispered happily  
  
Hitomi nodded her head and grinned. Trisha's eyes rounded out.  
  
"They've been here? This entire time?"  
  
Hitomi nodded again.  
  
Darice pushed Hitomi aside and scrambled between the raven haired king and his angel.  
  
"Jason!" she called out eagerly, "JASON!!!"  
  
Everyone turned around towards the woman now running towards the cabin.  
  
The doorway slowly opened a little more and a tall blonde haired man stepped into view, his crystal blue eyes sparkling and glassy.  
  
"JASON!!!!" Darice grinned bursting out into tears.  
  
Jason made a dash for his wife and laughed as she flung herself against him. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist a little tighter and picked her up. Everyone watched as Jason spun Darice around, the two laughing for all they were worth.  
  
Jason eventually put his wife down and pushed her head back. And before Darice knew it her husbands lips were smothering hers in a joy too many years missed.  
  
Caleb leaned his head back and chuckled, his hands on his hips. His best friends had finally found each other. Grinning from ear to ear he ran past Hitomi and pulled Darice away from his brother.  
  
Darice was blinking with a blank look. She hadn't come out of the spell Jason had weaved over her yet. Caleb took advantage of that and pulled his brother into his arms.  
  
Jason came out of his stupor but missed his brother too much to punch him for interrupting him. So squeezing his brother he laughed again.  
  
"I missed you Caleb"  
  
"Missed you t-"  
  
Snickers filled the little area as Darice smacked Caleb upside the head. Jason burst out laughing as Darice pulled Caleb away and snaked her arms around Jason again.  
  
"Wait your turn!" she scolded  
  
Caleb just rubbed his head and laughed.  
  
Trisha was laughing herself silly until she caught sight of the two men standing in front of the house. Her heart wrenched and twisted in pain as she stared at the two men that meant the world to her. The two men who had hurt her the most.  
  
'No, that's not fair,' she scolded herself, 'That was Surlina, they have no idea what happened'  
  
Taking in a deep breath Trisha fiddled with the edge of her shirt. Hitomi must have felt her nervousness for she turned around and gave her friend an encouraging smile.  
  
Trisha ignored the sting that hit her just behind the eyes. Taking a shaky step forward seemed to break the damn and Trisha broke into a run only to find that Michael had started running before she had. And before she knew it his face was buried in her neck his warm breath tickling her skin.  
  
"Hey Michael," she said simultaneously letting out a large breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.  
  
"Hey Trish," he whispered back squeezing her a little tighter, "How've ya been?"  
  
Trisha giggled into his shoulder and just shook her head, "I'll tell you about it later"  
  
"I love you Trish, I'm so sorry"  
  
Trisha just held onto Michael for a while before she blinked through happy tears and waved towards Soren. Soren smiled sadly and walked up to his sister. Trisha pushed away a little and then brought all of them into a group hug.  
  
Hitomi smiled as she watched the families reunite and laugh as all their stress just seemed to float away. Van ran his hands down her arms and snaked his fingers around hers.  
  
And they just stood there and watched. The moment was just too fragile; too special to be ruined with unnecessary heavy words.  
  
It was just, nice.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Allen shoved his sword into the dirt and knelt down resting his hands on the hilt smiling. All around, his men were cheering and tightening ropes around wounded marauder ankles and wrists. Merle bounced out of the trees for the last time and ran up to him.  
  
"We did it Allen!!!"  
  
Allen pushed himself up and jerked his sword out of the ground sheathing it.  
  
"We did," he agreed still trying to catch his breath  
  
Merle wrapped herself around him in an excited hug and Allen laughed as her tail dashed back and forth.  
  
"Come on Merle lets go find Van and Hitomi"  
  
Merle jumped away immediately, "I'll question while you organize"  
  
Allen thought to feel a little sorry for the remaining marauders -as Merle stalked off to her first victim her claws already bare- but quickly squashed the idea, Merle was just what these cretins needed.  
  
He turned around and his breath caught in the back of his throat. It was that girl again.  
  
She was stepping out of the trees pushing her hair out of her entrancing sea colored eyes. Allen couldn't help but suck in a quick breath as he watched her hair fall over her shoulders, it was a brown, with streaks of blonde scattered here and there. He pushed away the sudden urge to run his fingers through it.  
  
Shaking his head he ran a hand through his own hair and straightened himself up a little. Finally when he found himself presentable, well as presentable as he could be just walking away from bloodshed, he walked up to the mystery woman.  
  
"My thanks," he said bowing a little, "You've done me a great service today. But I fear I need to ask you for one more thing."  
  
Shara slipped her bow over her shoulder and mentally yelled at herself for the current heat flooding to her face.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Your name, lady."  
  
Allen grinned; that was definitely blushing he was seeing.  
  
Shara cleared her throat and shifted the bow a little.  
  
"Shara," she whispered, "My name's Shara."  
  
Allen wrapped his fingers around Shara's hand and brought it to his mouth. Giving her hand a kiss he smiled and let it swing away.  
  
Shara stood there gaping for a few seconds. Quickly regaining composure she clenched her hands at her side to keep from fanning herself.  
  
Allen just smiled and held out his arm. Shara looked at it for a minute.  
  
She could always go with him and risk someone recognizing her as a marauder shooter. Or she could run away and head into town before she fell in love with a knight. Though she could tell it was probably already too late to stop that one. So slipping her arm around his Shara let Allen lead her over to the cheering soldiers.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Surlina stood on the blood stained grass and glared at all the cheering. It was disgusting.  
  
The portal snapped close with a bang as Van and Hitomi stepped through. The field went silent and all eyes turned towards the three not too far ahead of them.  
  
"VAN!!! HITOMI!!!"  
  
Surlina sighed in frustration as a cat girl popped out of the crowd and made a mad dash for her slaves. Throwing up a force field Surlina stood and patiently waited for the cat to come.  
  
The pink haired cat hit the wall and went flying backwards, the electricity still clinging to her. Surlina laughed as she hit the ground with a thud. Something moved behind her and Surlina immediately frowned, turning around she caught sight of Van's fingers curled up into a fist. His knuckles were white.  
  
Crossing her arms and turning back around she screamed in rage. These stupid humans and their emotions! There had to be some way to control their heart, some way she could get rid of every last trace of their feelings!!!  
  
No matter, they could flinch or cry all they wanted. They were under her control now and she would never give them up.  
  
"Hitomi! Van!"  
  
Surlina looked up and rolled her eyes in disbelief. The cat girl was pushing away help and struggling to stand. The little kitty obviously had more endurance than she had suspected.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder Surlina bent her finger at Hitomi, Hitomi was immediately at her side.  
  
"Say hello," she ordered  
  
Hitomi nodded and took a few steps forward smiling wickedly.  
  
Allen burst from the crowd and pushed Shara behind him. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.  
  
"Hitomi!? What are you doing?!"  
  
Hitomi tilted her head slightly and smirked at him, and then her hands started to crackle. Allen blinked as the group took a few steps backwards. Allen blinked again trying to clear his vision but it was still there. Black electricity was snaking up her arms and curling around her body.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Allen took a step back, that was not Hitomi's voice. It was hollow, mocking, it was dark. Before anyone knew what was going on the ground began to shake. Grass ripped and dirt went flying. Clouds flew into view and the sun disappeared. Allen watched in confusion as the sky turned gray and dangerous clouds formed overhead.  
  
Hitomi kissed her fingers and bent over, as soon as her fingers met with the grass the ground shook so forcefully that Allen went flying backwards. Allen shook his head and pushed himself up into a sitting position.  
  
What was going on?!  
  
The shaking stopped and everyone held their breath as silence swept over the group. Then it started, deep in the earth. At first Allen thought he was hearing things but it was growing louder.  
  
It was a ripping.  
  
Allen felt his arms begin to shake with the ground and he looked down as the earth split. Cracks slithered everywhere and he felt his heart stop.  
  
"EVERYONE MOVE!!!"  
  
Allen jumped to his feet and hauled Shara up into his arms. The soldiers were unresponsive at first but as they saw Allen frantically running the crowd began to scatter. Gaddes picked up the injured Merle and followed his captain. But it was too late for many.  
  
Hitomi snapped her fingers and spikes of rock and earth burst from the ground. Allen pushed his legs faster as he heard the sickening crunch of bone's cracking. Many were rooted to the ground in shock, unable to get their limbs to move as the spikes started sprouting everywhere.  
  
"Captain!!! Where do we go?!"  
  
Where indeed, they were in an open field! Allen growled in frustration and spun around towards Hitomi. She was smiling as the spikes erupted from the grass impaling the soldiers.  
  
But just as quickly as the spikes had started coming, they stopped. Gaddes skidded to a halt and turned around with Allen. The spikes had formed a rectangle. Allen's crew and a few soldiers had made it out of the rectangle along with himself, Shara, Gaddes and Merle. But on the most part many soldiers were inside the rectangle of spikes. Van walked up to Hitomi's side and waved goodbye to the soldiers.  
  
Allen jerked his gaze back to the spikes.  
  
"RUN!!!" he bellowed out but the soldiers wouldn't move.  
  
Hitomi lifted her arms and the electricity flooded to her hands. Allen watched in horror as the black bolts slid off her hands and raced across the air. Screams filled the air as the electricity crawled up the spikes and jumped from one to the other, catching the soldiers in their web. Allen and Gaddes turned away blocking Merle and Shara's view. They knew the women wouldn't want to be pushed away like that but if truth be told they were blocking their own view.  
  
Surlina clapped her hands, "Hello indeed"  
  
  
  
A/N Okay hello everyone!!! Sorry but I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out because we're moving. The internet will be gone for a while and stuff will be packed. But I will be back don't worry. Thank you all so much for all the reviews, the encouragement is appreciated!!! Oh also if anyone would like me to email them when I update please tell me and leave your email. Have a great day and I hope you enjoyed!!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	18. First to Fall

Disclaimer: Okay if you people who want to try and sue us authors here at FF.net haven't figured out that no one here on this site owns the series we write about then we need to get you some help!!!  
  
A/N HEY!!! Guess what? ^^ We're moved in!! The place is nice and big and the computers are up and the internet is here now. Everything is better now. So I decided that since I now finally have free time I shall sit and write for all you wonderful reviewers ^^ I know I'm late but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
  
  
Screaming.  
  
It wasn't a lot really. In fact the screams didn't even last that long. But the pain wouldn't go away. No, not the pain. It was there, lingering in her soul. Taunting her. Laughing. Mocking. Snickering at her inability to do anything.  
  
Hitomi grabbed her chest as she collapsed. Van following suit clutching his head, eyes shut.  
  
"Hitomi!!"  
  
Trisha ripped away from Michael and flung herself towards her friend.  
  
"Van! Hitomi!" Caleb's smile faded as he rushed to the young king.  
  
Everyone quickly circled the couple as their faces contorted with pain. Van's eyes were the first to snap open.  
  
His breathing was heavy and sweat was beginning to trickle down his temples.  
  
"No."  
  
He ignored everyone and quickly spun around towards Hitomi who was still clutching her chest, tears slowly sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Hitomi! No! Open your eyes Hitomi!!!"  
  
Van pulled Hitomi away from Trisha and pulled her against his chest.  
  
"Don't look," he whispered, "Open your eyes Hitomi, don't look."  
  
Hitomi's eyes burst open but she was still pushing against her chest, pushing at the pain.  
  
"She wanted us to see that," Hitomi whispered in shock as she struggled to keep her eyes open  
  
Van grit his teeth in anger and hugged Hitomi tighter.  
  
And the pain went away.  
  
It just up and disappeared.  
  
Hitomi let her hand fall against Van's chest as she took a deep breathe free from the sharp stabbing that had been plauging her a minute ago.  
  
"What's going on you two?" Darice demanded from her perch at Jason's side.  
  
"Surlina just sent us a message," Van growled out  
  
"What?" Jason questioned, though he had a pretty good idea of what she had let them see.  
  
"She's winning," Hitomi let out in a shaky voice, "She's winning"  
  
*~~*  
  
Allen threw himself against the tree, his chest heaving as he fought for air. Gaddes, Shara and Merle pulled up behind him.  
  
Glancing at them over his shoulder he made sure they were still alive before looking up at the sky. A sky that was now a sickly gray with black clouds piled here and there. The rain hit his face with a sharp sting and he turned back to the little group.  
  
A few of the surviving soldiers and his crew had ran off in the opposite direction. But as soon as the soldiers trapped in the web of electricity had fallen everyone had run. Allen had had to drag Merle for the first mile or so. She had refused to leave Van or Hitomi, not with that woman.  
  
Allen couldn't explain it but he knew. He knew that that wasn't Van. And that was NOT Hitomi.  
  
"What happened back there?! I thought you said those two were friends?"  
  
Gaddes still panting from the run turned away and Merle buried her face in her hands. Allen looked up at Shara and found he couldn't say a thing.  
  
He just didn't know what to say.  
  
*~~*  
  
Surlina smiled as Van and Hitomi sat against a tree waiting for orders. Once again she gazed out across the bodies littering the grass.  
  
All the power was right there in her hands. She just didn't know what to do first. At first she had thought that taking down Fanelia first would be the best.  
  
A wonderful country that had bloosomed from a run down farmland to the biggest gem on Gaia.  
  
But that didn't seem to be enough. No that wouldn't get her message acrossed.  
  
Fried had seemed a good choice. The merchant paradise of the planet. The second richest country besides Fanelia. Peaceful and beautiful.  
  
But still not good enough.  
  
Asturia was a staple of this pathetic world. The neautral place to go when problems started to come up. The place where the first woman doctor had come from. But it still wasn't going to let the people know what she wanted them to know.  
  
She wanted the people to know that nothing could stop her. She wanted the people's hopes to crash and burn. She wanted them to see that no rescue was coming.  
  
That's why she had finally decided to take down the brawn of Gaia. The country that could normally wipe out all enemies. The country led by the man feared all across Gaia. The man known for his unstable temper and destructive tendencies.  
  
His only weakness being the few friends he had picked up in Asturia, Fried, Fanelia and Liara. And she already had most of them out of the way which would only make him angrier, likely clouding his thoughts. Yes she would take down the strong hand of this pitiful planet.  
  
Zaibach would be the first to fall.  
  
*~~*  
  
"There has to be something we can do!" Caleb growled out clenching his fists, "We can't just sit here and do nothing!!"  
  
"Actually Caleb that's exactly what we have to do," Jason sighed to his brother  
  
"We do know one thing," Van started his head in his hands, "This world holds no rules for us. There's got to be a way to we can use that."  
  
"Broke physical boundaries you never thought possible, didn't you?"  
  
Van looked up at Soren and nodded.  
  
"Happened to all of us too. But trust me when I say we've wracked our brains for ideas on how to use that for years." Michael said with a tired voice, "But if you guys have any ideas we are definitely up for hearing them."  
  
Silence.  
  
"There has to be something!" Caleb hit the table in frustration, "She can't control everything!"  
  
"Well as far as we know, she can."  
  
*~~*  
  
Surlina smiled as she materalized in front of the Zaibach palace.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
A woman dropped her basket as Van and Hitomi swirled into view and stepped up to Surlina's side.  
  
The crowd began to scatter drawing attention to the palace guards. A few of the black armored soldiers leaned over and squinted down at the trio.  
  
"It's his majesty Lord Van and the Lady Hitomi!!! Open up the gates!!!"  
  
Surlina's lips twisted up with an evil smirk as the large black gates swung open. This was what she had expected to happen.  
  
"Go tell Dilandu-sama!!!"  
  
One of the guards slid down his ladder and sprinted off towards the palace doors. Surlina folded her arms acrossed her chest and started forward.  
  
This was unfolding beautifully.  
  
Van and Hitomi flanked her sides and followed Surlina in through the open palace doors. Within seconds the same guard who had rushed in to let Dilandu know of their arrival appeared before, them his chest heaving.  
  
"Lord Dilandu will see you now," he choked out stepping out of the way  
  
A servant girl walked up and bowed to Van, "Please follow me your majesty."  
  
Van turned to Surlina, she nodded and Van took lead, following the servant to the throne room.  
  
The large throne room doors were jerked open and Van stepped through looking around the room curiously.  
  
"Van!!! I should kill you!!!"  
  
Van's head snapped up at the source of the voice. An angry Dilandu sat in his throne his glare practically burning a hole inside the raven king's head. Hitomi stepped up next to Van.  
  
Without Surlina's orders.  
  
Surlina narrowed her eyes at the couple but brushed it off for now.  
  
"When were you planning on telling me that you were going to go traipsing off into the forest!!! Without any guard!! Aston just told me a while ago! I could kill you!" he roared jumping off the throne and marching up to the couple chucking the slipping crown off to the side.  
  
He was wearing a wine red long sleeved shirt and black leather pants with knee high mud boots. His silver hair fell over his blood red eyes as he glared at the two through the strands.  
  
But then he blinked.  
  
"Since when do you guys wear black?" He demanded crossing his arms, "I can't say that it's a bad change but- Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Surlina smiled at the young tempermental king.  
  
"Surlina my lord."  
  
"And why are you in my castle?!"  
  
"To say hello, my lord. It's my first day outside, for quite some time now."  
  
Dilandu glared at the women, " I don't care, that doesn't tell me why you're in MY castle!!"  
  
Surlina's smile faded and her eyes narrowed at the silver haired monarch. Turning to the window Surlina took a deep breathe and let her smirk come back as she watched the sun sink beneathe the hills.  
  
"Van dear won't you greet his majesty."  
  
Dilandu's face twisted with confusion. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Turning his red eyes back towards his raven haired friend his hand instinctively went to his sword when he saw the evil smile resting on the king's lips.  
  
"Hitomi, it's getting dark. Would you be a darling and give us some light."  
  
Hitomi nodded and marched out of the throne room.  
  
"Van?" Dilandu asked, still gripping his sword  
  
"You keep saying my name," Van said still smiling, "As if you were a friend."  
  
Dilandu growled and unsheathed his sword. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"FIRE!!!! Hurry!! Get Water!!!"  
  
Dilandu spun towards a window as he caught a glimpse of something red floating near his view.  
  
That was his mistake.  
  
Dilandu went flying into his throne, the impact was so hard that it sent him and the heavy metal chair back a few feet.  
  
Dilandu closed his eyes in attempts to control his rising temper. He brought his hand up to his face and winced when he touched the nice lengthy cut resting there on his cheek.  
  
Moving his fingers into view he glared at the blood smothering his fingers.  
  
"Van, you'd better start talking. Now."  
  
Van knelt down in front of Dilandu still smiling like an idiot.  
  
"And now you're ordering me around."  
  
"Only because I was insane enough to call you a friend are you still living. So explain."  
  
Van lifted his hand up and spread his fingers, stretching them out in front of Dilandu's face.  
  
"You're in the way."  
  
"The way?" Dilandu growled  
  
Black electricty began to dance across Van's fingers. Dilandu's eyes widened for a second as he watched the electricity jump from finger to finger. Quickly getting a hold of himself he shoved Van away and jumped to his feet.  
  
"This isn't amusing and if you were hoping I'd take it as a joke, you're wrong. Get up Van! Now!!!"  
  
Van folded his arms over his bent knee and looked up at Dilandu, tilting his head. Just then Hitomi walked back in smiling, her hair a little ruffled.  
  
"Some light," she announced bowing to Surlina.  
  
"Thank you Hitomi. Now just wait a minute here while Van takes care of his majesty."  
  
Dilandu turned his glare to Hitomi and felt like he wanted to stumble. Those were her emeralds, but there was something missing.  
  
"And since when do you take orders from old ladies Fanel?!?"  
  
"Old lady? Dilandu you really should be more polite."  
  
Dilandu froze. His sword slipped a little as the voice finally sunk in. He knew that voice. There was something in the way the lady was scolding him. Something that just seemed to sound so familiar.  
  
Shifting his glare once more he settled his eyes on the old lady. He hadn't really looked at her until now.  
  
"Kimi," Dilandu stated in shock. He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing right.  
  
"You're dead!"  
  
Surlina laughed, "Then you're seeing ghosts, Van take care of him we have things to do."  
  
Dilandu turned his eyes back to Van just in time to see it coming. The electricity shot out of Van's hands and wrapped around Dilandu's neck.  
  
Van pulled back and and Dilandu fell forward the electricity now acting as a rope burning his skin.  
  
Faster than lightening the electricity flooded over his skin and Dilandu cried out in rage as he lost control of his body.  
  
"What are you doing?! Are YOU INSANE!?! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW FANEL OR I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!!"  
  
"You shouldn't say such hurtful things," Surlina scolded shaking her head.  
  
Dilandu stared up into Van's eyes and felt his throat dry up. He was in trouble.  
  
"Now, why don't you take a break," Van laughed jerking the electricity up and over.  
  
Dilandu braced himself for the impact as soon as his body left the ground. Within seconds he crashed into the nearest wall.  
  
Biting his lip to hold back any sounds he hit the ground with a thud.  
  
*~~*  
  
Hitomi shot up from the couch. Next to her Van leaned back breathing hard.  
  
"Dilandu." Hitomi whispered curling her fingers into her palm  
  
"She's in Zaibach," Van ground out between grit teeth  
  
The room was pitch black with Caleb and Soren stretched out on the carpet in the living room. The moon was shining through the windows.  
  
The group had decided to call it a night after about an hour or two of brainstorming and frustration.  
  
Hitomi winced as the pain once again hit her chest. Surlina was sending her a portion of Dilandu's pain. Just enough to let her know that her friends were losing.  
  
Closing her eyes Hitomi leaned back against the couch and tried to steady her breathing. The cold sting crawled up to her shoulders and Hitomi wiggled. Van saw her shift out of the corner of his eye and knew she was filling the knife-like stabs just like he was.  
  
Reaching out he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her agaisnt his chest. Kissing the top of her head he grabbed his blanket that had slipped to the floor and fanned it out, letting it float down on top of her.  
  
"I love you Hitomi"  
  
The pain stopped. Hitomi blinked for a second but was too tired to wonder why it just kept mysteriously vanishing. So she let it go and leaned against his chest. Van sighed as the pain faded and he felt Hitomi relax.  
  
"Love you too Van"  
  
Van smiled and settled into the corner of the couch.  
  
Soren smiled as he listened to the two settle back down for the night. Maybe things weren't as hopeless as everyone thought. Those two had survived; their love had survived.  
  
Maybe, just maybe they could stop Surlina.  
  
*~~*  
  
Surlina frowned leaning back in the Zaibach throne. Those cursed creatures had stopped her once again. Hitomi and Van walked in and knelt in front of her.  
  
Looking down at her servants she sighed and smiled. It was okay, they wouldn't figure anything out anyway. Turning to look out the window she chuckled as the sound of crackling fire reached her ears.  
  
Standing up she walked over to the window and looked out. The village was on fire and buildings were crumbling. Beams were giving way and breaking and people were running for the woods screaming. Word would soon get out to the other countries and then they would move on.  
  
"The soldier is on his way," Hitomi announced rising to her feet.  
  
"Countries as far as Niteria will know of what you've done." Van finished standing next to Hitomi.  
  
"Good," Surlina grinned down at the burning village, "Now get someone to put out this fire. Wouldn't want to burn the woods down now would we?"  
  
"No lady, I'll see to it." Hitomi said bowing and leaving  
  
"Now Van dear, what did you do with that lovely young king of ours?"  
  
"Chained in the dungeon, my lady."  
  
"Good, leave him there, we'll be leaving soon so go help Hitomi put out that fire."  
  
*~~*  
  
Allen pulled on his reigns, slowing his horse down. The group skidded to a halt behind the blonde haired knight.  
  
Allen slid off his horse and sniffed the air again.  
  
They had managed to find some stray horses running away from the battle on their way through the forest. By the time they had found the horses though and regained their bearings they had discovered they were way off course.  
  
They had headed in the opposite direction of Asturia. So the next biggest kingdom to warn was Zaibach.  
  
Which would lead them to right about now. Traveling through the forest hoping they could somehow get to Dilandu in time to get help.  
  
"Sir?" Gaddes called out jumping off his horse.  
  
"Don't you smell that?" Allen called back  
  
Shara let her head fall back, letting out a sigh she gripped her reigns.  
  
"It's smoke, and by smell of it I wouldn't say that wood is the only thing burning."  
  
Merle sniffed and reeled back in disgust sending her horse back a few steps.  
  
"It's coming from Zaibach," she whispered in defeat  
  
Allen jumped back up on his horse and kicked it into a gallop. The four started out again, racing through the forest.  
  
It didn't take long for the tiny escape group to reach Zaibach. They pulled through the trees and skidded to a halt.  
  
There weren't in front of the town but they didn't need to be. They could see the smoke billowing off the houses from where they were.  
  
"We're too late," Shara whispered in horror as she looked out over at the damage in the distance.  
  
"Dilandu," Merle whispered her horse whinying as the smoke got thicker, "Allen! We have to go get Dilandu!"  
  
Allen smirked, he doubted the king needed any help. Not to mention he wasn't sure the silver haired warrior would appreciate their help. Might be more than his pride could handle.  
  
But he was a friend, as much as Dilandu ever growled at the word, they were friends. And this wasn't a normal attack.  
  
"Gaddes take Shara to Asturia, Merle and I will meet up-"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Allen shifted in his seat and turned to Shara, "You've done more than enough and we'll be forever grateful. We're going to get a friend, I can't ask you to come with us."  
  
"Then don't." Shara shot back raising her eyebrows in challenge  
  
"We don't know if we're coming back," he offered  
  
"It's called life."  
  
Allen smiled at the woman and turned his horse back towards the burning village.  
  
"Then let's go pay Dilandu a visit."  
  
"And pray he won't try and disembowl us for even thinking of rescuing him," Gaddes laughed.  
  
Shara leaned over to Merle, "Are you sure he's a friend of yours?"  
  
Merle giggled, "Yep!"  
  
Shara straightened back up and just shook her head.  
  
A/N Sorry it's kinda short but I hope you all enjoyed!!! I'll try and work on everything a little more as soon as I finish my Final coming up. Thanks for being so patient!!!! Have a great day everyone!!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	19. Flying to Freedom

Disclaimer: I believe I dealt with you last time, don't want to mess with me twice now do we? Good! ^_^  
  
A/N Well hello everyone! Been writing! ^^ And I do believe this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. It's time to break out of Surlina's sick little world and start kicking some butt!!!! Can't let her burn all of Gaia now can I?  
  
Sailor Hope  
Hitomi knelt down on the grass as she listened to Van stretch out behind her. Everyone had agreed to take at least a few hours off and let loved ones catch up and spend some much needed time alone.  
  
Hitomi glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her angel. He was stretched out under the sun, his eyes closed, hair dancing with the light breeze, arms behind his head, his chest slowly rising up and down. Hitomi quietly crawled over to him and stared down at her beloved king.  
  
His lips curved up in a half smile and he cracked open an eye.  
  
"Finding something you like?"  
  
Hitomi playfully smacked his chest and stretched out next to him.Van chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer. Kissing the top of her head he closed his eyes once again and leaned back down.  
  
Hitomi didn't know how long they laid there, under the sun. Comfortable, just being within arms reach of each other.  
  
Hitomi laid there trying to rid her mind of all the problems. It was working. She knew she needed to relax a little. You couldn't get much thinking done if you were tired and on edge the entire time.  
  
Finally a thought struck her. Turning to face Van she proped her head up on her elbow and smiled down at him.  
  
Van peeked out of his right eye.  
  
"Let's fly."  
  
Van's other eye was quick to open as a smile burst out acrossed his lips. Standing up he pulled Hitomi to her feet.  
  
Within seconds large white wings exploded from Van's back. His shirt managed to handle the attack. Part of her was almost disappointed.  
  
Hitomi mentally slapped herself as the blush spread across her face. Van gave her a questioning look but Hitomi just shook her head quickly.  
  
Closing her eyes she relaxed in Van's hold and tried to remember what Darice and the others had told her. She felt the warmth spread and fought to grab a hold of it. She focused it to the middle of her back and smiled as she felt something move.  
  
The smile quickly faded though as the wings pushed out of her back. Hitomi winced and tried to keep quiet as the wings shot forth. Letting out a breath she didn't she she'd been holding Van hugged.  
  
"You'll get used to it," he whispered.  
  
Hitomi shivered and Van just smiled as he leaned back.  
  
"Let's fly," he said joyfully as he let go of Hitomi and started to rise.  
  
Hitomi stood there for a few minutes and just watched him fly up a few feet. After she was sure he'd stopped she concentrated on her wings. It was the most unusal thing, having wings. They felt like an extra pair of arms and Hitomi couldn't help but get confused.  
  
"Grab the heat Hitomi! Grab it and push!"  
  
Hitomi focused on the warmth in the middle of her back and pushed down. And up and then down again and up.  
  
Hitomi looked down and gasped when she noticed the ground a good ways below her. She had wings, she should have felt fine, but she didn't. Panicking she let go of the warmth.  
  
Van cursed as he saw the instant fear take a hold of her after seeing the ground no longer under her feet.  
  
Folding his wings back he dove for her. It wasn't really that far but he didn't want to take any chances. Grabbing her he quickly unfolded his wings and leveled with the ground before they hit it. Quickly turning upwards again he stretched his wings out and held them still.  
  
"Hitomi," he whispered, "Hitomi are you alright?"  
  
Hitomi nodded and slowly let her eyes drift up to meet his gaze, "Thanks"  
  
"Any time," he smiled  
  
Hitomi let the words sink in and felt herself relax. She had panicked, but it had been because she had felt all at once, alone. Her normal surroundings were gone and she had felt lost. How silly.  
  
Looking back into Van's deep brownish-red orbs she smiled. She wasn't lost or alone. He was right there and if she fell he'd be there to catch her. Feeling a sudden burst of love for her protector she simply pushed up and kissed him.  
  
Van blinked for a second before he realized what Hitomi was doing. Pulling her closer he kissed back all the while thanking whomever responsible that he had been blessed with such an angel.  
  
Hitomi pulled back a little and leaned her forehead against his, "Always?"  
  
Van could see the rest of the question and grinned at her, "Forever"  
  
With her new found confidence Hitomi gave him a smile of her own and pulled away completely. Van watched as her wings stretched out and she spun around in the air laughing.  
  
"Look Van! I can fly!"  
  
Van laughed with his love, she sounded like the little 6 year old he had once known. She leaned towards him again and shoved him back.  
  
Van was a little caught off guard and took a second or two to regain his balance.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"You're it!" she called over before turning and shooting off up into the sky.  
  
Van felt another laugh escape his lips as he watched Hitomi speed off into the sky spinning and laughing. She always had been a fast learner.  
  
So pushing up Van set off to catch her.  
  
*~~*  
  
Darice smiled as she watched Hitomi dash across her view, Van on her tail.  
  
"Looks like Hitomi knows how to fly," Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.  
  
Darice melted against Jason and just nodded her head.  
  
"Looks like it"  
  
*~~*  
  
Hitomi looked back over her shoulder, but Van wasn't there. Facing forward again she realized she had a problem. Before she had known it she had flown into a group of clouds. She couldn't see a thing.  
  
She couldn't see Van but she knew that he was there. She could feel him near by and knew she was going to get caught.  
  
"Little angel"  
  
Hitomi folded her arms over her chest and forced back a smile as Van called out through the clouds.  
  
*~~*  
  
Surlina smiled as the fog cleared and Freid came into view. Looking up at the palace she couldn't help but laugh. Everything was going as planned and within minutes she would have yet another country at its knees.  
  
"It's the Lady Hitomi and King Van!"  
  
Surlina supressed another laugh as again the gates swung open.  
  
Boy these two sure got around.  
  
Two guards rushed up to the tiny group and bowed.  
  
"His majesty will be very happy to see you"  
  
Van turned to Hitomi with a questioning look and Hitomi just shrugged. Then together the two looked back to Surlina.  
  
Surlina nodded and the two turned back around to follow the guard.  
  
*~~*  
  
Allen pulled his sword out of the door and together with Gaddes the two managed to knock it down.  
  
Merle pushed both of them out of the way and leapt into the room.  
  
"Dilandu!!!"  
  
They had made it through the village somehow and were now sweeping the castle for any signs of Dilandu. Zaibach was a large kingdom but it would be a blow to people's spirit to see their capital burned and ruined.  
  
Dilandu loved fire but Allen doubted he would love this kind.  
  
Merle popped into view after a few seconds frowning. She had caught his scent but it had obviously led them to the wrong room. Allen stepped in and felt his stomach churn. The throne was literally sticking out of the wall and the room was trashed.  
  
Shara stepped up next to him and clenched her fists calling Surlina a few uncomplimentary names.  
  
"Allen!!!"  
  
Allen looked up at Gaddes, "What?"  
  
Gaddes held up a sword and everyone froze, even Shara recgonized it. The hilt was blood red with an energist inside. Several rubies and were scattered across the strong silver wrapped in black leather. The blade curved slightly ending with the sharpest point in all of Gaia.  
  
It was Dilandu's sword.  
  
And he wasn't with it? Big problem.  
  
Merle ran over and snatched the sword out of Gaddes's hands, "This isn't good"  
  
"He had to have gone somewhere!" Allen called out  
  
Merle got the hint and strapped the sword to her waist; bending down she searched for his trail again.  
  
She stood up and wrinkled her nose in disgust. There was blood, and a lot of it. But the problem was it had Dilandu's scent attached to it. Bending back down she smiled as she caught the trail and rushed out of the room on all fours.  
  
"I hate it when she does that," Gaddes called out as they all rushed after the cat.  
  
*~~*  
  
Hitomi sneezed and blinked as she waved the cloud out of her face. Growling she spun in the air looking for the offender.  
  
"Van!"  
  
His deep laughter bounced all around her in the tiny white prison. Another ball of the fluffy substance hit her face and she shook her head to free it of the tickling fluff.  
  
"Stop that right now!" she ordered  
  
"Come over here and make me," he called back  
  
Hitomi crossed her arms and supressed her rising smile. Van was being absolutely ridiculous, he hadn't acted like this since they were 6!!!  
  
"Van I don't wa-"  
  
Hitomi was interupted as another ball hit her square in the face.  
  
"Van Slanzar de Fanel!!! Don't make me-"  
  
Poof!!!  
  
"UGHBLEH!!" Hitomi spit the fluffy cloud out and waved it away sputtering.  
  
"That's it I'm ser-"  
  
Thwack!!!  
  
Hitomi wiped her face clean and clenched her fists.  
  
"Van if you-"  
  
Swish!!!  
  
"Ah ha!!!" Hitomi called out triumphantly as she straightened herself after ducking the last attack.  
  
Bam!!  
  
Hitomi frowned through the white cotton like substance scattered acrossed her face.  
  
"Bwahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Van's full blown laughter burst through the silence and Hitomi only had to picture her face for the laughter to break through and pour out.  
  
Hitomi was so caught up in her laughter that she didn't feel the cloud's shift behind her. Van's black covered head poked out and he shot his arms forward.  
  
Hitomi screamed in surprise as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her backwards. Van had one heck of a time pulling her back without hurting her wings but he managed it.  
  
The raven haired king turned Hitomi around in his arms and smiled down at his literally white little angel.  
  
Hitomi smacked his chest and shook the fluff off once again, Van just chuckled.  
  
Hitomi smiled up at him and leaned forward so their noses were touching. She could see the sparkle in his eyes and knew he was distracted.  
  
So reaching around with one hand Hitomi grabbed some of the clouds floating around her and grinned as she felt the air swirl around in her hand. Van leaned in a little closer and Hitomi smirked. Pulling back quickly she shoved the ball in his face.  
  
Hitomi grabbed her sides as the laughter overtook her. Van blinked a few times and spit out some of the cloud.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that."  
  
Hitomi only laughed harder.  
  
Van wiped the white fluff off his face and shook his head smiling.  
  
*~~*  
  
"No way!" Shara cried out facing the first level of the dungeons, "I've never seen so many doors in my entire life!!!"  
  
"Dilandu!!" Merle called out sniffing the air as she went.  
  
Gaddes shrugged and followed the cat girl. Allen smiled at Shara as he fought to catch his breath.  
  
"Zaibach had a lot of little enemies floating around here and there and Dilandu was never one for letting his enemies off with an easy death."  
  
Shara gulped and reluctantly followed the trail of rescuers.  
  
*~~*  
  
The black slowly started swirling out of view.  
  
Dilandu shook his head a little and winced at the sharp pain in his side. Looking down he growled at the gash he had up his left side. The blood had slowed and was starting to crust. He could feel the dried blood on the side of his face and tried to take deep breaths, but it just wasn't working.  
  
No one touched his face and lived to tell the tale.  
  
When he found Van he was going to roast the traitorous pig over his personal fire. Pulling forward he rolled his eyes in disbelief. Not only had he allowed himself to be beaten in his own kingdom, his own castle for crying out loud!!! But now he was chained in HIS dungeon wall!!! AND!!! His sword was missing!!!  
  
The expression seeing red brought new meaning for the young pryo.  
  
"Dilandu!!!"  
  
Dilandu stiffened at the faint call and cursed at his pounding headache. Giving the chains a hearty tug he let out another string of foul curses, mostly to Van and Hitomi for causing this whole mess.  
  
And Kimi!!!  
  
Dilandu ignored the pain and shook his head once again. He had to have been seeing things. Kimi was dead.  
  
"Dilandu!!!"  
  
He perked up a little as the voice grew closer. And he immediately recgonized the young cat girl's voice.  
  
"He might be on the other floor"  
  
Dilandu recgonized Gaddes's rough voice.  
  
"They wouldn't have killed him, I don't know what's going on but Van wouldn't kill Dilandu.  
  
Dilandu smirked, if only Allen knew the half of it.  
  
"Like I said I thought you said those two were your friends."  
  
And who was that?!?!  
  
"It's not Van-sama and Hitomi!! They're different somehow.I don't know how but that lady did something to them!"  
  
If they kept up that screaming his head was going to split in two!!!  
  
"We'll figure out what's going on later for now, find Dilandu," Allen ordered as the group refocused  
  
"I still think he'll try and kill us for even suggesting that he might have needed rescuing."  
  
Dilandu smirked, Gaddes knew him all too well.  
  
"Gaddes it's different this time, Dilandu was definitely not expecting an attack from Van!"  
  
Understatment of the year.  
  
"Stop the arguing and find the guy will you?!"  
  
That was it, his head was killing him.  
  
"Would you all just shut up!!" he snapped  
  
"Dilandu!" Merle cried out cheerily  
  
"Shut up!!!"  
  
Merle pushed his cell door open a little more and gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh."  
  
"Get me out of these chains," Dilandu growled holding up his hands  
  
Gaddes was wide eyed and frozen.  
  
Dilandu sent him a warning glance. If he let the word 'rescue' slip once, just once..  
  
Gaddes saw the warning and just nodded. Dilandu grinned evilly, it was nice to know that even when bloodied, swordless, and chained to a wall he could still instill fear into people like no other.  
  
That helped his injured ego a little, but just a little mind you.  
  
Dilandu smiled as the chains fell off his wrists and hit the ground with a loud crack.  
  
"Got it," Shara announced triumphantly as she slipped the lock pick back into her belt.  
  
Dilandu pushed Merle's hands away and stood on his own. His body cried out in pain as the wounds stretched, he winced but continued to ignore the help.  
  
Merle fumed, "OOOOO!!! Dilandu sometimes you are just so stubborn!!!"  
  
Dilandu looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Merle just narrowed her eyes and 'harumphed.'  
  
"Now," he growled, "Would someone explain what in all of Gaia Van and Hitomi are doing? And fast!!!"  
  
*~~*  
  
Hitomi cringed a little as her wings slithered into her back and her feet touched the ground. Van landed next to her his hair plastered to his face. Hitomi shivered as the rain continued to beat down on her skin. Van pushed his hair out of his eyes and frowned.  
  
The clouds had rolled in after he had blinked and the rain had started just as quickly. They had tried to get it to go away, but it just wouldn't. Surlina must have caused it.  
  
Glancing over at Hitomi Van smiled. Her sandy brown locks were sticking to her face as she tried to push it out of her eyes. Van walked over and pushed her hair back smiling down at her bright green orbs.  
  
He felt Hitomi stiffen as he stared down at her and Van felt his stomach to a backflip. He knew he should do it now, I mean why delay any longer?  
  
He had spent hours, days, weeks, and months planning the speech. He had written it out and memorized the smooth words. He had even asked Merle for help. It had sounded romantic and sweet.  
  
But as he gazed down into the depths of her eyes he watched helplessly as all the words disappeared. One by one they faded until he was left with nothing. His hands started to shake lightly as he felt panic bubble up in his stomach.  
  
Somehow this wasn't how he had imagined it.  
  
It hadn't been raining in his mind and they most certainly were not trapped in Hitomi's supposedly dead mother's sick dream world. And he hadn't forgot the ring in his room.  
  
Despite all the changes, he had to do it now. He couldn't explain it but it had to be now. This was the time. So before he could think better of it he was leaning forward. Hitomi melted as he pulled her closer.  
  
His lips brushed her ear in a light kiss and Hitomi clung to Van a little tighter as the shiver slithered up her back.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
Hitomi froze.  
  
Van felt his heart crack slighty as Hitomi's fingers squeezed his soaking shirt. She was as stiff as a board.  
  
'At least she's not pulling away,' his mind noted happily  
  
"What?" Hitomi managed to squeak out.  
  
Van took another deep breath, "Marry me."  
  
Hitomi blinked. It wasn't a question, just a simple statement bordering on a demand.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hitomi blushed as the words left her mouth. She hadn't even really thought about it, her body seemed to be working on its own.  
  
"Really?" Van questioned pulling back slightly so he could make eye contact once again.  
  
Hitomi's lips slowly curved in a tiny smile as she looked up into his dark red eyes.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Van couldn't stop the bright smile that started forming, his eyes even joined in on the fun and Hitomi giggled at the pure joy spreading across his face.  
  
Giving her a quick squeeze Van picked her up and spun her around. Hitomi decided to give in and laughed as he playfully spun her in the wind and rain.  
  
Van eventually stopped and hugged her close again.  
  
"You said yes," he whispered almost in shock  
  
"What did you think I was going to say?" she asked  
  
Van didn't want to think about what she could of said. The important thing was that she said yes. Going with his instincts Van leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hitomi's. Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss a sudden fire rushing over her skin.  
  
Unbeknownist to the two a dark red light was beginning to flicker at their ankles. It sputtered and flashed a few times before finally solidifying and slowly snaking around their ankles. With a sudden jerk the red snake like substance contracted and squeezed their ankles.  
  
Hitomi pulled back with a start and cry of pain at the sudden intense pressure. Still holding onto each other the two looked down.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Van didn't get to finish however. The red substance exploded into a blinding white and slowly began to crawl up their skin.  
  
*~~*  
  
Darice blinked and leaned over to look out her bedroom window.  
  
"Jason!"  
  
*~~*  
  
Van pulled Hitomi closer as the burning light slithered up their arms and around their necks. Hitomi made a small choking sound and Van tried to pull against the light to give her some air but it was useless.  
  
Slowly looking down into her bright green emeralds he gave her a quick smile.  
  
'I love you,' he mouthed  
  
'Love you too,' she mouthed back with a pained smile  
  
Van grit his teeth and bright lights exploded in front of his eyes and he began to feel dizzy. He was losing oxygen fast and wasn't sure if he could last much longer. Hitomi sagged against him and Van managed to push through the pain and saw his love's eyes glaze over. She was still gripping him so he was comforted a little to know that she wasn't gone yet.  
  
Hitomi was bordering on unconciousness, when it happened. The white ropes pushed off and began to swirl around the two.  
  
Van and Hitomi collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Once Van could see straight again he reached out for Hitomi and found her wandering hand. Pulling her close again he winced at the excruciating headache intensifying every second by the bright light.  
  
"Are you alright?" Van managed to choke out  
  
Hitomi just nodded and leaned into his chest. The lights had formed a rather snug ball around the two now and was slowly rising up off the ground.  
  
Van looked out over Hitomi's head and peered through the light. The sky was a blood red now a blood red with yellow streaks flickering here and there.  
  
'What's going on?!' he screamed out through his head  
  
Turning Hitomi's eyes away from the light he looked up and about fell over. There was a large hole in the sky.  
  
And he could see Zaibach on the other side, there was no mistaking Dilandu's castle.  
  
*~~*  
  
Surlina froze in midstep. A tiny sliver of panic rushed up her skin as she felt something snap. Searching for the source her face turned a deep red as she screamed out in anger.  
  
She had known this could happen. It was always a possibility but she had never thought their bond that strong. They had been unknowningly fighting her. They had been pushing against her power ever since they had arrived in her little prison.  
  
And now they were leaving.  
  
*~~*  
  
Eyes glued to the sky Van thought for sure they were seeing things.  
  
"Look," he whispered down at Hitomi  
  
Hitomi pushed against the strong wind and looked up at the sky. There, in the middle of the red sky was a hole. And inside the hole was Dilandu's castle. She had spent a few summers there and was positive it was the silver haired king's residence. There was just no mistaking Dilandu's style. But a few seconds later Fanelia flashed across the hole. Hitomi gasped as Asturia swished into view before finally stopping in front of Freid's little castle.  
  
The wind died down and within seconds the colors began to swirl. Blacks, blues, whites, reds, greens, yellows, pinks, all of them. Hitomi hugged Van tighter as their atmosphere melted away.  
  
And then it all stopped. The wind stopped and colors seperated and Hitomi shivered as a light wind pelted her bare skin. Blinking she looked down at her outfit.  
  
Hitomi felt a blush stain her cheeks as she saw what she was wearing. Looking back up Hitomi blushed even harder when she found Van gaping at her.  
  
It was just about now that she noticed his change in outfit as well and couldn't help but run her arms down chest admiring the change in wardrobe. Hitomi realised what she had done all too late and blushed even more turning her face a solid mass of red. Van just smirked and pecked her cheek.  
  
"You don't look all that bad yourself," he whispered his deep rough voice tickling her ear.  
  
"You're making me sick."  
  
Hitomi spun around towards the voice, already knowing who it belonged to.  
  
"Surlina!"  
  
"You know you two are really starting to piss me off."  
  
A/N Sorry this took a while to get out. I hope you all like!! Have a great day!!! 


End file.
